


Are we out of the woods?

by AlphaDork



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Karlie Kloss, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breeding, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Taylor Swift, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting, Smut, kaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 95,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDork/pseuds/AlphaDork
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world where people live divided in packs ruled by Alphas, Taylor has to find a way to survive the upcoming winter.She still doesn't  know that she's an omega, but when her first heat strikes she will find shelter within the last person she would have expected.Kaylor omegaverse AUAlso on my Wattpad account @AlphaDork





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters and places are either products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner.

The autumn breeze delicately swept through the leaves above her head, bringing the smell of the woods to her nostrils. It smelled of trees and earth and of faraway campfires where people were waiting for her and the little basket of mushrooms at her side. Little autumnal white flowers grew all around her long legs as she sat in the grass with her eyes closed, her back rested against an old stump.

At the start she couldn’t hear anything, perfect silence, then little by little the sounds started to come: first the voice of the wind, who was gently blowing across the tall trees above her head, then the tap of a near woodpecker, followed by the call of a blue jay and at last the soft pouring of a small stream that flowed beneath the small hill she was on.

The sun was starting to set, but its pale rays still reached her skin, warming up her face and upper body, transforming her messy blonde locks into gold.

The girl opened her eyes takin’ in the magnificent view in front of her: miles and miles of woods, where layers of green were occasionally interrupted by small rivers which, with the coming of winter, had turned into half dried streams.

The lonely hill had become one of her favourite places since the pack had moved there a couple of weeks before. It wasn’t the first time the pack had moved for the winter, in fact they did it every year, but this was the first time that Taylor had started wondering around the forest, leaving the safety of their makeshift village. Thinking of why this was only the first time made her heart sunk, but she wouldn’t think about that any longer.

The girl took a deep breath and passed a hand through her messy blonde hair, trying to push behind her ears the locks that kept going into her eyes and at the same time trying to push back the dark thoughts that had gripped around her heart. Memories of laughter and warm hugs disappeared into nothingness as she stood up.

The woods in front of her seemed to be endless, with billions of tall dark green trees that reached the far away horizon, where the sun was slowly disappearing. Taylor wondered how it would have been to walk through them, to reach the large lakes she could see in the distance, to feel warmer air feeling her lungs, but even if the horizon seemed so near looking from the top of the hill, Taylor knew that she would have never been able to reach it.

During the summer it was rare to meet other packs, since alphas usually preferred to stay as far as possible from what they felt was their competition, but during winter, with all the packs migrating south, it was hard to avoid one another, even if the forest extended for miles. That’s why they had borders: each pack stayed in their own territory, hunt in their own territory and tried their best to survive winter in their own territory.

Taylor had never saw any of them, even if lately she had wondered a lot on the southern border, the little stream just at the bottom of the hill, but she had smelled them. The sweet delicate smell of omegas, the relaxing trace of betas and above all the strong arousing sent of alphas, who clearly had been the ones passing nearer her pack’s territory.  

There were three packs in that area, two small ones, Taylor’s and the one controlling the eastern area and a bigger one, which, by having the strongest alpha as their leader controlled the warmest and southern territories.

Taylor’s pack was pretty small, not more than fifty people, counting even the youngest pups who had born during the summer. Most of them were betas, then there were four alphas, the strongest one West was their leader and then the other acted as his terrifying minions that followed him everywhere. Their last omega had died the previews winter.

Taylor was clueless about what she was, her mom had explained to her that a lot of omegas had their first heat a lot later then when alphas have their first rut, but being an omega was the last thing the girl wanted. She just hoped that her beta’s pheromones were drastically late, after all she was only nineteen.

Darkness started creeping on the hill as goose bumps appeared on the exposed skin of her arms. She was only wearing a sleeveless leather top she had made with deer’s skin and an extremely short skirt made of wool waste. She wasn’t strong enough to hunt for herself so the last summer she had lived out of what the pack would gave her, but honestly she didn’t know how she would have survived winter.

The pack would have given her a place to sleep and maybe if someone had extra moose skin Taylor would have made a coat out of it, but food already ran short in winter and nobody would have left their children starve to feed her. Taylor shook her head as she stood up, she would have find a way. She could have started sawing tops and trousers for the pack and exchange her work with food, she was good at that and maybe they would have let her keep the waste materials.

Taylor looked at the basket filled with mushrooms at her side. She wasn’t really good at making baskets either, she usually used skin sacks to collect supplies in the woods, but that day West had personally given her that basket to collect mushrooms for that nigh bonfire. He and his alphas had been hunting down a boar for days, after it had kept being spotted by the harvesters around the camp. The Alpha has been sure that that was the right day to finally catch it, and the mushrooms would had been a perfect side dish.

Taylor picked up her basket and started walking down the hill towards the small stream that act as border. Her camp was in the opposite direction, but the northern side of the hill was too much overrun by brambles to pass there. On the southern side instead grew tall oak trees, that, with their roots prevented the spread of weeds leaving the path clear.

The woods were quiet but Taylor thought nothing of it, the sun was setting, most of the birds were probably already going back to their nests and she could still hear the sound of the water against the rocks coming from below.

The girl kept walking down the hill trying not to stumble on the roots of the trees as she walked downwards the steepest part. She was nearly at the bottom of it when she noticed that the noises made by the nearby stream had changed.

Taylor stopped in her steps trying to hear better: something or someone was moving the water. It could easily be one of the betas collecting water for the pack, but it could also have been the enormous boar everyone had been looking for and the girl wasn’t looking forward meeting it.

The girl took a few steps in between the trees trying to see something but she couldn’t even spot the river. She was starting to think about going back and trying to make her way through the blackberry bushes when she heard a hiss of pain. A clearly human hiss of pain.

Taylor let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and started to walk again towards the sound. The small stream was the nearest source of water of her village of course others went there to fill up their vase.

The girl turned around the last tree that separated her from the other person with a smile ready on her lips.

“Hi! Do you need help?” her smile quickly faded as she couldn’t recognise the stranger in front of her.

Even in the river was large, at least more then five meters, it was rather dry and the water only reached the ankles of the woman who was standing in the middle of it, now looking at Taylor in confusion.

The stranger looked older than her, maybe of a couple of years and her hair were dark blonde and passing her shoulders.

Taylor would have totally checked her out in another occasion, but now she was too scared to think of it. Too scared of the fact that surely that wasn’t a member of her pack and too scared of the strong scent of alpha the woman was radiating with.

“Hi.” Smiled the taller woman as she tilted her head aside in curiosity as a pup would do.

_She’s cute._

Taylor’s eyes widened in surprise of her own thoughts.

_She isn’t cute, she is a dangerous alpha covered in sweat and blood. Who could pin you to the ground with just one of her hands or ran after you for miles just for the fun of a good hunt. You still remember last winter…_

Taylor tried to focus on the stranger: the alpha looked in perfect shape, her muscles tense under her shining golden skin. Her fists were covered in fresh blood as she had just gotten out from a fight and she was cleaning them with the cold water under her feet.

“Don’t worry. It’s not mine.” Said the stranger smirking before bending down to clean the rest of the blood from her knuckles.

“See? All gone?” she stood back up, showing her now cleaned hands.

Taylor was holding onto her basket as it meant her life, her little fist turning white from how hard it was closing around the handle. If the alpha would have tried to come nearer that would have been her only weapon.

Taylor took a big breath thinking of something to scare the alpha away, to distract her as she ran for dear life.

“Plea...please don’t hurt me.” She stuttered.

_Good one Tay, I’m sure she’s terrified now._

The woman gave her a sad look, as she had hurt her feelings.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Why would I do that?” the alpha tilted her head again sending butterflies into Taylor’s belly. Why she had to keep doing that puppy face?

Taylor didn’t reply. All of her instincts were telling her to run, but what if by doing that she would have become a prey in the alpha’s eyes? She wasn’t even sure she could run, her legs were feeling like jelly and by looking at the long, toned legs of the alpha the woman would have been a lot faster than she was.

Taylor tried to look somewhere else, but her eyes were glued to the alpha’s body, especially now that her white tank top was sticking to her toned body revealing a set of perfectly engraved abs.

In addition, even if she was sweaty and covered in dirt the alpha managed to still smell good. She was a couple of meters away, but Taylor could smell her delicate scent, it remined her of the woods after a rainstorm or morning frost on a pine tree. Taylor kept breathing in, unconsciously memorizing the smell.

The woman took a step towards her, sending Taylor back to reality.

“Don’t come nearer.” She squealed raising the basket towards the strangers making all of the mushrooms fall on the river bank.

The woman looked hurt again, but Taylor was not going to risk it.

The alpha showed again her hands, raising them as if she was surrendering.

“I don’t mean you any harm.” She clarified looking at Taylor.

The alpha’s eyes were of a deep green, Taylor would have liked to go nearer and study their shades, but she wasn’t trusting the alpha one bit.

“You’re from the northern pack?” asked the woman as her green gaze wondered ver her body.

Taylor nodded. She was standing of northern territory, it wasn’t exactly a secret.

“My name…” the alpha abruptly stopped speaking and started sniffing the air around her.

Taylor could smell it too: other alphas, but this weren’t strangers.

The woman standing in the stream growled towards the new smell, looking like she was about to take a step forward and enter in Taylor’s pack territory.

_She’s going to get herself killed._

Taylor looked over her shoulders, were the smell was coming from. Now she could even hear the alphas running towards them through the woods.

“Go away!” she shouted at the stranger who kept growling in front of her.

“GO!” she repeated throwing a mushroom at her head as she was trying to scare away an animal.

The woman looked at her worried as she was about to protest, but and after a small nod she ran away back into the forest behind her, disappearing.

Taylor felt a bit of loss in watching her go, asking herself if she would have ever seen the woman again. But she didn’t have the time to think about it that West and his minions ran out from the trees behind her, two of them carrying a rather small boar on their shoulders.

“Taylor what are you doing?” asked the clearly stronger alpha in a stern tone.

West was in his forties, he had golden brown eyes and a fit muscular body, but he only made her shiver in fear. He was strong and he protected the pack, but no one protected the pack from him.

“I… I was collecting mushrooms. As you told me.” Said the girl avoiding his gaze. She knew that if she had met his eyes they would have been stone cold and that didn’t scare her, but if she would have said the wrong thing they would have become fire and that was what scared her.

“Really? You mean those mushrooms all scattered on the ground?” he replied taking a step closer to her and kicking one of the toadstools into the river.

“I’m sorry, I dropped them.” She replied looking at the ground.

The girl closed her eyes feeling the alpha’s pheromones brutally making their way to her brain, forcing her to submit. She could hear the other alphas sniggering in the back and her temper was telling her to resist, but she preferred presenting her neck at him, rather than what would have been the alternative.

“I smelled someone else here, with who were you talking?” he snarled a few inches away from her neck.

“No one.” Replied Taylor without thinking.

_Why am I covering her?_

“I… there was a moose, maybe you smelled that.” Said Taylor finally meeting his eyes.

There was a little scary flame in them for a second, but then it disappeared as his face broke into a exaggerate grin.

“I guess a moose would be a good hunt after that giant.” he exclaimed hinting at the boar that two of alphas were carrying. It wasn’t that big, it wouldn’t even feed the whole pack, but it was already something.

“But we’re all tired and it’s getting dark.” He said looking with a smug at the sun that was setting in between the trees.

“We wouldn’t want some dangerous, unknow alpha to steal our little Tay, wouldn’t we?” he added putting his arm around her shoulders.

His smell stung her nose as she shivered uncomfortably under his touch. He smelled of sweat and earth, probably a scent similar to the one of the boar he was so proud of.

“See you at the bonfire.” He growled in her ear before walking away toward his group.

“See you, blondie.” Joked another alpha sending her kisses before following their leader in the woods leaving her at picking back up her mushrooms.

 “I can’t wait for her first heat, that bitch is totally an omega.” She heard Logan joke with his brother before their voices faded away.

Taylor fell on her knees out of breath. She felt like she was about to sob, but she somehow held it back and started putting the mushrooms back into her basket.

Her hands were shaking, and she could feel a tear silently sliding down her cheek, but she tried to focus on her task, cleaning away the dirt from the supplies she was picking up.

It wasn’t the first time West had talked to her like that, he had never hurt her, but she knew very well that he could. She had saw how he could become when he was angry, or when he wanted something. He was the reason why she would have never trusted an alpha. And his group of friends weren’t better than him.

As she finished Taylor picked up her basket and stood up, looking one last time towards the woods on the other side of the river. Taylor sniffed the air, but all she could smell were the alphas who just leaved her and farer away the betas at her camp, no trace of the unknown alpha she had seen before.

She felt her stomach sunk, which only made her feel worst. Why she was sad about that? She had just met the girl and besides the stranger was an alpha, even if she had looked like a lost puppy she wasn’t different from West and his minions.

Taylor shook her head and with one last look at the now empty river she started walking towards the camp.

 

When she arrived everyone was already there, even the alphas, who had put the boar on a pole and started cooking it over the fire.

Taylor called it a camp, but it really wasn’t. There weren’t huts or tends, West thought they would have been useless since after winter they would have moved again north. And bringing them around with them would have only slowed the pack. They all slept in a cave, which since they weren’t many at least could fit them all.

All the pack was gathering around the bonfire in front of the cave entrance, drooling over the nice smell that the boar was emanating. Taylor walked towards one of the older betas, who was mixing something inside of a big copper pot as she sat on a log by the fire. The young girl smiled down at the old woman offering her the basket.

“Oh, thank you Taylor, they will be perfect for my soup.” Said the woman as wrinkles appeared around her smile. Locks of white hair were falling over her shoulders as the light of the flames danced across her face as she looked up at Taylor.

“Here, take this.” She added offering her a folded brown fur she had been keeping on her legs.

“It’s from a bear, my husband gave it to me as a mating gift.” She explained giving it to Taylor with trembling hands covered in vivid blue veins.

“I can’t accept it.” Replied Taylor shaking her head. She knew how rare a bear skin was, the old woman could have exchange it for supplies for a whole winter if she would have brought it to the alphas.

“Taylor, I’m old. My mate left me a long ago, even before you were born, taken down by an alpha.” The old woman eyes stopped for a second on West and his companions laughing on the other side of the bonfire.

“I am not going to survive this winter and I prefer you having this, rather then having someone steal it from my still warm body after I’ll be gone.” She continued looking into the younger girl blue eyes.

“Please, your parents were good people and you are too, let me do this for you.” She added and even if her voice was the one of an old lady for a second Taylor saw something young and bright in her light violet eyes.

“Okay. I’ll take it, thank you Elizabeth.” Taylor smiled sadly, hugging the woman. That bear skin would have really made a change during the cold winter nights.

“Call me Liz.” Said the woman patting her shoulder before letting her go.

Taylor smiled and walked away leaving the old woman at cooking the fresh mushrooms into the nice smelling soup in front of her.

The girl walked towards the cave, greeting with a nod the other members of the pack, most them were sat on furs or logs waiting for the meal to be ready.

The girl went inside the pack’s shelter, passing over a smaller fire that kept the cave lighted and warm during the night, putting attention in not walking over someone else’s bedding. The sun had finally set and darkness crept onto the deepest parts of the cave were the light of the two fires couldn’t reach.

Taylor arrived at her bedding, where scattered on the ground near one of the walls, where all of her belongings. She didn’t own a lot, a dear skin, to not sleep on the floor, a little sack in which she kept her clothes and undergarments and a little wooden fox her father had carved for her when she was just a pup.

Taylor put down her new fur, trying to cover it under the skim and the sack. She kept her things quite far from the alphas, who slept at the entrance of the cave near the fire, but she was still afraid of them staling it.

Finished that the girl was about to stand when the light of the fire hit her little fox toy making it shine, Taylor pick it up smiling.

The wood was still shiny and smooth after all the years, her father had used the wood from a sequoia so that the little animal could be red as the real ones. Taylor couldn’t remember how little she was when she had received it, she couldn’t even remember the face of her father, who had died during a hunt incident a couple of months after he gave her the gift. But the little fox, engraved as she was running, its little legs stretched forward, was the only thing she had left from him.

Taylor was passing her finger along the fox’s back when Liz started beating the cauldron with her wooden spoon, signalling that dinner was ready. The girl put down the little wooden statue and stood to walk towards the bonfire outside of the cave, grabbing one of the clay bowl that one of the betas was handing out.

Everyone sat on the logs around the fire as West start cutting the meat from the impaled boar. He served himself than passed the sharp dagger to Logan who cut off for himself a whole leg and then served the other alphas. Finished they all left to eat around the smaller fire inside of the cave. Most of the boar was already gone.

Liz took out a smaller knife and started cutting the boar in tiny pieces putting them into her large cauldron to mix them with the mushroom and chestnut soup. After a few minutes of mixing she called a younger beta who started handing out the soup.

Taylor thanked the boy as he filled her bowl, happy to see she had got a big enough piece of boar. As soon as he passed to the next person she started to eat, but soon she was interrupted.

An out of breath beta ran out from the woods, stopping just by the fire. The boy was about her age, but he already had a long brown beard and lighter blonde hair, he looked shocked and sweaty which wasn’t a good sign since he was their lookout scout, who kept an eye on the other packs and the borders.

West immediately stood up and came out from the cave leaving his food. He stood in front of the newcomer, on the other side of the bonfire, just behind Taylor’s back who stopped eating her tasty soup to listen to the conversation.

“What happened?” asked the older man with a low growl.

“The other packs, they have merged.” Said the boy sweaty for the run and looking shook as all of them felt.

The two other packs had already been bigger then them, the southern one nearly reaching a hundred members. If now they had united not only Taylor’s pack would have been completely surrounded, but they were now completely outnumbered.

West was a strong alpha, but not even him could have protected them if the new enormous pack decided to attack.

“How it happened?” growled their leader as his angry pheromones invaded the air.

Taylor felt like a rock had been put on her chest, breathing felt difficult as all of her being felt liked squashed from West anger. She truly hated alphas and their stupid pheromones, thought Taylor as she swallowed down a growl of annoyance.

“I haven’t seen much, but the eastern pack, they have moved south. I saw them crossing the border bringing all of their supplies with them.” Told them the young beta as he took the cup of water that old Liz was offering him.

“They were celebrating. I think it was the eastern pack who won.” He added before taking a long sip.

“You’re telling me that the eastern pack, which for what we’ve been know was led not even by an alpha won against the southern pack? A pack nearly two times bigger and ruled by one of the strongest alphas?” West growled in anger as his companions rushed from outside the cave.

“This bastard scout doesn’t even know how to do his job.” Spat Logan looking at the poor beta now shivering under all the angry alphas pheromones directed at him.

“Wasn’t your job to let us know if something was happening? If you would have done your job right maybe now it would have been us crossing the borders to go south.” said West slowly walking around the fire towards the beta.

“What else have you heard?” he said growling into the boy’s face.

“I… the beta of the eastern pack I don’t think he’s in charge anymore. Everyone was talking about an alpha, a strong one, who beat the leader of the southern pack.” He explained gulping.

 _“Don’t worry. It’s not mine.”_ Taylor remembered the stranger alpha she had met on the southern border, her fists covered in blood as she had just beat someone.

“And how exactly we didn’t know anything about this?” growled again the alpha taking a grip into the younger beta’s shirt and dragging him towards himself.

“We’ve been here for more than three weeks and you didn’t even notice there was a new leader in the eastern pack?” he spat in his face not even bothering with questioning or blaming the other scouts, who silently kept their heads down looking at the now cold meal in their hands.

 “You bastard.” West eyes were pure flames as he pushed the beta towards the fire, his skin just a few inches away from the burning hell.

“Let him go.”

Taylor heard the sound of her own voice in shock.

“What have you just said?” asked West throwing the beta to the ground and focusing on her, only the fire in between them.

“I…”

_Don’t be stupid. Don’t be stupid. Don’t be stupid._

“Nothing. I’m sorry… Alpha.” Taylor spat the last word, hating herself as she presented her neck and lowered her eyes to the ground.

“Yeah, that sounds like it.” Huffed West as he seemed to relax.

He shook its head and looked at his still worried and confused pack.

“Finish your fucking soup people. With the new pack having full control on most of the woods it could be the last time you get to eat boar.” He said before spitting into the fire and walking back towards the cave.

Most of the people quickly finished their meal and followed him into the shelter, laying down on their beddings as the bonfire outside started to die down.

Taylor ate her soup slowly, trying to enjoy the strong flavour of the boar. West was a cruel idiot, but he was right: most of the woods were under the control of one pack now and if their Alpha was smart enough to organise a good hunting group, not much preys would have been left to them.

Her soup had become cold by the time she sipped down the last scoop and her and Liz were the last ones around the dying bonfire.

The old woman was sitting at her side, her arms extended towards the flames trying to warm up her old hands. Taylor put down her bowl looking at the woman.

“It was West? The alpha who killed your mate?” she asked gently.

The old woman nodded as her wrinkles and the flames created strange shadows of her face.

“He was a good man. Gentle, passionate, he was stubborn, like all alphas are after all, a real mule.” giggled the woman diverting her eyes from the flames to look at Taylor.

“But he was good, he was my mate.” Taylor saw a flash of sadness into the other woman eyes as she spoke the last words.

“He was an alpha?”  asked confused Taylor. She had heard about Liz lost mate beofre, he was gentle and calm and compassionate, how could he have been an alpha? Alphas were rough and cruel and well, all West and his minions were.

“Yes, he was. A strong alpha, a good alpha and a great leader. He took care of our pack for years, since when your mom was a little girl.” She said smiling at Taylor.

“You look very much like her.” She added caressing her cheek.

“She was a good woman, honest and fair, and very brave.” Taylor felt a single tear sliding down her cheek. The wound was still fresh for her.

“I miss her so much.” She said trying not to sob onto the older woman shoulder.

“I know little one, I know.” Said the woman patting her back.

Taylor tried to recompose herself, moving away those thoughts.

“What happened then? With your mate?” she asked instead.

“West happened. He had always been envious of Burton, but my love had always been stronger. He kept the other alphas at bay, protecting the omegas and the betas from the most violent ones. This only made West angrier, and as my mate grew old, West grew stronger and stronger.” Explained the old woman as she put another log on the fire in front of them.

“A day West challenged him. It was a couple of years before your birth and my dear mate was already becoming old. West was young and strong and animated by anger and resentment for all those times Burton had scolded him. He killed my love without even giving him the chance to surrender.” The woman gaze looked lost in between the flames.

“I was pregnant.” She added whispering, as it was a silent secret between her and the fire.

“I’m so sorry.” Replied Taylor taking the old woman’s hand in her own. Her mom had told her that losing a mate was one of the most hurtful things in the world, as a part of you was tread away and it was always going to miss. And Elizabeth didn’t have any children, so she must had lost her pup too.

“West would have killed my child the second he knew I had gave birth to an alpha.” She said instead, turning towards the woods her hands shaking more then usual.

“I put them in a little basket on the river. I was sure that it passed near the eastern pack’s village and the flow was calm and steady… It was the only way.” Taylor listen to the woman with wide eyes. So Liz did have a child.

“I couldn’t run away, West would have followed me, and I had just given birth. I told him that I had lost the pup, that they had born dead. He believed me.” The woman continued her story looking towards the woods, as if her child could appear from them any second.

“Your mother was the one who helped me gave birth and she kept the secret all her life.” Concluded the woman looking into the Taylor’s eyes.

“It was a beautiful pup, so much like their father. A strong alpha.”

 

 

Taylor was walking again towards her favourite hill, her basket filled with mushrooms and chestnuts she has just picked up wondering around near the camp.

That night they probably weren’t going to have any boar, but Liz’s soup would still have been tasty, she was an amazing cooker and she could have used those chestnut to make the pack a nice lunch.

Taylor walked around the hill, reaching the southern part were the small stream that act as border was. It was still early in the morning, so she had a few hours before she had to go back to the camp and she just wanted to relax a bit on her own.

 Before she reached the river, she stopped to check the sound of the water, which seemed to flow calmly and with out any obstacles. The girl let out a breath, she just really wanted to be alone, with out bumping into West or the other alphas who were monitoring the border that day.

The girl turned the corner and finally the small stream came into her view. She started walking on the smooth, cold pebbles looking at the half empty stream, the flow still strong enough to drag some leaves and little brunches towards east.

She moved her gaze forward and there, sitting on her same side of the border, was the blonde alpha she had seen the day before. She was giving her back at the river and was toying with one of the pebbles in her hands, waiting for something.

As Taylor put feet on the bank the woman’s eyes shot up to her. The alpha’s eyes were deep green, as the pine trees Taylor has saw from the top of the hill and her hair were longer than hers, of a darker shade of blonde.

“I hoped you would come.” Said the alpha standing on her feet.

She was clean this time, no blood or sweat, just a plain, white shirt and tight, brown trousers, which didn’t exactly hide her alpha’s attributes.

Taylor blushed, feeling her mouth go dry just by looking at the other girl’s bulge. Her face felt heated as she forced herself to look up.

“Like what you see?” asked the alpha with a smug.

“I got carried away thinking of you.” She explained looking down at herself.

Taylor felt her cheek heating up as she divert her gaze in embarrassment.

“I thought you had alphas in that pack of yours.” She added taking a step closer to her.

For some reason Taylor was totally unafraid of the other woman and took a step forward.

The alpha was now in front of her, a smug on her lips as she started emanating the most reassuring pheromones. Taylor felt heat pooling into her lower abdomen as she closed the space in between them.

The alpha had the most endearing smell, and Taylor just wanted to feel her skin against her own.

The stranger stayed still as Taylor raised her hand and brought it to the alpha’s bicep, slowly caressing her above the thin material of her shirt. Even like that she could feel the other woman’s tense muscles, as the alpha was restraining her self from pushing her down and fuck her.

Just the thought sent shivers down her spine as she felt wetness spread into her panties.

Taylor was now just a few inches away from the stranger, her mouth nearly touching the other woman’s neck as she breathed in her scent.

She could feel a low growl coming from the alpha’s chest, but it wasn’t as West’s angry growls that scared her, it was sweet and of pleasure, as the woman wanted her to know that she was enjoying this.

Getting confident Taylor moved her hand from the woman’s arm to her shoulder and then down to her chest, positioning it above the alpha’s heart which she felt speeding up.

The other woman smiled leaning into her touch and resting her chin near Taylor’s ear as the shorter woman’s hand started moving south.

Taylor shivered as she passed her fingers above the alpha’s abdomen, feeling her abs underneath the thin cotton of her shirt. She could just imagine the strength with which the woman could have took her if she had wanted, her muscles tensing above her, and how her nails could have scratched her muscular back.

Taylor tightened her thighs trying to give herself some relief from the pressure that was building into her lower belly, she could also feel the wetness that was irreparably ruing her underwear slide in between her legs.

Her hand was now wondering just above the evident and prominent bulge in the alpha’s trousers, her fingers trembling with excitement as she started working on the laces.

The alpha was holding her close, with one hand around her hips and she dive in the crook of her neck and started nipping at it.

Taylor moaned feeling the alpha’s lips on her skin and brought her forehead against the stranger’s chest. Her hand finally disappeared inside of the alpha’s pants and started massaging her through the briefs.

The alpha was big. Taylor had never done this before, but she was pretty sure that the stranger had a very generous size down there. Taylor could feel the long thick shaft pulsing with need as it stayed restrained by the now too tight boxers. She started moving her hand up and down along the shaft enjoying the soft growls the alpha let out.

Out of curiosity and excitement the girl brought her hand southern massaging the alpha’s testicles as the taller girl started licking her pulse point, her teeth grazing over it.

Taylor moaned in reply, sliding her hand till the tip of the alpha’s member and playing with it with her thumb.

The alpha moaned in pleasure and lost it, immediately taking hold of Taylor’s shoulder and pushing her against a tree.

The shorter girl’s hand had come out from the alpha pants and her belly was a turmoil of heat and wetness as she let the alpha slam her body against her own.

The strangers stared nipping at her neck as her strong hands flew to her skirt bringing it down around her knees. Taylor looked down at herself surprised to see that she was now completely naked in front of the unknown woman.

“Have you have ever been taken by an alpha?” growled the taller woman in her ear.

Taylor shook her head ad she could feel the alpha’s bulge rutting into her midsection. The fact the woman could not even contain her movements made only wetter for her.

“What an innocent little girl.” Whispered the alpha as she moved one of her hands from Taylor’s midsection to in between the girl’s thighs.

The alpha started touching her, passing her finger on Taylor’s outer lips, already collecting wetness on her digit.

“So wet just for me? You really liked touching my dick didn’t you?” asked the woman as she kept up with her movements.

Taylor felt her legs quivering, if it wasn’t for the alpha’s body pushing her back against the tree she would have already been on her knees. Which if she thought about it wouldn’t have been totally bad. The girl wondered how many inches of the alpha’s bulked dick she could have swallowed down her throat.

She was still lost in her thoughts when she felt the alpha’s finger pass her outer lips to start moving from her clitoris to her opening. She was staring to sweat, the pressure and the heat too much to overcome and her hips were starting to move on their own, trying to bring the stranger finger inside her.

“Don’t worry I’m going to take good care of you.” Whispered the woman kissing her just beside her lips.

Her finger stopped moving up and down and started circling around her opening as her thumb stayed on her pleasure bud toying with it.

Taylor hand were gripping onto the alpha’s shirt as the woman started delicately pushing one digit inside of her.

“So tight.” Growled the alpha gently nipping at her collarbone as she kept the girl on her feet with her free arm and the help of the tree.

“Such a good girl.” She added kissing her as she pressed hard enough for the tip of her finger to sink in.

“A good omega.”

 

Taylor jerked awake.

For a second she was confused by her surroundings. Sweat beaded her forehead and she could feel her shirt stuck to her body. Her skirt was lifted up and her hand rested in between her thighs.

Her bedding was a mess, with furs spread all around her as she had moved in her sleep.

 _It was just a dream, a very clear and vivid dream._ Thought Taylor letting out a breath.

She could feel wetness sliding down her thighs and on her hand pooling onto her furs. The pressure in her lower belly didn’t seem to wear off, on the contrary it only seemed to intensify.

Her whole body was craving to be filled and to be taken and even her heart was aching and missing the strong arms of the stranger alpha around her.

Taylor sat up, using all of her willpower to take her hand away from her centre. The sensation of loss was too much to bear and she felt herself releasing pheromones of distress.

She wanted to stand and go wash herself in the nearest river. She knew that the woods were dangerous at night, but she needed to stop the ache in her lower belly and fresh water seemed a good idea. She pushed herself on her knees, her legs shaking and shivering as she tried to stand. But bringing her thighs close only made her moan and intensified her distress.

Once she finally had the strength to stand on her feet she finally looked in front of her to make her way out of the cave, but now in front of her was West, with fire in his eyes.

“I heard the first one is the hardest.” He growled taking a step towards her, his pheromones already pumping out and waking up the pack.

“The need, the craving, they’re too much to bear.” He sneered moving closer.

“It’s been a while since we had an omega in heat, but don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you. We all will.” He added hinting towards the other sniggering alphas behind him.

Taylor lost all of the colour in her face as she held onto the cave’s wall to stay on her feet. Her legs were shivering for the fear and for the heat now controlling her body. The pressure in her lower belly didn’t let her think straight as she looked around for a way out.

Her gaze met with Liz’s who was looking at her with a heart broken glaze. The old woman shed a lonely tear before giving her a light single nod, her eyes were screaming at the girl a clear message.

_Run._

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Taylor lungs felt as they had been set on fire.

Her uneven breath escaped her throat as she was exhaling blades. She could feel the taste of blood in her mouth, but maybe it was just her imagination.

Her legs were starting to hurt for the effort, especially her calves. Her feet were also hurting, she hadn’t had the time to put on shoes before escaping the cave, and now she could feel rocks and blackberry’s thorns cutting into her delicate skin.

Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she kept running without a real destination.

It all had happened so fast. A moment she had been barely standing on her feet, searching for help throughout the eyes of the other pack members, the second later the old Liz, a calm and sweet beta, had took a burning log from the small fire near her and threw it at West’s feet, setting on fire the deer skins under him.

The alpha had jumped back, screaming in pain and hitting the rest of the fire, scattering other burning logs on the ground around him and on other’s people bedding. People had started screaming and the alphas had gotten distracted in getting West back on his feet and trying to extinguish the small fires.

Taylor had taken the opportunity and had flew out of the cave as fast as she could.

Before disappearing into the trees she had looked back, only to see the alphas throwing water on the last little fire and West pushing Liz to the ground in anger before looking towards her.

Without even thinking she had started running towards the hill she had usually gone to rest and to stay alone.

Adrenaline had been pumping through her body, and at the start she hadn’t even felt the rocks that were stinging into her feet as she ran.

By the time she had reached the river at the southern border she had already been out of breath and the turmoil still going on in her lower belly didn’t help.

Her heat wasn’t even starting to reach its peak, but even if she was in life danger part of her brain could still detached from the dream about the stranger alpha. How her arms had felt around her body, how strong she had been in pushing her against that tree and how hard she had felt in her hand.

Taylor had shivered in pleasure as she stopped in the middle of the river, quickly bending down to splash water on her face and drink a bit.

She had just started to relax and to think about a plan when she had heard sounds coming from behind her in the direction of the camp.

She had gotten just the time to raise on her shaky legs that West had appeared from the trees along the river’s bank, swiftly followed by the other alphas.

It had already been dark, but there on the stream bank, the light of the moon was easily filtering through the trees, lightening up the men in front of her.

“I really didn’t want to hurt that old lady, but you had to run, didn’t you?” had said West standing a few meters from on her, his feet barely touching the water.

His tone might have had been of mocked sadness, but Taylor could feel from the pheromones that he had been pumping out that he was excited.

“I guess that at least now she can be with her mate.” She had added sniggering, looking back at his friends as it was a joke in between them.

_No…_

Taylor had started crying, slowly silent tears that slid down her cheeks. It was her fault, Liz was only trying to protect her, to give her a chance. The chance neither her lost mate or Taylor’s mother had gotten.

She wasn’t going to throw away her chance.

The omega had turned her back at the group of alphas and started running into the opposite direction, into the southern pack territory.

For a moment she had prayed that West and the others wouldn’t have dared to follow her, but she knew it had been an empty hope.

“Really Taylor? You’re just going to make this more fun for us.” He had shouted after her as he started walking into the water to cross the river.

“I always enjoy a good hunt.”

 

Taylor had been running for at least twenty minutes, her body felt like it was about to give in, but she didn’t stop.

Adrenaline was still pumping in her blood, but she was starting to feel the pain in her feet and the cuts where bushes and thorns had stung her. Her muscles hurt too, she was running as fast as she could, and her legs were throbbing in the effort. She didn’t know for how long she could have kept up with all that.

The girl didn’t know this part of the wood. The trees she passed across didn’t mean anything to her, nor did the small trails she had ran through as she tired to confuse the alphas by running in zig zags. She was totally clueless about her direction, she could as well be running north, towards her own camp.

The only positive fact about it, was that neither her chaser knew this territory.

She could smell and hear them not far behind her, shouting obscenity at her as they kept their distance. Taylor thought that they could have easily catch up with her if they wanted too, they were much faster and stronger than she was, but wearing her off was part of the fun.

She couldn’t stop, she wouldn’t stop, that’s what they wanted, but her legs were in too much pain for her to continue much longer.

If she had gotten hidden they would have find her by her smell. Her heat was making her release so many pheromones that they would have scented her from even a mile away.

Her only chance was keep running, maybe she would have found a lake and by swimming through it she would have hid her trace. That was her only hope right now.

She tried sniffing the air, the only way she thought she could have had a clue about where to find water, but her heat was covering everything else. She could only smell that and the pulsating scent of the alphas behind her.

She was about to take another turn to lose the alphas when her foot slipped on the roots of a tree.

She had been so focused on smelling the air to find an escape that she had stopped looking at her feet. The wood’s soil had been covered in mood and her right foot had slipped on it and hit the stinking out root of an oak tree. She had tired to prevent the fall with her hands, but because of the mud, instead of falling on her face she had felt on her back. Her arms had been useless as she tired to grab the air to remain on her feet.

She fell in a puddle of mud and rotten leaves, hitting her back on the ground and her head on the same root she had slipped on. She immediately tried to stand of her feet, but all the world was spinning around her.

Her body was covered in dirt, even her hair, under which a small lump was starting to swell. Her forehead was throbbing as she kept shivering, not knowing if it was for the fear, for her heat or maybe only because of the cold air hitting her through her torn clothes.

It was dark, really dark. The trees where thick in that part of the forest and most of the light couldn’t pass through the crowns of the tall oaks that grew there. Her eyes had accustomed to it, but she still couldn’t see much farer than a meter or so.

Tears were still roaming down her cheeks as she closed her eyes giving up. She couldn’t run anymore, she didn’t have the strength to do it, her whole being felt exhausted and her muscles were in agony. West and his minions were about to reach her, and Liz had scarified herself for nothing.  

She had tired her best, but it hadn’t been enough. She rested her throbbing head on the oak tree behind her, hoping that maybe just maybe all of that mud would have hidden her smell.

Luck wasn’t on her side, not even a second later she heard West running towards her, his steps fast and certain as he passed the mud without falling. She didn’t open her eyes hearing him turn around the tree she was hiding behind. She was so tired she was hoping to just pass out and get it over with. He was standing in front of her, his whole being released pheromones towards her as she heard him breath. Taylor was about to start sobbing when she realised that the pheromones were soothing ones.

Her muscles started to relax as her head felt fuzzy and the throbbing pain in her head faded.

“Can you stand?” Taylor opened her eyes, it wasn’t West speaking to her.

In front of her, looking down at her while offering a hand, was the alpha she had met at the stream.

Taylor couldn’t make out her expression, but small strings of light were hitting her blonde hair and she was close enough to see the shine of her bright green eyes.

“Are you hurt?” she asked still extending her hand.

“Please don’t hurt me.” Whimpered Taylor as a new rush of tears streamed from her eyes.

“Is that how we’re always going to start a conversation?” tired to joke the alpha, but she immediately saw that the omega was in no mood for jokes.

Instead the alpha got on her knees, getting her trousers dirt with the mud in which Taylor was laying.

Now their faces were just inches away and Taylor could see her face. Her eyes looked black in the dark, but she remembered their colour and her face looked so caring and worried that Taylor could almost believe her.

“Is ok. You’re ok. You’re safe.” Tired to sooth her the woman looking into her eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I…” the woman got interrupted by shouts coming from the woods around them.

“Come out! I know you’re here. You can hide all you want bitch, but you heat is begging me to find you.” West voice came from somewhere behind the oak tree.

Karlie growled, a flash of anger shining in her eyes as she was about to stand and go fight West, but instead the woman stayed in front of her, bringing her index finger on lips signing Taylor to not make sounds.

“I know you hear me Taylor!” he shouted again in pure anger.

Taylor shivered, even if she was under the unknow alpha protecting look.

“West I can’t feel anything, the bitch gone too far into their territory. I can only smell that damn alpha who passed here.” Taylor recognised Logan’s voice not far from where West one had come from.

“Fuck this.” Exclaimed the leader, Taylor swore she could almost feel his angry pheromones from there.

“Let them have her. I hope she bites their dicks off.” He growled.

“You hear me bitch? I was going to treat you right, now you’ll get fucked by those brutes. Took a step my territory and I’m going to slip your throat.” He shouted again in no particular direction.

“Let’s go back, I bet the betas fuck better than that bitch.” He added before Taylor heard them running back into the bushes towards north. A few seconds and the woods were back at being completely silent.

The stranger kept her finger on her lips for just a few more minutes, than she released a breath and broke into a timid smile.

“They’re gone” she said sitting back on her heels.

Taylor would have let out a breath too, but an alpha was still there. Looking at her with big mild worried eyes and a warm smile.

Taylor blinked a few times. She had lost her home, she had lost her pack, she had lost everything she had aver own. From the little fox toy her father had given her to the nice bear fur Liz had given her earlier that same night.

_Liz…_

The old woman had died just for her to escape, and she did, she escaped West, but for what? To just getting raped by some other alpha and die of starvation or hypothermia in some unknow territory?

Her body had started to feel better, her head was no longer throbbing, and she knew that most of it was thanks to the girl in front of her, but she was still too afraid to move. The woman was still shooting her with pheromones and Taylor noticed that her right hand had been resting on the ground just next to her thigh.

The thought of it moving onto her thigh, maybe pushing her legs open, sent shivers of pleasure down her spine as excitement pooled in her panties. Normally she wouldn’t have been this wet for just a thought, but the heat was doing strange things to her, and so the appealing scent of the alpha a few inches away.

“Can you stand?” asked the woman again, moving her hand from the ground to offer it to her as she stood on her feet.

Taylor took a deep breath, is wasn’t like she had much of a choice on what to do next.

“What if I say no?” She replied looking at her from below.

“Uh… I would carry you I guess?” asked the stranger screeching her head in embarrassment.

“No, I mean what if I say no, what if I don’t want to come with you?” asked Taylor her head still rested on the tree as she looked at the woman in front of her.

“I’m not going to leave you.” Replied the woman in all seriousness.

_As I thought. I’m hers, now._

Taylor shivered, but this time it was for fear, not pleasure. The stranger was attractive, but she wasn’t going to give in to her with out a fight.

“The woods aren’t safe, and you have nowhere to go. And trust me when your heat will reach its peak you wouldn’t want to be here in the open.” Added the stranger.

_Yeah, because when my heat will reach its peak you will want me all for you._

Taylor felt a low growl of disobedience in her own chest, but the pulsating butterflies in her lower belly were stronger. And as the girl had said she could have walked or the alpha would have carried her.

The omega pushed on her arms, but she was still too weak to stand.

“Just grab my hand.” Said then the alpha offering it to her.

Taylor released a soft growl but took the offered hand and let the alpha help her stand.

The stranger’s hands had wider palms then hers, but they were soft, and her touch was delicate, nothing in common with the other alphas, whose hands had always been rough and callous.

Taylor tried to steady herself, but her legs still felt like jelly as when she had waked up. She was about to fall again in the mud because of her tired muscles when the alpha put her right hand on her hips steadying her.

Taylor growled again making the stranger smile.

“You have a temper uh?” asked the woman removing her hands from the shorter girl.

“Where are we going?” asked Taylor.

Now that she was standing she could feel the heat in her lower belly pulsating more than before and all of her being was just screaming at her to bury her hand back into her panties as during her wet dream.

Thinking of it made her cheeks redden and she diverted her gaze from the other woman.

“Somewhere safe, it’s not far but it’s deeper in my territory, they would never find you there.” Explained the alpha as she cleaned the mud from her trousers.

Taylor gave a fast look at them, the omega inside of her hoping to see the bulge she had saw in her dreams, but it was dark, and the alpha was bending.

“Are you good?” she asked looking at her.

Taylor felt quite worn out, she was sweaty, covered in mud and her body was spent both for the run and her increasing heat. She would just like to pass out there and wake up back in her bedding, near the warmth of the fire.

“I’m ok. I can walk, no need to carry me if that was what you were looking forward.” She said in a breath before starting to walk in the opposite direction West and his minions had gone.

The stranger jogged to catch up with her.

They started walking in silence, Taylor supressing the moans that the friction in between her legs caused. She had heard before of how heat could make omega lose their mind, turning them into a needing mess, but she wasn’t going to become like that, not even if the delicate scent of the alpha at her side was already making her go insane.

The omega looked over at her abductor. Now they were walking along something similar to a trail there were less trees above them and the moon was able to light up their way and the other woman’s features.

The alpha was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and mud tainted trousers. Her hair was let loose and falling over her shoulder while she kept her eyes on the path ahead of them, but the young omega caught her stealing glances at her more than once.

“What’s your name?” asked Taylor all of sudden.

She didn’t trust the alpha, but she had saved her from West and he couldn’t keep calling her a stranger.

_And at least you’ll have a name to scream during the next dream._

Taylor shook her head, she had to get her mind under control.

“Karlie.” Replied the woman

“Yours?” she added turning towards her.

Taylor repeated the alpha’s name in her head, it was a nice name, she would have liked to taste it on her tongue, but that wasn’t really the time.

“Taylor.” She said instead.

“Well Taylor, we have arrived.” the alpha stopped in her tracks smiling at her.

Taylor looked in front of them, but she could see anything that looked like a shelter. Directly in front of them there was only a short cliff of nearly three meters covered in ivy and from which popped out the roots of the trees at the top of the hill above them. On the right, the path they were on, continued turning around the hill and proceeding south.

The omega looked at the other woman in confusion, to which the alpha replied with a small smile.

“Follow me.”

Karlie walked towards the tall rocky wall in front of them and then disappeared into the woods on the left of the hill. Taylor looked around, she could have run away, the woman had disappeared in the bushes, if she had started running then she would have had a bit of a head start. But to go where? To die of hunger in the woods? To get caught by another alpha? Maybe one that would have just used her and kill her afterwards? This one at least seemed to be worried about her wellbeing.

The girl took a breath and followed Karlie into the bushed. The alpha wasn’t too far ahead waiting for her in front of a crack in the rock wall. Once in front of it Taylor noticed that it was a wider opening that what she had originally thought and that a person could easily pass through it.

“Go ahead.” Told her the alpha making her sign to enter in the opening.

Taylor was scared, and the inside of the cave looked really dark, but she couldn’t escape now.

 

 

Karlie bit her lip.

The omega was walking in front of her slowly and with caution, as if she didn’t know where to put her feet. The tunnel wasn’t even that long she usually took not even a minute to pass through it but now with the omega it felt like ages.

Karlie knew that the girl was scared, she couldn’t blame her, who knows for how long those alphas had followed her in the woods and her clothes had been torn by the trees and bushes. And on top of that the poor thing was going through her heat, it was still mild, but it was intensifying minute by minute as her little fiend down in her pants won’t stop reminding her.

The omega smelled amazingly, her natural perfume still there even if partially hidden by the mud. It reminded Karlie of walking through a flied of flowers and fresh spring breezes. And her heat smelled even better, even it was still just a background scent it was already luring her inner alpha and how good looking the omega was didn’t help.

Even now half covered in mud she looked stunning, but Karlie still remembered how beautiful she looked in the daylight when they had met the first time on the border that same afternoon. She had been reckless in going there, instead of the omega she could have found an alpha, and by what she had saw that night West didn’t looked like someone to close an eye about her presence so near his territory. But she had been tired and thirsty and that had been the nearest source of water.

As soon as the young omega had appeared on the stream bank Karlie had been stuck by her. She had never seen such a good looking person and her perfume had been immediately calling to her.

At the started she hadn’t been sure that it was an omega, the scent had been just a glimpse, but she had met omega’s before and she had been rather sure.

 Seeing that the girl was being scared of her had upset her, but was she was expecting? Karlie too had always warned the omegas of her pack to beware of stranger alpha. She was just starting to make the girl understand that she didn’t meant any arm to her, when she had smelled alphas coming their way.

Their smell had stung her nose and instinctively she had growled in irritation, especially when she had noticed that another type of fear appeared on the young omega face as she smelled them too. What if they would have hurt her for talking to her? What if they would have touched her? She hadn’t smelled any alpha scent on the girl, so she didn’t have a mate, what if they only used her?

Karlie had felt a deeper growl rumbling in her chest, she knew that those weren’t coherent thoughts and that it was just her alpha’s hormones speaking, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave the girl there.

It was then that the omega had thrown a mushroom at her head. Karlie had looked at her and stopped her growling, just then she had realized that the girl had been shouting at her to go away. Initially it had hurt, but then Karlie had realized that the omega was protecting her. If she had stayed there the other alphas would have outnumbered her and tore her into pieces.

The alpha had run away. She would have loved to stay hidden and to go back to the omega when the alphas would have gone away, if they wouldn’t have taken the girl with them, but if she has stayed nearby they would have certainly picked up her scent.

Karlie could have lied, but after that she had spent most of her evening thinking about the omega, her golden hair and her beautiful blue eyes. When she had reached her camp, it had already been dark and even through all the celebration her pack was having she couldn’t stop her mind from wondering about what the omega was doing on the other side of the woods.

It had been a long evening for the alpha, she had to help move the pack south, carry the heavy stuff for the elders and start to organise with Cara how to build the new village they had been planning, but even after all of this, when everyone else had started sleeping in their tents and the few huts the southern pack already had before, she could bring herself to sleep.

She was had been laying on some furs near the dying bonfire, looking at the stars over her head. She had preferred leaving the tends and the huts to others, she didn’t suffer much the cold and she enjoyed some calm and fresh air.

Figuring out that she wasn’t going to fall asleep soon, she had decided to have a walk. She hadn’t been at the shelter for a while, it could have used a little cleaning up, and since she hadn’t anything better to do she started walking in its direction.

It wasn’t a long walk, and she had already lighted up a fire and beat the furs to remove the dust from them when a strange sensation had hit her. She had looked around, but nothing seemed out of place in the cave. She went outside to clean up her mind with some fresh air, thinking that the omega she had seen that afternoon must have had really messed up with her head.

As soon as she went out she had smelled it. An omega in heat, who had been pumping out pheromones of fright and need and after her three, maybe four excited alphas. Karlie had growled, they were in her territory, but that was the latter of her thoughts, because under the fear and the heat, she could smell the delicate flowery scent she had been thinking about all day long.

She had run, without even considering waiting, or calling for the help of other alphas. She had just run and, luckily, she had found the omega before the other alphas did and now she was bringing the girl back at shelter with her.

Taylor was a few steps ahead of her and when she saw her disappearing she relaxed, the girl had turned around the last corner of the tunnel and they had finally arrived.

The omega had stopped dead in her tracks right on the entrance, looking at Karlie’s shelter with wide eyes. The fire was still cracking and lightening up the cave in the left corner, near the engraved stairs that lead to the higher floor. Just in front of them was the giant wooden bed that Karlie had made by herself a couple of years before, similar to the one on the second floor, even if that one was smaller. But Taylor’s eyes couldn’t seem to move from her right, where water fell out from a hole in the wall forming a spacious pull under it. The water disappeared again in a small stream that threw itself back into the rocky walls.

Karlie looked over the pool smiling, Taylor’s face was similar to hers when she had first seen it. Completely natural, the pool had already been there the first time Karlie had entered the cave and by the warmth of the water it must have come by a hot spring deep down in the hill.

Taylor took a step forward, still looking amazed by the cave and passing her hand on the soft furs covering the bed. Another big brown fur was thrown on the floor as a carpet and Taylor walked over it to look at the few steps that leaded into another room.

“It’s just another bedroom. For the betas.” Explained the alpha as she looked at the other girl reactions with interest.

Taylor looked truly amazed by the shelter and Karlie couldn’t but feel a bit of pride while looking at the omega widened eyes, after all she had built it all by herself.

“For the betas?” asked Taylor turning to look at her. The omega was still cautious every time she spoke to her, muscles still tense as she was afraid she had to run any given second. But Karlie felt as the girl was starting to trust her a bit more, at least enough to do small talk it seemed.

The omega took a couple of steps forward putting her hands above the small fire that was burning near the stairs. Karlie reached her, grabbing a few candles she had left at the foot of the bed when she had been cleaning up along her way. Once beside Taylor she started lightening them up, trying to appear as relaxed as she could even if the girl’s heat was doing strange things to her mind, or maybe it was only for how beautiful the girl standing next to her looked.

Now that Taylor was in the light of the fire Karlie was struck again by her beauty. Her eyes were bright, and of the same colour of a summer’s sky and her hair, even if messy and sticking in all different directions, made her look like pure sunshine.

“Yes, I built this place for the unmated omegas of my pack. so that they could go through their heat somewhere safe. Usually I send a beta with them, they are the best at producing soothing pheromones and they help the omega feeling better.” Explained the alpha as she passed one of the candles to Taylor.

The omega looked at her as if was some kind of test, but after a second of hesitation she took the candle in her trembling hands and light it up.

“Is heat that hard?” asked the girl nearly whispering while looking at the little flame in her hands.

Karlie nearly chocked on herself and burned her fingers in the fire.

“Is this you first heat?” she asked shocked.

She knew that omegas were slower than alphas at coming of age, but she had never thought that this could have been the girl’s first heat. Taylor was still standing and looking rather in control of herself, but it wouldn’t have last for much longer.

The omega nodded finally diverting her gaze from the flames to looked at her. The second their eyes met the alpha felt butterflies in her lower belly.

“Why don’t you wash yourself up a bit? I’m sure that it will make you feel better.” She added moving away to hint at the pool behind her back.

“Okay.” replied Taylor still looking wary towards her, but even if she didn’t trust her yet she walked towards the warm water on the other side of the room.

Karlie gave her a supporting smile, but it soon vanished as the woman started undressing right in front of her.

The alpha felt all of her heat leave her face as the butterflies in her lower belly triplicated. She really needed larger briefs.

_What have you expected? That she would have had a bath with her clothes on?_

Karlie turned around leaving her a bit of privacy as the omega removed her clothes. Part of her mind was screaming for her to turn her head and catch a glimpse of other woman, but her will was strong enough for her to control herself.

Meanwhile instead she couldn’t do a lot to control what was going on down in her pants. The girl’s heat was calling for her inner alpha and her lower belly was starting to pulsate in need, not just for the butterflies.

“You can turn.” Said the voice of woman from behind her.

Karlie did as she was said, and her gaze met with Taylor’s. The omega was seated in the pool, the water reaching just above her covered breasts as her now wet her pooled around her shoulders. With a mixed feeling of relief and disappointment Karlie noticed the girl had decided to keep her undergarments on.

She took a couple of steps forward without even realizing it. It was as Taylor pale delicate skin was calling to her. The woman was skinny, maybe a bit too much thought Karlie, again worrying for the small omega wellbeing. Her body was also covered in small cuts and bruises she had gotten from the run she had in the woods.

Karlie’s alpha was screaming for her to take care of the girl, to fed her and to heal all of her cuts one by one. But wasn’t her omega, she wasn’t her mate, they had just meet and the poor girl barely trusted her.

“Thank you for this.” said Taylor with a small voice.

“Nothing.” said Karlie with a small nod, before sitting on the ground just next to the pool.

The omega looked a lot more relaxed now and the warm water, and surely even her heat, were making her loose her guard with the alpha.

“How are you feeling?” asked Karlie passing a hand through her own hair as she looked down at the other girl.

“Better, but I think my heat is growing stronger.”

Karlie nodded, she could feel it too and the darkness creeping into Taylor’s eyes was just another proof.

“This feels so crazy.” added Taylor bringing her hands up to her face.

“This morning I woke up not even knowing that I was an omega and now I have lost everything because of it.” said the girl looking down in the water.

“I’m sorry.” replied Karlie truly sad for what happened to her.

“I am, believe me and I’m going to do all I can to help you.” she added.

She instinctively brought her hand on the omega’s shoulder and got surprised when Taylor didn’t shiver under her touch. Instead the girl timidly smiled at her before going back at scrubbing some of the last mud away from her hair.

“How come you didn’t know?” asked Karlie.

“That you are an omega I mean.” added the alpha as she started to play with her fingers in the water.

“The leader of my pack didn’t have a good nose I guess.” said Taylor trying to joke.

Karlie smiled, it was good to finally see her open up.

“You’re a leader too, aren’t you?” asked the omega looking at her with big blue eyes, her pupil growing wider and wider because of her heat.

 

“I am. I have been training for it since I was a little pup.” told her with a small smile the alpha.

“Are we in southern territory?” asked Taylor curious

“Eastern.” replied the alpha

“You control both right?” asked the blonde as she looked up at her.

“News move fast uh? I guess that I do.” Karlie thought about what had happened that morning, it felt like ages had passed. Being waked by Cara a couple of hours after dawn, the run through the woods screaming names, realizing what had happened, and then the anger, the fight, she had never punched someone so hard to feel their bones breaking under her fist.

“I’d never wanted it. It just happened.” she added thinking about it.

“How can it have just happened?” asked Taylor

“He was him who challenged you to enlarge his pack?” added the blonde moving towards the side of the pool were Karlie was.

“No, he didn’t.” said Karlie taking a deep breath before starting to remove her shoes.

“The southern pack may have been the biggest one, but it wasn’t balanced. Their leader, Craster, he killed all the alpha pups before they could even crawl, and omegas only born when a pack is balanced and well fed. I knew how he treated his betas, but I couldn’t risk my life for them.” explained the alpha as she rolled up her trousers and put her feet in the warm water.

“You were afraid?” asked Taylor trying to understand the woman in front of her.

“Of course, I was, but if it was for me I would have cut that man’s throat a long ago.” said Karlie shaking her head.

“If I died, my pack would have become his. I couldn’t have that happen.” explained the alpha.

 “Why did you attack him then?” asked Taylor.

 “He kidnapped a little girl, an omega.” said Karlie

“But she’s ok now, I brought her back to her family.” she added smiling shily.

Taylor nodded and didn’t ask for further information. The omega must have been tired and even from under water Karlie could start feeling her heat getting stronger, soon the girl would have need a bed.

“Do you feel better?” she asked standing up and drying off her legs in one of the furs.

“Yes, thank you. The bath really helped.” said the omega imitating her and standing up.

Karlie mouth went dry. Taylor skin shined in the light of the fire, the drops of water slowly sliding down her body as she looked at the alpha with her deep blue eyes. She was still wearing her undergarments, but now that it was wet the light white band rolled around her breast didn’t much to hide what was under. Her nipples were showing under the thin layer of cloth and Karlie felt all of her heat pooling in her lower belly. The alpha swallowed, trying to stop eye fucking the girl and hold her gaze.

“You can use that fur to dry off a bit, I have some clothes in the other room.” tried to say Karlie in one breath, her eyes still stuck on the girl’s body.

“I’ll get them for you.” she added swallowing.

Taylor nodded to her, bending down to grab one of the furs and enveloping it around her body.

Karlie gave her one last look, trying to make it the less lustful as possible. Now that she was cleaned and relaxed the omega looked even more beautiful, the soft white fur covering her curves. The alpha used all of her willpower to detach her eyes from the gorgeous body and turn towards the stairs that led to the other room.

There were just three steps that separated the other bedroom from the rest of the shelter, at the top of them the stone wall opened up in a hole, large enough for more than one person to enter at the same time.

Karlie lowered her head and passed through it, entering the bedroom she had been cleaning before she had run out to save Taylor. It was smaller than the main room in which she had left the omega, and so was the bed, which was half the size of the one in the lower floor. There wasn’t much else in the room, a fur thrown onto the floor at the foot of the bed and a rather large wooden chest near one of the walls.

The alpha passed over the bed and kneeled down in front of the chest, opening it up with a deep breath. She was still thinking about the girl waiting for her downstairs, how her white cotton band stuck to her breast, and how her mouth had watered at the sight on the omega’s pink nipples. Karlie felt a shiver creeping down her back and into her lower belly, now that she was on her knees it was hard to ignore her growing appendage.

She was doing her best to control her mind, but the omega’s heat was still calling at her inner alpha and at her body, and she couldn’t do much to control that.

The alpha shook her head and started looking for clothes inside of the chest. Taylor was tall, more than the other omegas who had stayed there and none of those clothes would have fit her, and those who would have had been in that chest for far too long and had been ruined by the humidity.

Karlie grumbled and kept searching but only to find the little boxed in which the betas kept creams and medication. She opened it up and immediately noticed a small tin she recognised as the cream used to cure cuts and lumps. Karlie took it out before closing the box and the chest, Taylor could have used some of that perfumed unguent for her wounds.

The alpha stood up and took off her white sleeved shirt, she was taller than the other girl, her shirt would have been enough to keep her covered and warm for the night.

Karlie folded her shirt on her forearm and adjusted the white band around her breast before walking down to meet again the omega.

Taylor was seated on the bed, all rolled up in her fur as she looked towards the fire. Climbing down the stairs Karlie noticed the other girl’s undergarments placed by the fire as they dried, under the fur she wasn’t wearing nothing.

The alpha swallowed, feeling her appendage pulsing lower in her pants but immediately she tried to bury that thought deep down in her mind.

Taylor heard her coming and turned towards the alpha, her eyes immediately going wide as she noticed she was no longer wearing a shirt.

“I didn’t find any clothes that could fit you, but you can use this.” said Karlie handing her the white shirt.

“On you it would be long enough to be used as a dress.” she added as Taylor took the cloth from her.

Taylor looked at her expectantly.

“Can you… uh turn?” asked the omega as her cheeks flashed red.

“Oh yes. Sorry.” Karlie muttered turning towards one of the walls.

Behind her she heard Taylor’s fur falling to the ground, which only caused other shivers down her back. The omega was completely naked, and just a step behind her. Her slick skin just begging to be touched, and her body irradiating the warmth and the scent of her heat, who drawn Karlie like a moth to the light.

Karlie tired to focus on a spot of the stone wall in front of her to keep her eyes there, and not wonder behind her shoulders where the omega stood. After less than a minute Taylor cleared her throat signalling that she had finished.

The alpha turned on her feet, meeting the shorter girl blue gaze. The alpha’s white shirt covered even below her hips, nearly reaching her knees and making her hands disappear into the too long sleeves. It made her look even smaller.

Taylor looked up at her, but her eyes stopped on the tin the alpha was holding in her right hand.

“It’s an unguent, for your wounds.” explained the taller woman showing it to the omega.

Taylor looked at it, raising her brow.

“It will make you feel better, trust me.” she added smiling.

“Ok.” replied Taylor nodding and trying to smile back at her saviour.

“Why don’t you sit on the bed? I can rub it in on you legs for you.” said without thinking the alpha before realizing what she had just said.

Taylor cheek flamed up, or maybe it was just the light of the flames of the near by fire.

“I… thank you.” stuttered the blonde girl before sitting on the bed.

Seeing the omega half undressed on her bed made the alpha growl in possession, but luckily Karlie was strong enough to hold it back and not scare the omega.

“You can lay down.” said the still standing girl as her eyes wondered along the omega’s toned long legs.

Taylor followed the instructions and rested her head on the fur covered pillows. The omega kept her legs close to each other preventing to give Karlie a mouth watering view.

The blonde looked tense again, but even Karlie was struggling with the idea of touching the omega smooth skin while controlling herself, so she could couldn’t really blame her.

The alpha opened up the tin containing the cream and put some of it on her hands, the smell of mint hitting her nose.

Taylor watched her as the alpha kneeled on the bed at her side.

The alpha started from working on the other girl's ankles, gently rubbing the cream onto the omega's cuts. The wounds weren't deep but surely the unguent would have helped them heal faster.

The omega was still these under her and she took in a deep breath as Karlie passed to the wound of the girls calves. Here the omega had less cuts, but she had still red bruises and the girl had scraped her knees.

The alpha put the cream onto the wounds, her hands shaking from holding back.

She prepared another bit of cream on her fingers for the last wound the omega had on her legs, a few inches higher from her knees.

The omega was relaxed now, even her legs weren't anymore one pressed against the other, and all that Karlie wanted to do was to move her hands in between them to force them open as she looked in the omega's blue eyes.

And by looking at them maybe that's what the omega wanted too. Her gaze was dark and lustful, but all that Karlie did was putting the cream on the last wound before closing the tin and standing up.

“All done.” she said with a smile as she kept her hands in front of her pelvis in attempt to hide her pulsing erection.

All she wanted was to jump at the omega and make her hers on that same bed she had just left.

Taylor was looking at her as well, her pupils so blown that the blue of her eyes had almost disappeared.

Her heat was strong and Karlie could almost smell the other girl excitement that was surely pooling on the bed under her.

“We should go to sleep, it's been an hard day for the both of us.” said Karlie as all of her being was screaming for release.

Taylor nodded, not laving her gaze. Her heat was taking over her.

“Goodnight Taylor.” said the alpha before helping the other girl getting under the covers.

“Sleep well.” the alpha wouldn’t have wanted nothing more than to just lay down beside the blonde girl, but she knew that if she had neither of them would have slept that night.

“You too.” whispered the omega, before rolling over under the furs giving Karlie her back.

The alpha turned too and walked up the three steps entering into the other bedroom.

She would have really liked to have a door then.

Karlie throw herself onto the bed, looking at the ceiling of the cave. She sat up and removed the band around her breast. Her nipples were already stiff, but she ignored them to start untying the strings of her trousers.

Her bulge was already visible from her briefs as she removed her light brown trousers to throw them onto the floor.

Her underwear felt too small for her in that moment, and relief flowed through her veins as she opened it up by undoing the buttons. She closed her eyes trying to relax, but inside her loose briefs her cock was till twitching in need.

_I am not going to jerk off with an omega in heat just a few feet away._

Karlie looked down at her half hidden penis, only the tip appearing from the white briefs as the rest remained covered under the soft cloth.

The alpha brought her hand down to the lower part of her bulge, caressing it in search of even a small hope of relief, but her cock was in need of else that night.

Karlie growled in bother before finally removing her undergarment and freeing her erection, which sprung free nearly hitting her abdomen.

She laid back on the bed, resting her head one of the pillows. Her penis wasn’t completely erected, there was a chance that if she had relaxed enough the hard on would have just gone away on its own.

The woman closed her eyes trying to drift asleep, but as soon as her mind stared to wonder all that came to her was the omega on the other side of the thin stone wall.

How her skin had felt under her touch, how warm it was and how her smell had made her head spin. She was the most gorgeous omega she had ever seen, and the gentle pulsating taste of her heat was still hitting her and making her mouth water.

Karlie felt her own hand slowly sliding down her abdomen, stroking her abs as she reached her cock. Taylor hand must have been a lot softer than hers, Karlie wondered how her nails would have felt as the omega scratched her along her pelvis and then caressed her most sensitive parts with her delicate touch.

Karlie imagined the small omega fingers circling around her tip, her thumb rubbing against it as she caressed her length with her other fingers.

The alpha felt her cock harden, becoming even more thick as the tip rested against her abs. She wondered if the omega would have been able to take it all in her mouth, how her lips would have sealed around it as she would have taken it, her blue eyes looking up at her as she gagged on it.

It was then that Karlie got waken from her wet dream by a low scream.

The woman jumped on her feet, looking around in confusion. Another scream came from the other room, before she could even focus on her surroundings or exit the fuzzy state she was in.

_Taylor._

Her body worked on its own, exiting the room to run down the few steps that kept her away from the omega. She could have been in danger, or she was hurting or…

Or she was masturbating in a complete state of heat.

The girl was spread over the furs, the air was thick with the pheromones of her heat and the taste of her wetness. The white shirt Karlie had given her was rolled up not even covering all of her breasts as one of her hands disappeared in between her legs where a finger kept getting in and out of her most intimate parts.

“Fuck… fuck.” swore the omega before releasing another broken scream of denied pleasure.

Her eyes opened up, probably feeling Karlie pheromones joining hers.

The alpha stood in front of her, still completely naked as her cock rubbed its tip against her own abdomen pulsating in need.

The omega eyes where two black pools, the blue of her iris nearly disappeared, but still visible.

“Fuck me… please Karlie fuck me.” she stuttered moaning again as she looked into the alpha dep green eyes.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for your patience, chapter three is here! But before starting I will like to thank all of you for reading this and for the sweet and nice comments! A special thank you to my girlfriend (hi babe) for being my number one reader and for getting me into the mess that it’s the Kaylor fandom. (Love you!)
> 
> And a big shout out to @brunettekarlie on Twitter and to all the people who send me nice comments on there. Thank you again, enjoy chapter three! (HAIL THE SMUT!)
> 
> A.J.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: check the notes at the end 

 Taylor rolled over in the bed, giving her back to the still standing alpha, who silently leaved her alone and went into the other room to sleep.

The fire was still cracking and the candles lighted up the cave around her, there were enough logs on the flames behind her that the small bonfire would have stayed burning for the rest of the night.

Taylor knew that she should have been tired, dawn wasn’t too far, and she had slept only a couple of hours. She had an intense day, but her eyes didn’t seem to close. She was looking in front of her, where the small lights of the candles reflected in the pool of water at the bottom of the small waterfall.

The water fell down in a steady rhythm, it’s pounding the only sound around her. She wondered if Karlie had already fell asleep.

The omega rolled again, laying on her back. Her heat was starting to mess with her, and she couldn’t seem to find relief. She was trying to ignore the pulsating need in between her legs, but as much as she tried to give herself the pressure she craved by crossing her legs, it didn’t seem to work.

All she wanted to do was to bring her hands in between her legs as she had done during her dream earlier that night, but Karlie was just a few feet away and there wasn’t even a door separating them.

The girl tried to take a big breath, she wasn’t going to let her heat control her. But by breathing in all she could feel was the scent of alpha surrounding her and that only made it worse, especially by knowing the looks on the alpha.

Taylor had nearly choked when Karlie had reappeared from the other room shirtless. She had known that the alpha was fit, she could have guessed that even with her shirt on but seeing her without it was all a different thing. Her mouth had watered as soon as her eyes had settled on the other woman’s toned abs, her mind immediately coming up with dirty thoughts.

When she had asked Karlie to turn, even if it was to get changed and wear the alpha’s shirt, it was as well to hide her embarrassment as her brain continued to get plagued by images of herself falling onto her knees to lick the alpha shiny abdomen.

_And maybe even lower._

Taylor shook her head in the bed as more wetness pooled into her lower abdomen. The girl pressed her legs together, but the pressure wasn’t enough, it only made her became more needy and desperate for friction.

The omega tried to distract herself, but all that came to her mind was the sensation of Karlie’s touch as the alpha had taken care of her wounds. How her hands had been soft and delicate on her legs as the woman got higher and higher along her thighs. For a second, she had hoped that the woman had acted like the other alphas and pushed her legs open, but she didn’t, which maybe was even worst because instead of her inner wall that though had faltered her heart.

She had just met Karlie, and she knew that her heat was probably starting to mess with her mind, but she couldn’t lie about the fact that she was feeling something deeper towards the other woman.  

At the started she had been scared of her, all the alphas that she had met had always been jerks, cruel and impulsive, always looking out just for themselves and what they wanted. Karlie was different.

The woman had saved her, Taylor couldn’t no longer deny it. She had come to help her not because the other alphas had gotten into her territory, or because she wanted her as an omega, but because she genuinely wanted to help her and to bring her somewhere safe.

It had been obvious from the start, but the omega had been too afraid that the alpha was just hiding a darker side and she wouldn’t have trusted her so easily.

When they had arrived inside of the shelter Taylor had been speechless, she had never seen such a beautiful place. All of the caves West had ever chosen for the pack had never been so deep in the ground, and they had never stayed long enough in a place to think about building beds as the one she was now laying on.

Taylor let out a growl of pleasure diving her head in one of the pillows. It truly felt good to lay on something so soft and warm for a change. If she hadn’t been in heat she would have probably felt asleep as soon as she would have touched those comfy furs, but instead her clit kept pulsing and all she could enjoy of the best was the light scent of Karlie of the sheets.

_That means that at least once she had slept here._

Taylor pushed her head even more into the pillows, as she was now laying on her belly, her arms along her side. The omega smiled founding more of the smell she liked so much.

_Just like breeze flowing through the pine trees._

She was relaxing into the smell when a thought hit her. Karlie had told her that that shelter was for the omega’s in heat, why would her smell be there? Taylor’s heart lost a beat as the girl brought a hand to her chest in pain.

_She must have been here with another omega._

Taylor was sure that Karlie hadn’t a mate, she had checked. The alpha didn’t have the smell of a beta or an omega on her, but just in case, and of course out of pure curiosity, when the woman had been shirtless Taylor had checked her neck for a biting mark. Karlie skin was untouched.

But even if the alpha didn’t have a mate that didn’t mean that she didn’t like to have fun. Taylor felt another stung to her heart, but even if she was feeling sad her heat didn’t seem to get the message sending another shiver of need to her centre.

She gasped, breathing in Karlie scent, which only resulted in more wetness sliding down her inner thighs.

She dived her face into the pillows as the same time trying to muffle her moans and trying to get more of Karlie’s scent. She wondered how it would have felt to be diving into Karlie’s strong arms instead of a furry pillow. Her skin had looked so soft and Taylor could only imagine how her muscles would have tensed under her hands.

Another shiver went directly to her clit, and without even noticing her hand moved from her side to her centre, gently caressing it from above the shirt the alpha had given to her.

The movement was soothing, but it didn’t give her the relief she was looking for.

She just wanted to fall asleep, then maybe she could have gone back to her dream. Karlie had been so good at pleasing her there, her soft hands all over her body, her wet kisses and her length that kept pulsating with need in the omega’s hand.

Taylor moaned again in the pillows as the hand with which she was touching herself slipped under she thin material of the alpha’s white shirt. Even that smelled like the alpha, probably even more than the pillows and the idea of staining it with her wetness made her even more aroused.

_She’s going to wear my scent._

Whispered her inner omega to her mind, as she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment of her own thoughts.

She was moving one of her digits along her outer lips, gathering all of her wetness on it, wondering if Karlie would have liked her taste. She surely would have liked to taste Karlie.

She swallowed and brought her finger to her inner lips, as with her thumb she started playing with her clit. Karlie fingers were bigger than hers, and longer, Taylor really hoped that the alpha wouldn’t have been has gentle as when she had taken care of her wounds.

She rolled on her back and finally closed her eyes.

Like that she could imagine Karlie, above her, on her hands and knees as she looked down at the mess she was making.

_I’m so sorry alpha._

Her voice sounded sharp in her own head, and scared, but it was just a game, she had never been so turned on in her life. Even the word alpha, it didn’t sting on her tongue as when she had to address West like that, it had all a different taste now.

The Karlie in her dream replied her with a smug, bending down so that her mouth was just beside her ear, incredibly close to the burning skin of her neck.

_You are a really bad girl, aren’t you?_

Taylor gulped, speeding up the hand in between her thighs. She could almost smell Karlie pheromones as it was real, her pine trees’ taste invading her lungs and making her even more wetter.

She opened her legs to make space to the imaginary alpha in between them and the white shirt curled up exposing her pussy. She shivered from the cold air hitting her most intimate parts, as her thumb continued circling and toying with her clit.

_Ruining all my shirt._

Dream Karlie whispered in her hear, so close to her pulse point that Taylor almost begged to the warm air around her to be bitten.

She knew what that would have meant, if the alpha had been there in reality of course: a bite mark was a bond for life, a promise of a future together. Taylor passed a finger along her inner lips thinking about how it was possible that she was already wanting that from Karlie even if she had only met the alpha that same day.

It must had been the heat speaking.

Taylor got back to her half-conscious dream, bringing her free hand to her neck. She had never touched herself like this before, she still wasn’t sure about what she liked or not, but following her instincts felt like a good idea.

She pressed on her neck, not hard enough to keep the air from her lungs, but enough to make her struggle a bit. Karlie hands would have felt ten times better, but she still had her imagination.

The alpha kept pressing, making her most submissive side come out and increasing the wetness in between her legs. Taylor moaned, wishing it was Karlie’s mouth now moving southern along her body instead of her own hand.

As she caressed her own warm skin her other hand kept moving in between her outer lips, softly and casually touching her most sensitive parts, trying to mimic how Karlie’s dick would have felt brushing against her entrance.

She wanted to penetrate herself so bad it hurt. Her legs were spread on the bed with her toes pressing into the mattress as her muscle kept tensing and relaxing because of the agonizing need in between her thighs.

She brought one of her digits to her entrance, starting to circle it and to press into the tight ring of muscles keeping her away from the deep pleasure she wanted. Taylor breathed in, she wanted it so bad, but it wasn’t her hand and fingers she craved.

She added more pressure, releasing a sharp moan before diving her head into the pillows to muffle herself. She wasn’t still inside, but the friction felt so good she almost had tears to her eyes.

She filled her lungs, this time the smell of pine trees hitting her nose even stronger. The perfume was also a bit different, even more irresistible, even most lustful, Taylor moaned again only by smelling it.

Karlie felt so near, almost as the hand in between her thighs was hers, almost as the alpha was…

Standing just before her.

Taylor eyes met with Karlie’s, blue meeting green as Taylor fought to keep her eyes up to the alpha’s face. Karlie was standing beside her bed completely naked, her shaft standing against her abdomen.

Taylor lost her inner battle and run her eyes along the alpha’s body. She was slightly sweaty, enough for her skin to shine in the light of the fire and she was looking down at her as omegas were her favourite snacks.

The girl blue eyes got glued to the alpha’s standing appendage, it was even bigger than it had been in her dreams. Taylor’s mouth watered at the only thought of taking all of it down her throat and her clitoris painfully pulsed has she asked herself she could even fit that thing inside of her.

“Fuck me… please Karlie fuck me.”

The words had gotten out from her mouth before she could even realize it.

_Fuck._

Her body shivered in pleasure, but she removed her soaked hand from her pussy and bring it in front of her trying to cover herself.

She wanted Karlie, she wanted her and that mouth watering shaft of hers, but the last coherent part of her mind couldn’t but keep whispering to her that she had met the alpha that same day.

Karlie looked down at her hands, noticing that the omega was trying to hide from her and took a step back, her green eyes losing a bit of the lustful dark look they had had.

_Screw it._

Taylor let go of the last weary part of her mind, leaving her inner omega full control and moving onto her knees as sensually and slowly as she could.

Her thigs were covered in wetness, and know that she was sitting onto her calves, her excitement only spread further.

She was still onto the bed, and like that her head reached just a little underneath Karlie’s breast, even if the alpha was to far for her to touch her.

She looked back at the other woman standing shaft, biting her lips, and then moved her eyes back to the deep green ones in front of her. With just a look she could tell the alpha on going inner battle. Karlie was holding back herself, but at the same time it was clear that she wanted her too, if the precum dripping cock wasn’t enough of a clue.

The view made Taylor’s inner walls clench, but at the same time the fact that the alpha was restraining herself for her made her heart flatter.

“Please Karlie, fuck me.” she repeated, this time without stuttering and while handing out one of her hands towards the alpha, signalling her to come closer.

Just saying the alpha’s name again sent shivers down her spine, she couldn’t wait to scream it during an orgasm.

“If I come any closer… I have no idea if I will be able to control myself.” declared the alpha with a steady voice, trying to keep her eyes away from Taylor’s body.

“I don’t want control.” pleaded the omega, her hand still reaching for the woman in front of her.

Karlie looked at her, her pupils blown as she finally took the omega’s hand and took a step closer to the bed.

Taylor breathed in, now the skin she craved was less than an inch from her mouth. Karlie’s breast was just above her eyes and her shaft just a bit below her mouth: she had a full meal in front of her and didn’t know where to start.

The alpha seemed to have a different idea, she brought her hands down to Taylor and quickly removed her ruined white shirt, leaving her completely naked. The omega shivered from the cold air hitting her and gasped as Karlie took her in her arms lifted her.

She knew that she wasn’t that heavy, but the alpha strength still surprised her. She would have spent eternity like that, presses against Karlie’s chest and with her strong arms around her body, to not talk about the tip of the alpha shaft which rested near her thigh, but Karlie swiftly put her down on the mattress.

Now she was laying with her head rested on the pillows and Karlie was just beside her, holding her head up on her hand, as she looked down at her body.

“You’re beautiful.” whispered the alpha speaking with her chest.

Taylor felt her cheeks redden, but for how much she loved Karlie’s sweet talk and her romantic ways of carrying her, it was something else her body was craving in that moment.

Without waiting for else, she launched herself at Karlie, finally meeting her lips with her own.

It was magical, it wasn’t Taylor first kiss, but nothing had felt like that before.

Karlie’s lips felt soft under hers and as the alpha gasped in surprise Taylor pushed her tongue forwards inside the other woman’s mouth.

The alpha growled bringing on of her hands to the omega’s hips and drew her closer to herself. Taylor moaned feeling she alpha shaft pressed against her stomach as they kept kissing.

Karlie’s tongue battled with hers inside their joined mouths, and her body felt completely consumed by the heat. Her skin was on fire and the only way to stop the painful craving was by feeling Karlie’s skin against hers.

Karlie was already holding her close, but Taylor kept pushing her body into the alpha’s arms. She wanted to feel all of her, her breasts against her own, her back tensing under her hands, her pulsing shaft now pressed in between their bodies.

“I want you so much.” whispered the omega as she moved from Karlie’s lips to her neck, kissing is and caressing it with her tongue.

Karlie growled letting her bruise her neck as she scrolled her hands along Taylor’s body. The omega skin felt warm under her hands and her curves made the need in between her thighs stand even harder.

As Taylor kept moaning in her ear and pressing herself against her, she brought her hand to the girl breast, delicately starting to caress the omega’s areola.

The girl gasped looking up at her form the crook of her neck.

“That feels good doesn’t it?” asked Karlie before pressing onto the omega’s shoulder, making her lay down on her back.

Taylor nodded, her blue eyes wide for the excitement as she tired to bring Karlie’s body over hers with her hands.

The alpha moved in between her legs, shivers pooling in her lower abdomen and downer to the tip of her length. With a deep breath she controlled herself, she couldn’t just impale the girl like that, even if the omega was certainly wet enough to take it.

She bended down on her knees bringing her mouth over Taylor’s nipples and looked up at the girl, before taking one in her mouth. The omega gasped again, and instinctively brought her hand into Karlie’s hair to keep her there.

The alpha growled, she badly wanted to get a hold of Taylor wrist and pin them down, but this was the omega first heat and she had saw how the girl had been scared before, her inner alpha would have stayed at bay for that night.

Instead she started circling the pink erected nipple with her tongue, slightly grazing it with her teeth as she touched the other one with her fingers, delicately pinching it just for the fun of hearing Taylor’s gasps coming from above her.

The omega was in heaven. Karlie lips around her nipples were sending jolts on pleasure in between her fingers, and her hips were moving on their own against the mattress and in particular against Karlie still hard shaft, who the alpha had placed in between their bodies.

Taylor kept moving, trying to bring the cock length against her clit badly looking for friction. Finally, the member’s tip scraped against her pulsing bud making her see stars.

Even Karlie must have felt it, because her tongue stopped, and her hips gave an unconscious push, making her tip hit again Taylor’s sensitive nub.

“Please.” whispered the omega, her voice broken from all the pressure and heat she was feeling in her lower belly.

“Please inside.” she repeated, her inner walls clenching.

Karlie released her nipple with pop sound and looked down at the woman under her.

Taylor was a mess, her hair was spread on the bed as a halo around her face, she was sweaty, and her breath was erratic, but even like that she was the most beautiful person her eyes had ever laid on.

The alpha brought their bodies together to kiss the woman under her.

Taylor relaxed under her kiss, her breath slowing down to match Karlie’s, their bodies feeling like one. The alpha skin was warm and soft against hers and Taylor brought her hand into the alphas hair playing with the short soft locks just above the girl’s neck.

Karlie moved her hand along Taylor’s hip and, lifting slightly her body, she drag it along Taylor’s thigh and reached her centre.

Taylor missed feeling of Karlie’s body pressing down on hers, but just one touch from the alpha’s fingers along her outer lips was enough to make her forget it.

The alpha still had her face a few inches from hers and kissed her exposed neck as she kept up with the delicate up and down movement in between Taylor’s thighs.

“As anyone ever touched you like this?” whispered Karlie, biting just a bit lower than her pulse point.

“N… no.” stuttered Taylor as she done her best to keep her hips still and not rut into the other woman’s hand.

“Good.” growled the alpha

“I don’t wanna share.” she added raising her head to look into the woman’s eyes.

Even if her gaze was lustful and dark, her smile was warm, and Taylor wasn’t scared of her. Karlie was just playing, turning her on even more with her alpha attitude.

The woman pressed more, starting to touch her inner lips and circling her soaked entrance with one of her digits. Taylor moaned as her hips unintentionally moved forward.

“You really want it uhm? growled Karlie smiling into her ear.

Taylor nodded into her neck.

“Please.” repeated the omega, it seemed the only thing she was capable of saying that night.

Karlie kissed her, biting the omega lip at the same time her finger pressed into the woman, penetrating her.

Taylor moaned, nothing in her life had ever felt so good, and Karlie was only a few inches inside of her.

“More.” whispered the omega moving her pelvis into Karlie’s hand.

The alpha accepted the request, pressing the rest of her finger inside of the woman and starting to pump it in and out of her.

Taylor’s moans became sharper as the girl started uttering word without sense. Karlie’s finger felt so good as the alpha scrape her inner walls that she couldn’t even imagine how it would have felt to have Karlie’s cock inside of her.

_And her knot._

The only thought made her inner walls clench around Karlie’s finger earning a growl from the alpha. Taylor moved her pelvis feeling the alpha’s knuckle press against her entrance and the tip of her length rested on her belly. It also touched her clit giving her the sweetest friction.

The omega opened her legs, so that Karlie could fit in between them.

“Look at you, all spread out for me.” smiled the alpha as she licked down her collar bones and started pressing a second finger into her.

Taylor moaned, it didn’t hurt her, but she was already starting to feel full. She had already touched herself, more than once, even before her heat, but she had never penetrated herself with more than one finger.

It felt glorious. She just wanted more and more fitting inside herself all that Karlie would have gave her.

_Her fingers, her length, her knot._

The thought made her shiver, the idea of Karlie inside of her, filling her up with her semen, making her hers.

“More, please more.” she sobbed half chocking on her words.

“Sure you can take it?” asked the alpha before lightly biting her breast.

“I can, please more Karlie.” begged again the omega, spreading her legs as much as she could and scraping the alpha’s back, trying to bring her soft warm body against hers.

The name of the alpha felt so good on her tongue.

“Karlie…” she repeated purring.

“I want you.” the omega kissed the woman’s neck, passing her tongue over the alpha pulse point.

Karlie growled, pressing the woman into the mattress and moving back up so that they could look into each other eyes.

“As you wish.” she replied with a smug and pushing a third finger inside of the woman under her.

“Fuck.” Taylor cussed as she felt her inner walls tremble around the alpha fingers.

“So good.” she added reaching for Karlie neck and bringing her head down to kiss the alpha.

“You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good.” declared the omega spelling every word with a kiss into the other woman’s mouth as she searched for the alpha’s tongue with her own.

Taylor felt so full, she could have cum just by that. Karlie’s fingers stretched her in all the right ways and the feeling of the alpha’s fingertips onto her upper wall was already making her see stars.

“Is it too much?” gently asked the alpha in her ear as she stilled her hand to let the girl adjust.

“No, no, it’s good. So good.” gasped Taylor starting to slowly move her pelvis towards the other woman’s hand.

Karlie got the message and started moving her fingers, pushing against Taylor’s soft walls as she massaged the omega swollen clit.

Her cock was driving her crazy, pulsing against Taylor’s thigh where it was resting. Her inner alpha was begging her for just roll over the omega in heat before her and impale Taylor on her shaft. But her more conscious, and luckily still in control, parts of her brain were instead repeating her to be gentle, to go slow, to ignore the pulsating scent of the omega’s heat and need that was whispering her to be rough and to take what was hers.

Karlie growled feeling Taylor inner muscles squeezing her fingers, it was like the omega was trying to keep her in, to draw more of the alpha inside of her. The alpha stopped pumping her hand in and out and stayed inside, just moving her fingers, now knuckle deep into the omega’s pussy.

“You’re so tight.” whispered the alpha into Taylor’s ear earning another squeeze.

_Interesting._

“My voice turns you on?” she asked smiling down at the omega.

Taylor was sweaty, and her eyes were foggy for the pleasure and the lust, but Karlie could still notice her cheeks lightly flushing at her words.

“Do you like hearing my voice as I fuck you?” whispered the alpha in her ear, felling the girl’s inner walls fluttering around her fingers.

Karlie sped up her movements, adding strength to each of her thrusts as Taylor threw her legs around the alpha’s hips.

“So eager, aren’t you?” spoke again Karlie, her mind going fuzzy with the pulsating length pressed in between their moving bodies.

Taylor moaned something similar to the alpha’s name, her words becoming a gibberish mess as Karlie started moving her pelvis. A bit because she couldn’t control her body any longer, but also to help her hand reach deeper.

Her mouth was tingling with the need of biting down on the girl’s pulse point to make the woman hers, but not as much as her appendage was screaming for a bit of release. But this wasn’t about her.

Under her Taylor was about to reach her orgasm, her legs still wrapped around the alpha’s hips, and her nails scratching into the woman’s shoulder.

The omega cum with a loud scream, her voice breaking from the intensity of the orgasm that flowed through her body in deep waves of pleasure. Karlie bit her own lip to keep herself from breaking the delicate skin on the omega’s neck, as she continued moving her hand and pelvis to help the girl protracting her orgasm as much as she could.

After nearly a minute, Taylor’s body started to relax as the wave of pleasure got weaker and her legs fell from the alpha’s hips.

Karlie gently kissed her neck, slowly dragging her soaked fingers out of the woman under her. Taylor, eyes still closed and out of breath, gasped at the feeling of emptiness and searching for the warmth of Karlie’s body.

The alpha laid beside her, putting her arms around the small omega as the girl dived into her chest. Karlie put her chin onto the omega’s head, relaxing into the delicate smell of the woman’s hair.

Her length was still hard and ignoring it was even harder with Taylor’s body pressed against hers, especially with the omega still in heat.

Taylor may had been satisfied for that moment, but her heat was still on going and soon the girl would have been ready for a second round.

The two women stayed like that for a while, relaxing into each other arms they’re breaths even out. Karlie eyes were staring to feel heavy when she felt Taylor’s hand, which had been rested on her abdomen, staring to move up and down along her abs.

The alpha breathed in, relaxing into the touch as the omega seemed to touch her everywhere beside where her still standing cock was resting.

Taylor brought her mouth near Karlie’s ear, delicately biting her lobe before moving down her neck.

“It looks to me like you need and hand.” joked the omega, running her nails along the woman’s stomach reaching just a few inches above where the alpha’s length started.

Karlie smiled at the girl’s pun, bringing the omega closer to her with the arm she had wrapped around her.

Taylor brought her hands lower, finally reaching the bottom of Karlie’s length: her knot was already inflating.

The omega swallowed, feeling more wetness pooling in her lower belly as she thought of taking all it inside of her, stretching even more than the woman’s fingers did.

Taylor caressed with her palm the alpha’s length, starting from her knot and sliding up till she reached the woman’s precum covered tip.

The omega felt her inner walls tremble, the alpha had good measures, even more than in her dreams where her imagination had been very generous.

Taylor started pumping the alpha’s shaft, getting even more turned on by Karlie’s soft growls and groans of pleasure as the woman threw her head back into the pillows.

The omega set up on her knees, trying to have a better look of her work and making the alpha’s cock standing up straight. Taylor measured that the alpha’s cock was long at least as three of her fists and nearly wide as one, just small enough for her to be able to close her hand around it.

Taylor felt wetness spreading along her thigs at the idea of how it would have felt inside her, spreading her outer lips and making its way inside of her. The omega moaned as she kept pumping the shaft.

The omega couldn’t remove her eyes from the alpha’s body, her muscle tensing under her touch, her shiny abs still marked by her nails and her mouth watering shaft covered in sweet precum that made her pumping a lot easier.

_I wonder how she tastes like._

The thought crossed her mind, stopping her hand, because really, what was holding her back?

Taylor moved from Karlie’s side to in between her legs, the alpha spreading them to let her fit and looking down at the omega with a confused look. The girl smiled back at her, her smug telling the alpha all she needed to know.

As soon as the omega lips touched Karlie’s tip, the alpha threw her head back, growling and grasping the furs under them with her fists.

Taylor moaned, passing her tongue on the cock’s tip and gathering precum on it. Karlie tasted like heaven, a bitter sweet heaven, and that was only a foretaste of it. The omega opened up her mouth and started sliding down the other woman’s length.

She started sucking on it, her head moving up and down and sliding lower at each thrust. She hadn’t even reached half of the woman’s length that the tip of the cock was already pressing against the bottom of her mouth.

She slid back up concentrating of the tip of the cock, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy her inner omega and her raging heat. Taylor passed her tongue underneath the thick shaft, her eyes wide open to see the alpha’s reaction.

Under her lips, Karlie’s knot was growing bigger and bigger as the rest of the alpha’s body was shining in sweat. Taylor focused on the alpha fists, who were digging into the mattress holding onto the furs for dear life. The omega reached for one on the alpha’s hands, getting Karlie’s attention and placing it onto her own head.

_I don’t want control._

Karlie bit her lip trying to focus, but then her inner battle was lost. She took and hold on Taylor’s hair with her hand and rose the omega’s head to the tip of her cock before pushing it down.

The omega moaned at the alpha’s roughness and opened up her mouth to take all that Karlie would have given her.

At the started the alpha just moved her head up and down the upper part of her cock, pulling her hair to make her move faster.

“Breath with your nose.” growled Karlie noticed the out of breath gasps the woman emitted in between a push and another.

Taylor followed the tip, which made her work a lot easier. She thought she had gotten a handle on it when Karlie stopped her head and just started pressing into her hair.

The alpha’s cock was already reaching the bottom of her mouth, and as soon as the tip reached her throat she couldn’t stop her gag reflex and nearly choke herself on the woman’s shaft.

Karlie stopped her movements and was about to slide out from her mouth when Taylor brought her hand over the alpha’s one still in her hair, pressing down. She could do it, she wanted to, she needed too. The only idea of getting all the alpha’s cock down her throat was sending shivers down her spine and making her wetness slid down on the bed’s furs. She wanted to please the alpha so bad that the idea of stopping was simply unbearable.

Karlie resume her pressing, so that Taylor could move away her hand and concentrate her gagging reflex. It was hard, but the sensation of Karlie thick length sliding down her throat was worth it.

In the meanwhile, the alpha was trembling, the pleasure and the pressure too much to bear. She had been holding on all the night, but now, with the omega tight throat walls squeezing her length all her control was gone.

Her pelvis moved forward on his own, meeting with Taylor’s delicious gag reflex that only made the push even more pleasurable. It only took three more thrust of her hips for her to explode.

She looked down at Taylor to signal her to move, but the omega looked back at her with bright blue eyes and having any of it. The girl kept gagging on her, pushing her over and limit till the alpha cum with a deep groan.

Taylor kept swallowing, taking every spurt directly down her throat while Karlie kept groaning and growling, riding her waves of pleasure inside the omega’s mouth.

The alpha kept coming for nearly a minute, filling Taylor so much that the girl had to started licking her own lips and Karlie’s cock to not lose any of the semen.

Once she cleaned everything up she slid up Karlie’s body, leaving gentle kisses along her way, till she reached the other woman’s mouth.

“Is it ok if I ki…” the omega couldn’t finish her question that Karlie attacked her with her lips, looking for her tongue.

Taylor smiled into the kiss, Karlie’s taste still on her lips and on her tongue as she opened up her mouth the other woman.

“I’m really glad to have run into you.” she whispered a few inches from the alpha’s mouth.

“Me too.” replied the woman as she noticed the smaller girl eyes becoming heavy.

It had been an eventful day for both of them.

“We should sleep a bit. The sun is probably already about to rise.” whispered the alpha as she covered their naked bodies under the soft furs.

Taylor nodded sleepily into her chest. The cave was still dark, and the fire was still cracking in its corner, and her alpha was holding her close and under the warmth of nice furs.

At least for now everything was fine.

Taylor closed her eyes and drift off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! REPUTATION TOUR TICKET SELL !!!
> 
> Hi again!
> 
> I’m selling two tickets for Tay’s Reputation Tour!
> 
> The tickets are for the London show on the 22nd of June. If interested, please message me or DM me on Twitter (@KorraDanvers)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m terribly sorry for the wait, it had been a couple of really busy weeks for me. I hope to be faster with the next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> A.J.

 

Taylor walked slowly, the shoes Karlie had given her to big for her feet, as the alpha walked barefoot beside her.

It had been a silent morning.

They had waked up in complete darkness, which maybe had been a good thing, the omega’s heat was still strong, and the girl wasn’t sure that she would have resisted the view of a naked sleepy alpha sharing her bed. Not after the events of the night before at least, she could still feel how good Karlie had stretched her.

After getting up the alpha had wondered around in the darkness, picking up their clothes and filling up some bottles of water, muttering about how that cave really needed a window.

Taylor had stayed in bed, too afraid of falling over a step or a rock to walk around the dark cave. Karlie had given her clothes back and one of her oversize shirts since the dress the omega had been wearing had been torn apart and cut during her run in the woods.

“We’re going to my camp. It’s going to be okay, don’t worry.” had told her the alpha as she squeezed her hand.

Taylor had replied with a smile, but she wasn’t sure that the woman had been able to see it.

After a few minutes they had been ready, and Karlie had led her out of the cave and the tunnel, finally reaching some fresh air.

The sun had been up and shining and by the height of it Taylor could tell that dawn had been passed by many hours.

Looking at the omega and at the rocky path ahead of them Karlie had immediately offered her shoes, that, even if much too big for Taylor’s little feet, at least would have covered the cuts she had gotten the previous evening.

And then they had started walking.

Taylor couldn’t recognise anything around her, the path they were on was completely new to her, and so the hills and streams they passed. She had never been in the eastern territory.

There were less trees there, and more then once the two women found themselves walking along beautiful wild flowers fields. The omega looked at them with wonder, often catching Karlie smiling at her reactions, but neither of them interrupted the silence.

Flashes from the night before kept clouding Taylor’s mind, sending shivers down her spine and waking up her heat as wetness started pooling in her lower abdomen.

Karlie scent filled her nostrils, and even if the alpha wasn’t touching her she could feel the warmth of her body beside her.

She knew that she was developing feeling towards the girl, but the rational part of her couldn’t but remind her that they had only met the previous day. The alpha had taken care of her, protect her, she had been gentle and also had given her the greatest orgasm of her life, but she knew nothing about her.

Taylor felt her cheeks heat up as she relived the memory of that orgasm. The feeling of Karlie’s fingers inside of her was so impressed in her mind that she could almost feel them again, scraping against her inner walls.

The omega bit her lip squeezing her legs together, hoping that Karlie wasn’t going to notice her change of mood and the needy pheromones that she was radiating.

The night before had been pure heaven, but she had to stop thinking about it. Her heat was barely under control and dirty thoughts surely wouldn’t have helped her.

But she couldn’t stop wondering of what Karlie was thinking.

The alpha was walking silently, deep in thought as the sun hitting her blonde mane made her look like pure sunshine. Her eyes, green as the woods around them, kept wondering around the path, stopping on the colourful flowers and on the birds looking down at them.

She was gorgeous.

Taylor would have grabbed her shirt and kissed her right there, but she still didn’t know if she could and the unanswered question was making her lose her mind.

The night before Karlie had been gentle, caring, almost romantic, but what if that was just her way of having sex, or what if that was how everybody had sex, Taylor for sure wasn’t an expert, and all those doubts were making her go crazy.

What if the alpha had wanted her only for her heat? After all they barely knew each other.

Taylor felt a grasp to her heart. Had Karlie only being doing her job as an alpha?

She looked again at the girl, who immediately turned towards her with a warm smile, sending butterflies all around her lower belly.

“Are you ok?” asked the alpha concerned noticing pain in the shorter girl expression.

Taylor tried to smile back at her, but she could feel her eyes already tearing up.

_Damn hormones._

“Yes.” she nodded, but Karlie wasn’t having any of it.

“Do you want to talk?” she asked putting her hand onto the girl’s shoulder meeting her tearful gaze.

“I’m just…” Taylor shook her head, trying to find the right words.

She felt so bad, she usually wasn’t so controlled by her feelings.

_What are we?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Was it just for my heat?_

_Can I call you mine?_

But before she was able to mutter any of those questions, her voice got interrupted by a shout.

“YOU!” both of them turned around, noticing a woman standing in the middle of the path, her finger raised towards Karlie.

“I have been looking for you all the damn morning.” she shouted again as she threw her hands in in the air.

Karlie scratched her head trying to come up with something.

“Sorry?” she tried using her best smile.

Taylor looked at the interaction, a bit more relaxed now that it was clear that her saviour knew the other alpha. The woman looked about Karlie’s age and had long light brown her, her pheromones felt more like caused by stress than anger, but the omega still felt pretty weary towards her.

“Where the hell have you been?” asked the stranger taking a few steps forward.

Taylor also moved, unconsciously bringing her body closer to Karlie, as looking for shelter. Only then the other alpha seemed to notice her.

“Wait who’s that?” she asked confused.

“Cara this is Taylor, Taylor this is my best friend Cara. I know that she acts like an idiot, but I swear she’s not dangerous.” introduced them the Karlie raising an eyebrow towards the other alpha signalling her to chill.

Cara took a deep breath rolling her eyes, but half through it she froze, her eyes growing wider.

“She’s an omega.” she spoke in shock, her gaze now scanning the shorter girl.

“And she’s in heat!” also realised the alpha as she pumped out anxious pheromones.

“You know the laws Karlie.” Cara almost whispered looking at her friend in fear.

“Yes, I do know them. And we’re going to talk about them later.” replied the alpha feeling the omega’s confusion and fear becoming stronger as the girl grasped on her arm.

“Taylor needs to see a healer and to relax first.” she added realising soothing pheromones to break the tension and comfort the scared omega at her side.

Cara seemed to relax too and exhaled a deep breath.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go back to the camp.” she said passing a hand through her messy brown hair.

She was charming, Taylor could see that.

But she wasn’t Karlie.

“They are all worried for you.” added the alpha, starting to walk from the direction she had come from.

Taylor didn’t move from her Karlie’s side at the start and was glad when the woman took her hand into hers, stroking it with her thumb. It made her feel calmer, and also she loved the feeling of Karlie’s skin against hers, even if it was only her palm.

“So, Taylor. Taylor from?” asked her Cara trying to make conversation as she started walking beside her.

The omega looked at Karlie, who nodded to her.

“The Northern pack.” replied the girl with a small voice. Cara didn’t seem dangerous, but she was still weary of her, she was an alpha after all.

“Cool.” replied the older woman.

“You know cool, because it’s colder there.” she added and only them Taylor realised that it was a joke.

“Really?” asked Karlie facepalming herself.

“I was just trying to bond with your new girlfriend.” said Cara raising her shoulders.

Taylor let out a little laugh, looking at the two alphas mess with each other.

“See? At least she has a bit of humour.” added the woman pointing at her.

Karlie shook her head smiling, but before she could reply the camp came into their view.

It was four times bigger than the one Taylor used to live in, if not more. Little tends made out of animal’s skin covered the whole field they were walking across and more wooden huts were starting to appear in between them.

“Now that the two packs have merged we’re no longer going to move. The southern territories are perfect for a stable life, we are building a village.” explained her Karlie whispering into her ear as she kept her close by holding her hand.

Taylor nodded into her, looking around and noticing how fast the men and women worked on building the tiny log houses. Still, each of them stopped their work and turned towards Karlie as she passed though the camp, greeting her with small nods.

“Alpha.”

“Alpha.”

“Welcome back Alpha.”

Taylor looked at the girl at her side, who smiled at her people and sometimes stopped to comment on their work or to speak with someone.

“Should I call you Alpha too?” she asked after they walked away from a group of betas busy at caning chests.

“I actually really like how you say my name.” told her the woman with a smug.

The omega felt her cheeks reddened, even more when she realised that only time she had said the other girl’s name out loud was in the middle of sex as she begged her for more.

Taylor bit her lip and followed the alpha lowering her head in shame.

Cara soon left them, threatening Karlie to move her ass and catch up with her at the hut the two of them were building.

“I swear that she isn’t always this grumpy, usually I’m the responsible one.” joked the blonde alpha as she walked by Taylor’s side.

The omega could feel that they were being watched, after all the scent of her heat couldn’t exactly pass unnoticed, and even if she had smelled other omegas in the enormous pack, she knew that they still were pretty rare. Also, she was walking hand in hand with their chief.

“Alpha.” a large group of armed people appeared in front of them.

They had spears and bows in their hands and on their backs wooden quivers filled with arrows.

The man who had spoken was about Taylor’s age and his short black hair made his dark eyes stand out. He surly was an alpha, the omega could feel his pheromones replying to her heat, but his head stayed lowered till Karlie gave him a nod.

“I have brought here the best hunters of both the southern and eastern pack, Cara told me to wait for you to ask which ones should hunt for out food today.” he explained, his dark eyes full of warmth as he spoke. It was cleared that he looked up at the woman in front of him.

“Both. More people means more food and I want you to learn how to work together.” she replied looking at him but also at the men and women behind.

“We’re one pack now, a family.” she declared.

“And you’re in great hands.” she added smiling at the dark skin boy in front of them as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Good luck for your hunt Jacob.” she said before signalling the hunters that they could go.

The group jogged away under their gaze and the two women got back to their walk.

Taylor’s cuts and bruises were already healing, but Karlie still wanted them to get checked by an expert.

As they walked, more and more people came and stopped to greet Karlie, most of them also squinting their eyes at Taylor trying to recognise her. A couple of omegas didn’t look too happy to smell Karlie’s scent on her.

The woman was a good leader, she knew what she was doing and her people, even the ones she had gotten in her pack only the day before, seemed to genuinely trust her and love her. The alpha probably had handfuls of omegas running after her wanting to become their mate.

Taylor didn’t like that thought at all.

Even if the alpha was already holding her hand Taylor attached herself to the woman’s arm, bringing her free hand on her bicep. She knew that the alpha was already wearing her smell, but her inner omega was hissing with possessiveness in that moment.

All fault of her heat, clearly.

After a few minutes they finally arrived at the healer hut. The little wooden house looked quite old, probably it belonged to the southern pack and had already been there before Karlie’s pack migration.

It wasn’t too big, but it had a nice wooden porch around it and a beta was sitting on the three step stairs that brought up to the door.

“El.” greeted Karlie extending her hand towards the middle aged red head.

The beta’s hair was already tuning grey, and their face had been hardened by time, but their eyes were still of a bright baby blue colour.

“Karlie.” they replied standing up with a smile.

It was the first time someone had called the alpha by her name, but it didn’t make the omega jealous. The tone of the beta was more the one of a parent addressing their pup, and it was clear that Karlie looked up to this person.

“And?” asked the healer as their eyes moved onto the omega.

“Taylor.” she replied extending her hand.

The beta shook it with a smile. Their hands were rough and callous, but the touch was delicate and gentle.

Taylor like them. Maybe it was because they were a beta, and their natural soothing pheromones were already working on her brain, but she could see why Karlie trusted the healer.

“She had a rough night.” explained the alpha still at her side.

“And she has an on going heat.” completed the beta for her, their eyes already moving along Taylor’s legs noticing her bruises.

“I’m going to give you a check.” added the beta giving her a little nod.

Taylor was about to follow the healer into the hut when Karlie squeezed their joined hands.

“I have to go now, Cara is waiting for me.” she said biting her lip.

“You’re in good hands, and I’m going to see you later. Okay?” she asked her green eyes running along Taylor’s face to watch her reaction.

She really didn’t want to leave the girl, but she was a leader and she couldn’t ignore her duties.

The omega nodded, her blue eyes losing a bit of their brightness, but it looked like she understood.

Karlie stroked the back of her hand with her thumb one last time and went away.

The omega wanted to hug her, to kiss her, but instead she stayed put, looking at woman who made her heart beat so fast starting to walk in the opposite direction, away from her.

“I’m not going steal you for too long, don’t worry.” joked the middle age beta at her side as she patted her shoulder.

“Let’s go inside.” they added, moving the curtain that worked as a door.

Taylor took a deep breath and followed them.

On the inside the hut was a bit of a mess. Chests filled with pots and clay bowls covered the floor and a small wooden bed appeared from under a lid of parchments and scrolls in the middle of the room.

“Sorry, I had just moved in.” commented the healer scratching their head as they started moving some of the chests to make the girl pass.

“So, you are from the eastern pack? Like Karlie?” asked the omega paying close attention to where she put her feet. Some of the chest where filled with scratchy looking leaves and she for sure didn’t want to fall into them.

“Yeah, I’ve knew her since she was a little pup.” Told her the healer as they removed some of the scrolls from the bed, placing them on the ground.

“Here, take a sit.” they said patting on the now free spot.

As she sat down, the healer went behind a curtain to get a bucket of fresh water to clean her cuts. Taylor tried to relax as they started passing a soaked cloth along her battered legs.

“Karlie told me that she had been trained for becoming a leader since she was really young.” said Taylor with a whimper, as the healer passed over one of her deepest cuts.

“Oh yeah, I remember that. She was always running around camp with her friends, her and that rascal of Cara. _Alpha duties_ , that’s all they replied when you asked what they were doing.” they remembered with a warm laugh.

“Our previous leader wanted to find an heir, you know someone next in line to continue his work. So as soon as alpha pups were old enough he started to train them, seeing which ones had what it took to rule. Alphas are strong and protective, but not all of them make good leaders.” told her the healer as they started putting a strange greenish lotion on her bruises.

“Why bother? Why didn’t he just wait to be dethroned from another alpha, a stronger one?” asked Taylor. That had always been the way, or at least the only way she had knew back in her pack.

“And who assured him that the next Alpha would have been good? That they wouldn’t have mistreated his pack?” asked rhetorically the beta.

“Karlie had immediately stood out.” they continued.

“She was wise, even as a pup, and she was patient. Strong and good at fighting, but at the same time she wasn’t violent as many alphas are.” kept telling her the healer as they checked on of her calves.

 “Also the whole pack loved her, the orphaned little girl from nowhere.” said the healer putting a bandage around one on her ankles.

“Orphaned?” asked Taylor nearly whispering.

She felt a stab to her heart, maybe her and Karlie had more in common that she had previously thought.

“Yes, I was there the day they had found her. A little thing, all still covered in blood, I wonder what had happened to her parents.” they said shaking their head as they cleaned the lotion from their hands in the bucket.

“Wait here, I’m going to warm some water to make you an infusion for your heat.” said the healer standing up.

“Your legs are going to heal soon. You have twisted your ankle a bit, but you should be able to walk without any problems.” he added before exiting the hut with a little empty pot in their hands.

Taylor stayed on the little bed looking down at her hands.

She felt like she knew nothing about Karlie now, but what she had expected after knowing her for just one day.

The omega bit her lip, it was crazy feeling something so deep for a person she had barely knew.

As she was deep in thought her eyes fell onto the piece of scroll the healer at left at her side. It was just a bunch of unintelligible marks impressed on the paper, but she had never seen something like that.

She took it in her hands looking at it more closely. She may not have been able to read, but the writing was delicate and beautiful even by itself. She passed her finger on it, noticing how she could feel the letters even with her eyes closed.

“Books. Or at least what remains of them.” said the healer as they entered back in the room, the pot in their hands now radiating steam from the water inside.

“This are copies, nothing was left of the real ones after the Doom.” explained the beta pouring the boiling water into a cup filled with greasy minced leaves.

Taylor looked at the piece of history in her hands.

“I thought that they were just bonfire stories.” admitted the girl, looking back at the beta.

“There really was another world before ours?” she asked raising her brow.

Of course, she had heard of it, the world before the Doom. The myths and stories the elders told the pups as they were still young enough to believe them: villages as big as woods, houses of stone high as the sky and then the rivers had turned to blood and the air had become fire, dooming all that had been. As a pup she had loved the story but growing up, who in their right mind would have believed that?

“I’m sure somethings have been changed and exaggerate over the time, after all we’re talking of centuries ago, but yes, there have been others before of us. Our ancestors we could say.” he told her passing her a small scroll.

Taylor opened it titling her head.

The drawing wasn’t really accurate, but she could see the giant houses she had dreamt of as a child, so tall that they reached the clouds. And under them, millions and millions of little tiny sketched humans walking around. On the top corner there was a small writing near what looked like some kind of fruit, an apple maybe.

“Do you know how to read those?” she asked pointing at the neat writing.

“Some of it. But there isn’t much left, most the copies had gone, lost over time.” they explained taking back the scroll to pass her the cup of leaves infusion.

Taylor took a sip of it, it was bad, almost sweet. She immediately took another sip, this time burning her tongue.

“What happened?” she asked, giving time to the drink to cool off.

“If they were so smart and progressive, what happened to make their civilization completely disappear?” she added looking down at the cup in her hands.

“By the looks of yours cuts I might say that you were running from something, someone maybe, so you know how evil and selfish the human kind can be. Now imagine if instead of bows and arrows we had weapons so strong that they could break the world in half.” he explained.

“They doomed themselves.” ended the healer before walking towards a pile of chests which needed to be arranged.

_Maybe it’s better if the past stays in the past._

Thought Taylor before taking another sip from her cup.

 

 

                                                                               #

 

 

“I am sorry, for the fifth time.” said Karlie rolling her eyes as she let her legs hang from the half-finished roof.

“You left me all alone, people were like asking me question. Do you know how stressful that is?” complained again Cara, as she kept working on the wooden railing surrounding the porch.

The alpha raised her brow unbothered looking down at her friend, before giving a hammer blow to the wooden tile beside her.

They had been working on the hut for about a couple of hours now, the small wooden houses weren’t too elaborate, but it still took a few days to build them. This one was for Cara and her mate, who due to pregnancy, couldn’t really help. Her friend had been stressed out for days, complaining that an omega in pup needed to sleep on a real bed, not on the cold ground of a tent. That’s when Karlie had offered her help.

“So, now can we talk about how you disappeared in the middle of the night and came back with an omega in heat?” asked Cara from underneath.

Her long light brown hair was kept up in a ponytail, and her shirt was starting to stick to her body. Even summer was at its ending, during the day it was still warm enough to sweat under the midday sun.

“I had found her in the woods.” tried to explain Karlie playing with the hammer in her hands.

“Oh yeah, it happens to me al the time. I casually go walking into the woods and BAM an insanely hot omega falls into my arms.” joked Cara as she tied the ropes that kept together the hut’s porch railing.

“Have you just called Taylor insanely hot?” asked Karlie with a smug.

“Maybe.” replied uncertain the other alpha scratching the back of her head.

“Not as my omega of course.” she quickly added smirking.

“You’re lucky you’re my friend.” bit back Karlie laughing.

She jumped down from the roof, landing on the tip of her feet and quickly standing up.

“So, seriously, what happened?” aske Cara, handing her a bowl of water.

Karlie leaned onto the hut, folding her arms over her chest after a sip.

“They were running after her.”

“Alphas?” asked the brunette. She knew how some of them could be, losing their heads over an omega heat, becoming violent beasts.

Karlie nodded, confirming what she had thought.

“Four, or five, I hadn’t count them. Their Alpha was leading them, like they were on an hunt.” she continued shaking her head.

“An Alpha is supposed to protect their pack, not…” she closed her eyes, feeling anger flew through her veins. She didn’t even want to think what they would have done to Taylor if they had managed to catch her.

The omega was so scared when she had found her, hurt and shaking for the fear like a small pup.

“I didn’t even stop to think. I just had to get to her, to save her.” she tried to explain to her friend.

“She had escaped into our territory, but they kept running after her even then. She was so scared. I could feel her heartbeat and her pheromones all the way from the old shelter.” continued the alpha bringing a hand over her chest.

She remembered the sensation when she had felt Taylor’s fright. Her inner alpha had taken control of her brain, she hadn’t cared if the alphas easily outnumbered her or if it was risky and left her pack exposed, she just needed to get to her.

“When I found her, she was trying to hide into the roots of a tree, covered in mud. She was so scared, begging me to not hurt her.” remembered Karlie lowering her eyes.

“I covered her with my scent, that and the mud confused the northerner alphas. They left, probably got back to their camp.”

“And then? Where have you been the whole night?” asked her Cara, sitting beside her.

“I brought her back to the eastern shelter. She was exhausted, and her legs were wounded, she couldn’t have made the walk till here.” continued the Alpha thinking of the previous night, as all of her being had been screaming for her to take care of the omega.

“Besides her heat was becoming stronger and stronger, she needed to relax and rest.”

Cara nodded letting her friend go on with the story.

“She was very weary of me, I think she had never met an alpha who isn’t a fuckhead before. I let her clean up and I lent her some clothes, making her relax a bit.”

“Then she started to open up, and her heat was so alluring, she was saying my name… I swear that I tried to control myself…” started jabbering the blonde alpha all of sudden brining her hands to her face.

“I think I really like her.” she admitted finally meeting her friend’s watchful gaze.

“Have you…?” Cara cleared her throat.

“No, well, I didn’t mate with her.” replied Karlie biting her lip.

“I had just met her.” she added.

But she couldn’t lie, the idea sent shivers down her spine. Having the omega helpless under her, her length deep inside of her most intimate parts, the two of them tied together by her knot: just the thought was making her uncomfortable in her tight pants.

“You know the laws in between the packs.” reminded her Cara bringing her back to reality.

“Stealing an omega, an omega in heat in extension, is the same as an open declaration of war Karlie.” whispered the other alpha, her brownish hair blown by the light warm wind coming from south.

“I didn’t steal her!” hissed Karlie with a growl.

_You can’t steal what was always meant to be yours._

“I have saved her. Don’t tell me that’s the same thing.” she added, anger in her voice.

“Of course not! You know it and I know it, but what would the people of the northern pack think?”

Karlie took a deep breath, she knew that Cara was right, it was a perfect excuse to attack her pack and challenge her.

“Does her alpha know that we have her?” asked her friend.

The woman looked to her with almost death in her eyes.

“I AM HER ALPHA.” she growled spelling word by word as she exposed her teeth.

“She’s part of MY pack now.” she added.

Cara let out a little whine exposing her neck to submit to the stronger alpha.

“I know. We’re going to protect her, I’m on your side.” she said, trying to calm down her friend.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.” apologised Karlie scratching the back of her head as she stopped irradiating pheromones.

“Don’t worry, I get it. At least that girl has making you grow some balls.” joked Cara giving her a friendly push as she smiled at her.

Karlie laughed. She loved Cara, she could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she also was her greatest friend.

Her only friend.

They had been glued to each other since birth. Cara’s mom had died of childbirth and with Karlie being and orphan during their first months they had been looked after and fed by the same beta, basically as twins. As pups they had spent their time together learning how to fight and how to hunt, under the watchful gaze of the Alpha, growing to be closest of friends.

Cara was the family she had never gotten.

“So back to Taylor, does he know where she is?” asked again Cara referring to West.

“No, for what he knows she could be still running in the woods, or dead.” replied Karlie.

Her friend nodded slowly.

“If she stays near the camp their scouts will never know that she’s here.” reasoned the brunette.

“He’s not going to have her back.” growled Karlie folding her fist.

That man was not going to even come near Taylor, not while she was still breathing.

“He is not.” agreed the other alpha brining her hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Now let’s go back to work, if Amber finds us chatting like this she’s gonna beat us up.” said Cara looking around, but there were no signs of her expecting mate.

“You really are afraid of your omega, aren’t you?” laughed Karlie has she picked up her small hammer.

“Give your girl sometime, and I assure you that you’ll be scared of omegas too.” replied the woman going back to building the hut.

_Her girl._

Karlie liked the sound of it.

 

 

                                                                            #

 

Taylor kept sipping from her cup, as the light wind coming from south, blew through her blonde hair.

El had given her new clothes, a tight white shirt that left her navel exposed and a pair of brown shorts. They were quite comfy, and she also didn’t mind the warm air blowing onto her face and exposed skin.

She hadn’t been this relaxed in a while.

The infusion tasted more delicious at every sip, thanks to the honey the healer had added to it, and she could also feel its effect over her heat. Finally, she didn’t have to worry about squeezing her legs together every waking moment.

El had told her that the effect was only temporary and that she would have need another cup in a few hours after the dinner bonfire.

Taylor drunk down the last sip and put the empty pot beside her.

All around her everyone seemed pretty busy: those who weren’t building the huts, were sawing clothes, or already starting to cook. Not far from her an omega woman was skinning a rabbit, as a nice smelling soup boiled on a fire beside her. After all, with so many people, it was fair that not everyone depended exclusively on the pack hunters.

Taylor wondered what she could do, she didn’t know where Karlie was or if the woman was going to come back to bring her somewhere else. But thinking of it she wasn’t a pup anymore and the alpha probably had better things to do.

“You’re pretty!” Taylor snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards the voice.

It was a little girl, ten years or so, with long blonde hair and a nice little bang covering her forehead.

“I’m Grace, what’s your name?” she asked tilting her head at the side.

“Taylor.” replied the omega with a smile.

She had always loved pups and talking with them, they didn’t have many back in her pack, most of them didn’t survive winter.

“You’re Karlie’s mate? I saw you holding hands.” commented the little girl making Taylor blush.

“Ehm… I guess we are friends.” she replied, not really wanting to disclosure her doubts on her and the alpha’s relationship with a kid.

“I haven’t seen you before? Where are you from?” asked the pup trying to keep her hair out of her eyes.

“North.” replied simply Taylor with a small smile.

The girl seemed to bright up even more.

“You want me to show you around?” she asked handing out her little hand.

_Why not?_

Thought Taylor, accepting the pup’s hand and her offer. It wasn’t like she had better to do.

Grace immediately started dragging her in between the tents, shouting at her friends and grinning of excitement.

“They never saw me with an omega so pretty.” explained the young alpha with a smug.

Taylor giggled.

She wondered if even Karlie acted like that when she had been a small pup.

“Where are we going first?” she asked her, letting the little girl drag her by her hand.

“The river. That’s where all life comes from.” recited the young girl with a serious face.

“Who told you that?” asked the omega with a smile as she tired to keep up with the pup.

“Karlie did. She always teaches cool stuff to me and the other pups.” explained the girl finally stopping on the stony shore.

The tents arrived till there, just a few meters from the peaceful water.

“Karlie says that’s important for a village to be on a river.” pointed out Grace showing off all her knowledge.

“Being near a river means having always a source of food and water, even during the winter so the pack can always survive.” continued the girl.

“We had a river even where we lived before, but it was a lot smaller.” she added looking at the fishermen of the shore.

“Karlie says that it’s the same river, that it flows all through the woods, but Mama told me to not to swim alone in this one, because it’s too deep.” said the girl pouting before looking up at her.

“Do you know how to swim Tay?” she asked her curious.

“No, I don’t. Even the river where I used to live was smaller.” she replied looking at the giant serpent of water before her, so big that it almost looked like a lake.

“Karlie and Cara have said that we are going to build boats and flow over it.” said the young alpha excited.

“Come!” she exclaimed suddenly grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the same direction where they had come from.

Taylor laughed and let the girl lead the way.

Grace first brought her to see were the hunting team kept their weapons, a big tent filled of now empty racks, as she explained how Karlie didn’t want anybody to walk around armed in the village.

Then they went back towards the river to visit the _smelly tent_ as the girl called it, where the fishers cleaned and removed the bones from their loot, so that at least it was just one place smelling.

Last but not least the little girl brought her to Karlie’s hut. Sadly, the alpha wasn’t there.

The house was as big as the one where the healer lived and looked old the same, even if this one was in better condition. It had a real door on its entrance and the small porch was surrounded by a wooden handrail.

“It belonged to the Alpha of the southern pack, but after Karlie beat him the pack decided that she was the one deserving it.” she explained, her eyes always shining when she talked about her hero.

“You really like Kar… The Alpha don’t you? asked Taylor looking at the small wooden house. The window was opened but from there she couldn’t see the inside.

“She’s strong and very brave. Mama says that she the best Alpha out pack ever had.”

“She saved my little sister.” added Grace looking down at her small hands.

“Did she?” asked her the omega tilting her head.

“Yeah, we were picking up berries in the woods when they took her away. Karlie and Cara followed the trace till the southern border, he was their Alpha who took her.” told her the little girl as she sat on Karlie’s porch.

“Karlie fought the him and brought my little sister home to us.” she finished her story with a warm smile.

Taylor caressed her back. Grace sister must have been the little omega Karlie had told her about the night before.

“One day I’m going to be strong as her and I’ll protect the pack.” exclaimed the pup throwing a punch at the air in front of her.

“And I’m going to have an omega pretty as you.” she added smoothly as Taylor giggled with her.

“Such a charmer, where are we going next?” she asked messing up the girl’s hair with her hand.

“The bonfire I guess. Mama’s waiting for me, and it is nearly dinner time.” she reasoned scratching her chin.

_And Karlie would be there too._

Thought Taylor as she took the little girl’s hand.

“Let’s go then mighty alpha.”

They started walking towards the centre of the camp, Grace still blabbering about everything that came to her mind.

Taylor kept smiling and laughing with her, she could already see the crowd forming around the bonfire when a voice distracted her.

“So, you haven’t… you know.” it was Cara’s voice, coming from the roof of a hut not far from her and Grace.

The brunette alpha was sitting with her feet hanging down, swaying them as a pup and Karlie sat beside her, red in face and with her arms folded on her chest.

Taylor giggled walking towards them, they looked like a couple of kids.

Karlie growled rolling her eyes at her friend’s question.

“We have. I just didn’t use IT.” grumbled the alpha looking down, clearly embarrassed by the whole conversation.

Taylor wondered of what they were talking about.

“Too scared that the little omega would have bite it off?” laughed Cara sticking out her tongue.

Taylor stilled her steps, Grace hand still into hers, as the two alphas kept talking, now directly above their heads.

“Well about that, she did seem quite eager to…” Karlie voice trailed off as her eyes met with Taylor’s.

“Eager for what? Taking down her throat some of your di…” Karlie punched Cara in the guts before the alpha could finish her sentence.

At the same time Taylor had jumped on Grace, covering her ears.

“Taking what?” asked the little girl trying to wiggle out from the omega’s arms.

“Omega’s stuff.” replied Taylor in one breath.

“What was that for?” coughed Cara at the same time as she massaged her tummy.

Karlie hinted at under the roof, where the omega and the pup were still looking up at them.

“Hey! Taylor. Nice to see you.” greeted the alpha awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck.

“Cara.” said the omega even if her eyes didn’t move from the other alpha.

She could feel her cheeks burning.

Karlie had been talking about her, her and her eagerness of taking her dick the night before.

Taylor swallowed as her eyes scanned the alpha’s body.

The woman, flustered as her, was wearing a white tank top, her biceps swollen and shiny with sweat for the work. Her hair flow down her back in golden waves as her green eyes shine down meeting with hers.

The alpha smiled, a warm smile, her cheeks still red in embarrassment.

Maybe the strange infusion El had given her didn’t have really weakened her heat, maybe it was just because she had been far from Karlie. And now that she was again in front of the alpha her heat was back full force.

Cara cleared her throat, interrupting their eye fucking.

“We should finish this before it’s time to eat.” she tried.

Karlie nodded, finally removing her eyes from the omega girl.

“See you had the bonfire in a minute?” she asked.

Taylor nodded, she didn’t trust her voice with Karlie as her mind was so foggy with memories from the night before.

“Let’s go Grace.” she smiled looking down at the pup still holding her hand.

The little girl nodded, and they went back to their walk towards the bonfire.

As they walked Taylor looked at the young alpha, wondering what Karlie’s pups would have looked like.

With her same blonde hair and smooth golden skin.

The omega bit her lip as the imaginary child in her head got light baby blue eyes like hers, instead of green as the alpha.

_You met her yesterday._

Screamed the conscious part of her brain.

_And she fucked you so good._

Replied the pooling sensation of heat growing in her lower abdomen.

She needed another cup of that infusion, and fast.

Betas were already building the bonfire, piling up logs and covering them with drought grass and scrubs. Not far, as the little girl keep dragging her in search for her parents, Taylor noticed the hunters, back from the woods, skinning three deer.

“Mama!” screamed the girl leaving her hand to run in the arms of a woman.

Taylor smiled awkwardly at the omega, who instead, signed to her to come near and offered her a log to sit on.

Grace family was big, she two sisters, a brother her parents and her old grandma, who silently seated beside Taylor as the girl watched over the family reunion.

It felt good.

Laughing with them as they all watched the fire being built and turned on together.

She had never had this, a big family, people smiling and laughing with her. Bonfires in her pack had always been a stressful moment: there would have been enough food? With who West would have vent out his anger?

Right now, no one seemed scared or anxious, they were all enjoying themselves.

Other families were already eating on their own and some pups were running around the now burning log, as others kept pestering the hunters asking if they could make roll the deer over the fire.

Taylor was laughing with Grace when the old woman at her side passed her a little bowl with a nod. Inside there was a piece of bread and some fish.

Taylor ate in in one bite, she remembered having tried fish once or twice in her life, but the memories were so far that the taste felt as new, making her moan.

“There’s more!” squealed exited Grace’s little sister as she sat beside her offering some other fish.

Taylor took some of it thanking her.

“But you should keep some space.” said the small pup, she must have had less than eight years.

“Deer meat is really good.” she explained already licking her lips and hinting towards the fire.

“I’ll be sure to try some of it.” said Taylor smiling as the little girl climbed in her arms.

The omega started chatting with the pups and their parents, feeling almost at home, even Gran seemed to like her and offered her a glass of her secret cider, burning all of her throat as she swallowed it down.

The deer were nearly half cooked when some betas appeared around the fire with drums and percussion instruments.

“Dance!” screamed the little girl in her arms jumping down and running towards the fire.

Taylor looked with curiosity as many stood up and started dancing and moving around the bonfire, not only pups but even the adults. Even the old woman at her side took one of the little boys by their hand and started walking around the fire, moving her hands towards the sky with the pup.

Grace offered her little hand to her.

“Do you wanna dance?” she asked her with a large smile.

“Sure.” replied Taylor putting down her empty bowl.

She had never had so much fun in her whole life.

The fire was cracking with the nice and warm smell of the meat cooking over it, the loud and rhythmic music kept going and she was running and jumping around the bonfire laughing and giggling as much as the pup holding her hands.

She felt a pup again, as when she ran through the woods looking for her favourite barriers or when her mom used to tickle her before going to sleep.

“Can I steal your partner?” Karlie voices hit her suddenly as the alpha appeared behind her looking down at Grace.

The little pup immediately nodded, biting her lip in excitement as she saw her hero.

The alpha took Taylor’s hand sending jolts down her body.

Her green eyes looked even darker in the light of the bonfire, with out she had even noticed the sun had set and over their heads the sun now shined in the sky.

“I’m sorry that I’ve left you alone all day long.” apologised the alpha resting one of her hands on the other girl naked hips.

Suddenly she felt chills all down her belly.

“Are you cold?” asked her Karlie and with out even waiting for an answer enveloping her in her arms, squeezing her against her chest.

The shivers only grew stronger as Taylor pressed her hand against the alpha’s abdomen feeling her solid abs under the thin material of her shirt.

If only her hand would have wondered a bit lower.

Their eyes met, darkened by lust and need.

“Food time!” came the loud shout from Cara as her and the hunters take the deer down from the fire and started cutting into its meat.

Suddenly Karlie and Taylor realised that they were the only ones still standing near by the fire, as everyone had gone back to eat and drink. Even the music had stopped.

The alpha took a step back, her eyes getting lighter as she shook away the lustful thoughts from her head.

“Come, you need to eat and rest. I’ve made put up a tent for you.”

Taylor nodded, and with a small smile she followed the woman towards the bonfire.

 

 

                                                                                #

 

 

Taylor rolled over in her tent, it wasn’t the bed she had slept in with Karlie the night before, but it was ten times better than sleeping in a cave.

Under her, there were at least three different furs, making the floor soft and comfortable under her back, even the pillow was good, but for some reason she couldn’t sleep.

The omega kept tossing and turning, trying to feel Karlie’s scent in the furs, but there was nothing, they probably didn’t belong to her.

She opened her baby blue eyes, looking around, but there was nothing other than complete darkness. She tried to concentrate on her other senses, but apart from distant sounds coming from the woods and some people still wondering around camp, she couldn’t hear nothing.

The omega also felt hot, and bothered, probably because of her heat, and her clothes felt scratchy under the fur covering her. Taylor pushed on her elbows and sat up, letting the covers fell around her waist. Swiftly she removed her shirt and her shorts, remaining completely naked.

As she went again under the furs she felt a little better.

Her eyelids started to feel heavier and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

“Taylor?”

The omega turned in her sleep, she felt even more flustered than before. She was sweaty, and she could feel her clit pulsing in between her legs as she ruined the furs under her with her wetness.

_Fuck this heat._

Her hand started to wonder over her tummy, slowly moving lower, where she needed it most.

“Taylor?”

_Right someone was calling her._

She recalled, her mind cloudy for the heat and the sleepiness.

She slowly opened her eyes, noticing immediately the trembling light of fire near the tent entrance.

There, already half inside, was Karlie, a small candle in her hand as she looked over her.

“Karlie?” asked the omega with her sleepy voice.

“Can I come inside?” asked the alpha, her face half hidden in the dark.

The omega nodded, moving to make space for her nightly visitor.

Karlie came in, placing the candle beside the furs before resting on them laying beside Taylor.

“I… I was missing you.” she whispered getting closer.

Taylor was suddenly completely awake and reached for the alpha’s face, caressing it.

She moved closer to the other woman, their bodies nearly touching if not for the fur in between them.

“I want you.” she whispered, lust flowing into her veins as she fought to keep her hands from her pulsating needy centre.

Karlie dived in, finding her lips as they both moaned in pleasure.

Taylor gasped, opening her mouth to the alpha’s tongue as she felt more wetness pooling in between her legs.

She had been waiting for this all day.

The omega brought her hand over the alpha’s shirt grabbing it and pulling the woman closer. Karlie replied with a groan holding her in her arms.

Taylor needed more, more of her skin, more of her lips, more of her.

She needed all of her.

The omega pulled the girl’s shirt over the alpha’s head, pleased to notice that she wasn’t wearing anything under. Immediately she threw back the fur covering herself, exposing all of her naked body to Karlie’s gaze.

Even in the faint light of the candle she could see the alpha’s eyes growing darker.

Taylor threw herself at the other woman, moaning in the feeling of their chests pressed together as her nipples scraped against the alpha’s warm skin.

Karlie kept thrusting her hips against her as a pup during their first rut and under her briefs Taylor could feel her length growing.

She brought her hand over the significant bulge caressing it.

“I want it, all of it.” she gasped into the alpha’s ear as she got inside the girl’s pants.

Karlie groaned, resting on her back as Taylor started passing her hand over the alpha’s length.

“So big.” whispered the omega lightly squeezing on it to tease the woman.

“I wonder, if I would be able to take all of it.” she added brining her thumb over the woman’s tip.

The furs under her were now a complete mess, and she could feel herself dripping at the thought of trying to take Karlie’s length inside of her.

She felt so full with just her fingers.

The omega kissed down on the alpha’s neck, her thumb still moving in small circles colleting the woman’s precum.

Karlie suddenly rolled them over with a growl, getting on top of her, her length and the omega’s hand now squashed in between their bodies.

It felt so good to have the alpha over her.

Her warm skin against her own, and her deep green gaze scanning her body.

“Is this what you want?” she asked pressing her into the floor.

“Y... yeah.” stuttered the omega, now not as sure of herself as before.

Karlie removed her small hand from her length and started kissing her neck and chest as her own hand started to wonder towards the omega centre.

“I’m not sure you’re ready yet.” she whispered into her ear.

“Are you really able to stretch so wide and good for me?” she added brining her finger over her entrance, circling it teasingly.

“Yes, yes please.” she whimpered pushing her hips towards the alpha’s hands.

“Really?” asked the alpha roughly pushing two fingers into the girl’s fold penetrating her knuckles deeps.

“Fuck. Oh my god, Karlie, fuck.” Taylor, threw her head back.

She was so wet that the alpha had barely pushed, but her walls weren’t still used to this kind of treatment and now her whole body was torn in between the need for more and the sensation of fulness.

_Just imagine how her cock would feel like._

The girl’s wall fluttered around the alpha’s fingers in pleasure.

“Cuming already?” asked the alpha removing her fingers all of sudden, leaving her with an uncomfortable sensation of emptiness.

“I haven’t even started with you yet.” she added with a smug before starting to circle with her soaked fingers around the girl’s entrance.

“Please, I want you inside.” whined Taylor, her hips now out of control.

“Like this?” said the alpha pressing the two fingers back into her.

“Yes.” moaned Taylor as jolt of pleasure flew down her body.

“I want you, all of you.” she sobbed as Karlie started pumping her fingers in and out of her.

She was so full, she couldn’t even imagine taking a third finger, let alone the alpha’s cock, but she wanted it she wanted it so bad.

“Take all that you want.” she said as her voice broke into mans, the movement of her pelvis making Karlie’s finger go even deeper.

“Yeah? Sure, that I’m not going to break you little one?” whispered the alpha before attacking her nipples with her tongue.

“I can take it, I can take it all.” gasped Taylor as she felt Karlie’s fingers hit her front wall.

“Such a good omega, aren’t you?” asked the woman running her tongue along her neck, sucking of her pulse point.

“Please Karlie.” she begged her walls getting tighter and tighter around the alpha’s fingers.

The alpha stopped, moving only her digits as she massaged her inner walls.

“So, is my cock that you want? You want to take it all inside as the bitch you are?”

Taylor felt her walls tremble. Her mind was completely clouded by lust, by the need to please her alpha and by the wetness in between her thighs.

She was on all fours, her ass in the air presenting to Karlie. She didn’t even know how she got like that, but it didn’t matter as long as she felt the alpha’s body behind her.

The woman caressed her back gently, sending shivers down her spine as she passed her length across her soaked folds.

“In…inside. I… please. I need you… Alpha…” Taylor said, trying to put together a sentence as she felt her wetness dripping down her legs and onto the furs.

She felt Karlie positioning her tip over her entrance.

“Are you ready for it?”

 

Taylor jolt awake with a gasp.

She sat up, the first thing hitting her the sound of a storm outside from her tent. The heavy rain hitting against it must have woken her up.

Her clothes were sticky with sweat, and the wetness running down her legs hadn’t been just in her dreams, but no trace of Karlie.

In the darkness she managed to turn on the small candle at her side, noticing the cup of infusion still untouched beside the furs. She must have felt asleep before even drinking it.

Which could explain why her heat was back in full force.

She could feel her blonde hair sticking to her forehead and her muscles trembled for the pulsating need in between her legs.

She needed to do something about that.

She lowered her shorts and passed her fingers over her ruined panties, sending jolts of need all along her tired legs, but it didn’t feel right.

It wasn’t her own touch she was craving.

Her mind was still clouded with lust and need, but she knew what she wanted.

The girl turned off the candle and, without pondering over it, she got out from her tent.

It was a dark night. The moon wasn’t in sight and grey clouds covered the sky, hiding the stars and the moon. It’s was raining buckets, and Taylor had only put a foot out from her tent that she was already soaked wet.

In the distance she could see lighting cracking in the sky, followed by loud thunders.

The light of the bolts was the only thing giving her enough vision to find her way towards Karlie’s hut.

Thankfully it wasn’t too far, but still, when the girl reached the house’s porch, her hair was dripping on the nice wooden floor.

_What am I doing?_

Asked herself the omega as she dragged her feet to the alpha’s door.

She took a deep breath and knocked onto it, her clothes completely glued to her body because of the rain.

Karlie didn’t take long opening the door to her.

A fire was cracking behind the alpha’s shoulders as she looked down at her in nothing by her briefs and a shirt, her blonde hair kept up in a bun.

“I need you.” whispered Taylor, her heart racing inside of her ribcage.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to @flickerfic on Wattpad for giving this chapter a proof read and to my girlfriend (@kattswift13 on Twitter / kattswift on Tumblr) for always giving me the right inspiration 

 

Karlie stood in front of the omega, her head tilted in confusion as a blonde lock fell in front of her eyes, freeing itself from the alpha’s ponytail.

_Why does she have to be so cute?_

Taylor passed her eyes over the woman’s half naked body. She was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of briefs, the gold skin of her thighs exposed underneath them.

_And so hot…_

Taylor bit her lip.

Her thighs were still dripping with her own wetness and her lower abdomen was pooling with heat and need. She could still remember the vivid dream she had just gotten and her body was shivering for the cold air of the crispy night.

Taylor wanted to speak, tell Karlie what she had come there for. Tell the alpha what she was doing soaked wet on her porch. But her tongue didn’t seem to work.

Her lips felt glued together, her tongue too heavy. She even couldn't think of something to say, she just needed the alpha.

Her omega was craving for it.

 She just stood there, fixing her gaze onto Karlie’s green eyes, hoping that the girl wouldn’t turn her away.

“Taylor are you ok?” asked the taller blonde, not recognizing the scent of her need, hidden by the smell of rain.

No answer.

“You’re soaked, there’s a storm out there!” exclaimed the alpha, only then noticing the lightning raging in the sky.

“Come inside. What were you doing?” she added, not even giving the omega time to reply before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the hut.

Taylor felt herself smiling as their hands touched sending jolts of warmth along her cold body.

“Here, come by the fire.” said the taller throwing an arm over her shoulders.

Karlie’s hut was very tidy. A large king size bed took most of the space as a fire cracked in the farer corner of the hut lighting up the room with his flames. Large dark furs were scattered on the floor before the stone fireplace and in front of the bed a big wooden chest, half hidden under a table, withheld Karlie’s belongings.

The alpha brought Taylor near the warm flames, making her sit in front of them over the comfy furs.

“You should take those clothes off.” stated the woman and Taylor knew that she was only saying that because her shirt and shorts were soaked. But she couldn’t but feel a shiver down to her centre.

Without saying a word, the omega started removing her clothes, slowly dragging her shirt above her head and unbuttoning her trousers, trying to be as sensual as her wet hair and messy look allowed her.

Karlie eyes went wide and quickly the alpha stood up, walking towards the bed to give her some privacy.

Taylor ducked her head down, saddened by the woman’s reaction. She needed the alpha to look at her, she needed to be wanted.

After removing her clothes she put them by the fire and enveloped herself in one of the furs, still shivering from the cold and Karlie’s distance.

The girl looked into the flames, the only sound the one coming from the storm outside.

What had she been thinking?

Karlie wasn’t her mate, it wasn’t her duty to care for her, or to help her through her heat. And now she was wet as a drowned rat, awkwardly sitting on the alpha’s floor as her heat made her drip through her panties just by sniffing the alpha’s scent on the fur thrown over her shoulders.

Taylor felt like an idiot.

_I’m just a stupid pup, drooling over an alpha I can’t clearly have._

Karlie was the leader of a pack, she must have had handful of omegas who wanted to become her mate. She was just a girl lost in the woods.

The omega felt her eyes tearing up and buried her face into the fur wrapped around her body. It smelled like Karlie, of rain and pine trees. The girl wondered if the alpha also used them as blankets just as she was doing.

“Taylor?” Karlie’s voice sounded insecure from the other side of the room.

The omega turned, her face leaving the warmth of the fire.

Karlie was sitting on the bed and had dressed in a pair of comfortable grey trousers to cover her briefs. Her hair was messy, sticking out from the ponytail as she stood up to crouch down in front of the omega.

“What’s wrong?” she asked a few inches away from her, her green eyes shining with the flames.

_I need you? I want to belong to you? I think I’m falling in love with you?_

Taylor didn’t even know where to start, and as Karlie got closer her heat grew stronger, making her brain foggy and her thoughts unclear.

She just wanted to be taken, to feel the alpha warm skin against her own as her teeth bit into her neck. She wanted Karlie pelvis thrusting into her, her fingers and cock scraping along her inner walls reaching as deep as she could, as deep as she pleased.

Wetness started forming again in between her thighs sliding down her folded legs.

She wanted to be used, to be fucked, to be Karlie’s toy if it meant she could have had her for one more night.

Taylor let the fur covering her shoulders fall to the floor, the light of the fire dancing over her marble skin.

Karlie swallowed, her eyes running over the omega’s body as her gaze got darker and greedier.

As soon as the blonde had appeared at her door Karlie had felt again the pull she had towards her, her heart racing with happiness in meeting again those baby blue eyes.

When Taylor had removed her wet clothes, she had immediately sensed the scent of her heat, calling to her like the voice of a siren, waking her inner alpha. While the omega had changed, she had worn a pair of pants, hoping to hide the growing bulge and tired to keep her instincts at bay.

The girl was shivering and soaked, probably the last thing that she wanted was an alpha over her.

But now, with Taylor removing the fur who had been covering her soft skin, Karlie hands were shaking from holding back from her.

The girl was beautiful, droplets of water running down her breast and over her navel as she sat in nothing but a band of fabric covering her chest and a pair of panties. Her hair looked darker because of the rain and reached just above her shoulders. Her eyes looked even brighter in the light of the fire, shining under her bang like a blue summer sky.

Their gazes met, baby blue with dark green, as Taylor finally remembered how to use her tongue.

“I… I need you.” she mumbled repeating herself.

Karlie’s hand went up to her face, slowly caressing it as she brought a lock of her soaked blonde hair behind her ear.

“I need all of you.” continued the omega before purring into Karlie’s touch closing her eyes.

The alpha’s hand went to the back of her neck, bringing their faces closer as their noses scraped against each other.

“I have been thinking about you all day.” whispered Karlie sending shivers down her spine, lust and affection showing through her voice.

Their foreheads rested against each other as Taylor relaxed in the alpha’s warmth releasing a breath.

“I keep having wet dreams about you.”  she admitted with a small laugh as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Karlie smiled, their lips so near but still not touching.

“We have met yesterday.” added Taylor, slightly shaking her head not believing the situation.

_How could this be possible? How could I be so into this girl I have barely know, how could I want her so much?_

Karlie bit her own lip, a small smile appearing on her face.

“At least we’re together in this.” she whispered, her hands making their way around the omega’s hips.

“I don’t know what we are doing. And I know this is crazy, but I need you too. I want you too.” confessed the alpha as she enveloped the girl in her arms.

“We’re going to figure this out together.” she added, moving backwards to look into the other woman’s eyes.

Taylor nodded.

She was scared, she wasn’t going to deny it. She knew how bad this would hurt if things would have gone wrong, but the butterflies Karlie made her feel? They were worth the shot.

The omega dove in, finally meeting the other woman’s lips as she felt her strong arms drawing her closer. Karlie lips were soft, and the woman tasted so good than Taylor could all but pass the tip of her tongue across her mouth, making the alpha release a low growl.

As the omega opened her mouth Karlie’s tongue reached for hers, sending shivers of excitement down both their spines. Taylor loved how gentle and sweet the alpha was being with her, she could almost cry from happiness now that she knew that their feelings were mutual, but deep inside her heat and her omega were begging for more.

She bit Karlie’s lip, hard enough to earn a low growl from the alpha who instinctively pushed her down, pinning her body down with hers.

Taylor moaned at the feeling of the alpha’s weight pressing down on her, her hands caressing her hips as the warmth of the fire crackled beside them.

Karlie’s tongue passed over her lips, memorizing her taste as her pelvis moved against the omega’s, her length already growing in her pants. Taylor’s hand wandered lower, moving from the woman’s back, down her spine and just above her ass, trying to press the alpha pelvis, and what was attached to it, into her.

The alpha detached her mouth from hers, sliding along her neck and over her collarbone, slightly biting into it to leave a bruise.

The shorter blonde gasped, thrusting her midsection into Karlie’s body, feeling the growing bulge in the alpha’s pants pressing over her centre.

“Fuck…” whispered the alpha into the other girl’s neck, as her body shook from the pleasure.

Taylor moaned just at the sound of Karlie’s raspy aroused voice, giving another thrust with her hips.

The alpha growled at her biting down on her neck.

“Such a tease.” she commented passing her tongue over the bruise.

“I want to feel more of you.” whispered the woman laying down on the furs as she started to toy with Karlie’s shirt.

The alpha got the message and raised up on her knees, removing the cloth with a swift movement.

Taylor bit the lip at the scene in front of her: Karlie’s shirt slowly raising and revealing her toned body and abs and underneath the budge in her pants, now way too tight for her full grown erection.

As soon as the alpha had thrown her shirt away Taylor jumped at her, bringing her body down to hers, moaning in the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

Karlie kissed her with a smile, her hands wandering over the band covering Taylor’s breast. The omega gave her a small nod and the alpha untied the small knot keeping the band secure. She made a quick work of it and threw it at their feet together with her shirt.

Taylor knew she should have felt exposed or at least embarrassed to be completely bare before the alpha’s eyes, but she had never felt more comfortable in her like that in that moment. Karlie was looking down at her as she had put the stars in the sky, her bright green eyes shining in the light on the fire and her pupils dilated by the lust and the desire.

“I…” whispered the girl interlocking her eyes with hers.

_Too soon._

_No more speaking._

Taylor brought her hand behind the woman’s neck, drawing her closer and meeting her lips.

She couldn’t tell Karlie how she felt, not yet. But she could show her. That kiss was everything she wasn’t able to tell the alpha in words. All the doubts, all the confusion and fear. How she felt as if she was standing of a cliff, the life she had once known behind and the unknow ahead. But that kiss was also the shivers that only Karlie could make her feel. The butterflies in her stomach and the shine behind her eyes as she looked at the smile of the alpha.

That kiss was everything.

Karlie wrapped her in her arms around her as Taylor ran her nails along her back, stopping at the girl’s band and starting to work on the knot keeping it tied. Quickly the piece of cloth fell from the alpha’s chest, allowing their breasts to rub against each other.

As the alpha’s nipples stroked against her own Taylor released a moan, pushing Karlie’s body closers to hers, her nail digging into the alpha’s shoulders.

Karlie replied with a smug and moved her mouth downwards kissing along the girl’s collarbone. Taylor threw her head backwards, exposing her neck in submission. She knew that the alpha wasn’t going to give her a mating mark, not yet, but she couldn’t stop her body from craving it.

The alpha passed her tongue over her pulse point, making her shiver and pooling more wetness down in her panties, delicately biting just a bit above it.

Karlie’s body was warm, almost hot, over hers and her weight was pinning the omega to the floor as the alpha’s hands roamed over her body, groping her curves.

Taylor gasped as the woman’s hand ran along her abdomen, stopping just over the hem of her panties, slowly moving it lower.

“You said that you need me uhm?” whispered the alpha in her ear.

Taylor nodded into her, her hips already rising to meet the girl’s hand.

Karlie made a quick work of her ruined panties, sliding them down the girl’s long legs and resting them near their feet.

The omega felt herself dripping onto the furs covering the floor. Karlie looked so handsome, her athletic body shining in the light of the fire, her abs already tensed by the adrenaline and her blonde hair shining like gold. Not to mention the bulge still hidden in her grey pants.

Taylor bit her lip, slowly opening her legs to the alpha as she held up the upper part of her body resting her weight onto her elbows.

Karlie let out a low growl, as the air surrounding them became heavy with her aroused pheromones. Taylor was giving her a really good view, and she couldn’t wait to dive in it.

The omega’s outer lips were already swelled and covered in wetness, opening up for her like a delicious flower. The alpha passed her tongue over her lips.

Karlie laid back down over the girl, kissing her neck as she felt her wet centre pressing into her abdomen. Taylor kept moaning, repeating the alpha’s name as she tried to get the friction she desperately needed by rubbing herself against her abs.

The alpha kept moving southern, her tongue moving over the omega’s breasts, as she took her time sucking onto the girl’s nipples and lightly nipping at her areolas, leaving red little marks.

Taylor brought her hands into the alpha’s hair, pulling at them as she tried press her breast into the woman’s mouth.

Karlie growled at her, scraping the nipple in her mouth with her teeth, making the omega gasp. The alpha also took the omega wrist into her hands, pushing them down along the side sides, pining them to the floor.

Once Taylor got the message Karlie let go of her arms, moving her hands onto the girl’s thighs, opening them as her mouth started sliding along the blonde’s abdomen.

The omega felt shivers of excitement running along her spine and down to her clit as Karlie’s tongue left trails of saliva along her navel and her fingers pressed into the sensitive skin of the omega’s thighs.

The alpha stopped just above her centre, her dark green eyes meeting with Taylor’s baby blue gaze.

The woman licked her lips from in between her legs.

Taylor whined in need, trying to move her pelvis towards the woman’s face, but Karlie blocked her, pressing her hands onto the omega’s hips.

“Don’t move.” growled the alpha, her nails pressing into Taylor’s hip bones.

The omega nodded submissively, halting her hips and resting them on the ground.

Karlie smiled at Taylor’s obedience.

“Such a good omega.” she commented, knowing how much Taylor would have liked to be praised.

To confirm her idea the girl released a small moan, exposing her neck, her inner omega showing submission to the alpha.  

“You’ve really earned a reward, haven’t you?” she whispered kissing the girl’s inner thighs.

Taylor was so wet that Karlie could taste her already, the scent of her excitement filling her nose as she ran her tongue along the soaked marble skin of her thighs.

The omega took a deep breath, trying to keep control over her body, and not just slam her pussy into the alpha’s mouth. She could feel Karlie’s mouth moving against her skin, licking and nipping at her, but still too far from where she needed her.

“Please Karlie.” she mumbled, her hands grasping at the furs under her in attempt of controlling herself.

“Please what?” asked the alpha teasing her.

Taylor bit her own lip. She had never needed something so much in her life, the idea of Karlie’s tongue passing through her folds and penetrating her was consuming the girl.

“Lick me.” she plead, her cheeks turning red for what the alpha had just made her ask.

“Like this?” asked the woman in between her legs running her tongue along Taylor’s thighs.

The omega shook her head, squinting her eyes like a little girl.

Her body was completely overtaken but shivers and she was so soaked that she could feel her wetness sliding down her thighs and reach the furs underneath her.

“I need you to lick my pussy.” she sobbed.

“Please.” added the girl, locking her eyes with Karlie’s lustful ones.

The alpha didn’t make her wait.

Karlie brought her tongue over the omega’s outer lips, collecting the girl’s wetness and adding the slightest of pressure as she passed over her opening.

Taylor moaned, shivers making their way through her body as she enjoyed the new feeling. Karlie’s tongue was much more delicate than how her fingers had been the night before, and every time the alpha reached her opening the girl could feel her nose pressing into her clit, making her gasp in pleasure.

“This feels so good.” she moaned, giving the slightest of thrusts towards the woman’s face.

She felt Karlie smile into her, her tongue becoming bolder and starting to circle its tip around her opening.

“Yes.” gasped the blonde trying to push her centre towards the woman’s face.

She just wanted to feel the alpha inside of her.

Karlie growled into her, the vibration making its way deep inside her and making her plead for more.

The alpha stopped the teasing and started to press her tongue into the shorter blonde, passing her opening and starting to push as deep as she could.

Taylor sobbed in pleasure, Karlie’s face pressing against her centre as her tongue explored her inner walls. the omega’s hands flew into the alpha’s hair, trying to keep her in between her legs.

“Fuck.” gasped the younger girl as she threw her head backwards.

Karlie’s tongue was moving faster, penetrating her repeatedly and with a steady rhythm, sucking on her clit in between a thrust and another.

Taylor kept moaning the alpha’s name, repeating it like a mantra as she felt the pleasure invading her body. The woman’s tongue felt soft and delicate inside of her, but her thrusts were meticulous, and her tip always hit the right spot of her inner walls.

Karlie couldn’t seem to have enough of the girl’s sweetness, she kept swallowing it down her throat, diving her tongue deeper as Taylor’s honey dripped down her lips.

_She tastes so good._

The alpha ran her tongue along the girl’s front wall, making the omega scream in pleasure as she pressed her nose onto her clit.

Lower in her pants her neglected length was pulsating with need, her brief and pants now way to constricting for her. Taylor’s pussy felt so tight and soft around her tongue that she could only imagine what heaven it would feel to slide in her cock.

The alpha let out a growl at the thought, the vibration of her voice sending Taylor to her peak. The omega came with gasp, her voice broken from the pleasure as wetness shot directly on the alpha’s tongue and down her throat.

Karlie took all of it, sucking onto the girl’s clit to prolong her orgasm.

As Taylor’s breath started to even out, the alpha licked her clean, passing her tongue all along her thighs before sliding up the omega’s body, leaving a trail of kisses behind her.

She was even more aroused then when they had started, and her length was pulsating almost painfully, begging her to lose control and use the girl under her as her inner alpha pleased too. But the alpha bit her lip, holding herself back from lowering her pants and just taking what she wanted to make hers. She instead laid over the omega’s body gently nipping at her neck.

Taylor relaxed under her, purring in her ear as she delicately bit into her shoulder, not far from where a mating mark would have been.

“I’ve really liked that.” she whispered as Karlie dismount from her, laying on her side, a warm smile on her face as she ignored the painful pounding in her pants.

“Want a taste?” smirked the alpha before lowering her head to kiss Taylor on the lips.

The omega gasped into the kiss, surprised in tasting herself on the other woman’s tongue, licking her own sweet wetness from the taller woman’s lips.

They both smiled into the kiss, their noses bumping together. Taylor started feeling her heat coming alive again, begging for more as Karlie hands roamed over her still naked body and their chests pressed against each other.

Her hand moved from Karlie’s side to the front of her pants, caressing her hidden length as the alpha took a deep breath in the hollow of her neck. Had fingers started moving up and down, teasing the alpha’s shaft without entering the woman’s pants and briefs.

Taylor bit her lip, she had almost forgot how big Karlie was, and the idea of taking her inside was becoming even more arousing. And the alpha’s knot hadn’t even begun swelling yet.

The omega closed her hand around the shaft giving it a squeeze and making Karlie groan.

“Liking your new toy?” she joked, her fist grasping into the furs under them as she tried to keep control over her inner alpha. Taylor was new to this, to the touching and the sex, she couldn’t just jump at her, or make her choke on her cock as her mind was screaming at her, she had to give the girl time to learn.

The omega finally slipped her hands onto the hem of the alpha’s pants sliding them down together with the girl briefs, making her cock sprung free.

“Very much.” she replied ranking her nails along the alpha’s toned abdomen.

Karlie threw her head back with a groan al the girl’s hand reached her length massaging its base.

Taylor licked her lips sitting up.

The alpha’s muscles were tensed, and her body shined in the golden light of the fire like bronze, her fists were digging into the furs as her length stood proud over her abs.

Taylor could feel her wetness staring to slide down her thighs again as heat pooled in her abdomen. She was sitting on her calves just beside Karlie’s body, she just had to move onto the girl, bringing her dripping centre over her and she could have impaled herself over the alpha’s shaft.

But despite how much her inner walls were flattering with the need to be forced open by the alpha’s cock she mouth was watering for something else.

The younger girl offered a hand to Karlie, slightly tilting her head as an invitation.

The alpha looked puzzled but took the girl’s hand and let the omega help her stand up. Karlie’s legs felt a little wobbly, but she let the omega lead her towards the bed.

The shorter girl sensually swayed her hips along the way, making the alpha’s shaft stood even prouder as her green eyes couldn’t divert from her rear. Karlie swallowed, feeling her thoughts become dirtier, and her mind slipping on thoughts on Taylor bent over the bed on all fours, ready for her.

But the omega seemed to have something different on her mind and made the woman sit on the edge of the bed, the soft furs under her.

The alpha nearly lost it as the omega bend down on her knees in between her legs.

“I want a taste of you too.” whispered the girl, starting to move her hand up and down the alpha’s shaft.

Karlie growled as her hands started shaking.

The alpha bit her lip, her whole body screaming for relief, not only physical, her inner alpha was begging to lose control, but the younger girl look so small and fragile in between her legs, her mouth already teasing her base.

“You can stop restraining yourself.” whispered Taylor as she brought her hand to the woman’s tip, spreading her precum all over it.

“I can take it.” she added her voice so slutty that it made Karlie feel shivers all along her cock.

Taylor looked up at her with her baby blue eyes, taking the alpha’s hand and placing it over her head.

Karlie gently passed her fingers through her hair as she released a breath and tried to regain control over her leaking length.

“You’re not going to break me.” reassured her the omega before sliding her tongue all along the underneath of her cock.

Karlie growled through her teeth, her grip on the back of the omega’s neck becoming stronger as she pushed the omega’s head against her shaft.

Taylor smiled at the alpha reaction, she just wanted to make the alpha snap, earning the fuck she was craving.

The girl took the dick tip into her mouth, sucking on it and sweeping her tongue in circles, colleting all of the precum.  She kept her eyes on Karlie, releasing a moan every time the girl tensed her abs just above her face or threw her head back with a groan.

Taylor was really good at this even if it was only the second time in her life she had done it, maybe her omega’s instincts were starting to kick in. Karlie growled, biting her lip as the omega dipped her head lower, taking more than half of her shaft into her mouth.

The omega’s mouth felt warm and tight around her, and her tongue pressed against the underside of her penis kept teasing her with little thrusts. If only Taylor could take her a little bit deeper…

The omega seemed to read her mind, her baby blue eyes becoming darker as her pussy kept dripping onto the floor under her.

Taylor opened her mouth as much as she could, trying to breath through her nose as the alpha’s cock started pressing against the begging of her throat. She gagged onto it, but didn’t stop pushing her head forward, Karlie’s hand pulling at her hair as the alpha fold her fist.

Finally, her lips reached Karlie’s base, her shaft completely into her mouth, its tip reaching her throat.

Over her the alpha seemed to be going crazy, her eyes were closed, her body completely tensed as drops of sweat slide down her abdomen.

_Let go._

Thought Taylor swallowing onto the girl’s cock.

_Just let go._

The omega moved back her head, just enough for the alpha’s tip to exit her throat and then thrust all the way back in with one single push.

“Fuck.” Karlie opened her eyes, her iris completely gone as her pupils had dilated fully from the lust and the desire. She took and hold onto Taylor’s hair, pressing the girl even more into her, her cock sliding even deeper into the omega’s throat.

Taylor felt tears forming in her eyes, but she wasn’t sure it was for the burning pain in her throat or of for the happiness of finally having the alpha lose a bit of her control.

“is this want you want?” growled Karlie as she started moving her pelvis into the girl’s mouth.

“To take all of my cock like the good omega you are?” she asked her head thrown back in pleasure.

Taylor relaxed her neck, letting the alpha choose the rhythm of her bobbing with her hand.

“I didn’t hear you answer.” rasped the woman giving and harsher thrust with her hips nearly suffocating the girl on her length.

Taylor felt a single tear sliding down her cheeks as she tried to form words, but the alpha’s cock was blocking her tongue and even only breathing through her mouth resulted impossible.

So, the girl tried by enthusiastically nodding onto the woman’s shaft, sending jolt of pleasure to the alpha’s abdomen.

“Thought so.” chuckled Karlie as she passed her hand through the omega’s hair.

The alpha’s warm precum was dripping down Taylor’s throat as the girl kept swallowing down, gagging onto the thick shaft as wetness pooled down her legs.

Karlie felt so big in her mouth that she could only imagine how she would have felt inside of her cunt, stretching her at her limits, her knot slowly growing as it was now against her lips.

Her pelvis was starting to move more erratically as the alpha started losing control over her words, cussing and swearing obscenities as she rutted into the girl’s mouth.

Taylor was trying to keep her eyes open to admire the view in front of her, but it was hard as her head had become the alpha’s new favourite toy and her mouth kept getting smashed by a ten inches long cock.

The girl swallowed trying to ignore the tingling coming from her neglected clit and inner walls. Her heat was taking control of her brain and all she could think of was properly taking the alpha inside of her.

Her pussy was so wet that she could already imagine how Karlie’s length would have slipped in with ease, stretching her hole open as she pushed. The most she had ever had inside of her had been Karlie’s fingers, her cock would have been a completely different experience.

With her mouth she could fell all the alpha’s nerves pressing on her tongue, she wondered if it would be the same inside her pussy, all of Karlie’s cock buried into her as her knot pressed against her entrance demanding to stretch her even more.

“Yes, like that, just like that.” moaned the alpha as she stopped her pelvis movement and started a smaller swaying, as for emptying herself into the girl’s throat.

Taylor understood that Karlie was about to cum, but this wasn’t where she wanted to.

The alpha’s hand had become softer on her head, so it didn’t take too much strength for Taylor to move back her head, releasing Karlie’s cock from her mouth.

As she coughed and recover her breathing the omega looked up at the alpha who growled at her in agony anger and sadness shining for a second in her green eyes.

Taylor climbed up onto the bed, her legs shaking under her as her throat still burned, positioning herself in the middle of it.

The omega got on all fours before lowering her head towards the mattress, presenting herself at the alpha now behind her, her ass towards the air.

“Please take me.” she plead to the pillow in which her head was dived.

Wetness was sliding down her legs and she could feel her pussy basically dripping onto the bed. Her clit was aching for friction and her inner walls kept flattering around emptiness in search for Karlie’s thickness.

“I need you to fuck me.” she added, trying to look at the alpha from that position.

Karlie stood from the bed, her cock scraping against her abs as she looked down at her prize. Taylor looked delicious, perfectly presented to her even if she knew that the girl had never done this before.

The butt cheeks were just slightly opening by her position, revealing her dripping pink flower and the tight ring of muscles over it. She was so soaked that even her legs were covered in wetness, and Karlie could already imagine how would it have felt to slide her cock against them.

She groaned, her cock standing proud as she bit onto her lip.

“Please Alpha, take me.” begged again Taylor, her voice as sweet as the honey sliding down her thighs.

“I want to feel how much you can stretch me.” she moaned as her little hands curled up in fists at the side of her head.

Karlie kneeled on the bed just behind the girl, the memory of how tight Taylor’s pussy had been on her tongue still fresh in her mind.

She passed a finger through Taylor’s fold, almost moaning at the sensation of how wet she was. She moved her finger up and down a few times, enjoying seeing the omega’s reaction of pleasure.

Her length was pulsating in her other hand with the need of emptying itself, and the thought of just pressing her tip into the girl’s opening was driving her crazy.

She brought her finger over the girl entrance, adding a second finger before pressing into it. Her tips quickly disappeared into the omega, who replied at the penetration with a gasp of surprise.

Taylor was already tight around her fingers, which were not even big has half of her cock. The alpha felt precum dripping from her tip at the thought of how much her length would have stretched the younger girl.

Taylor was restraining herself from not rutting against Karlie’s hand, already feeling full, with only two of the alpha’s finger inside of her. She knew that the woman was just behind her, and she knew that her length was probably just a few inches away, standing proud as precum slid all over it and the thought was sending shivers down all of her body.

Karlie looked at her fingers as they pounded into the omega’s folds, the girl’s moans the only thing echoing in the hut other than the storm raging outside.

Her cock was felt so swollen and engorged that it almost hurt, her knot half formed against her base.

The omega’s opening was calling to her like a flame to a moth.

The alpha moved closer to the girl before her, their bodies finally touching.

Taylor released a breath feeling the alpha’s appendage scarping against her thighs and outer lips. It felt huge, thick and now covered in a mix of Karlie’s precum and her own wetness.

She had no idea how it would have fit inside of her, but the only idea of the alpha pressing her tip and slowly stretching her open was already making her bite back her moans.

Karlie took her length in her hand, starting to move it up and down along Taylor’s outer lips making the girl before her shiver in anticipation.

“Are you sure?” whispered the alpha as she used her last crumb of control to make sure that the omega knew what they were doing.

“Yes.” she replied, her hips slightly moving against Karlie’s.

“Just please be gentle for this time.” she added biting her lip. Her inner omega whined, but the still conscious part of her brain knew that she wouldn’t have survived if Karlie would have gone full alpha on her during their first time.

Karlie nodded, passing her hand along the girl’s back soothing her.

“I’m going to take good care of you, don’t worry.” she said with a smile before kissing the girl’s spine.

The alpha moved back, stopping her up and down movement to bring her tip over the omega’s entrance.

Only the feeling of Taylor wet and moist opening against her tip, risked making her cum on the spot, but Karlie sealed her lips and tried to focus. She started pushing her pelvis forward, immediately feeling the omega’s inner lips opening and stretching for her.

It felt so good that holding back and slowing her movements was pure torture, but by Taylor’s moans and gasps she wasn’t sure the girl could endure a rougher rhythm.

The omega felt as her body was on fire. Karlie’s thighs were warm and soft against hers and as the alpha kept pushing forward her hands slowly caressed her spine in small circles.

The alpha’s tip wasn’t even completely inside her when Taylor already started feeling herself stretching.

“Oh fuck.” she cursed as her nail dig into her palm.

It seemed impossible, but Karlie’s shaft felt even better than her tongue. So thick that just the tip was already making her inner walls flatter.

The alpha pushed herself even deeper, finally making her tip completely disappear into the omega’s cunt.

“You feel so good baby.” gasped the alpha at the feeling of the girl’s walls pulsating around her cock.

_Baby._

Taylor moaned at the word, her hips moving backwords to take more of the alpha’s shaft.

“You… you feel good too.” tried to reply the blonde, her throat dry.

Karlie gave her a harsher thrust, the first half of her cock slipping in.

“Oh fuck, fuck. Karlie, you’re so big.” said Taylor gasping, trying to adjust herself.

The alpha growled, closing her eyes. She was burning for just shoving the rest of her shaft inside of the omega, but Taylor was so tight around her that it would have been almost impossible.

Instead she started moving forward at a slow pace, sinking in inch by inch.

Taylor whimpered. Karlie was stretching her wide open and her walls kept fluttering around the alpha’s length trying to adjust, without success. It was painful, but not as much as it was pleasing and even if the omega felt as if Karlie was tearing her open she bit into the pillow under her head and let her alpha slid in.

She was about to ask Karlie to stop when she felt the alpha’s knot hitting her entrance. She gasped, she didn’t know it was possible, but Karlie’s length was completely inside of her feeling her at her limit.

The alpha moved forward, brining her body over hers and breathing just over her shoulder with a low growl.

Taylor moaned, she felt so owned and filled up that she could cum just by the thought of it. Karlie’s weight pressed over her, and the alpha’s nipples scraped against her back.

“Shhh babygirl, you have been good.” whispered the alpha in her ear as one of her hands started wondering over the girl’s lower abdomen, feeling the slight swelling of Taylor’s belly caused by her shaft.

“I love filling you up like this.” she continued as she stayed still to let the girl adjust.

Taylor was thankful for that, and also for the talking, who made her relax and teased her inner omega.

After a few minutes the pain started to ease, and Karlie stopped kissing into her shoulder to whisper again in her ear asking if she could have started moving.

The omega gave her a small nod, shivers of pleasure running threw her body as with one hand Karlie played with her nipples.

The alpha moved her hip backwards, her cock partially slipping out from the girl’s pussy as Taylor whimpered.

Karlie was half out from her when she stilled, pushing back inside, still slow enough for not being painful for the omega. As the alpha slipped back inside Taylor release a half broken moan, her opening pulsing for being so stretched.

“You’re so tight.” growled the alpha in her ear, clearly restraining herself from roughly pounding into the girl.

As her cock was again fully inside the omega’s cunt Karlie pushed even more further, making the omega fill the alpha’s half swelled knot pressing into her. Taylor moaned into the feeling, half praying that the little ring would have pop inside of her filling her even more.

Instead it was a different sensation the one that came. Karlie’s cock reached her cervix and the omega almost screamed in pleasure at the feeling on the alpha tip pressing into it, leaking precum directly into her uterus.

“Oh god, fuck.” she brought her hand over Karlie’s who still pressed it onto her lower abdomen. If just a few drops of precum felt that good, she wondered how it would have felt to have Karlie filling her with shots semen.

The thought made her loose control and the omega thrust her hips backwords making Karlie’s tip dip into her cervix. The idea of her sperm filling her up, so much that she would have been dripping in onto the furs was clouding her brain.

Take all that Karlie would have given her, shot after shot as the alpha directly spilled in her uterus filling her.

Taylor moaned at the thought, slowly finding a rhythm with her hips as Karlie started moving against her slipping her cock back and forward with out ever getting out from her.

What sent her over the edge was Karlie’s hand, which from her abdomen had moved to her clit and slowly had started circling and pinching the sensible bud, giving Taylor the friction she needed to reach her orgasm.

As the omega started to cum Karlie’s rhythm became more erratic, and instead of moving in and out from the girl, she stared pushing her shaft forward, making her tip repeatedly hit against the girl’s uterus entrance.

“F-U-C-K!” shouted the girl, spelling a letter for each thrust of the alpha over her gave.

Karlie grunted in her shoulder, lightly biting into it as she felt the girl’s walls contracting around her. Taylor came with a scream, her limbs going mush as she let herself fall onto the mattress.

Karlie was quick to remove her shaft from her count and without any warning flipping the omega onto her back.

Taylor looked at her in confusion, still trying to get out from her post orgasmic bliss, but Karlie didn’t give her any answers and instead looked down at her as she brought her own hand to her still standing shaft.

A few jerks on her wrist and the woman came with a groan, emptying herself onto the younger girl’s abdomen and chest.

Taylor moaned at the view as Karlie fell on her on all fours, diving her face into the crook of her neck as her body kept shivering and her cock spouting semen all over her.

As the alpha breath started to even out and her shaft begin to soften, Taylor started passing her hand through the long blonde hair of the girl above her humming into her ear.

“My strong alpha has been so good to me.” she whispered feeling her whole body covered in sticky cum.

Karlie let out a soft growl kissing her neck before rolling onto her back.

As soon as the alpha was at her side Taylor crawled under her arm, using her chest as a pillow before the taller girl covered them both with one of the furs.

“How are you feeling?” asked her Karlie, her voice back to its normal softness.

“Worn out.” admitted the omega with a little laugh.

“In a good way.” she added seeking shelter into the other girl’s neck, rubbing her nose against it.

Karlie smiled, holding the omega closer to her, diving her face in her messy hair, breathing in her scent.

“I could get used to this.” she whispered.

“To us.” she added closing her tired green eyes.

“Me too.” replied the blue eyed blonde, the smile on her lips persisting even during her dreams.

 

                                                                          #

 

Morning came faster than Taylor expected.

The sun started filtering from the window, reaching her eyes and waking her up. She was still naked under the furs and her body still felt tired from the activities from the night before.

She smiled, her eyes still close, as she stretched out feeling her muscle crack and relax. She couldn’t almost feel her thighs and what was in between them if not for a painful pounding which made almost think Karlie was still inside her.

_Karlie._

The girl rolled over with a smile, looking for the alpha’s warm body, but only found emptiness.

Taylor scratched her eyes before slowly opening them.

The bed was empty, and so was the room around her.

More furs had been thrown over her body and in its corner the fire had died. The sun coming from the window lighted up the room and the girl noticed her now dried clothes, tidily folded on Karlie’s desk at the foot of the king size bed.

The girl felt a jolt of pain coming from the left side of her chest.

Karlie left her.

The girl bit her lips, her smile disappearing as she sat up in bed, bringing the covers over her naked chest.

She looked down, angry at herself for feeling that sad and desperate of having the alpha at her side.

Karlie was a busy leader, she couldn’t look after her like if she was a little pup.

_Damn omega hormones._

Why was she being so stupid?

Taylor was fighting against the tears when the door opened up.

Karlie looked like pure sunshine.

Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders shining as her smile, she worn a long sleeve white shirt and somehow she was carrying a huge bucked filled with water and two steamy cups at the same time.

Taylor immediately found her smile and raised an eyebrow at the alpha.

“Breakfast.” explained the girl glowing with happiness.

“And water for a nice bath.” she added putting down the bucket of water next to the bed.

Taylor smiled at her.

Karlie hadn’t left her, she had gone out only to get things for her, to take care of her.

The thought warmed her heart.

“Here.” she said sitting beside her and offering her one of the two steaming cups.

Karlie thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, making the alpha blush.

They started eating in silence, stealing glances at each other like two pups during their first rut.

“I think someone has a crush on you.” said the alpha joking.

Taylor tilted her head.

“There’s an alpha pup just outside the door. She had specifically asked for Tay.” she told her with a smile.

“I guess that would be you.” she added.

Taylor laughed.

“Grace, right?” she asked as her hand found Karlie’s under the covers.

“Uh-uh.” replied the alpha with a nod not diverting her gaze from the omega baby blue eyes.

Taylor squeezed the alpha’s hand, their eyes glued together as their faces moved closer.

When their lips met Taylor gasped, butterflies filling her tummy.

_I could get used to this_


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've been studying for my finals and had less time to write. I hope that after my exams I'll be able to update this quicker. Have a nice read! Thanks for all the kudos and nice comments!

Weeks had past and the green leaves of the forest had turned into piles of mud at the feet of the trees. Most of the animals had gone into hibernation, leaving the woods quiet and empty. The wind had become colder, especially the one coming from the north, where the mountains had already turned white as snow fell over them.  
Taylor looked at the icy peaks from the rock she was sitting on. Her chin resting on her knees as the cold wind blew through her blonde hair and through the light wolf fur she was wearing that day.  
There was her home, or at least what she had called home for most of her life. There where the mountains met the valley and where the forest started.  
She could still remember the summers she had spent there, picking berries with her mother and running barefoot in the cold rivers that slid down from the mountain sides.  
But those were all the good memories she had.  
The rest of her memories were filled with cold, with leaving the fresh air on the mountains to move into the woods, hiding in caves and restlessly crying for hunger. And with West, with West and his burning eyes which never seemed to leave her. And then fear, rage and a constant feeling of powerlessness. The closer memories, the ones of her mother’s screams and calls for help that where still vivid in her mind.  
The girl puffed, her breath visible in the cold air of the morning.  
West was gone from her life now, miles away from her and believing her dead. But sometimes she still felt as his eyes were still on her.   
The girl hugged her legs tighter, hiding her nose behind her knees to shield it from the cold.

“Ready?” came a voice from behind her.

Taylor turned smiling at the woman walking towards her.  
Amber’s hair was let down framing her face, and some locks fell in front of her eyes. She wore a brown fur similar to the one Taylor was wearing, and she carried a duff bag over her shoulder. As usual her free hand was on her visible baby bump, protecting hers and Cara’s pup. 

“Ready!” replied Taylor jumping down from her rock hearing the frozen grass crack under her feet.

“But ready for what exactly?” she asked scratching the back of her head.

Amber had invited her the night before, during the bonfire, but had been really mysterious about it, only telling her to wait close to the camp border an hour after sunrise.

“Hot springs!” replied the pregnant omega, joyfully throwing the duff bag at the girl’s feet. 

“It’s a couple hours walk so I brought water,” she explained before starting to tie her long hair into a braid exposing the mating mark on her neck.  
Taylor felt a sting of jealousy hit her. She knew it was too soon for even talking about mating marks with Karlie. They had known each other for just a little over a month, yet she couldn’t help but imagine what it would have been like to be truly hers. Having Karlie’s mark over her neck, showing who she belonged too. And her scent always with her putting every other alpha who dared to woo her in place.  
Taylor braided her hair too and hauled the duff bag over her shoulder. Better her than the six months pregnant woman.

A cold gust of wind sent shivers down her spine, maybe a nice warm swim in the hot springs wasn’t that bad of an idea.

#

Karlie let out a tense growl walking towards the centre of the camp.

She hated winter.

She hated wearing heavy clothes. She hated the cold and the stupid wind that kept messing up her hair. Her growl became even louder as the woman tensed her shoulders to hide in the jumper she was wearing. 

“Alpha,” greeted a beta as she arrived at the bonfire area where amongst scattered pieces of black burned logs breakfast was being handed out. 

Most of the pack were still asleep, but the hunters and fishermen were already awake and enjoying their mush of chestnuts while seated around the dead fire.  
The beta who had greeted Karlie filled her a pot of the tasteful mush, sweetening it with some honey before handing it out to her.

“Good morning.” grunted the alpha as she sat beside the other men.

“Alpha.” they greeted back, giving their leader a nod.

Even the hunters were wearing warmer clothes, their spears resting on the ground beside them, ready for the hunt that awaited them.

“How hunt’s going?” she asked bringing a spoonful to her mouth, the cold wind of the early morning still sending shivers down her body.

She hadn’t said anything yet, but she had noticed that meat portions at dinners had become smaller and smaller in the last days. She knew that it wasn’t the hunters faults, they were the best she had ever met. But the pack wouldn’t have survived winter by eating only tubers and nuts.  
“A lot of animals have migrated west and crossed the river where it’s less deep,” replied Jacob putting down his bowl.

He was her most trusted hunter, and she considered him a friend. They weren’t as close as her and Cara were, but he too had been trained by the previous alpha with them when he was a pup. 

“It happens every year, animals always try to go south. But most of the boars and deer are still in our woods. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” he quickly added feeling the tensed pheromones the Alpha was releasing.

Karlie nodded. She knew that this was normal, that obviously hunting was harder in winter. But her mind wouldn’t shut up, and since she had left Taylor in bed that morning her blood was boiling in her veins for no apparent reason.

The omega had already been awake when she had left, more than awake actually. But they hadn’t gone through all of their activities, since Karlie needed to meet with the hunters before they left and Taylor had an errand with Amber.

The alpha took another spoon, trying to enjoy the sweet taste of the honey, but even her taste buds didn’t seem to work that day. She put down the pot still half full, taking a sip of water before standing.

“Good luck on today’s hunt, I’ll see you later.” she mumbled before walking away, looking for Cara.

#

Taylor felt the sting even before she could realize what had hit her.

She closed her eyes, hissing at the pain as she brought a hand to her mouth, checking the damage. A stain of blood beaded her finger as she scraped it across her injured lip. The omega passed her tongue over the small cut. The bitter taste of the blood invaded her mouth as she tried to move away the branch that had hit her face.

The wood broke under her hands, creating an opening in front of her and clearing her path. The girl rolled her eyes checking her surroundings with attention as she tried to avoid another unexpected hit. Rotting leaves covered the ground under her feet, and above her head the bare branches of the trees clashed against each other as the wind blew through them. They had left the path long ago, and now the girl was walking in the middle of bushes and brambles, her path nearly completely blocked by them.

She was about to resume her walk when she sensed that something was off. She looked around, passing her tongue over her lip as she tried to see through the plants that surrounded her. The birds were silent, and so seemed the woods. Then she heard a crack a few meters to her left, as if someone had stepped on a branch.

The girl turned, ready to take a step towards it when then a gust of wind twirled in her hair, distracting her. The wind came from ahead and brought her Amber’s scent, the sweet smell of omega half covered by Cara’s trace.

Maybe she was just imaging things, it could have just been an animal. Taylor shivered from the cold, feeling glad of the long sleeve shirt that she was wearing underneath the fur. It was a bit oversized for her since she had stolen it from Karlie, but she always felt better with the Alpha’s sent engulfing her body, almost as if it was her essence that kept her warm instead of the shirt. 

A small smile appeared on the omega’s lips as she got back to her walk, following Amber’s trail as she tightened the hold on the duff bag with the water. She hadn’t seen the alpha for a few hours and she was already missing her. Her perfume invaded her lungs as she held her tight, her arms keeping her closer as they fell asleep, and her happy smile welcoming her every time she woke up.

How did I get so whipped in just a month?

The girl shook her head with a smile, a bead of sweat sliding down her forehead as she kept on walking. Just a few more hours and she would have been back to her alpha.

“Girl, you’re slow!” came Amber’s voice from ahead, calling her from behind another big blackberry bush.

“Maybe if we had stayed on the path I wouldn’t have been so slow.” called back the blonde as she removed another branch from her way and started walking towards the other omega’s voice.

They must have been in the middle of the woods by now, the camp far behind them, probably not far from Karlie’s pack border. When she finally reached the woman, she found her waiting for her sitting on a log, enjoying the last sun rays of the season that filtrated through the top of the tree. 

“And I’m the pregnant one.” joked Amber seeing her sweaty and out of breath.

The younger girl rolled her eyes, letting herself fall at the feet of the woman, resting her head against her knees.  
“About that, does Cara know about this little hiking of ours?” she asked curious. Usually her friend’s alpha didn’t even let the woman carry a stick, afraid that it would be a risk for her pregnancy.

“Maybe I haven’t exactly told her where we were going.” admitted the older omega, bringing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

“What about you? Does the Alpha know that her little omega is wondering all alone in the forest?” she asked with a little laugh, raising her brow.

Taylor bit her lip.

Her little omega.

But sadly, Taylor wasn’t truly hers. 

Even after her heat had ended the two had kept up with their nightly activities, which quickly had become morning activities and - when Karlie was free - afternoon activities. But the alpha had never truly made her hers, and she wasn’t thinking about mating marks this time.

Karlie loved to fuck her, she knew that. She loved to make her feel her cock twitch inside of her, ready to spurt her semen into her depths. But every time the omega came, writhing and screaming underneath her, the alpha would have pulled out coming in shots over her belly or back, leaving her empty.

Taylor pushed back the heated thoughts looking back up at Amber, as she ignored the shivers running down towards her centre.

“I told her I was with you.” she replied raising her shoulders.

Karlie had been getting ready to go out and didn’t question too much about it.

“Ready to go?” asked her Amber standing up, her hand protectively on her bump.  
Taylor nodded, taking a last sip of water.

“How much longer do we have to walk?” she asked pushing herself back on her feet, her legs already hurting.

“Just a couple of minutes, the hot springs aren’t that far now.” replied Amber offering her a hand.  
“Trust me, it’s going to be worth it.” added the blonde leading the way into the depths of the wood.

“During this cold days there’s nothing better than a nice warm swim.” exclaimed the pregnant woman with a smile.

Or a nice warm alpha.

Thought Taylor already excited about the welcome she would have once back at the camp. 

# 

“This is not going to work!” grunted Karlie slamming her fist onto the wooden table that Cara had set up near the supply hut.

“We can’t keep meat for that long, there’s absolutely no way to preserve it.” she added replying to the other alpha’s suggestion as she shook her head.

The morning kept getting worst, and her inner alpha was growling and hissing with the turmoil inside of her.

“Then let’s not stock it then. It was your idea, I was just asking how.” bit back Cara having already enough of her friend’s attitude

Karlie groaned, biting her lip as her fingers drummed onto the table.

“We have to find a way.” she said shaking her head.

“We need a way to preserve food.” she added staring down at the empty table.

“Our pack has always survived without stocking anything. Even if it gets colder the fish are still going to be in the river and the animals in the woods.” Cara tried to reason with her, but reasoning didn’t seem to work with her friend that morning. 

“Also, we have the southern territory now, the animals can’t cross the river here. It’s too deep and the current too strong.” she added, taking a step back from Karlie’s personal space. The alpha’s angry pheromones were starting to get to her.

“It hasn’t rained in nearly a month. What if it goes on like this and the river drains? There will be no more fish, and the animals will cross it and migrate south. Or what if this winter is going to be colder than the other ones and the river freezes?” asked the Alpha looking down at her folded fist as her chest kept rumbling with tension.

“Karlie, I know this is your first winter as our Alpha, but we’re going to be fine. You don’t have to prepare for every possible scenario.” said Cara, trying to soothe her friend.

“Isn’t that what a leader does?” Karlie bit before standing up.

Her clothes were starting to feel too warm for her, even if she was wearing just a jumper, her fur already abandoned in her hut. She huffed, passing her forearm over her forehead, feeling sweaty.

“Fuck this.”

Suddenly everything was too much, and the woman threw a kick to the table, making it fall to the ground.

She growled, taking a deep breath and trying to relax. It didn’t work.

“Girl, you stink.” said Cara taking a step back.

“I know that alphas smell bad to each other. You stink too, thanks Cara.” Karlie replied her eyes still closed as she tried to take control over her feelings.

“No, I mean… you’re in rut.” The other alpha tried to explain, Karlie’s strong pheromones clouding her brain, forcing her into submission.

The blonde opened her eyes, looking at her friend in confusion.

“That can’t be. I already had my rut, it couldn’t possibly be this early.” she replied tilting her head.

It couldn’t be, but it made sense. She usually wasn’t this violent or tense, but why would it be so early?

“How many times have you been with Taylor?” asked Cara.

Karlie growled, exposing her teeth. The very idea of another alpha saying Taylor’s name was making her boil. 

“Karlie.” spurred her friend, ignoring her anger.

“I don’t know, thirty, sixty, more maybe?” replied Karlie with a grunt. 

Why did Cara need to know this anyway?

“And how many times have you knot with her?” 

That’s it.

Karlie pushed Cara into the hut behind her, holding her by her shirt as she growled in her face.

“Not. Of. Your. Business.” she grunted her knuckles pressing into the other woman’s chest.

Her friend didn’t seem to be too bothered by it. Karlie was only trying to scare her, she wasn’t doing her any harm. Also, she knew that it was just her rut talking.

“None right?” she asked, Karlie’s fist still folded in her shirt.

“Your alpha went crazy, that’s why you’re like this. You’ve been teasing it for more than a month without giving it what it really needed.” explained the woman.

Karlie’s eyes became less dark and her hold onto the other alpha became softer.

“Sorry.” she mumbled moving away from her friend.

What Cara had said made sense. She loved having sex with Taylor, but she had never truly let go, too afraid of hurting or scaring the younger omega. Taylor always seemed so soft and fragile, that she had always been so focused on taking care of her to see that she was neglecting not only her inner alpha but also the girl’s omega. 

“I… I didn’t know if she wanted, if she was ready.” stuttered Karlie, embarrassed.

“By the way I see her looking at you, she’s more than ready.” joked Cara putting a hand over her friend’s shoulder.

“Now, I’m gonna go. You’re grumpy and smelly. Also, I don’t want to be here when you’re going to kill that guy.” spoke Cara quickly, hinting towards their right.

“Bye, bye.” she added before going in the direction of her hut.

Karlie turned confused, trying to understand Cara’s words, then she saw it. Taylor was back to the camp, she looked gorgeous as always. Her hair was combed into a long braid which passed her shoulders, falling over her chest. Her fur was opened up, exposing her white see-through shirt and her neck. Even from that distance, Karlie felt her mouth water at her exposed pulse point.

But quickly her butterflies turned to turmoil as she noticed the man in front of Taylor, chatting with her, making her laugh as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Her inner alpha roared, one thing only on her mind.

Mine.  
#

Taylor took a breath of relief as the camp came back into view. She had enjoyed the hot springs, her muscles had relaxed in the warm water and she felt a lot warmer. But she was also tired, and her legs hurt from the long walk.

The natural pools were inside of a cave, similar to the one Karlie had brought her to the night they had met. The entrance was hidden behind bushes of ivy that crawled down the rocks and on the inside there were cracks and openings that let the light in, making the place even more magical. She had enjoyed Amber’s company, it was nice having a friend. But the whole time she couldn’t help but think of Karlie and how she would have loved to be there with her. Relaxing in the hot water, the alpha’s lips over hers as the woman held her in her arms.

Walking back to the camp had taken them nearly two hours and by the time they reached its borders, Taylor felt out of breath and sweaty again.

“Thank you for bringing me with you.” she said to Amber giving back her bag.

“It’s nothing. It’s nice having an omega friend for a change.” replied the blonde with a warm smile.

“I love Cara, and Karlie is a good friend, but it’s nice having someone who isn’t an alpha to talk too.” she added leaning it to peck her cheek.

“I better go home, before that goofball of mine gets too worried.” she joked starting to head towards her hut.

“See you tonight at the bonfire, say hi to Karlie from me.”   
Taylor gave her a nod, waving her hand at the woman as she disappeared from her view.

I should go home too.

Her legs were shaking but she found the strength to start walking towards Karlie’s hut.

Their hut.

Sometimes it still felt strange calling it home, calling the southern pack home, but instead when she thought of Karlie she had no doubt. The alpha was her home. She was halfway across the camp when Grace came running towards her, her hands in the air.

“Tay!” she screamed throwing herself at her, nearly sending her to the ground. 

“Hi, little one.” greeted her Taylor giving her a little hug.

“You didn’t come to lesson this morning.” complained the alpha pup with a pout.

“Yeah, I had a little trip with a friend. Did you miss me?” she asked winking.

The little girl nodded.

“El is so boring when they explain stuff,” said Grace rolling her eyes.

Taylor let out a little laugh. In the past month, she had started helping the healer in giving lessons to the pups. El had the knowledge and it had turned out that she had the ability to enchant children. They made a good team. And also, Taylor was learning a lot of things too, including reading and writing the forgotten language she had seen in El’s books among other basic notions.

“I promise you that I’ll come tomorrow,” she replied, kneeling down to be at the pup same height.

The little girl smiled at her. “You bet. El said that they’re going to teach us how to recognize berries. You love berries, don’t you?” said the young alpha enthusiastically as she blew her hair out of her face-

“I do. My mom was a harvester, I loved helping her when I was a pup like you.” replied the omega smiling at her little friend.  
“Then see you tomorrow. Mommy is looking for me now, bye!” smiled the pup before running away in the same direction she had come from, her mother patiently waiting for her a few meters away.

Taylor smiled as she got back on her feet, quickly cleaning her trousers from the dirt.

“Don’t you want one too?” came a voice from beside her.

Taylor turned. It was a man, she had seen him around the camp but had never really talked to him. He had dark blonde hair, kept in a bun atop his head. He was carrying a few logs of wood in his arms, probably enough for Taylor to break her back if she had tried to lift them, but he didn’t seem bothered by it at all.

“Want one?” she asked confused.

“A pup,” he replied, smiling warmly at her. 

“I’m probably crazy, but I can’t wait to be a father someday,” he added, blushing a bit. “I’m Aden by the way. I’ve seen you around, but never introduced myself.”

“Taylor,” she replied with a small smile.

The man was an alpha, she had easily sniffed his scent as soon as he had talked, but she wasn’t scared. After meeting Karlie and becoming friends with Cara and Jacob, she was no longer afraid of alphas. And so far, Aden didn’t seem a bad person.

“And yeah I guess I’ll want one too, sooner or later,” she replied with a laugh, as imagines of beautiful pups with golden skin and bright green eyes flooded her mind.

Little Karlies. Her smile grew even more. 

Aden replied to her smile, starting to talk about how of a good father he hoped to be someday, as the two of them started walking together towards the centre of the camp. Taylor enjoyed the company even if, talking about pups and parenthood, she couldn’t keep her mind from Karlie and how good of a parent she could be. The alpha was great with kids. During her month there, Taylor had seen her more than once hanging with the alpha pups of the pack - explaining to them how to be a good leader or just playing with them during her free time. She was patient and caring and everything Taylor imagined a good sire to be.

They arrived near the remains of the bonfire when Taylor realised that she hadn’t followed anything of what Aden told her. She gave him a smile trying to not look as if she hadn’t been listening to him at all.  
“So maybe tonight you’d want to…” his words were interrupted by a loud growl.

The omega turned, only to see Karlie walking towards them. The alpha looked two times bigger than she usually did, and the thin white shirt she was wearing did nothing to hide her tensed muscles. Taylor gulped, wetness already pooling below her abdomen as Karlie’s pheromones hit her nostrils. She felt anger and jealousy, and something else. Something new that was Karlie but rougher, stronger.

The blonde alpha reached Taylor and Aden, her growl getting even deeper as she locked eyes with the boy, who had turned pale. The man lowered his head, exposing his neck to the stronger alpha.

“Get the hell away from her.” snarled Karlie, her chest swelled with another growl.

The man gave her a shaky nod without another word, quickly rushing to away to deliver the logs he was carrying. Taylor felt a shiver sliding down her spine. Karlie had always been hot, but now? The omega couldn’t even look at the woman without ruining her panties. The alpha’s hair was loose and somehow messy while her shirt was stuck to her body, and Taylor was pretty sure that she could see a bulge in her pants.

“You missed me a lot uh?” asked the girl with a grin tilting her head.

Karlie turned towards her, her eyes darker than Taylor had ever seen them. The woman growled at her, not as she did with Aden. This was different. The alpha was so filed with want and desire that Taylor almost felt her legs give in just by looking into Karlie’s eyes.

“Karlie, I…” the alpha didn’t even let her finish the sentence, and she grabbed the omega by the wrist to drag her across the camp. 

The blonde’s hand was tight around her, not enough to hurt but probably enough to leave a mark, and somehow that turned Taylor on even more. The omega was so excited and ready for what the alpha was about to do to her that she didn’t realise they weren’t going towards their hut, until the woods came into view in front of them.

“Where are we going?” she asked concerned. She trusted Karlie, but she wasn’t sure that she would have make it if the girl wanted to bring her to her cave shelter in the eastern territory.   
Karlie didn’t reply to her and instead started walking into the woods, Taylor hot on her steps as the woman kept holding onto her wrist. The alpha quickly abandoned the path, bringing them to a deeper part of the forest.Taylor was about to question Karlie again, when the alpha stopped.

They had arrived in a small clearing, they were surrounded by trees and the grass under their feet had defrosted after the cold hours of the morning.  
“Karlie, what are we…” the omega didn’t have the time to finish her question. Karlie turned around and pushed her to the ground.

Taylor hit the grass with her knees, letting out a gasp as she started to realise Karlie’s intentions. The alpha stood in front of her, her eyestwo dark ponds of lust as she quickly started working on the lace of her pants. 

Taylor gulped, she could feel herself getting wet and needy as Karlie’s pheromones rushed over her in waves. The omega wet her lips, already eager to take alpha’s dick in her mouth when another hint of Karlie’s new scent hit her. She shivered with need. 

Rut. She’s in a rut.

She had seen alphas in rut before, more than once unluckily. But this, this was completely different. Karlie was glowing. She had never seen her so intimidating and so impulsive. It was like her alpha had completely taken the lead, and Taylor wasn’t complaining. 

The taller woman finished unbuttoning her pants, sliding her hand in her briefs to take out her cock. It was already hard. Taylor swallowed, licking her lips as she locked eyes with Karlie.

I might as well play with this rut a bit.

“You look so big.” she whispered as she started to move her hands up and down Karlie’s thighs, her mouth inches from the girl’s tip. “I’m not sure that I’ll be able to take it all in.” she added with a small smirk.

Karlie gave a little grunt, starting to pump her length as her other hand reached from Taylor’s hair.

“Less talking.” she growled, getting a handful of her locks and pressing her towards her dick.

Taylor moaned, starting to run her tongue along the alpha’s length. She licked teasingly, not adding too much pressure and avoiding Karlie’s favourite zones, making the alpha slowly go crazy with need, her control quickly slipping. 

“You’re such a brat.” snarled Karlie, but Taylor could feel her smile in her voice, as the woman brought both of her hands in her hair pressing her towards her pelvis.

Need shuddered along the alpha’s shaft as the woman gasped at the soft flickering darts of Taylor’s tongue, now finally sweeping around the well of her tip and running across the ridges of the thick head.

“Yes, like that.” she moaned giving Taylor’s head a push forward.

Taylor gulped, taking the alpha’s tip in her mouth and starting to suck on it.

“Take it all in.” hummed the alpha starting to move her pelvis against the omega’s lips, slowly making room for her dick into the girl’s mouth.

Taylor opened up her mouth, Karlie’s shaft now sliding in and out from it, each time getting an inch deeper as she kept caressing her underside with her tongue.

“My baby is so good, aren’t you?” she moaned as her tip reached the opening of the girl’s throat. 

Taylor gagged onto it, her mouth sucking the alpha’s dick as she tried to give Karlie a nod. But then something came to her mind. What if for once she wasn’t going to be good?

As the older woman started to push to make the rest of her cock slide in, Taylor pushed back, fighting against Karlie’s hand to move away. The alpha removed her hand, looking down at her as her body shivered. Her inner alpha was in charge of her brain and her rut was filling her with lust and need. Even holding back from her omega for just a couple of seconds was costing all of her will power.

Taylor moved back to the alpha’s dick, licking its upper side as she locked eyes with her lover. “I want you to show me what a real alpha is like.” she whispered before sucking on the alpha’s tip, her eyes never leaving Karlie’s. “If I really want you to stop I’ll tell you, ok?” she added running one of her hands along the alpha’s abs.

Karlie gave her a nod. Taylor trusted her, she wanted it rough and she wanted the alpha to use her as she pleased, but she knew that the second she would have asked Karlie to stop the woman would have listened to her, rut or not.

“Where were we then?” asked Taylor teasingly.

The alpha’s hand flew back to her hair, getting a strong hold onto it while she directed her cock towards the omega’s mouth. Taylor’s lips remained sealed, as the girl looked up at the alpha in defiance.

Karlie groaned, pressing her tip into the woman’s lips, smearing her face with precum. 

“Open your fucking mouth.” she growled taking a hold of her chin and pressing onto the woman’s jaw. Taylor gasped, soon finding her mouth filled with the alpha’s dick.  
Karlie didn’t give her the time to adjust. She was already moving, hitting the back of her throat causing Taylor to gag on her tip.

“That’s how a good omega sucks.” she grunted as her movements became more erratic. “You like it, don’t you? Feeling all of my dick down your throat.”

Karlie’s hold onto her head was so strong that Taylor couldn’t even look up to lock eyes with the other woman. The bobbing of her head was so fast that it nearly caused her head to spin, but she was loving her second of it. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of the alpha’s shaft nudging at the back of her mouth and making her tear up. Karlie was using her as her fuck toy, and she couldn’t ask for better treatment.

“Fuck.” the alpha’s body and abdomen started to shiver under her hands, the movement of her pelvis becoming slower but two times harder, pushing her dick even deeper down the omega’s throat.

Fuck yes please, come down my throat.

Taylor would have screamed it but her mouth was too stretched to form any words.

With one last grunt Karlie came, her semen sliding in bursts down Taylor’s throat. Taylor gulped, trying to take all of it. But Karlie was quick to deny her the reward, taking her penis out of her mouth and covering her face and neglected lips in strands of hot pearly cum.

“That really suits you.” rasped the woman, her voice hoarse from the orgasm as she took a step back to admire her messy work.

Her dick was still hard and the alpha was still toying with it, passing her own hand over the tip.

“Turn around and get on all fours.” she said tilting her head, her eyes still dark from lust.

Taylor felt her pussy throb at the request as more wetness slid down her thighs, but after all she had a role to play. Instead of following the alpha’s orders the girl stood up, taking a step towards the alpha to wrap her hands around Karlie’s midsection.

“What if I say no?” she asked teasingly, her mouth moving to the woman’s neck to suck onto her pulse point.

Karlie locked eyes with her for only a second, green meeting blue, before she pushed Taylor against a tree. Taylor felt all the air leave her lungs as her chest hit against the oak’s trunk, Karlie pressed against her back, her hard-on against the omega’s clothed ass cheeks.  
“Such a hard headed little one, huh.” whispered the alpha as her hand made its way in between Taylor’s front and the tree, starting to roughly unbutton her pants. “I think you need a little lesson.” she stated sliding down the younger girl’s pants and panties in one swift move.

Taylor gasped, feeling the cold winter air hitting her most sensitive parts, but mostly feeling the alpha’s dick leaking tip scrape against her ass. Her hips sprung backwords, trying to feel more of Karlie’s length.

“Not so fast.” chuckled the alpha, taking a hold on the girl’s hips as her other hand moved to the omega’s neck, tightening around her throat. “As you said before, it’s so big, I’m not sure that it’s going to fit. Why don’t we do a little test?” said Karlie, whispering seductively in her ear as she let the omega breath in.

Taylor felt wetness sliding down her thighs, soaking her half-removed panties. She just wanted Karlie to thrust into her, bringing her to her limits as she teared her open right there against the tree.

“I… I think a test would do.” she whimpered, voice half gone from Karlie’s light chocking.

 

“I see you’re starting to be a good girl.” said the alpha smiling into the shorter girl’s shoulder.

Karlie’s hand slowly slid down the omega’s ass cheeks, leaving her hips to wander lower, reaching the girl’s outer lips.The alpha started with slow movements, a delicate finger just tracing straight lines from Taylor’s clit to her entrance. The omega’s hips involuntary jerked backwards, trying to feel more of the alpha’s fingers and also missing the feeling of Karlie’s tip against her back.

“Don’t move.” growled the alpha in her ear. “I get to decide, what and when you get your reward.” she snarled before biting into her neck, sucking onto the girl’s pulse point hard enough to leave a bruise. Taylor moaned, trying her best to keep her hips stilled. Karlie’s pace quickly became rougher, her fingertip plunging into her soaked hole as her thumb started teasing her clit.

“More.” plead Taylor her hips surging backwards as Karlie nearly went knuckle deep into her. The alpha stilled.

“What I had said about not moving?” she growled, the hand around the omega’s throat becoming tighter.

“No… not to.” whispered Taylor her voice broken by Karlie’s tight hold.

“And what did you do?” asked the alpha, her voice stone cold as she let the other girl breath.

“I moved.” sobbed Taylor as she tried to stay focused on Karlie’s questions while the alpha’s finger was still inside her cunt.

“You’ve been a bad girl. Again.” rasped Karlie taking out her soaked finger making the omega whimper.

“Please, I…” Taylor couldn’t finish a sentence that Karlie’s hand hit her ass cheek hard enough to leave a red mark. She gasped.

Karlie had slapped her. Karlie had slapped her, and she was even more wet that she was before as her pussy throbbed with the need of being filled.

“That’s what bad girls get. If you want to have my dick you have to do as I say. Is that clear?”

“Yes, alpha.” replied Taylor, thankful for the tree pressed against her front. If it wasn’t for it, her legs would have already given in and she would have been on the ground.

“Now let’s go back to our test.” chuckled Karlie bringing her hand back to the younger girl’s opening.

Without any warning Karlie thrust two fingers inside of her, making the girl gasp in surprise.

“Maybe you are worthy of my cock after all.” chuckled the woman as she started moving her digits against Taylor’s velvet walls, stretching them.

“Yes, let me take your cock. Use me as you please.” sobbed the omega, biting onto her lower lip to keep still.

“You want to be my little fuck toy?” grunted Karlie, a third finger reaching the inside the omega’s tight pussy.

“Yes, please. Your little fuck toy.” whimpered the omega, her feet now barely reaching the ground as she was pinned in between Karlie’s body and the tree trunk.

“Is this that you want?” asked the alpha, taking a grab of her dick and smearing precum across the girl’s red ass cheeks.  
“I… I…” Taylor tried to reply but her mind felt too cloudy to form a sentence and the pleasure of Karlie’s three fingers pressing into her walls was too much to make her think clearly.

“I asked you a question.” growled Karlie, taking her finger out of the girl’s cunt and delivering another slap to her ass.

“Yes! Yes! I want your dick, please give it to me!” she sobbed, her weight falling backwards against Karlie’s body, the older girl’s throbbing dick in between them pressing against her beat up back side.

“I will.” whispered the alpha, her voice getting softer.

Karlie slid up the omega’s panties and pants, quickly buttoning them up before doing the same thing with hers.Taylor turned her head, trying to understand what was happening, but before she could ask Karlie why she was doing that instead of undressing her the alpha picked her up. The omega threw her hands around the girl’s neck afraid of falling, but the alpha didn’t seem to have any problems carrying her bridal style.

“Where are we going?” asked Taylor resting against Karlie’s chest and feeling her steady heartbeat.

“Home.” replied Karlie before kissing her forehead and starting to walk back towards the camp.

Taylor smiled wearily. Even though she loved the roughness of being fucked against a tree, her legs shaking and shivering, laying down on the nice soft furs of their bed didn’t sound that bad.

Karlie’s dick was still hard, and Taylor could feel the bulge under her, hidden in the alpha’s pants as she carried her across the camp, walking towards their hut. Taylor could feel people looking at them, but she felt like no one else existed in that moment. It was just her and Karlie and they could stare. She didn’t care.

While they had been in the woods she must have lost track of time, and by when they reached their hut the sun was already setting, painting the sky with shades of gold and pink.

It’s beautiful, but not as her, thought Taylor looking up at the alpha as Karlie brought her inside their home. Everything was as she had left it that morning; the bed undone, her night clothes abandoned on the desk against the wall, the nice furs she loved so much covering the floor at the feet of the bed.

As soon as the door closed behind them the green-eyed blonde let her down, quickly turning her around so that she could look in her eyes.

“Strip.” ordered Karlie moving into the middle of the room.

Taylor bit her lip, following the alpha to the fur carpet and starting to strip by removing her upper clothes. Karlie looked at her, lust and desire clear in her eyes as she mimicked the omega’s movements and slowly and agonizingly slid her jumper up her torso. By the time Taylor was completely naked Karlie had only removed her shirt and breast band, leaving her in her pants and briefs.

“Down.” said Karlie, her voice hoarse from the need.

The omega went down on her knees, coming nearly face to face with the bulge in the alpha’s pants.

“On all fours, omega. Don’t you know how to present yourself?” snarled the alpha looking down at her as she started to unbutton the front of her pants.

Taylor nodded erratically, her head bobbing up and down almost as she was giving Karlie another blowjob. The omega got on all fours, the floor soft under her hands and knees thanks to the furs covering it. Karlie walked around her, examining her as if she were prey.

“Lower your head.” she whispered pressing a hand in the messy blonde hair of the girl.

Taylor followed the instructions, resting her forehead onto the floor, feeling completely submitted to the other woman. The alpha took another circle around her, stopping behind her back, outside from the girl’s range of vision.

“Lift your ass, spread your legs.” said Karlie trying to sound detached, but Taylor could hear the shivers and growls of excitement in her voice. Karlie needed her as much as she needed Karlie.

“Just like that, good girl.” complimented the alpha after she took the right position.

The green-eyed woman passed a hand over the younger girl’s ass cheeks squeezing them delicately before spreading them open, coming in view of the omega’s glistening pussy.

“You look so pretty.” she whispered passing a finger through the girl’s folds.

Taylor moaned, her pelvis jerking involuntarily towards Karlie’s hand, trying to bring her fingers inside.

“No moving.” growled the alpha pressing her digit into the omega’s tight hole. “Is that clear? You can start moving only when I tell you so.” added Karlie pressing even more into the girl, pushing her index knuckle deep into her.

“Yes, alpha.” moaned Taylor biting into her wrist to keep herself from pushing her backside towards her lover.

Karlie pressed another finger inside her pussy, scraping her digits against her inner walls as this flattered around her.

“So wet and ready for my cock, aren’t you?” chuckled the alpha as she removed her finger, making Taylor whimper in loss.

The alpha stood up, making a quick work of her trousers and briefs, looking down at the completely naked omega spread before her eyes.

“So ready.” she whispered to herself before going back to her knees, her dick standing proud before her just a few inches from Taylor’s cunt.

The older girl took her hard appendage in her hand, quickly jerking it to get the precum collected over the tip all over her shaft. Taylor couldn’t see the alpha, but she felt her presence behind her as shivers ran threw her body and wetness slid from her pussy and down her legs. She just wanted Karlie’s dick. To feel her stretching her open as she pumped into her, filling her up with her cum as her knot pushed against her opening, popping inside of her.

The blue-eyed woman felt shivers of pleasures run down to her abdomen as other shots of wetness pooled in between her folds.

Her knot.

Karlie had never given it to her, they had never been attached and the omega had never been filled up as her body craved to. She needed it and she needed it soon. The alpha aligned her throbbing head with the girl’s opening, her shaft glistening even more as she started moving her tip through the girl’s folds.

“You feel so good.” sobbed Taylor, embarrassed at being so turned on just by Karlie’s touch. “Inside. Inside, please alpha.” she pleaded, her muscles tensed in an attempt to keep herself from moving.

“Like this?” chuckled Karlie as she plunged in her tip into the omega’s opening.

Taylor gasped, the alpha’s dick already spreading her as a few more inches slipped inside. Karlie groaned. Taylor was tight, so tight that she felt like she was about to come at any given moment. Her velvety walls were covered in glistening wetness, letting Karlie slide in so easily that she knew she could have gone balls deep with just one push.

The alpha folded her fists, resisting temptation. Instead she pushed forwards agonizingly slow, feeling inch by inch as the omega’s pussy spread for her invasive tip. 

“Fuck, you’re so big.” cried out Taylor trying to open up her legs as much as she could with Karlie’s weight over her. “So fucking good, spreading me up.” continued the omega, sobbing for the pleasure.

Karlie’s tip reached the girl’s cervix, her knot pressed against her opening as the dick throbbed in the omega’s hole. The alpha gave her a little jerk forward, testing if Taylor’s walls had adapted to her length. The blue-eyed girl moaned in reply, feeling Karlie’s tip fuck her cervix as her inner walls fluttered around her thick length.

“Again. Please.” she whispered into the fur carpet, her muscles soft as her legs and arms gave in. “Fuck me as you please, take all of me.” she added, her pelvis unconsciously moving towards the alpha’s body, making her feel her throbbing knot even more. 

Karlie didn’t let her wait, giving one more push before sliding out to penetrate her seconds later. Taylor cried out wordlessly, the alpha was so big it was stretching her cunt to almost the point of pain, but even like that she didn’t seem to have enough.

“Yes Karlie, fuck me!” she moaned as Karlie started a faster pace, impaling her rapidly as her tip kept hitting against the deepest parts of her pussy.

The alpha let out breathy groans, her cock was throbbing in need of release and the tight grip of Taylor’s warm cunt wasn’t helping in keeping her in control. Then there was her knot, fully swelled now. It pulsed agonizingly, needing to pop into the girl’s pussy and tying them together as one.

Karlie’s pace became slower, but her jerks got deeper and stronger, thrusting her cock further than she had ever gone with Taylor.

“Please Karlie come with me.” begged the omega as she spread her legs, opening up to fill all of Karlie’s length. “I want to feel all of you inside.” she added trying to move her hips backwords, pressing even more on the alpha’s throbbing knot.

“Please.” she whimpered turning her head, locking eyes with Karlie as the woman breathed heavily. 

The alpha gave her a nod and put her hands over the girl’s hips, lifting them up. Karlie pushed forward, Taylor’s cervix opening to her tip as her knot started to make its way into the girl’s opening. Taylor moaned, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she felt Karlie tearing her apart. If Karlie’s dick spread her to her limits, the alpha’s knot did it even more. It filled her even more than she thought she was able.

The green-eyed woman had her hands on the omega’s ass cheeks, spreading them to help the girl open up to her knot as she looked down at it slowly disappearing into the younger woman’s cunt. Taylor was pretty sure she was about to pass out when Karlie’s knot finally popped in, getting stuck in her tight tunnel. Karlie grunted in her shoulder, her cock throbbing with pleasure deep inside her.

“This feels so good.” moaned the shorter girl enjoying the feeling of fullness.

“It does, huh?” chuckled Karlie in her shoulder before sliding her hands down the girl’s torso reaching her tummy.

She could feel her knot slightly swelling in the girl’s lower abdomen, which made her tip leak precum directly into the omega’s womb. 

Imagine her all filled up with your pups one day.

Karlie felt shivers running along her whole shaft at the thought.

“Your mine.” she whispered into the omega’s ear, wrapping her arms around her body as she went back to pounding into her.

“Yes. Yours.” sobbed Taylor, moaning at every thrust Karlie gave her. She was so close.

The alpha gave one last push, drawing back from her hard enough that Taylor was almost afraid the knot would pop out. But quickly Karlie pushed back forward, thrusting her tip into the girl’s cervix as they both came.

Taylor cried out wordlessly, her fist folding into the carpet Karlie had fucked her into as her womb was filled with the alpha’s semen. She had never felt so full in her life, as the alpha spurted into her while her knot kept them tied.

Karlie was out of breath, her dick throbbing and leaking strands of hot cum into the omega’s depths. Her hand hadn’t moved from the younger’s girl tummy and now she couldn’t help but growl possessively as she rolled them over, letting Taylor rest atop her.

The blue-eyed blonde hummed into the new position, finally relaxing her muscles as she let her head fall over Karlie’s chest.

“That was really hot.” she exhaled, feeling Karlie’s dick still hard and spurting into her.

“For how long are we going to be tied?” she asked, putting her hand over Karlie’s, feeling the slight swell of her tummy.

Karlie was so big she could basically feel her from the outside. The idea of being stretched so much by the alpha made her pussy leak more wetness as her walls fluttered around the alpha’s dick, making the older girl moan as she gave a jerk.

“Less than an hour.” replied Karlie kissing her neck and nuzzling into it as she tried to still her hips.

“Then, maybe we can go for second round?” chuckled the omega already jerking her hips onto the alpha shaft, feeling it press into her depths.

“I think I’d really like that.” groaned the alpha already sliding her hand towards the younger’s girl’s clit.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! 
> 
> Exams are finally finished and I’m so happy to have back my time to write. From now on I would try to update once a week.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Taylor yawned, her eyes fighting to stay open as she tried to follow El’s words.

They had just finished to eat lunch around the bonfire. Now that the days had become colder the flame was rarely turned off, even during the day.

“So, which are the differences between an alpha and a beta?” asked the healer looking at the group of pups seated at their feet.

Their red hair had grown longer since Taylor had met them, but their eyes were still gentle and of a light grey shade as they quizzed the younglings.

Taylor was seated behind them, at the back of the class. She was leaning against one of the poles that sustained the tent under which El was holding lesson.

“Alpha’s are tough.” replied enthusiastically Grace, seated a few feet in front of Taylor, her feet drumming on the ground as she spoke. That girl really didn’t know how to stay still.

The blonde gave her a tired smile as the girl turned towards her, her eyes feeling heavier and heavier.

It wasn’t El’s fault, the lesson wasn’t boring, well, not more boring than the usual ones they held, but she had a rough night.

Karlie was still going through her rut, and as the days passed her need only seem to grow. Taylor wasn’t complaining, but she couldn’t remember the last time they had used the bed to sleep.

“Alpha’s are tough, yeah.” El laughed at the pup answer, slowly shaking their head.

“That’s right, but what makes them look so tough in the eyes of others?” asked again the healer as they look through the small crows of kids in front of them.

“Muscles!” cheered the little alpha boy seated next to Grace, throwing a fist in the ai to mark his words.

“No.” laughed El shaking their head “Any other ideas?”

Taylor yawned again, covering her mouth with her hand.

Karlie hadn’t let her sleep all night.

_That woman and her and her damn…_

“Pheromones?” asked shyly a little omega girl who looked few years older than Grace.

“Yes, good answer Laura. I’m glad someone is paying attention.” replied the healer, eyeing Taylor with a raised eyebrow.

The omega tried to shake herself awake.

She was supposed to be there to help El, not sleeping at the back of the lesson like some demotivated pupil.

She wasn’t just tired, her body felt sore. She could still feel the pressure on Karlie’s hands on the parts of her body the alpha had hold onto to pin her under her the night before. She wouldn’t have been surprised if the alpha had bruised her.

She still remembered Karlie’s raspy voice whispering in her ear, asking her if she should stop, if she was hurting her.

Taylor had shaken her head.

She was to ashamed to say it out loud, but she loved this side of Karlie, the rough and dominant part. The part who fucked her till she couldn’t even stand on her feet.

The omega closed her eyes, memories of Karlie’s naked skin against her own coming to her mind. The softness of the alpha’s tongue as it parted her folds before penetrating her.

Taylor felt a shiver running down her back before coming back to reality. That wasn’t the place to go through that type on fantasies.

The woman took a sip on the warm infusion she was holding in her hands.

It tasted terribly, sour and with a nearly creamy consistence. El had put too many leaves into it, but as they said alphas are the most prolific during their rut.  

She knew what that infusion prevented, and she knew that was the right thing since her and Karlie weren’t even mated, but her inner omega couldn’t but growl at every sip of it.

“For today it will be enough.” said El clearing their throat and dismissing the pups.

They had been listening to them for more than two hours and the healer knew they wouldn’t have last longer without starting to distract and start playing around.

Taylor stood up waving goodbye at the pups who, one by one, exit the tent.

Grace was the last one to go and as usual she stopped by Taylor to speak as El started picking up their samples and scrolls.

“Tay is Karlie ok? She wasn’t at the bonfire yesterday and neither this morning.” asked the pup concerned, her lower lip lightly trembling.

She knew that Karlie was the young alpha hero, but it always warmed her heart to see how much Grace cared for the older alpha.

“Mama said she’s not feeling good.” she added.

Of course. The pack knew that their alpha was in rut, but how to break that to a nine-year-old?

“She’s fine darling. She’s a bit-”

  _Horny? In need of shoving her cock inside something? Desperate to fill me with cum?_

“-sick.” tried Taylor trying to sound sincere.

Karlie was going through the fourth day of rut, probably reaching ii peak.

The day before her mood swings had become so out of control that Cara and Taylor had to lock her in her own shelter.

The alpha hadn’t been against it, she knew too that as her rut would have grown stronger, she wouldn’t have been able to control herself. She didn’t want to risk hurting anybody and mostly she didn’t want to be a problem for Taylor.

Anyway, the omega had still spent the night with her. After all even Taylor wouldn’t have lasted longer without the arms of her alpha around her.

“In a few days she’ll be back on her feet.” added Taylor. The girl looked relived by her words and gave her a small smile.

“Are you taking care of her?” asked Grace moving her weight from one to foot to the other as she tilted her head.

“Uh...” replied Taylor clearing her throat.

_I can imagine a few interesting ways to take care of her._

“Yes. I am, don’t worry.” she quickly mumbled her cheeks growing red.

She didn’t really want to discuss with a nine-year-old _how_ she did take of Karlie’s condition.

“Mom said that you would have. It is what mates do, take care of each other.” reasoned the young alpha making Taylor’s heart sunk.

_Mates._

Her and Karlie weren’t mates.

The alpha had finally made her hers, mating and filling her, more than once by now, but even in the heat of her rut Karlie had never even attempt to mark her.

The blonde unconsciously passed a hand over her untouched neck. Sliding her fingers over the point where the neck met the shoulder, where a mating mark was supposed to be.

She bit her lip shaking her head, it was too soon.

Then why the thought of not being truly hers made her so heartbroken?

“Taylor could you give me a hand?” came El voice from the opposite side of the tent.

The healer was holding in their arms a pile of scrolls and was trying to pick up a bunch of small bowls, filled with leaves and plants to teach the pup to recognise them. Obviously, they couldn’t carry all that around on their own.

The omega nod, sending the painful thoughts to the back of her mind as she waved Grace goodbye.

“Tell Karlie I said hi.” said the little girl smiling before getting out from the tent.

“Of course.” _If she will give time to talk before shoving me onto the bed._

The blonde walked across the room, starting to help El with putting away the scrolls and the pots.

As she worked, her head down as she piled items in her arms the bad feelings came back.

She wasn’t supposed to be there.

Well she knew she was, but a deep and hidden part of her couldn’t but hiss at the distance between her and Karlie. Her alpha needed her, and she wasn’t there to take care of her.

She knew that it was for the best. She wouldn’t have survived Karlie’s rutting pace all day long, but she couldn’t shut up her inner omega fussing.

A small voice in the back of her mind who kept repeating her that she wasn’t worth the alpha.

“I just need you to help me with carrying all of this to my hut.” explained the beta passing her a small vase with a little dying plant of strawberries in it.

No matter how much the healer cared for the plants, keeping them in the warmth of their tent, they wouldn’t have survived the bitter cold of winter.

“Sure, no problem.” replied Taylor, swallowing down her ache and following El out of the tent.

Outside the wind was harsh and cold and the sky covered in grey clouds. Taylor pulled up the hood of her coat, hiding her face in the warm greyish fur inside of it.

“It will snow soon.” commented El, trying to close their overcoat at the best they could with their arms so full of scrolls.

Taylor hated snow.

Its coldness and how everything died under it. Plants, grass, flowers. Snow meant winter, and winter meant death.

Taylor looked at the grey sky, tears forming in her eyes as she thought about the last memories of her mother. Her lifeless body laying in the snow, her blood slowly sliding over the thin white layer covering everything.

The omega closed her eyes, fending off those thoughts. Her mother would have want her to be happy, even without her.

_I wish I could introduce you to Karlie mom, you would have liked her._

She thought with a last smile towards the sky.

El had started walking towards their hut and Taylor quickly followed them. She wasn’t going to let those thoughts drag her down, she was happy now, she missed her mother, but she had a new home.

 _A new family._ She thought for a second, as flash of Karlie’s warm green eyes came across her mind.

As they walked through the camp El had to stop a couple of times. An omega asked them an infusion similar to the one Taylor had just drank and a man wanted some advice about his mate continuous coughing.

Taylor listened closely to the healer’s replies. Someday she would have need to start doing something for her new pack and learning to be a healer could maybe be her path. So far, she had been good at learning El teachings.

“How is Karlie doing?” asked the healer, their short red hair falling over their eyes as they approached their hut.

_Why is everyone asking me this?_

“Uhm, she’s doing good. It’s like she never gets tired. Her rut is still strong, but it can’t last much more doesn’t it?” she replied feeling her cheeks redden.

She didn’t specify of what Karlie wouldn’t get tired of, but she assumed that El knew.

“Of course, a couple of more days, maximum. Having an omega is surely going to help her.” replied the elder.

Taylor nodded, a bit embarrassed.

Karlie was an orphan, she didn’t have parents. But if she had a parental figure that was El and talking with them about the girl’s rut wasn’t for sure her favourite thing.

“She was hard headed as a child, I can only imagine what a pain she must be during her rut. You’re probably the only one who can keep her at bay.” said the healer with a little laugh. Probably thinking of a younger Karlie looking up at them with an angry pout.

“She never gave up on the things she wanted. Which mostly led her into trouble. Her and Cara obviously.” they continued as their hut came into view.

“I remember them always running around the woods, wanting to be the firsts to capture a bear or trying to build a raft to cross the river.” told her El with a warm smile on their face.

“I had always tried to protect her, she didn’t have anyone else.” said the beta their bright grey eyes filled with love as they looked down at the little plants in their hands.

Taylor smiled at them.

El had made Karlie grown into the woman she had feel so hard for and she would have always been thankful for that to them.

“I’m glad she has you now.” added the healer giving her a warm smile.

Taylor felt her cheek redden as she smiled at the beta.

 _A new family._ She thought again, happiness pouring in her chest.

“Since I had found her, just a little puppy floating in a basket over the river, I thought of her as the pup I had never had. I’m so happy that she had find someone like you.” said El stopping on the entrance of their hut.

_Floating over the river?_

Taylor froze to those words. She remembered something, something important.

“El do you have a map?” she asked grabbing the healer by their wrist.

“A map?” they asked confused, a foot already across the doorway of their home.

“Yes, of all the woods, with the path of the rivers.” she explained quickly, her baby blue eyes bright from the adrenaline rush.

“I think I do, Karlie has drawn one no long ago.” they said still unsure by the girl request.

“Come, it’s inside.”

 

#

 

Karlie growled in her sleep.

Her skin was on fire, droplets of sweat sliding down her forehead and her back.  

Her mind didn’t work, lust was the only thing left inside of her. That and the needing sensation torturing the lower part of her body.

The woman rolled over trying to sleep on her stomach as she usually did. She had never been comfortable sleeping on her back, but as soon as she laid down on her belly the pressure on her crotch got even worst, jolting her awake.

She opened her eyes, two dark pools of need and power.

The feeling of need in between her legs was almost unbearable and as the woman rolled over again she could she her shaft standing proud under the blankets.

She had blurry memories of the previous night, but what she remembered clearly was Taylor impaled over her cock for most of the night, but even so it didn’t look like her alpha was satiated.

_Taylor._

The omega wasn’t there.

Her growl immediately turned louder, rumbling up from her chest as she looked across the room in search of her omega.

_Taylor. Fuck. Now._

Her dick immediately gave a jerk at the thought of dipping into the omega’s tight hole. The sensation of her velvety walls grasping onto her shaft as she dived in.

Karlie looked around, she was in her shelter, not that she could recognise it in her condition. A fire was cracking on her right, lighting and warming up the room.

If she had been in control of herself she would have wondered how the fire was still on, but her mind wouldn’t seem to register any of that.

Her rut had taken all her control, leaving only the more impulsive and animalistic parts of her. Every cell of her being was only screaming for release.

_Taylor?_

The omega was nowhere to be found and Karlie pushed herself onto her elbows to sit up.

Even if she had used all her strength to fuck Taylor the night before she wasn’t feeling even slightly tired and all she wanted was to do it all over again. Fucking the omega till Taylor wouldn’t have been able to stand for how much filled she would have been.

She would have buried her cock deep inside the omega’s silk hole, ramming into her little cunt till she will have bottomed out and felt Taylor’s cervix tightening onto her tip.

Her dick was leaking precum at the thought.

_Need filling her._

She still remembered how good Taylor looked on all fours, her ass sticking up with her soaked pussy ready to take her.

The alpha sat up. She needed her omega and she needed it now.

The blankets fell from her body, exposing her naked chest and pooling around her midsection. Her shaft looked even harder than what it felt, standing proud against her abs.

Her muscles were tensed and swollen. As soon she would have find her omega she would have fucked her so hard the girl would never ben able to leave her again.

Her green eyes popped open again. Her pupils so blown for all the rut hormones that they almost looked completely black.

She scooted back, resting her back onto the wooden head of the bed, still growling.

Her primal need diving her crazy as her omega didn’t appear to please her.

Precum was dripping from her cock’s tip sliding down her shaft and abs in little droplets.

All the alpha could think off was how Taylor would have licked them away, before attaching onto her cock. The girl’s lips would have closed around her shaft, her tongue teasing her tip before taking it all her dick inside her mouth, choking on it when it would have reached her throat.

A growl rumbled in Karlie’s chest as her hand started wondering lower, brushing against the upper part of her shaft while her nails scraped her abdomen.

Her dick gave a jerk, craving to be touched as the pressure kept growing.

_Need._

It wouldn’t have been as good as Taylor silk walls, but her need for release was way too much for her to ignore it any longer.

The woman closed her hand around the lower part her shaft, pressing against her tight balls before giving it a stroke.

She released a gasp as more precum leaked from its tip.

“More.” growled the alpha throwing her head back, as her mind filled with pictures of Taylor seated over her lap, impaling herself onto her shaft.

 

#

 

Taylor walked with her head down, her blue eyes fixated onto the ground as she walked along the path.

_How am I going to say it to her?_

The trees around her were bare, and so the fields she had passed along while walking east. Everything was so different from when she had been there for the first time.

The woods had been painted in all the shades of orange and red at the time, and flowers and mushrooms had still been growing within the roots of the trees.

_What if I am wrong?_

The girl shook her head, what were the chances?

Taylor breath in, eyeing the field that flanked the small path she was walking on. The grass was short and greyish, dead from the cold of the bitter winter they had found themselves in. Only a month ago it had been covered in red poppies.

_It’s my fault she’s dead._

The omega stopped in her tracks, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

_Liz died because of me._

_Karlie’s mother died because of me._

Taylor rose her face towards the sky, her eyes still closed as she tried to forgive herself.

_But what if Karlie didn’t?_

A cold tear slipped from the girl’s eyes, sliding along her cheek and immediately followed by a second one. This time on the tip of her nose.

_Nose?_

Taylor opened her eyes, looking at the grey sky on top of her, and at the millions tiny tittle snowflakes falling from the high.

The woman gave the sky a sad smile.

 _Thank you mom._ She thought before pulling up her hood and getting back to her walk.

As soon as El had given her the map, Taylor had run to her and Karlie’s hut, and spread it onto the desk they had at the feet of their bed.

The omega had immediately recognised the alpha’s steady hand. She had seen other drawings and maps that Karlie had made, but nothing this detailed.

The map was drawn meticulously, starting from the mountains in the north till the swamps that covered the far eastern territories.

Taylor had run her eyes along the top of the map recognising the little X over the mountains as the sites where the northern pack stayed during summer and spring. She knew that as West, Karlie had scouts informing her on the whereabouts of the other packs, but clearly, they did their job a lot better than the northern scouts did.

There were many streams in the mountains, but the spring of the river which crossed all along the wood was much more west.  If Liz had put her new born in the river she must have done it during winter, when the pack resided more near to it.

Taylor had moved her gaze southern, stopping where the northern pack cave was marked with a small circle. The river, the same one on which she had met Karlie, wasn’t far.

The omega had followed the small line indicating the river over the scroll laid in front of her. The river grew bigger as it flown towards east, merging with other smaller streams.

It didn’t take long for Taylor’s digit to reach the eastern pack camp.

_“I put them in a little basket on the river.”_

The girl remembered the conversation she had with Liz earlier the night she had ran away, the secret she had told her. The child she had to give up onto, to save them from West.

_“A beautiful pup, so much like their father. A strong alpha.”_

Nobody knew that the woman had a child, a possible threat to West supremacy and an heir to the previous Alpha of the northern pack. And then there was Karlie, a strong alpha, without parents, that El had founded in a basket on the same river were Liz had abandoned her pup.

Even the time corresponded. Taylor hadn’t been born at the time West became leader, and Karlie was a bit older than she was, old enough to be Liz’s lost daughter.

The girl ran and hand through her hair trying to put her mind at ease.

The snow was starting to attach, covering the path beneath her feet with a thin white layer. It wasn’t a heavy snow and most of it would have melt, but that could easily change during the night. The temperatures would have gone lower and by the morning everything could have been covered by more than two feet of snow.

The small white flakes were also landing over her, melting onto her coat as she kept walking through the woods. Above her the sky was starting to get darker, but the sunset was still far away and in matters of minutes she would have reached Karlie’s shelter.

The opening in the rocky hill was as she remembered it, with its tall stone walls and the waterfalls of ivy falling over it, hiding the entrance.

Taylor stopped in front of it.

_Karlie, I think I know who your mom was. She didn’t abandon you, she wanted to save you. As she saved me. Karlie, you mother died to save me._

The omega closed her eyes.

Karlie knew the story of how she had escaped. She told her about Liz, how the woman had sacrificed herself to give her the chance to ran. But how would have Karlie reacted when she would have known that Taylor’s life costed the one of her own mother?

She couldn’t know that.

Maybe Karlie would have hated her, maybe she would have never been able to look in her eyes again.

Taylor swallowed. The only thought of loosing the woman was breaking her heart. What was the point of her surviving, of Liz sacrificing herself to keep her alive if Karlie wouldn’t have been at her side?

But it didn’t matter, she didn’t matter. Karlie deserved to know.

Taylor walked into the cave, finally escaping the cold wind that had been blowing from the north. If was dark inside, especially after a few turns on the tunnel, where the light of the outside wasn’t able to reach.

The more she walked in the dark the more the passage got small, and it felt so strange to walk through it alone, without Karlie’s hand tied with hers.

Finally, she started to see the warm light of the fire at the end of the tunnel, where Karlie and whatever her reaction would be were waiting for her.

She was near enough to hear the crack of the fire and the sound of the small waterfall inside of the alpha’s shelter when she was hit by Karlie’s pheromones.

Lust. Need. And all the power only an alpha so strong could irradiate.

Taylor kept walking, lured to her as a moth to the light, following the call of her rut.

The moment she put feet into the alpha’s shelter her eyes immediately found her.

Karlie looked like a caged animal, walking back and forward in front of the fire in the corner of the room. She was completely naked, her golden skin shining in the light of the flames as her blonde hair fell over her muscular back.

A low growl was escaping from her chest, only to became ten times louder as she felt Taylor’s presence and turned towards her.

The omega gulped, already feeling wetness pooling in her panties.

Karlie’s shaft was standing proud in between her legs, her knot already half swollen, and by the looks of the stains of cum sliding over her abs the girl already had a few solo sessions.

“Karlie I…” _Need to talk to you._

 But the words never came.

Before she could say something else, Karlie was all over her, grunting in her ears as she teared apart her clothes.

Taylor moaned at the feeling of the alpha’s rough hands all over her as the taller woman tilted her head to bite and suck onto her neck.

_You need to talk to her._

Taylor bit her lip, remembering the reason why she had come there.

“Karlie wait…” The alpha didn’t listen to her, sliding her arms around her midsection and lifting her up.

Taylor gasped, tightening the hold of her legs around the alpha’s pelvis to not fall. Her clothes and panties were gone, living her completely naked against the other woman’s body. She could feel her shaft, pressed against her dripping pussy already giving her clit enough pression to see stars.

“Karlie…” she mumbled trying to find the words she was looking for.

She looked into the alpha’s eyes, finding nothing but two dark pools of lust and need. Taylor raised her hand cupping the woman’s cheek.

She couldn’t speak to Karlie in that conditions, it wouldn’t have been fair to her. Liz’s secret would have need to wait some more to be revealed.

 “Taylor?” the alpha’s voice was harsh and raspy by arousal, but the omega could feel it, even in the middle of her rut, in the winning of her alpha instincts, Karlie, her Karlie, asking for her consent.

The omega nod, a small smile forming on her lips as she drew Karlie’s face closer to hers.

The alpha didn’t make herself wait. She attacked Taylor with her lips, sucking and biting as she tried to force the girl’s mouth open with her tongue.

The shorter girl tried to resist, enjoying the feeling of her alpha getting mad at her, but Karlie knew better.

The alpha slid her hand in between their naked bodies, pinching Taylor’s nipple with her finger and dragging her nails across her abdomen. The omega gasped giving Karlie the chance to dip her tongue in her mouth.

Taylor moaned, sucking on the alpha’s lower lip as the woman pressed her against one of the walls.

The wall was hard and cold against her naked back, but the omega didn’t care. Karlie was there, craving her, her arms tight around her body as she held her close, and that’s was all she needed.

The alpha’s shaft was brushing against her clit, dripping precum all over her thighs as the woman erratically grinded into her.

Taylor’s nails ran along Karlie’s back obtaining a low growl coming from the alpha’s chest, who bit into her neck to show her dominance. The omega moaned, tilting her head to kiss the alpha’s neck and shoulders.

She could feel Karlie pumped muscles under her lips, the same muscles with which the alpha was keeping her up against the wall without any effort.

“I want you.” she whispered into the taller woman’s ear, grinding against her shaft.

“I want to show me how alpha you are.” she added in a provocative tone.

Karlie growled her teeth scraping again along Taylor’s skin.

The alpha moved her hand in between their bodies, taking and hold of her cock and aiming it at Taylor’s dripping entrance.

The omega gasped, she had never taken Karlie’s dick so directly, the alpha had always touched her with her fingers and tongue before sliding in her cock. The thought of being stretched by it all at once scared her a bit, but also hugely turned her on.

Karlie grunted in irritation, trying to put her tip before Taylor’s opening as her pelvis wouldn’t stop moving out of her control. Taylor put her hand over the one of the alpha, trying to help her aim only for the woman to growl at her angerly in dominance.

Taylor whimpered, feeling more wetness pooling in between her thighs. She could get used to this side of Karlie.

Finally, the alpha pushed her tip inside the girl’s cunt, making her gasp for how much she was being stretched. Karlie felt even bigger than she usually did and as her shaft slid in, Taylor found herself moaning and screaming as the alpha kept her pinned to the wall.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” repeated the younger blonde as Karlie kept sliding in, nestling her tip against her cervix.

“God, Karlie. You feel so good.” she cried into the alpha’s shoulder as the woman grunted back at her, lust and need preventing her from speaking.

Taylor tried to adjust, overcoming the sense of fullness and not thinking about the swelling knot still growing against her entrance, but Karlie didn’t give her the time to.

The alpha slid back out of her completely and when Taylor was sure that she would have impaled her again instead she let her fall to the ground.

The girl landed on her knees and in confusion looked up to Karlie.

The alpha still had a hand on her cock, now shiny with the omega’s wetness, and the message in her dark lusted eyes was clear.

_Taste yourself._

Taylor whimpered, looking up at the alpha’s face as she ran her tongue along the woman’s shaft. She could taste both of them on it, the sweet aroma of her wetness but also the strong flavour of Karlie’s precum.

The younger girl settled on her knees, taking Karlie’s tip in her mouth when the alpha grabbed her by her hair taking her back on her feet and dragging her towards the bed.

Taylor complied, letting Karlie threw her onto the bed as a doll. She knew that it was Karlie’s rut making her so rough, but she couldn’t but get more and more turned on by the alpha’s new founded attitude.

Karlie looked down at her, her shaft so erected that it brushed against her abs covering them in slick white strands of wetness.

“My omega.” she grunted sliding over Taylor’s body.

“Yours.” echoed the girl as Karlie looked down at her as she was a full course meal.

The alpha growled back at her, flipping her over so that she was laying down on her stomach.

Taylor wept in surprise, finding her face dived in pillows as Karlie moved her body positioning her as she pleased.

It didn’t take long for her to be on all fours, her ass sticking in the air with her face down pressed in the bed. Taylor moaned, feeling her own wetness sliding down her thighs and knowing what was coming next.

Karlie mounted on her, immediately aligning her dick with the omega’s opening. She was so wet that this time Taylor knew that the alpha would have easily slid in easily in one push. But as Karlie tip start breaking through her entrance she couldn’t but gasp again at how much the shaft stretched her opening.

As she expected Karlie slid in without any effort, her pelvis reaching Taylor’s back as the alpha got deep inside of her.

Taylor bit her lip, holding back the screams of pleasure that Karlie’s tip caused by pushing against the bottom end of her pussy.

“Taking all of it.” growled Karlie in her ear.

“Like the good omega you are.” she added passing her tongue along the girl’s neck.

Taylor nodded, tears forming in her eyes for how full she felt.

“Fill me, please alpha.” she sobbed, feeling Karlie’s knot pressing against her entrance ready to tie them together.

Karlie pushed forward, her swallowed knot starting to make its way into the girl’s cunt, as Taylor moaned and screamed for it.

“Yes! Stretch me like that, yes Karlie.” sobbed again the girl, feeling Karlie’s knot stretching her opening nearly to a breaking point.

Karlie grunted, giving one last push and making her knot pop into the woman’s pussy.

Taylor sobbed into the pillows in front of her face, biting into them to keep herself sane.

“You’re so big, so big inside of me.” she cried, tears staining the covers under her.

Karlie moved backwords, the much she could with her knot tied into the other girl tight hole, and then slammed back forward, her tip pressing again into the omega’s cervix.

“Please fuck me.” whimpered the girl, feeling Karlie’s weight pressing her into the mattress as she took her from behind.

“My omega.” grunted Karlie, her mouth inches away from her neck.

“Yes!” moaned Taylor.

“I’m yours. I’m only yours.” moaned the girl already feeling her orgasm approach.

But Karlie wasn’t far behind her.

With a louder grunt the alpha came inside of her, spilling her cum directly into the omega’s womb. Taylor came for the second time, the feeling of being filled with the alpha’s semen too strong to keep her from a second peak.

“Mine.” repeated again Karlie, nuzzling her neck into the omega’s neck.

The alpha licked her pulse point, dragging down her mouth were the omega neck met her shoulder.

Taylor could feel the alpha’s intention to bite into it, to mark her and make her hers.

_Her mate._

Taylor bit her lip.

There was nothing else she wanted more than to bear Karlie’s mark and be truly hers. To stay there taking all the cum the alpha would have gave her and carry her pups, building a family with her.

But not like that, not while Karlie was barely conscious and not when she still hadn’t told her that she was the cause of her mother’s death.

If Karlie would have hated her, she wouldn’t have want her to stay only of a mark on their neck.

“Karlie?” she tried softly.

The alpha replied with a low growl, a warmer one this time, as she kept nuzzling into the omega’s neck, her shaft starting to soften inside of her.

“Not yet.” she whispered, feeling that Karlie would have understand what she was saying.

The older girl released a warm breath on her shoulder, like is she was thinking about it, before giving her a little nod.

Taylor relaxed, letting the alpha flip them over to lay on their side. Karlie’s arms came around her body, dragging her closer and embracing her from behind.

The omega smiled, a hand sliding to her belly.

The next day she would have need another of those repugnant infusion, but she wouldn’t have thought about it then. Karlie was there, slowly falling at sleep at her side as she kept her warm in her arms. Nothing else mattered, not her lost family, not Liz secret, not West or anyone else, only her and her love, and for that moment that was enough.

“I love you.” she whispered into the night, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I FREAKING SAW TAYLOR SWIFT LAST WEEKEND!! I’ve been to RepTour London both night one and night two, and it was magical guys! It was my first Tay concert and it still feels like a dream. During night two she was so close, like just a few feet away and I can’t even start to describe how beautiful that woman is.
> 
> After that rant here’s chapter eight! 
> 
> (P.S.: if you want to check my RepTour videos and pics go to my twitter @lphadork )

Taylor woke up slowly, as beams of light filtrated through the window reaching her eyes.

She let out a groan. She felt so tired, waking up was the last thing her sore muscles needed. The girl rolled over, trying to escape the light of the rising sun hiding in the chest of the person next to her.

Karlie’s body felt warm and soft under her wandering hands and the omega couldn’t but smile in comfort.

“Good morning.” whispered Karlie before kissing her messy bed hair.

The alpha’s voice sounded hoarse from the sleep, but Taylor immediately noticed its softness and warmth.

The woman’s rut had ended.

“Morning.” she replied, still half asleep as she curled up in the woman’s embrace. She felt so cuddled and cared for in the alpha’s hold, she could have stayed like that forever. Karlie’s chin probed over her head as she dived into the crook of the blonde’s neck breathing in her scent.

_Home._

She hadn’t had a home for a long time.

The omega opened her baby blue eyes getting blind by the ethereal white light coming from the window behind her. Flames cracked in the fireplaces on the other side of the room and warm furs covered their cuddling nest.

“Ehi.” chuckled Karlie “I had started to think that I had worn you out for good.”

“You wish.” replied Taylor with her sleepy voice “Wouldn’t that blow up your alpha ego uh?” she joked before bringing her lips onto the girl’s neck.

“I missed you, this you I mean.” she whispered.

She had enjoyed helping Karlie go through her rut, and learning to love that side of her, but she had also missed this. Their cuddly wake ups and her warm dorky smiles.

Taylor brought her hand to the woman’s face, tenderly caressing her cheeks before bringing her closer. When their lips met she couldn’t help but feel butterflies swirling in her stomach.

Karlie smiled into the kiss, brushing their noses together as her hands reached for Taylor’s naked hips.

They kissed for a while, the rest of the world forgotten as they held onto each other.

“Wait! Last thing I remember we were falling asleep in your shelter. Did I miss something?” chimed in Taylor, detaching herself from the woman realising their surroundings.

“I woke up a little before dawn and since my rut had finished I went out to get a bit of fresh air. Snow was coming down pretty intensely and I didn’t want to risk us getting stuck in the cave.” explained the alpha propping herself up onto her elbow. “I carried you here”.

“Then I really was worn out for good.” chortled the blonde “I hadn’t even noticed.”

“I bet on that, you looked so peaceful. It was like you had never left the bed.”

Taylor smiled up at the woman, Karlie looked so pure in the bright light of the morning. Rays of sunshine strike through her hair, making them an almost silver colour, while her bright green eyes shined with an almost new found light. Her thin pink lips were curled up in a little smile, her head tilted playfully as she looked down at her.

_She’s gorgeous. I can’t believe I got so lucky._

“I....” she whispered almost unconsciously.

_Love you?_

She wasn’t sure she was ready to say it out loud, with Karlie awake and able to hear it.

She remembered whispering it the night before, the alpha’s exhausted body laid beside her. She knew she loved Karlie, there were no more doubts about it, and a big part of her was sure Karlie loved her too. But saying out loud would have made it real, and what if she would have lost her? What if something happened? Telling Karlie that she loved her looked so scary from this point of view, because she wouldn’t have only lost the light of her life, but also her lover. And what if Karlie changed her mind? What if she hated her? She would have lost it all.

“I guess I’m easy to carry for you, strong arms.” she chuckled instead, caressing the woman’s biceps with a teasing gaze.

“Almost too easy. You should eat more you know?” replied the alpha with a smile “And speaking of that if you’d like I’m going to get us some breakfast. My taste buds had been dead through all my rut, I crave some real food right now.”

Taylor gave her a small nod, the lump in her throat getting bigger and bigger.

She hadn’t forgot the revelation she had unveiled the previous day, and she knew that she would have needed to tell Karlie sooner or later, but the words just didn’t seem to come out.

How do you tell someone that the parent they had never get to meet had died because of you?

The girl bit her lip, sitting up and giving a glance at the landscape outside of the window. The cold came trough even with the fire cracking behind her shoulders as snow covered everything in sight.

The camp looked almost abandoned, with everyone barricaded in their homes as they tired to escape the cold and the growing blizzard. Just a few people were around, probably making their way towards the centre of the camp to get for their families.

Behind her back Karlie had gotten out of bed and wore a few layers of clothes, she looked two times bigger than she actually was like that.

“Wow, my alpha is so pumped up.” she laughed as the woman struggled to wear her fur coat over her four shirts.

“What? I don’t like snow. It’s cold and it gets everything wet.” bit back the woman finally being able to slide on the other sleeve.

“Here we go!” she cheered lifting up the hood of the coat.

_She looks so happy._

_How can I destroy her happiness?_

Taylor felt her smile fading. She couldn’t do it, not then not like that.

“When you come back, after breakfast why don’t we go to the hot springs?” she tried asking.

Maybe it would be easier to talk there, just the two of them, far from the camp.

“Are you sure? It looks like it’s about to stop snowing, but it’s still a quite a long walk.”

“I’d like to go there with you and plus what better than hot dive to beat this cold.” she said looking up into the alpha’s green eyes.

Karlie beamed at her.

“It’s settled then. Start getting ready I’ll be back in a few minutes.” she replied, her hand reaching for the door handle.

“And Taylor?” she added, suddenly serious.

“I love you too.” she confessed, her cheeks growing red, and not for the cold wind coming from the outside.

“More than you could imagine.” she added, flashing her a smile before closing the door behind herself.

 

#

 

Taylor shook, trying to get rid of the snow that had stuck onto her blonde hair.

The cloud overhead looked almost as white as the ground beneath her feet, but the blizzard that had come from the mountains that night was already coming to an end. The snow falling was almost invisible, just a light drizzle, and most of the flakes melted even before reaching the ground.

Around her the trees almost looked as if they had their foliage back, even if this time it was white and stone cold. There wasn’t a sound in the whole wood if not for her and Karlie’s feet sinking into the white ground, breaking small twigs under their boots.

“I haven’t been to the springs in a while, I’m glad you had this idea.” smiled the taller woman, offering her hand to walk together.

Taylor took it, immediately feeling a spark as their skin connected. Karlie’s hands were cold nearly as much as the snow surrounding them, but for her there was always going to be something warm in having the alpha at her side.

_She loves me._

Taylor thought, her stomach doing backflips as she tightened her hold onto the other woman’s hand. She still couldn’t believe that Karlie had said it to her, or that she was listening the previous night when she had whispered them into the dark.

As the alpha had got back from retrieving them breakfast neither of them had said anything about it. Karlie being too much of a dork too find the courage to bring it up and Taylor to deep in her guilt for not having talked yet to the other woman.

_I’m going to break her heart._

 

The pressure was slowly sending her crazy. On one side she knew she had to talk to Karlie, that it was the right thing to do. The woman had never met her parents, all her life thinking that they abandoned because they didn’t want her. She didn’t talk too much about it. But Taylor knew how the alpha felt, how her eyes grew sadder when she looked at families, at pups playing with their mothers. She had never had that. But a small part of her, the more selfish one, just wanted to forget what she had discovered. To keep it to herself. The revelation could cost her Karlie, could cost her their love, and she wasn’t sure she could live without that.

She squeezed the alpha’s hand, a single tear threatening to fall from her eyes as she asked herself if Karlie would ever let her hold her hand again.

“Is everything ok?” she heard the blonde asking.

Her face had gone pale and she couldn’t hide her desperate sense of fear anymore.

_I can’t lose her_

Screamed a voice deep inside her as another pushed for her to speak.

She was battling with herself, but no matter how many fears were running through her mind she knew what she was supposed to do.

“I… we have to talk.” she mumbled, her feet freezing on the ground.

Karlie stopped too, turning towards with a raised brow. The omega could already feel her distressed pheromones.

“Have I done something wrong?” asked the alpha, her voice slightly trembling.

_No, you haven’t done anything wrong. You would never, you’re perfect, so perfect and I don’t even know what I ever did to deserve you in my life. Maybe I don’t…_

“No, it’s ok.”

“I just need to tell you something.” continued the smaller girl, her hand still entwined with Karlie’s.

 _Please stay, please don’t leave me._ She begged in her head, the lump in her throat growing bigger and bigger.

Karlie looked down at her in confusion, her brows furrowed as she tried to understand what was going on. Taylor brought a hand to her cheek, caressing it as if it was the last time she could do it. And maybe it was.

The alpha looked so pretty in the white light reflected from the snow, her long blonde hair framing her face where her bright green eyes shined. Every time she looked into her eyes it was as if the woods had never died in the coldness of winter.

“I think I know who you mother was.” she whispered.

It was out now, not coming back.

Karlie retracted from her, her hand losing its grip on Taylor’s.

“What are you talking about?”

“Yesterday I spoke with El. They told me of when they found you. In a little chest, floating over the river.” she started to explain, already missing Karlie’s warmth.

_Please stay._

“And what about it?” replied the alpha. Taylor knew that she wasn’t angry with her, not yet, it was just her defence system. She wouldn’t have acted any better if asked about her mom.

“You remember Liz, the woman who I talked to you about?” her voice had turned to a whisper, words almost burning her as they came out of her throat.

“The one who…” _Died._

She knew that both of them were thinking that.

“Who saved you.”

“Her.” replied Taylor letting out a puff of her with the word “The night before I got my heat, she told me a story. I didn’t know it, but before I was born her mate had been the northern pack Alpha. He was strong, and a good leader-” _Just like you, my love_ “-but West was younger and stronger. He challenged him, and West won.”

“How does this have anything to do with me?” asked Karlie shaking her head. Her voice sounded broken as she took a step back, the thin icy layer cracking under her feet.

“Liz was pregnant at the time. My mother helped her have the baby, a little alpha, as strong as her father.” continued Taylor, tears streaming down her eyes as she preyed for Karlie to forgive her.

“If West was going to know, he would have killed the child. They would have been too much of a threat for him growing up.”

“No.” half sobbed Karlie, shaking her head. Not wanting to believe anything the younger girl was telling her.

“Liz pretended to have lost the child, but that wasn’t the truth. Her and my mom had put them in a little basket, knowing that the river passed across the eastern camp. They knew somebody would have found her.” spoke Taylor, her voice the only sound in the whole forest as even birds had stopped their singing.

“Your parents wanted you Karlie, your mother loved you. She loved you so much that she gave up on you to be sure you were going to be safe.”

Karlie looked at her in shock, her eyes wide open as mixed sensation ran through them. Her mouth slightly gaping as she was about to speak, but no sound came from her.

“Karlie?” she asked, trying to reach her, but as their hands touched the alpha jolt from her trance, taking a step backward.

“How can you be sure?” she asked, her voice cold as her head kept lightly shaking, as if she could just say no and all of this wouldn’t be real.

“Even the timing corresponds, and you know it’s true. How many kids do you think people leave floating over rivers?” Taylor tried to reason.

“They died.” whispered Karlie, only then realising it.

“Both of my parents died.” she sobbed, looking down at the blinding whiteness of the snow.

“I… I never knew them, it shouldn’t…” Karlie sobbed again, and Taylor could see tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s okay, is okay if it hurts.” her whole body was screaming to her to hug Karlie, to comfort her, but she knew that that would have only made it worst. The alpha needed time.

Karlie ran a hand across her hair, tears now streaming down her face as her eyes grew red.

Taylor could feel herself crying too, seeing the woman she loved in so much pain was making her heart ache and standing there not able to do anything was even worse.

“I’m so sorry.” she cried, not even bothering to shake of the snow landing on her coat.

“I wish I could change things, that I could give them back to you. I really do Karlie.”

The alpha ran a hand over her face, trying to conceal her pain and washing away her tears.

“I… I need to stay alone.” she whispered, her eyes fixated to the ground, her voice cold.

“Could you please go home?” she added, not even looking towards her.

“Karlie…”

“I’ll see you later.” Interrupted the alpha, turning around and walking towards the woods, leaving her alone, tears burning down her face.

As soon as the older woman was out of her view Taylor fell on her knees, sobbing and crying as she held herself, her fist grasping onto her coat.

_Please come back, please don’t hate me._

Her thoughts felt desperate. Tears were sliding down her cheeks as her whole body shivered in pain. Taylor’s hands were grasping onto her chest, almost ripping up her clothes. She felt like she couldn’t breath, her lungs frozen. Her throat was on fire from all the sobbing and she felt so scared, so alone that no coherent thought could go through her mind.

She didn’t know if Karlie would come back and she didn’t know if things would be the same. There, crying in the snow as her clothes slowly became covered in white, she couldn’t seem to be able to attach to hope. Everything seemed lost, and this time Karlie wasn’t there to save her.

_Please don’t leave me._

She opened her eyes, looking towards the sky as she tried to breathe, to bring back air in her lungs. Her breath started to even out, and slowly she was able to stop sobbing as tears kept sliding from her eyes.

She felt cold, and her hair was now a wet mess sticking to her face.

The girl rose on her feet, trying to ignore the huge empty feeling she was feeling in her chest, as a part of her heart had gone missing.

There was no reason for her to wait there in the woods, risking getting sick from the cold. Karlie had told her to go home, and that’s what she would do, no matter how much her heart ached and how her brain felt completely emptied.

She felt like a zombie, moving her feet towards the camp with no reason and with no meaning. Is that how she would feel if Karlie decided to disappear from her life? She wasn’t sure she would survive that.

She had just taken a few steps when sounds came from the woods behind her. Someone was walking in her direction, breaking the thin layer of ice and small twigs under their steps.

“Karlie?” she asked, her voice nearly gone from all the crying and sobbing.

_She came back, she came back to me._

A hoping smile appeared on her face, her tears forgotten, but it didn’t last long.

The person came through the tree limits, reaching her on the small trail, his short black hair flecked with the withe of the snow.

“Hi Taylor.” he greeted her with his crooked smile.

The girl felt her stomach sink.

“You knew that I would find you, sooner or later.” he continued, slowly walking around her as if she was one of his prey.

_No. no. no._

Taylor felt a new kind of fear raising in her chest as West kept slowly circling around her, his enflamed golden eyes never leaving hers.

“I have to admit it, you made my job a lot easier coming so north with that little omega friend of yours.”

_The hot springs. Amber._

How stupid she had been. The springs were not even a mile away from the northern territory, of course West had scouts looking through that part of the woods.

It was all her fault.

She had deceived herself thinking that she had left her past behind, starting a new life. But Karlie was gone, and her past was there for her now with his flaming eyes set on his prize.

“I knew you would come back, it was just a matter of time. And I’m a really patient man.” he chuckled.

“When the scouts told me that you were alive I couldn’t believe it. Who would let such a cute bitch run freely around, and furthermore with no mark on your neck I see.”

“Have southern alphas lost their guts?” he chuckled.

Snow kept falling over them and Taylor couldn’t but keep her eyes fixated on West’s ones, tightening her fist and preparing for when he would come forward. She was afraid, but she wouldn’t have gone down without a fight.

Liz had died for her, and she probably had lost Karlie because of that, she couldn’t just give up taking away all the meaning in what had happened.

West took a step closer, stopping a few inches away from her.

Taylor could smell him, his pheromones pretending to submit for her. But he wasn’t her alpha.

“You grew stronger uh? Is this a little play you do with your new friend?”

Taylor lost a bit of her confidence. _Karlie…_

“Oh yes I can smell her stink all over you. Was she good?” he kept playing with her head, getting closer inch by inch as snow kept falling over them.

“I bet she was.” he chuckled, titling his head to look in the woman’s puffy baby blue eyes.

“You? Not so much.”

“Or why she would have left you here?” he continued, his body now so close that Taylor started feeling his warmth in the middle of the coldness of the winter surrounding them.

_He’s right._

She wasn’t enough for Karlie, she had never been. She lowered her eyes, her tears falling directly in the snow at her feet. She was never going to see her again. West would have killed her, or worse. Would he have been crazy enough to make her his mate? His breath, so close to her exposed neck made her think so.

“Let’s go. Is time for you to learn your place.” he growled taking a hold of her hair and trying to drag her towards the woods from which he had come from.

_No. If I die by his hand it’s going be today, not tomorrow, not in three years._

She wouldn’t have gone back to her life of fear. He could kill her, but he would have never had her.

“I’m not going nowhere with you.” she bit back, pushing him away from her.

“You destroyed everything I ever had! I am no longer going to let you ruin my life.” she shouted, anger rolling over her pain as fire roared in her chest.

“I lost everything I had ever known because of you.” she continued, her wet clothes and their coldness forgotten. All she saw was red. The red of her anger, the red of Liz’s fire with which she had helped her escape, the red of her mother’s blood sliding over cold stone snow.

“You took everything away me! You took my home, you took my mother!” she screamed, her voice breaking as tears ran down her cheeks.

_She was just trying to save that girl. As Liz had done for me._

Tears streamed down the girl’s face as flashes from the previous winter crowded her mind.

It had been a day like the others. It was winter, and snow covered everything, as usual her mom had sent her in the woods looking for some dibble roots, or if they had been lucky, maybe some animal who got caught by one of the traps she had placed the previous day. Winter in the north was way harsher than in the south and it wasn’t new to find yourself without any food. Her mother had stayed in the camp, sewing new clothes to exchange them for food with West. Taylor never used to get too far from camp, her mother had told her to always keep it into view. The woods in winter became a white labyrinth and if you lose your way by the time you get back you could die from the freezing cold. She had stopped not even a mile from the camp and turned her back to the river that acted as a border. She had walked back home empty handed.

During her way home, she had noticed deer footprints, and starting to dig beneath them she had found a few tubers deep in the ground hidden under the snow. She still remembered how proud of herself she had been as she picked them up, running home with a smile on her face. Her and her mother hadn’t eaten anything since the previous day and as she had run, she was already imagining the woman’s warm embrace as they would have sat by the fire eating the small bulbs.

But none of that happened. As Taylor got to the cave where the pack was staying for the winter she had found it in chaos. Chests and logs had been thrown to the ground and everyone looked almost lost, picking up their belongings as they stayed silent.

She had looked around, lost, not seeing her mother anywhere.

Liz had come towards her, tears in her eyes.

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry.” she had sobbed.

Taylor couldn’t remember what happened next, everything seemed out of focus in her memories. Her little basket had fell to the ground, and everything around her had seemed to freeze. She had faint memories of Liz’s voice, her words broken by sobs.

“Helena was gone into heat… West and the other alpha… Your mom tried to stop them… I’m so sorry little one… he killed them both.”

Taylor opened her eyes. Looking at an angry West standing in front of her, his eyes flaming with fury, but not as much as hers.

“You killed her! You killed her because she was trying to save that girl! And you killed Liz because she was trying to save me! You’re nothing but a monster!” she screamed at him, her throat on fire from all the sobbing.

“Yes. And I’m also going to kill you little bitch if you don’t shu…” his words died down, his eyes moving to something behind Taylor’s back.

The omega turned around, her heart nearly stopping if Karlie came into her view.

The alpha looked devastated, her eyes still puffy from the crying, but she had never looked scarier. Her green eyes were almost black, fixated onto West as if she was about to snap his neck right there on the spot.

“Stay. Away. From. Her.” growled the alpha, her teeth exposed as she took a step in front of Taylor.

West growled back at her as the omega hid behind the other woman. She was so happy to see her that all she wanted to do was to throw herself in her arms and kiss her till she would have been out of breath, but Karlie’s eyes were still fixated on the man in front of them.

“You’re the southern pack alpha uh? I heard a lot of stories about you.” growled West, his teeth exposed as his eyes ranked Karlie up and down.

“Merging packs, creating a village, so many nice things to throw them all away for a pretty girl, don’t you think?” he sniggered, his eyes landing again on Taylor.

_What is he talking about?_

The omega looked at Karlie for explanations, but the alpha was too focused on the threat ahead to check on her.

“You stole my omega, you know what it means.” he continued, licking his lips as his burning eyes stayed on Taylor.

“Don’t. Look. At. Her.” growled Karlie, her pheromones becoming stronger.

The man was compliant, moving his gaze onto the other alpha.

“I didn’t steal her. And you know it West.” growled Karlie, her left arm stretched to protect Taylor behind it.

“Even if I know it, who cares? She was mine, now you have her. Sounds like a good enough declaration of war to me.”

_War?_

Was West really going to attack their camp? For her?

“My pack’s bigger then yours, I have way more warriors. You will just get yourself killed.” Replied Karlie, not sure which was the man’s plan. She had more alpha, more trained fighters, he would have gained nothing by attacking them.

“Oh, I know that. But how many kids do you have there? How many mothers? And those little log houses of yours, I’m sure they will do a nice bonfire.”

“Can you protect everyone? Every single one of them?” he continued tilting his head to the side as he took a step closer.

“How many of them have to die?”

“How many, for just one life?” he finished, his gaze sliding back on Taylor’s shivering body.

Karlie growled at him, exposing her teeth, but Taylor could see the flash of fear in her eyes.

West could have attacked at any moment, or not even that, he could have just killed everyone who took a step out of the camp. She couldn’t protect everyone, not forever, not always.

Taylor felt a grip squeezing her heart. She couldn’t let that happen, she couldn’t make everyone risk their life because of her. She already cost Karlie her mother, she wasn’t going to cost her pack.

She took a step towards West, her chest pressed against Karlie protective arm.

The blonde alpha turned towards her, her brows furrowed.

“I go with him.” she whispered.

“I go with him and everyone else will be safe.” her eyes locked with Karlie dark green ones.

_You will be safe._

“Listen to the little bitch. Do yourself a favour and we will both forget this ever happened.” snickered West, abandoning his attack pose.

“Just give me the girl and I’ll never bother you again. How many omegas do you have in that pack of yours? Forty? Fifty? I’m just asking for one.” he added raising his hand as to show he didn’t mean any arm.

Karlie didn’t even bother to look at him, her eyes were still searching across Taylor’s pained face.

But for what she was searching for the younger girl didn’t know.

The taller blonde abandoned her defence pose, her gaze moving onto West and letting down the arm with which she was protecting Taylor as to let her pass.

The omega felt her heart sink.

_She gave up on me._

Tears formed in her eyes, but she wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of her.

She will have crossed the path separating her from West with her head held high. She was doing this for the pack, her pack, for Grace, for El, for all those little pups she had grown to love.

And she would have fight, hell she would have fight so hard that West would have had to kill her. He was never going to have her.

Taylor took a deep breath, holding back her tears as she looked at Karlie for the last time. Her silver hair running down her back, her eyes green as the foliage of trees in spring, her golden skin, and her thin pink lips, the lips she would have never kissed again.

_I love you, I love you so much._

She closed her eyes and took a step towards West, but again she found Karlie’s arm blocking her way.

“I challenge you.” Karlie’s voice was stone cold, her eyes set on West as she wouldn’t have wanted nothing more than rip his head off.

“My pack and yours. Who wins gets both.” she added no emotion showing on her face.

“No wars, no deaths. Just the two of us.”

Taylor shivered, was Karlie really risking all of that for her? Her pack, her friends, her life, just for a chance to keep her safe?

West seemed to be weighting the offer. A fight, just the two of them and if he had won he would had all the territories under his control, all the packs left.

“Are you that stupid to risk all of it for an omega bitch?” he asked, almost amused by Karlie’s challenge.

“Don’t call her that.” growled the younger alpha, her chest swelling with anger.

“Or what?”

“Or I would not even wait for you to be alpha enough to accept my challenge and I rip your throat out right now.” she roared back her eyes sending flames.

“I accept.” he replied with a grin, his teeth showing as his golden eyes ran through the pair in front of him.

“Tomorrow night, on the river border. And be sure to bring our little friend.” he chuckled hinting at Taylor.

“I want her to see you take your last breath.”

Karlie growled in reply, as Taylor felt all her blood flowing away from her face. Her body was shivering with cold sweat and her heart pounding in her ears.

_No, what have I done?_

Taylor felt as she couldn’t breathe. She wanted to scream, to tell Karlie to let her pass, to let her die. She couldn’t let the alpha risk her life for her, she couldn’t let her die. But her body didn’t work, and so didn’t her mouth which stayed silently closed as new tears made their way down her cheeks.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” said West with a little joking bow, snow falling from his dark hair as he bent his head.

“Enjoy your last day, both of you.” sniggered the man, his eyes ranking up Taylor’s body before turning and starting to walk in the opposite direction.

After the man disappeared in the snowy woods everything seemed to freeze.

Karlie was still as a statue, her eyes lost in the nothingness before her as her hot breath came out in little puffs.

“Why would you do that?” sobbed the omega, tears streaming down her cheeks as she punched the alpha’s arm.

“Why?!”

“You. Stupid. Alpha.” she screamed at the woman, throwing a punch to her chest for every word.

“You don’t get to die for me! You can’t do that!” She sobbed, closing her eyes as she let herself fall into Karlie’s embrace.

She felt the alpha’s arms coming around her, holding her tight as she cried in her chest.

Taylor didn’t know for how much they stayed like that, her throat on fire for all the crying, snowing falling over them silently. Karlie didn’t say a word, she didn’t know what the alpha was thinking, what was going on in her mind, she could as well hate her for what she knew.

But the alpha held her through all of it, her lips pressed against her blonde hair as a single tear slid from her eyes as well.

“Let’s go home.” whispered the taller blonde after what could have been hours or a minute.

_Do I still have one?_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As always thanks for the waiting, and thanks to @flickerfic (WATTPAD) for her kind help checking out my work. This story is coming to its closing, just a few more chapters, I hope you’ll like how it ends. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, are you more into Modern AUs or Western cowboy/outlaw stuff? Just asking 

Taylor looked down at her feet sinking in the snow. She was shaking, but at the same time it felt as if the cold couldn’t touch her.

The woods around them were silent as they walked towards the camp, a light snow falling over their heads and melting on their coats.

She found the strength to raise her head, quickly getting a glimpse of Karlie at her side. The alpha looked forward, her eyes glued to the track that led to their camp. Her bright green eyes darkened by the heavy thoughts she was for sure going through.

They were holding hands, but it almost felt as if they weren’t. The alpha’s fingers were intertwined with hers, her stone-cold palm against her skin as her thumb rested on top of her hand caressing it. But somehow it only felt wrong.

I don’t deserve this.

She should be angry at me, screaming at me. Not holding by hand as I was the one sacrificing her life.

I don’t deserve her.

Taylor stopped in her tracks. Maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe she could have run to West, make him change his mind. She could have been his. She could have been the nice omega he wanted. Or he could have killed her, tortured her, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Karlie was safe.

She would have found someone else, Taylor knew how other omegas looked at her. She would have litters of beautiful pups with bright green eyes. She would have grown old and become the greatest alpha the world had ever seen. Just not with her. But it was ok, it was ok as long as Karlie could be alive.

Karlie turned to look at her, her head tilted to the side in an unspoken question. Taylor looked in her bright green eyes and at all the love there was in them.

“I’m sorry.” she mouthed

“What-”

Taylor tore her hand from Karlie’s one, not giving the woman a second glance. She wouldn’t have been able to run away from her if she did.

She closed her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she dived into the woods, twigs and brambles cutting into her skin.

Her heart was broken, and the pain in her chest was so overwhelming that she was scared her legs would give out. Her body was screaming for her to stop, to just fall on the ground and sob out all her hurt. But she couldn’t.

She had to run. She had to save Karlie.

There wasn’t much snow under the trees, just a few piles here and there where the wood was less thick. Her boots ran over the muddy soil, breaking branches and stepping over the pine trees needles which covered the ground.

She was out of breath, and her throat burned for the effort, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her mind, the flash of Karlie’s kisses and smiles who were now burning in front of her eyes.

Goodbye my love.

Taylor brushed away her tears with the back of her hand, as the stream that marked the start of the northern territory came into view.

She reached the river stony bank, the wet pebble clashing against each other under her feet.

This is the end.

This is how I die, to save the one I love.

Thought the girl as she stepped in the gelid water, shivers running up her legs as the river made its way inside her boots and socks.

She took another step forward, the water reaching her knee when something hit her from behind.

One moment she was on her feet, the second later she was in the freezing water, fighting to keep it out of her lungs. It felt like a million needles were stinging in her skin, and her fur coat and clothes did nothing to protect her from it once they got wet.

She came up for air, her soaked locks falling in front of her face as someone dragged her out of the river.

Taylor coughed, shivering as she laid down on the rocky riverside, the pebbles under her back. She was out of her breath and her throat and lungs felt on fire. Her muscles were sore, and her head was spinning.

“Why would you do that?” came Karlie voice from beside her.

She too was laying over the stream bank, soaked and out of breath. Her voice felt half broken from her ragged breaths, but Taylor could also recognise the ache and sadness in it.

“I- I wanted to save you.” she coughed out, looking at the grey sky over them.

She couldn’t lose Karlie and she couldn’t have lived with the weight of knowing the alpha had died to save her.

“You can’t die for me. I can’t let you do that.” she added searching for Karlie’s eyes.

The alpha looked at her, a sad smile appearing on her lips as she reached for the omega’s hand.

“I’m not going to die.”

“You can’t know that.” bit back Taylor, squeezing the older girl’s hand. She knew that Karlie was strong, but so was West. No one could know how the fight would end.

“If you lose…”

“I won’t.” replied Karlie. Taylor could see the confidence in her eyes, but she could also see the fear beneath it. The fear of losing her, her pack, her life, everything.

“I will do my best not too. I promise.” swore the alpha, sliding closer to her lover.

“I love you, and I plan on doing that for a long time.” she whispered scraping Taylor’s face with her fingers.

“I love you too. That’s why I can’t let you do it.” replied the blonde, her voice breaking towards the end.

Taylor sat up, taking her face in her hands as she tried to hold back her tears.

Karlie sat beside her, passing her arm around her shoulders.

“You should hate me. I’m nothing but a mess and all I do is bring you loss.” she cried out, her baby-blue eyes filling with tears.

“Your mother died because of me and now I’m putting your whole pack at risk.” sobbed Taylor, the feeling of guilt crushing her heart.

“If you lose, West will be the new Alpha. He will do whatever he wants to your people. I can’t let that happen, and neither should you.” whispered the omega.

She knew that Karlie was a good leader, but at that moment the alpha wasn’t thinking with her brain. She was putting love before duties, and Taylor couldn’t let her do that for her.

“He’s a monster Karlie. The things he does to get what he wants… you can’t let your pack in his hands.” And you can’t die for me, I would never be able to forgive you, and myself.

“I know what he is.” replied Karlie, her gaze fixating into Taylor’s eyes, her green orbs bright for all the love in them.

“You told me what he had done, and I can’t let it happen again. He took my parents, I won’t let him take anything else for me, not my pack, not you.” she whispered raising her hand to stroke Taylor’s cheek.

“He’s a monster, and he needs to be put down. He will always be a threat. Even if you sacrifice yourself, what will happen in a few years, when his promises will be forgotten? He knows we have omegas in the southern pack, what will stop him from kidnapping them?” explained the alpha, her body so close to Taylor’s that she could feel her warmth.

Home.

“Promise me you’re not going to lose.” she whispered, inches from her lover’s face.

“I will do my best.”

“That’s not enough.” sobbed Taylor, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she grasped onto Karlie’s shirt with her hand.

“I can’t live without you. Don’t you understand that? Do you have any idea how miserable my life will be knowing that you have died because of me?” she cried out, dragging the other woman closer to her.

Karlie hugged her, her strong arms coming around her body as she held her close. Taylor rested her head on the alpha’s chest, staining the blonde’s shirt with her tears.

“I promise you.” whispered Karlie in her ear, her hands stroking her back.

“I’ll always be with you.”

Taylor cried a bit more, knowing that there was no way for her to change Karlie’s mind at this point. She started to relax, Karlie’s embrace soothing her as they sat beside the river, the cold winter air making them shiver inside of their soaked clothes.

He took my parents.

Maybe Karlie wasn’t doing it exclusively for her.

“Your father’s name was Burton.” she whispered looking up at the woman holding her.

“He died years before my birth, but I’ve been told that he was a really good leader. He was really patient and gentle, and from how Liz talked about him also kind of a dork.” she continued, noticing the tears that were forming in Karlie’s green eyes.

“I think that he would have been really proud of you.” she said smiling up at the alpha.

Karlie smiled back at her, tears breaking out from her eyes as she lowered her head to meet Taylor’s lips.

They kissed, their lips finding one another as their tears mixed together. The kiss said everything they weren’t able to say with their words. It was love, it was fear of losing each other, it was all the hope they had in their hearts.

I love you and I plan on doing that for a long time.

They both hoped for that. Taylor smiled into the kiss, as pictures of them growing old together, looking at their children grow up filled her mind. She could already see Karlie with a little pup falling asleep in her arms, their little green eyes closing up as the woman gently cradled them.

“I want forever with you.” she muttered as they broke their kiss.

Karlie nodded.

“Forever.” she repeated, sliding her hand into Taylor’s.

The omega smiled up at her. They may have had forever, or maybe just a day, in any case she would have made each second count.

“Let’s go home.” she replied, even if her home, was already there by her side.

#

Taylor sat silently on one of the logs around the bonfire. Everyone was chattering and laughing around her, diving into their bowls of food as the large fire cracked at the centre of the clearing. Her food was getting cold, the bowl rested on her knees untouched. She couldn’t seem able to find the strength to eat it.

She couldn’t raise her head, as her eyes stayed fixed on a little rock beside her foot. She couldn’t look up, she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t face those happy faces. They were all in danger, and they didn’t even know it yet. All those kids running around the fire, they all could lose their leader, their guardian, and all because of her.

If West won they would have all be at the mercy of a monster, an assassin, and she couldn’t do anything to save them.

“Tay?” Grace’s small voice got her out of her trance.

The kid had a trace of boar sauce on her upper lip and on her shirt. She had clearly enjoyed dinner much more than Taylor could.

“Yes?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper as she looked at the young blonde alpha.

What would West do with all the aspiring leaders? The pups Karlie had trained to take her place? Kill them all as he wanted to do with Karlie so many years before?

Taylor felt a lump in her throat as the blood drained from her face. It was all her fault.

She will hate you. As everyone will when they found out what you did to them.

“What’s going on with Karlie and Cara?” questioned the kid raising her brow.

Taylor looked behind her back, where Cara’s hut was. The two alphas had been in there for hours now. Talking? Discussing? Taylor had no idea, but they had been in there since she and Karlie had reached the camp that afternoon.

“They never skip the bonfire.” reasoned Grace.

She is a smart kid, she could be a bright leader someday.

Taylor thought with a sad smile.

If she ever gets the chance to grow up.

The omega bit her lip fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She was about to reply to the young alpha when she heard the door behind her open with a harsh sound. Both Taylor and Grace turned to look at the two alphas exit from it.

Cara was clearly seeing red, her steps filled with something in between anger and fury. Taylor’s only hope was that her feelings were addressed to West and not her.

Karlie looked calm, her golden hair falling over her shoulders as she walked towards the fire, reflections of the flames dancing in her dark eyes. As she passed beside her the alpha gave her a small smile, a silent “everything is going to be fine, I’m here now”.

Taylor looked up at her, warmth pouring from her heart. Maybe things were really going to be fine, she could almost believe it as she looked into her lover’s eyes.

The alpha reached the fire, everyone turning silent as she stood in front of the flames.

“The northern pack declared war on us.” she declared, her voice as stone as her features remained hid in the shadow.

Taylor felt shivers running down her back as the entire pack froze. They all knew what that meant, and she could feel the fear of every single one of them, starting from the small girl at her side.

“We can beat them.” came Jacob voice as he stood up.

“Let me lead an incursion in the night. We could easily overpower them.” he continued, pointing towards the other members of the hunting team.

“West is an imbecile, but I’m afraid he’s smart enough to know that we would win in an open fight. He must have already moved his pack somewhere we wouldn’t find him.” replied Karlie.

“The war he would have dragged us into would have been one of kidnappings and ambushes.” continued the woman, the eyes of her pack fixated on her.

“That’s why I challenged him.” she ended.

If felt as if the temperature around the fire had dropped. Everyone shivered, fear running through their veins.

Nobody there knew West, but they knew Karlie. They knew how she cared for them, how she gave them all a place to call home, where to be at peace at where live without fear in their lives. Before her they never had warm wooden houses, or that much food during the winters months.

“I already lived under a monster. I don’t want my children to bare that again.” a woman in her forties stepped in. Taylor had seen her around the camp, she intertwined nets for the fishermen. She had been from the southern pack, which meant she had been under Karlie ruling as much as Taylor had, and before that she had been under the one of the previous southern Alpha. Taylor didn’t know much about him, she knew Karlie had beat him and that he had been a terrible leader, killing the other young alphas and stealing omegas from Karlie’s pack. He didn’t sound too different from West after all.

“I know that, but even if I didn’t challenge him, your child would still be at risk. You know that.” Karlie’s eyes meet the ones of the woman, who quietly nodded sitting back on her log.

“I’ll do my best to give an end to this threat. Please believe in me.”

“We do believe in you.” said Jacob, taking a step towards his leader, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Karlie will give us peace, as she already did many times before. She is the stronger alpha I have ever meet, this West is not going to be a threat to her.” he declared looking at the pack in front of them who replied by cheering their Alpha’s name.

Karlie thanked him, a little bit of the pressure lifted from her shoulders as she saw her people believe in her.

As the pack grew quiet the woman got back to speak.

“I’ll face West tomorrow night, near the northern border. Half of the alphas will come with me. The others will stay here with the pack.” Karlie looked towards the hunting team.

“If I lose, please promise me to keep my pack safe. West doesn’t go easy on who tries to stop him but promise me you’ll do your best.”

“Yes Alpha.” they replied in unison, followed by Jacob, who meet Karlie’s eyes as he declared his pledge.

“I’ll do my best to win and to give a safe home to our brothers and sisters of the northern pack. If I don’t I swear to you I’m going give that man the fight of his life.” she chuckled, a sad smile on her lips as she tried to light up the mood.

“Why did he declare war on us?” came Grace’s small voice beside Taylor.

The omega swallowed.

Here it was, that was the moment everyone was going to hate her.

She was the reason why. Why they were now all at risk and why West now craved Karlie’s head.

Karlie looked at the small pup, fear in her little grey eyes as she tried to act as a grown up, as the alpha she had been training her to be.

“We have unfinished business.” she explained, her eyes moving again across the crowd.

“Today I discovered who my parents were.”

Taylor looked at El, sat not far from her. The beta features were run over by worry, but now their brows were raised in surprise.

“My father was the Alpha of the northern pack. West killed him.” explain the alpha, her eyes growing darker.

“When I was born, my mother had to give me up to save me, and that’s how you found me.” Karlie gave El a small smile. No matter what blood shed they were her family.

“He destroyed my family as he destroyed many others.” Karlie’s eyes met with Taylor’s.

“My mother died just a few months ago, sacrificing her life to give Taylor a chance to survive.”

The omega felt the burning of the eyes of all the pack on her.

“It’s time to stop him. And I’m the one who’s going to do it.”

The pack cheered, raising their fist for the alpha. But within the crowd Taylor saw the fear, the worry, lovers squeezing each other hands and mothers holding onto their children.

If Karlie goes down, we all will.

The cheers died down and everyone started to walk towards their homes. Since Taylor had arrived there, more and more huts had been built and all the tents had been replaced.

Grace gave her a silent goodbye, her eyes glued to her feet as she walked towards her family.

Other gave her silent nods, or even a pat on her shoulder.

“Karlie is strong. She’s going to come back to you.” comfort her an omega who she had never spoken too.

Then rose her brow. They were treating her as Karlie mate, they were sad for her. A tear escaped her baby-blue eyes, they could lose their leader, but she could lose much more.

“Taylor.” the omega looked up meeting with Cara dark eyes. She rose on her feet, her bowl forgotten on the ground.

“I know what happened.” whispered the darker blonde.

Taylor shivered, did Cara hate her now? Did she blame her for Karlie’s sacrifice? She couldn’t much argue with her, she blamed herself too.

“Thank you.” breath out the alpha, hugging her.

Taylor blinked in surprise. This wasn’t what she had expected.

“I know you tried to give yourself up. I’m glad Karlie stopped you.” whispered Cara in her ear as she let go of her.

“You’re a good person. And just know that if anything happens to Karlie I’ll be there.” she continued

“She is right. It’s time to stop him, I just hope that there will be no need for me to do it.” Cara’s eyes diverted back on Karlie, who still stood near the fire as she spoke to a small group of people.

“She’s my sister, we’re family.” she whispered, sadness in her eyes.

“And you are too now.” she added.

Taylor nodded, overwhelmed. She couldn’t believe that so many people cared for her that much.

“Thank you, Cara.”

Amber reached them, giving Taylor a silent hug before intertwining her hand with Cara’s and walking away towards their hut.

Taylor let out a deep breath. A heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders, but fear was still breathing on her neck, threatening to take all she had, starting from the woman walking with her head down towards her.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” whispered Taylor, locking her eyes with the taller woman.

Everybody else had gone, it was just them in the clearing, the flames dancing behind them.

Taylor raised on her tiptoes to reach Karlie’s lips, as the alpha put her hands on her hips. The taller woman mouth felt warm against hers, and for a moment Taylor forgot the cold, the wind and the snow under their feet. Inside her it was summer, and Karlie’s love shined on her as warm rays of sunshine.

The alpha dragged her closer, bringing their bodies together as the warmth on the nearby fire danced on their skin. Taylor opened her mouth to the other girl’s tongue, teasingly biting her lower lip as a smile formed on her face.

Her alpha, her Karlie. If only they could have stayed like that forever.

Taylor hummed in the alpha’s mouth as the woman’s hands started wandering under the hem of her shirt, scraping onto the girl’s lower belly. Karlie bit her lip, holding herself back from sliding her hand lower.

The omega moved back, separating their lips as she rested her forehead against Karlie’s, her eyes still closed. She moved her hand to the alpha’s chest, feeling Karlie heartbeat pound under her palm.

“I love you so much.” she whispered into the night.

“I just look at you and I feel complete.”

Karlie’s hand come to her chin, lifting it up so their eyes could meet.

“I feel the same. You are more than I could have ever dreamt of.” confessed the green-eyed beauty, her hand gently passing over Taylor’s cheek.

“I could spend forever with you and it still wouldn’t be enough.” breathed the older girl, almost as if she was talking to herself. Sadness appearing in her traits as she pushed back one of Taylor’s golden locks.

Their forever could have been much shorter than what they were both wishing for.

“I don’t really feel like sleeping.” admitted the shorter blonde, sliding her hand into Karlie’s.

“Me neither.” Breathed the alpha, tension clear in her voice.

“Would it be ok if I bring you to a special place of mine?” she added, tilting her head to the side.

Taylor smiled, Karlie looked so cute when she did that.

“I wouldn’t ask for anything else.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I went on a trip and then I had family visiting.  
> Initially, I thought of doing a longer chapter, but I really didn’t want to make you wait more, hope you like it!

Karlie held Taylor’s hand as she led the girl through the camp.

Is was dark and the small piles of snow and ice cracked under their feet as they made their way around the small wooden houses. Inside of the cabins families were reuniting after a long day, getting ready to slip in their bed nearby the fireplace.

Taylor felt the flames shine on her face through the windows of the huts, getting a glimpse of the warmness and happiness hiding on the other side of the walls. For a moment she could almost forget that she was risking to never have any of that.

“Where are we going?” she asked, her blue eyes shining under the hood of her grey fur coat.

She wanted for Karlie to talk to her, to let her know what she was feeling, but apart from the flames dancing in her eyes and her warm smiles the alpha’s mind was locked to her.

“You’ll see.” replied the woman glancing at the girl a step behind her.

The alpha’s heart was racing in her chest. Taylor looked beautiful, she always did, but maybe the fear of losing her was making her notice it even more.

All she could lose, right there in front of her eyes.

Karlie bit her lip, the omega looked so small in her oversize coat. Her hands half hidden in the too long sleeves. Taylor’s nose had turned red from the cold, and so did her cheeks, making her look even younger than she already was. Her baby-blue eyes shined underneath her golden bangs, traces of tears still hanging in her gaze as she looked up at her.

_My omega._

Her heart just screamed for her to bring their lips together, but if she wanted to take Taylor where she had planned to, they wouldn’t have time for that.

The two kept walking, their hands tied together as the alpha ran her thumb over her lover’s hand.

Slowly the camp was turning silent, the voices coming from the huts quietly fading, as everyone gradually fell in their sleep.

By the time Karlie and Taylor reached the river bank the only sound was the one on their feet against the pebbles underneath.

Taylor looked around trying to understand where Karlie was bringing her. The huts and the camp were now behind them, a swam of torches glowing in the dark as summer fireflies. In front of them instead, there was nothing but the river and its splashing waves

The water was freezing, Taylor didn’t have to touch it to know it. Blocks of ice floated over it, breaking in the strong flow leading east.

“Do you know that is not the good season for a dive, right?” chuckled Taylor as the lights of the torch around them danced of her face. All the shore was lighted up by them, flames slowly burning in the icy air of the night, grey smoke coming from them and then floating up in the starry sky.

“I know,” replied Karlie a small smile on her lips as she followed the river bank towards the east, her hand still squeezing Taylor’s smaller one.

The omega tilted her head, following the other girl as they walked towards the fishermen cabin.

In the sky, the dark clouds responsible for the snow under their feet were starting to fade, pushed away by the wind coming from the west. It didn’t take long for the night to clear up, as a full pale moon started shining on them, lighting up their path.

“Here follow me.” Karlie held her tighter, bringing her hand to the girl’s hips as she helped her walk over the small plank that led to the overwater bungalow used by the fishermen.

Taylor put one foot in front of the other paying attention to not slip on the soaked wood as she reached the small cabin.

Karlie was just a step in front of her, leading her around the small bungalow towards the opposite side, where the water got deeper.

Only then Karlie left her hand, taking a hold of one of the torches attached to the side of the cabin. Taylor immediately attached herself to the alpha’s shirt, scared of falling from the small deck surrounding the fishermen hut.

Karlie chuckled putting an arm around her waist.

“Don’t worry I got you.” whispered the woman in her hear, pushing back a lock of golden hair from the omega’s face.

Karlie took her hand, using the other to raise the torch in front of them.

Only then Taylor noticed the small kayak tied to the deck nearby her feet.

“After you.”

Taylor looked up at the alpha. She had never been on a boat in her whole life, and she had never been on a river deeper than the small stream near the hill in the northern pack territory. If she would have fall she knew well that if the cold wouldn’t have killed her the water would have, but she trusted Karlie. She would have always trusted her.

The girl took a deep breath, holding dearly onto the alpha’s hand as she took a step towards the kayak, holding on Karlie as she climbed down of the deck and onto the boat.

For a second she was sure she would have fallen, the kayak moved under her feet, swaying under her because of her weight and the strong flow of the river. But Karlie never left her hand, helping her keep her balance till she was seated.

Taylor let of a breath she didn’t know she was holding, leaving the alpha’s hand to grasp onto the wooden boat sides.

“You really do love to make my life an adventure, don’t you?” she asked her girlfriend as Karlie untied the boat from the deck before jumping on it as well.

“Of course, I do.” chuckled the alpha passing her the torch to light up their way.

“Now would you mind telling me where we are going? Because if you’re planning to make my escape or bringing be somewhere safe before tomorrows fight, let me tell you that you’re wasting your time.” cleared out Taylor, her free hand still grasping onto the kayak’s side as they started moving.

“I’m not saving you. I thought of it and it was my original plan, but I knew you would have been too stubborn for that.” said Karlie as she looked onto the bottom of the boat for the oars.

“Then?” asked Taylor removing the coat’s hood from her head, exposing her golden locks to the silver light of the moon over them.

“I’m bringing you to the eastern pack camp.” explained Karlie diving the oars into the freezing water, not that she needed too, the flow of the river was strong enough to move them without the alpha’s rowing.

“I thought it was abandoned.”

“It is. But the house where I grew up is still there.” replied Karlie, her green eyes shining in the light on the torch Taylor was holding.

Her skin looked even more golden with the flames dancing all over it, her eyes turned into pools of jade as her blonde locks swirled in the weak breeze of the night.

_I could spend a lifetime just looking at her._

Thought Taylor, her chest almost exploding with the warmness Karlie made her feel in her heart. It was as all her broken pieces went back together. She knew they weren’t safe, that everything she had could be swiftly torn away from her, but at that moment, as she looked into Karlie’s green eyes, her thin lips curled up in a smile, she was floating in heaven.

“You told me you hadn’t huts in the eastern territory.” reasoned Taylor, clearing her throat. She knew Karlie love her back, but that didn’t mean that she had to look at her like a love-sick puppy. She still had some pride after all.

“We didn’t.” replied the alpha with a smug on her face.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” joked Taylor resting her back to the prow of the small wooden boat.

“You’ll see it yourself.” huffed Karlie smiling, drawing the oar handles towards her chest, pushing the kayak forward.

Taylor smiled at her, stretching her legs so that her feet could rest beside Kaylor’s. Even that light touch, of their boots crashing together with the sway of the waves, sent jolts all along her body.

_Is this what having a mate feels like?_

The connection they had, the feeling of need she felt every time Karlie looked at her, the sensation of emptiness she endured when the alpha wasn’t in reach. Would a mating mark turn her feelings even stronger?

She wasn’t sure she could love Karlie more than she already did if her heart could ever bare more.

“You’re really pretty when you’re in deep thought.” chuckled the alpha, her bare hands trembling in the cold as she kept rowing.

“You do this thing with your eyebrows. It’s cute.”

“What were you thinking about?” asked the alpha tilting her head as she did when she got curious. Taylor bit her lip, trying not to melt on spot for Karlie gorgeous face.

“Nothing.” she lied passing a hand through her blonde bangs as she moved her eyes to the opposite shore.

“What do you think there is on the other side?” she asked the alpha.

“Warmer places? Lakes? Death if you listen to the myths.” replied Karlie glancing at the opposite shore as well.

Taylor knew what she was talking about. Even if they had been from different packs they grew up with the same stories: woods of stone and metal, covered in the remains of who couldn’t run away in time.

“Do you really believe that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” answered Karlie turning back to her.

“You’ve seen El’s inscription, we were not the first ones here.” thought out loud the alpha before going back to her rowing.

“Maybe a day we’ll know.” she whispered, her head down as she sent Taylor a warm smile.

On the other side of the river, trees grew directly on the bank, diving their skeletal branch into the freezing water. The flow made them tap one against the other, becoming the sound apart from the waves hitting the boat’s hull. As on the trees on their side, their logs were bare, greyish in the light of the moon, but Taylor could recognise their white cortex.

“Willow trees.” she whispered, her breath turning white into the coldness of the night.

Karlie nodded, some of the snow from earlier still stick in her long messy hair.

“I see you did your studying.” she replied pushing the oars handles toward Taylor, before drawing them in the opposite direction towards her chest.

The water ran quickly under them, the brash waves scratching the bottom of the boat making Karlie’s rowing even more difficult. The flow was pushing them towards their destination in the east, but at the same time it was drawing them closer to the centre of the river where the waves got stronger and bigger. They would have need to stay close to the shore if they didn’t want to tip over.

“El is a good teacher.” said Taylor, her nails digging in the boat side as a cube of ice as big as her head knocked against the boat.

“I am sure of that.”

“Is that something you would like to do?” added the alpha as she started rowing with only the right oar, keeping them nearby the northern shore.

“What, teaching?” asked the younger girl looking at the woman in front of her.

Karlie nodded, her green eyes shining in the dancing shades of the flames of the torch Taylor was holding in between them.

The omega passed and hand through her hair, finding it freezing cold as she pushed back a lock behind her ear.

She couldn’t say that she hadn’t thought of it. She loved Karlie but spending her life as the Alpha’s omega wouldn’t have been her. She wanted to do something, to have a role in her new pack, and maybe teaching was finally something she was good at.

She had never been valuable in her older pack. She had been a barely passable collector, able to find some berries and tubers during the warmer seasons, and a completely unproductive huntress. After her mother died she had tried to take her place as a weaver and caner, but her baskets would always unravel under her hands and she couldn’t but always sting herself with the bone needles used to sew clothes.

But teaching, could that made be something she was finally good at? She loved spending time with the pack’s pups, and she enjoyed El’s lessons, but honestly, would she ever be able to measure up with the healer? She wasn’t as smart as they were or knew as much as they did.

“You’re a fast learner Tay.” came Karlie’s voice, almost as she could hear her doubts.

“El’s going to teach you everything they know.” she added, her tone warm as she looked at her lover. Her eyes shining with the same intensity of the stars over their head.

“You will be a good teacher, and why not maybe a healer?” smiled the alpha, her godly traits lighted up by the faint silver light of the moon behind Taylor’s back.

The omega smiled at her, her blue eyes meeting Karlie’s darker ones, in a silent question.

The alpha voice was warm, but Taylor could sense that something was off. Her gaze was bright, but shadows dances behind her eyes. For how much her smile was warm and loving Taylor couldn’t but notice a certain stretch to it.

 “You will be a good teacher.” whispered the older girl, her words turning into puffs of white steam as she spoke.

_I hope to live long enough to see it._

Karlie didn’t speak those words, but Taylor could read them in her eyes.

The omega opened her mouth to say something, the wind sweeping through her parted lips as she tried to find the right words.

 “We have arrived.”  said Karlie interrupting her thoughts.

The alpha gave one last push with the right oar, pushing them on the shore as pebbles scraped against the underneath of the boat. Taylor cleared her throat, giving the other woman a small nod, after all, they had all night to talk about their feelings, or so she hoped.

Karlie jumped down from the kayak, her boots splashing in the low water that barely reached her ankles as she started drawing the boat onto the shore.

Taylor looked around, raising the torch in her hand. The river bank was much broader than the one near the southern pack camp, and with the small light radiating from her torch, she couldn’t even light up the end of it.

No trees were in sight and as all the shores in that area, the ground was covered in pebbles.

Karlie extended her left hand towards her.

“Watch out, it’s really slippery.”

Taylor accepted her hand, jumping out of the boat to land in the alpha’s arms.

“Trying to set me on fire?” chuckled the taller blonde, getting the torch from Taylor’s hands as she brought her other arm around the girl’s lower back.

“I just wanted to warm you up a bit.” winked the omega trying to be seductive.

Karlie raised one her eyebrows, a challenging look on her face and she lowered her head into the crook of the omega’s neck.

“No need of fire to do that.” she whispered, her hand wandering lower over Taylor’s backside.

The omega moaned in the alpha’s neck, her lips scaping against the taller woman’s shoulder.

Karlie chuckled stepping away from her.

“You’ll need to wait for that.” she said winking at her.

“There’s something I want to show you.”

The alpha took the younger girl’s hand, walking with her to the top of the inclined shore, where the ground changed from pebbles to yellow thin grass.

As soon as they got to the top of the hill a clearing came in their view, piles of snow emerging here and there through the dying grass.

The woods, with its tall bare trees, started much farther from the river, leaving the clearing completely empty.

“This is where the eastern camp was?” asked Taylor noticing the small strips of mud that went across the clearing, probably old abandoned paths that led throughout the camp.

“Yes.” replied Karlie squeezing her hand.

Taylor looked up at her, feeling her heart warm up to Karlie’s longing gaze. It may just have been an empty muddy filed for her, but that had been Karlie’s home for so many years, and she was happy that the alpha wanted to share it with her.

The omega took a step forward, looking more closely at the abandoned area. Everything was washed in the silver light of the moon which, together with the forgotten icy piles, turned it all into a black and white view, where the white of the leftover snow danced with the darkness of the shadows. 

Karlie squeezed her hand another time, meeting her gaze before directing her towards their right, where the pebbled shore ended in a small wood of pine-trees.

Taylor followed the other woman, a smile on her face as she breathed in the smell of the needle-shaped trees above her. They didn’t grow nearby the southern camp, so it was since her escape from the north that she hadn’t seen one, or either smelled their piercing aroma.

It remembered her of the north, of the summer days beneath the mountains with her mother, but mostly it reminded her of Karlie, of her warm body against hers and her loving touch. It reminded her of home.

Green needles covered the ground under their feet, as the torch in Karlie’s hand became the only source of light., the moon’s rays too weak to make their way through the trees fronds.

“It probably a bit messy, I really hadn’t cleaned up before leaving.” coughed out Karlie, making them turn towards the sound the river.

Taylor raised her brown, trying to make out something in the woods ahead of them, but she didn’t need to. As soon as they turned the corner, the moon came back into view, lighting up the small area in front of them. 

The pine-trees thinned out, creating a small clearing that led down to the river. Even there the grass was short, mostly yellowish because of the cold, but here and there small pine-trees were growing and in a few years the clearing would have been part of the wood.

But Taylor eyes were glued to something else.

On their left, standing tall nearly as much of the trees surrounding it, there was a house, bigger than any hut or tend Taylor had ever seen. Its walls, made of wood and what looked like rock, were half covered in dying ivy leaves, but the windows and main door were clear of it, making the house looked livable.

“Is this where you lived?” asked Taylor in awe.

Karlie nodded.

“So, did the Alpha before me, when he and El took me in this is where we lived.” the alpha gave a longing look to the house before her eyes moved to the river.

“There used to be a small dock there, Leo would always bring me there fishing.” remembered the taller girl.

Taylor brought her hand to Karlie’s bicep, gently caressing it. She knew how much Karlie missed the older Alpha, and how he, together with El had been the closest thing she had to a parent.

“We would always come here at dawn. It was the only moment when it would just be the two of us. And I knew that it wasn’t part of my alpha training.” she continued, smiling at the memory.

“We just like staying there, enjoying the silence.”

Karlie rose her hand, quickly cleaning the single tear sliding down her cheek. She could almost see him. His streaked blonde hair pushed back by the wind, as he looked down at her with bright blue eyes offering her a small fishing rod he had specially made for her.

“You would have liked him.” whispered the alpha, turning towards the girl.

“I’m sure of that.”

Karlie nodded, turning her back to the river to walk back towards the house.

They were about to reach the stairs leading up to the entrance when Taylor stopped in her tracks.

“What’s that?” she asked tilting her head as she pointed to a big rock nearby the right side of the house.

“Ehm…” Karlie scratched the back of her head looking oblivious.

Taylor raised her brow at her before taking the torch from her hand and pointing it towards the rock.

As she had noticed in the light of the moon there were small signs all over it, little hearts mostly and on the left side a pillar of Xs.

“Kissingrock” blurted out Karlie, her voice barely detectable.

“You’ll have to repeat that.” challenged her Taylor, bringing a hand to her hip.

“That’s… the uhm kissing rock.” said the alpha clearing her throat as her cheeks turned red.

“Which means?”

“I kind of brought… I mean kissed on it every girl I uhm… been with?” mumbled Karlie looking down at her feet.

“Who would have guessed that Miss Alpha was such a charmer in her teen years? Those are a lot of Xs.” joked the omega, loving how of a mess she was making of the strong, smart woman.

“I ehm…” the older woman bit her lip out of words.

“But you know, I’m pretty sure one is missing.” whispered Taylor taking a step towards the rock, vaguely gesturing Karlie to follow her.

The alpha growled, aroused.

Taylor smiled at the reaction, closing her eyes as she waited for the alpha’s lips to meet her own.

But they never came.

Instead, she felt Karlie mouth brushing against her ear, her breath sending shivers down her spine.

“When I will mark you, it is not going to be with an X on some stupid rock.” she growled, her hand finding Taylor’s lower back to draw the girl closer.

The omega shivered, wetness already threatening to ruin her panties.

_Did she really mean that?_

She thought as the depth of Karlie’s words made its way to her brain.

“When I will mark you.”

Was Karlie hinting at making her, her mate? The only thought sent her head spinning.

The alpha’s hand ran across her back, drawing her closer to her body as her lips parted on her exposed neck, so close to where a biting mark would have been.

Taylor moaned, throwing back her head as she inhaled deeply, the feeling of the alpha’s lips on her skin.

Her and Karlie, forevermore. That’s what them mating would have meant.

Shivers ran down her spine at the thought. The memory of the alpha’s body blending with hers still vivid in her brain. But was she ready?

Was she ready to give herself completely to someone else? To become we, and us instead of just herself.

She opened her eyes, meeting Karlie’s green ones, which looked down at her as she was as beautiful as the stars shining over their head, sparkles in between the dark.

_Yes._

She was ready. She had been since the moment Karlie had stumbled in her life, messy blonde hair and blood on her knuckles. Since the first time their eyes had met.

She felt her eyes watering, still looking up at her lover as she cupped her cheek with her hand and brought their lips together.

Karlie smiled in the kiss, bringing their foreheads together as she ran her tongue over the omega’s lips. Taylor opened up to her, lightly biting onto the woman’s lower lip as she threw her hands over her neck.

She couldn’t say for how long they kissed, but she could hear Karlie’s giggles as they parted.

“You are shaking.” said the woman smiling down at her, and it was true. She hadn’t noticed as the two of them kissed, but now, looking down at her pale hands, she could see them trembling for the cold gusts of winter wind.

“Let’s go inside.”

Karlie took her hand, their cold fingers intertwining with each other as they climb up the few steps leading to the house entrance.

The wood under their feet was rotting and wet from the melted snow, but it still did its job. Karlie pushed the door, a wood panel without any handles, opening it and revealing the inside of the house.

Taylor squinted her eyes, trying to adjust them to the darkness, but quickly the alpha raised their torch, lighting up a short hallway.

There was also an open door on their right which lead to a wide room lighted up by the moon, the river flowing not too far from its wide windows. But that’s not where Karlie was bringing her.

The alpha followed the short hallway, walking past a closed door and reaching another quite boarder room.

As they got in it Taylor looked around, noticing the empty fireplace on the left of the room and the bed, covered in furs on the right. Apart from that, nearby the door from where they had got in, there was a row of shelves.

“Are those books?” asked Taylor her jaw dropping.

_There are so many._

“What’s left of them.” replied the alpha moving the torch to look over the packed shelves.

“Their El’s.” explained Karlie

 “They said they would be safer here, there’s a better temperature to keep them untouched by the humidity.”

Taylor nodded, raising her hand towards one of the books.

The cover was ripped, of a faded brown colour, the words over it unrecognisable, but it still kept together the book’s pages. Taylor passed a hand over its side, delicately skimming through the pages as her eyes danced over the incomprehensible ink marks.

Thanks to El she was starting to recognise letters, connecting them to sounds, and learning to write them, but she was still far from translating things as the healer did.

She put the book back on the shelf, walking over Karlie who handed her the torch.

“I’m going outside to get some logs. I had a pile of them behind the house, they should still be there.” the alpha smiled down at the girl, giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

“I’ll be right back.”

Taylor gave her a small wave as she sat down on the bed, dragging one of the furs around her shoulders as she used the torch to warm up her hands.

The omega looked around, wondering if it was there that Karlie slept as a child, nearby the warmth of fire during the long winter nights.

Her hands were still shaking a bit, and in her soaked boots, her toes felt frozen. The omega kicked them off, trying to make her blood flow back down there.

She felt sore, it had been a long day and West and Karlie’s fight constantly hang over her.

When the alpha was there, holding her hand she could almost forget it, she could almost pretend Karlie would always be there, ready to take her in her arms, but then? There alone in the empty room, as the light of the torch reflected on her face, she wasn’t so sure of it.

_Karlie is strong, stronger than West._

She repeated to herself, trying to believe in her own words.

_She can beat him._

Taylor looked at the flames dancing under her hands, their shades of orange and yellow stinging her eyes as she tried to give them a shape, their colour so similar to West eyes.

_She has too._

She thought closing her eyes, but even like that the flames kept burning.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Karlie closed the door behind herself. Gusts of wind swept through her long hair as she stepped outside of the old walls. She had left the torch inside with Taylor so now all she got to make out her surroundings was the pale light of the moon, and the shining of the stars above her head.

Her breath came out in small white puffs, her lungs almost burning from how cold it was. The clouds from that afternoon had completely disappeared, but piles of snow still appeared here and there, covering the dry yellowish winter grass. A stinging wind swept through the branches of the nearby pine trees, making the dark green needles fall to the ground and tainting the breeze with their smell.

The alpha took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She remembered that smell, the cold sting on her face as a kid that ran through that same pine trees. Cara’s screaming as she tried to catch her, Leo’s laugh coming from the house door before he called them back to lesson.

Her eyes were starting to tear up, but she sniffed, pushing them back. Leo had left her long ago, as an old happy man, he didn’t suffer. And Cara, she had never seen her friend, her sister, happier than she was then, mated and expecting.

The only one she could cry tears for was herself.

If she was going to lose, Cara would have a slighter harder life. But she knew that the alpha would have taken care of herself and her family. And why not, she could have waited a few years, make West grew old and challenged him herself. She knew that she would have been a good Alpha.

But her? If she was going to lose, there wouldn’t have been anything but death for her.

_And for Taylor too._

The thought sent shivers down her spine.

West would have killed her. She was sure of it, maybe not as fast as her, maybe making her life slowly agonizing, but he was going to do it sooner or later.

A growl came from her chest, her eyes growing as dark as the night surrounding her.

If it was for her she would have made Taylor run away as far as she could send her. Bring her somewhere safe and hid her there for the rest of her life. She would have told her to run south, cross the river, build a new life, forget her if she had too. Every option was better than her dying.

She shook her head. Taylor would have never left her side, she knew how stubborn she was. It was already a surprise she hadn’t challenged West herself in an attempt to save her.

A smile appeared on the alpha’s lips at the thought.

Her omega, so stubborn and hard headed. She still remembered the day they met, her blue eyes striking her from the opposite side of the river. It was as her heart already knew, making her step forward, the river water reaching her ankles even if it wasn’t her territory. But with the woman in front of her, it felt as if she was hers.

A part of her she had never known had been missing.

_I have to win._

The words came to her mind as an order. She didn’t have a choice. She could have planned on saving Taylor all night but as long as West would have been around, the omega wouldn’t have been safe.

She wasn’t a fighter, she had been trained all her life, but it wasn’t her.

She had beat another alpha, she knew that, but he had been old and weak. Karlie knew he didn’t have a chance the moment she challenged him. That’s why she had never done it before, she wasn’t a killer, but he had condemned himself the moment he stole that young omega from her pack.

But now it was different. West wasn’t old, he was strong and much more violent and brutal then she would have ever been. He knew how to fight, and he also knew that she would have tried to beat him threw her agility more than with her strength.

Karlie opened her eyes, now adjusted to the darkness surrounding her.

The pale light of the moon shined over the small clearing in front of the house, glimmering onto the icy layer covering the grass. The woman shook her head.

She could think about the fight waiting for her the following day, or she could go back to the girl waiting for her inside the house. The latter lured her much more than the first.

The alpha walked around her house, reaching the pile of wood she had left there before leaving to move south. The logs were still there, piled up near the wall so that the roof covered them and kept them dry. She took a bunch of them in her hands, before walking back to the main entrance.

When she was walking through the hallway she started to see the light of Taylor’s torch coming from the opposite side of the house, lighting up the narrow passage. As she walked she gave a quick glance to the large living room that gave onto the river, the light of the moon melting over the forgotten furniture through the windows.

She could almost see herself playing on the floor, Leo and El seated by her side, their gaze full of warmth and love. They weren’t her real parents, the ones West brutally killed for his own pleasure, but they loved her as their child.

Karlie gave one last glance at the room, wondering if she would ever know what it was like to be a parent.

She reached the bedroom, her arms filled with logs, and she opened the door with a light push of her shoulder. Taylor was where she had left her, seated on the bed, her coat spread on the furs behind her. Her eyes were lost in the dance of the flames of the torch she was holding almost as she was reading something in them.

The alpha cleared her throat, a smile already on her lips at the sight of the girl she loved.

Taylor looked up, replying to her smile as she stood up.

They both walked over the fireplace, Karlie crunching down to place the dry logs in it, turning them on with the torch Taylor passed her.

“Here we go.” she said, raising back on her feet, her body bumping in with Taylor’s as she walked back.

“Sorry.” she chuckled as she awkwardly started removing her fur coat.

The omega was looking up at her, her eyes of a deep blue shade as her blown pupils stayed glued onto her. Her golden hair was framing her face, shining locks pushed behind her ears as the light of the flames danced over them and the girl’s face.

Taylor raised on her toes, sliding her arms around the alpha’s neck and making a quick work of her coat, letting it fall to the ground.

The two locked their eyes, dark green meeting blue, just a glance before their lips meet halfway.

The kiss was tender, slow, the omega lips searching for the older girl ones as the alpha hummed in her mouth. Karlie brought her hand to the omega’s midsection, resting her forehead against the girl’s one. Their tongues meet once and then again twice, the kiss growing heated, but still slow, still passionate, as both the women were trying to memorize everything of it. The softness, the taste, the feeling of the other warmth against themselves.

“I know you’re scared.” whispered the omega, their noses still touching.

“I am here.” she added, reaching again for Karlie’s lips.

The alpha nodded, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She couldn’t lose this, she couldn’t lose Taylor.

The omega pushed against her body, making her hit the bed with the back of her knees. Karlie felt a shiver ran through her spine, directly into her pants as she sat down on the bed, Taylor still standing in front of her.

The omega gave her a mischievous smile, raising her brow as she sat down on her lap.

Karlie bit back a growl, her lower parts already starting to reply to Taylor’s grinding as the girl threw her arms around her neck, her lips attacking her exposed neck.

“I want all of you.” whispered the younger blonde in her ear, her hands running through her hair as she brought their lips back together.

Karlie moaned into the kiss, her pelvis almost moving on its own as she put her hands on the omega hips, drawing her closer.

She could feel jolts of pleasure running through all her body, as her blood ran down to her pelvis. Taylor moaned in the kiss too, letting her know that even the blonde was starting to notice her excitement.

The omega hands started running over her chest, looking for exposed skin almost desperately.

“This. Off.” she rasped, pulling onto Karlie’s shirt.

The alpha nodded, removing her hands from Taylor’s lower back only to throw away her shirt.

As soon as the cloth was off the omega was all over her, her hands sliding over her warm skin from her shoulders to the band of her trousers.

Karlie moaned letting the girl enjoy her body as she threw her head back, exposing her neck to the omega, who quickly put her lips at work.

“You feel so good.” breath out Taylor in her neck, as she passed her hands over Karlie’s breasts. Slowly she kept lowering her hand down to the girl’s abdomen and along the v leading to the buttons of her trousers.

Taylor kissed the alpha’s pulse point, her nose scraping against her jaw in an unspoken question.

Karlie nodded, her eyes closed as she enjoyed having the woman all over her.

The omega smiled into her neck, and as with one of her hands she kept wondering over the alpha’s body with the other she started opening up the woman’s trousers, her body shaking for the excitement.

The fire cracked in its corner of the room, as Karlie tug onto Taylor’s oversized jumper as the girl worked on the last buttons exposing her briefs.

The girl gave her a nod, removing her hands from the alpha as she got the jumper of her body throwing it onto the floor together with Karlie’s coat and shirt.

A growl came from Karlie’s chest, looking up at the omega on her lap, her breast already making her mouth water. The alpha’s hands raised up along Taylor soft skin, sliding higher and drawing the girl closer, making easier for her to latch her lips onto one of the omega’s nipples.

Taylor moaned, her head threw back before she bit her lip. Karlie sucked onto her, her tongue passing over her areola teasing her before passing to the other nipple.

Wetness was pooling in her underwear, her hips moving on their own as her body physically screamed for her to impale herself onto Karlie’s still growing shaft.

Shivers of pleasure ran down her body as Karlie kept working her up with her mouth. Taylor moaned again, this time as she pushed her pelvis forwards, making her centre press onto the alpha’s one. Karlie growled, biting down on the girl’s breast before raising her hand to the girl’s jaw.

The alpha caressed the younger woman’s cheek, her fingers sliding down her throat before bringing their faces together and attacking the omega’s lips with her own.

Taylor replied to the kiss, running her tongue onto the alpha’s lower lips before lightly biting into it.

Karlie growled, her forehead still pressed against Taylor’s as her hand ran over the blonde’s back, her fingernails leaving red trails in their path. Taylor half chuckled half moaned in her mouth, her tongue thrusting in between the alpha’s lips before pulling back.

A lower growl erupted from the older girl’s chest as the omega looked down at her from her lap.

Taylor’s eyes shined with need, their light blue colour turned into a much darker shade as she passed her tongue over her lips. The girl gave another thrust forward, earning a deep moan from the woman below her, whose nails dug into the bed covers as she thrust her head back. Taylor moaned too, a smug grin on her face before she stood up from the alpha’s legs, leaving her panting and needy.

Karlie rose one of her eyebrows in a silent question, the tent in her pants now impossible to overlook.

Taylor gave her a captivating smile, standing in front of the alpha, her shirt already off exposing her breasts.

“See something you like?” she asked, shaking her head so that her long blonde hair could fall over her shoulders.

Karlie gulped, giving the woman a slow nod, her eyes never leaving the girl.

Taylor started caressing her own body, her hands running up and down before she gently squeezed one of her breasts. A moan erupted from her pink plumped lips, her eyes closing as her free hand moved lower starting to toy with the hem of her trousers.

The alpha swallowed, her heart beating in her ears as her eyes stayed glued on the show in front of her. Her own hands were shaking, trying to resist the urge to touch herself and the woman standing at the feet of the bed.

Another moan escaped from Taylor’s lips, this time way louder than necessary. Karlie bit her lip, she could almost feel the vibration coming from the omega’s throat.

_So close… mine…_

Her thoughts were just a mix of lust and need by then, her inner alpha full in control.

Her lower appendage kept growing in her briefs, demanding attention as Taylor moves kept sending jolts of pleasure directly to her core.

“Having fun?” chuckled the omega, biting her own lip as her hand started working the hook of her belt.

“Quite.” replied the alpha out of breath, her eyes glued to the younger woman’s body as her own hands fought to stay in place.

Taylor was perfect. Every single curve, the hollow of her breast and her stomach. The shade her skin took in the halo of the flames cracking beside them. It almost took her breath away how beautiful she was, and how lucky she was to have her in her life. When the omega started removing her pants, slowly making them slid down her long legs, Karlie could swear her heart lost a beat.

“Come here.” she whispered her words filled with love as she raised a hand in Taylor’s direction, her palm towards the ceiling.

The omega smiled down at her, accepting the hand as she made a quick work of her trousers and panties, kicking them away from her ankles.

Once her clothes were forgotten on the floor and she stood completely naked and exposed in front of the other woman Taylor lowered down on her knees, her eyes never leaving Karlie’s. Then, in between the alpha legs, she bit her lip, before kissing Karlie’s abs as her hand started working on the girl’s trousers. Slowly she opened them up, freeing the pulsating length in her briefs. Karlie closed her eyes enjoying the softness of the omega’s mouth on her abdomen.

When her pants and briefs were opened up Taylor slide them along the alpha’s toned legs, making them caress the golden skin till both the garments reached the older girl’s ankles. Karlie kicked them away, her eyes now as dark as the winter night outside those walls.

“Up.” she whispered, her hands finding the omega’s arms and dragging her up on her lap.

The girl complied, following Karlie’s order and sitting over the girl’s lap, the alpha’s shaft pressed in between their bodies.

Karlie grunted, felling of Taylor’s wetness over her lap and the lower part of her erected shaft. Shivers running down her whole body as her waist seemed to move on its own.

Taylor moaned in her thrust, following her pelvis with her own as her mouth moved along the alpha’s neck, lightly biting into it, leaving little red marks all over it. As an omega, she couldn’t leave a mating mark, but sure as hell, everyone will have known that Karlie was hers.

The alpha replied to her with a small growl, as she slid towards the head of the bed, lying down, Taylor on top of her as she rested her head on the fur-covered pillows.

Once they were both laying down they started kissing again, Karlie’s shaft already leaking precum all over Taylor’s lower abdomen. The alpha’s tongue made its way past the younger girl lips, her hands wandering over her body, taking their time to squeeze Taylor’s bottom.

The omega moaned to the touch, her own hands on Karlie’s shoulder, the alpha skin warm under her fingertips.

“I want you.” she half moaned as she threw her head back, her outer lips gazing over Karlie’s shaft.

Karlie nodded, out of words for the shivers of pleasure that simple contact gave her.

“You feel so good.” cried out the omega, restlessly trying to impale herself by moving her pelvis on the alpha’s tip.

“You too.” rasped Karlie, her voice hoarse of need.

Taylor could almost cry, her movements now frenetic.

She needed Karlie inside and she needed her now.

“Stop.” she growled bringing her hands on the alpha’s pelvis and stilling her thrusts.

Karlie looked up at her in defiance but stopped her movements.

“Like that.” whispered the omega, looking down at the immobilized alpha.

Karlie’s body made her mouth water. Her golden skin was shining in the red-orange light of the fire behind them and her muscles were tense under the girl’s hands.

“You’re beautiful.” whispered the girl, her blue eyes finding Karlie’s green ones.

“You too.” replied the woman, losing for a second the lust in her tone.

Taylor ran her hands all over the girl’s body. She wanted to memorize everything, to know every single curve, every scar. Everything. She wanted to know Karlie as no one ever did before and as no one would have ever done.

_If tomorrow she…_

_I want to remember everything._

She bent down, starting to kiss the girl’s neck, feeling her heartbeat under her lips as she passed over her pulse point. Her previous marks were starting to become darker, the day after they would have still been there. The thought made her smile in the alpha’s skin.

She then slid along Karlie’s collar bones, as the alpha breath stopped in her touch, moans escaping her rosy lips. Taylor ran her tongue in between the woman’s breast, giving a light bit into ones of the alpha’s areola before moving lower, memorizing every inch of skin in her mind.

_Mine. All of you is mine._

She passed her lips over the girl’s abdomen, her tongue gazing over the alpha’s tensed muscles, slowly sliding down her V reaching the base of her cock.

Karlie grunted as the girl’s tongue ran over her length, pleasure rushing through her body as a wave.

Taylor licked her up to her tip, lightly sucking on her as precum smeared all over her lips. The omega swallowed, wetness pooling in between her legs at the thought of taking the hard shaft down her throat.

But that wasn’t what she had been planning.

She raised back on her knees, positioning herself over the alpha’s erected member, its tip gazing her already soaked outer lips.

She started lowering her body, on hand on Karlie’s shaft to direct the girl’s dick to her opening. The alpha eyes were closed, her hands folded into fits to the side of her head as she tried to hold herself back from rough rutting into the girl above her.

Taylor was in charge.

The alpha’s tip started pressing against the omega inner lips, slowly sliding inside. Taylor cried out, almost falling from her knees for how big the cock’s head felt as it tore her open.

“You’re so big.” she moaned steadying her position and lowering herself another few inches.

Karlie’s chest rumbled under her hands, her breast pressing against her finger as the alpha breath in her out. Her skin golden skin was warming up under her fingertips together with her movements.

Taylor lowered herself even more, pain and pleasure mixing in her lower belly as she tried to reach the base of the hard, pulsating shaft.

“Fuck.” she swore, feeling every inch of Karlie slowly sliding into her, stretching her to the limit.

Once she felt the woman’s abdomen pressing into her clit she stopped, out of breath.

“So fucking big.” she cried out, actual tears fearing to fall from her eyes as the burning became almost unbearable.

She wasn’t sure of it, cause everything inside of her now was screaming for the pleasure and the light intoxicating pain, but she was ready to bet that Karlie’s tip was pressing into her cervix, ready to empty itself directly into her deepest parts.

As her walls started to adjust Taylor started moving forwards, leaning on her elbows so that her face could be directly in front of Karlie’s.

The alpha seemed to like the new position, immediately attacking the younger girl lips with her own.

Taylor moaned into the kiss, Karlie pelvis moving into hers, pushing her cock deeper and sending jolts of pleasure along all of her spine and nerves.

They felt like one, their lips and their bodies connected, the warmth of the other skin against their own.

The younger girl brought her hands to the alpha shoulders, holding onto them as the alpha pace became rougher and rougher, nearly throwing her down of her lap.

“Slower.” she half ordered half begged, her nails digging into Karlie’s shoulder.

“Deeper but slower.” she clarified, raising on her knees before impaling herself back on the alpha’s glistening length. Shivers ran down her body as she let down a deeper guttural moan, pleasure nearly sending already over the edge.

She laid back down on Karlie’s body. She loved feeling her warmth, her hands on her body, her lips over her own, her neck, her chest.

The alpha didn’t make her wait, her tongue starting to run up and down her throat gazing over her pulse point.

Their pelvis moved one against the other as one, Karlie’s shaft sliding in and out of the omega’s soaked cunt, pressing into her walls and bottoming out with each thrust.

“You feel so good.” rasped Karlie, her voice hoarse for the lust, but love still greasing her words.

“So fucking good.” she continued, lightly biting into Taylor’s neck and one of her hands ran along the omega’s back.

A low growl and a swift movement of Karlie strong arms and Taylor was the one pressed against the bed. Karlie was now the one on top, on all fours, her dick’s still buried deep inside her.

“A lot better.” chuckled the alpha, her mouth so close to Taylor’s ear that the omega could feel her breath hitting her neck.

She moaned, the feeling of being dominated making her even wetter than she already was. She could feel her wetness sliding down her legs, over Karlie’s shaft and onto the bed underneath them.

“I’m yours.” she breathed out, her wrist kept still beside her head by Karlie’s hands.

“You are.” whispered back the other woman, her lips finding the omega’s neck as her hands slid down her forearms and shoulders stopping onto the girl’s breasts.

Taylor sobbed into the touch, Karlie’s dick pulsating deep inside her, her tip already leaking into her.

The movement of the alpha pelvis was almost undetectable, but for how much Taylor was tight around her shaft the girl knew that she wouldn’t have been able to endure to a harder path.

Karlie’s body felt like fire against her own, her golden skin shining in the orange and red shades of the flames on the other side of the room. Taylor moaned in the light kisses, as her hands ran down the alpha’s shoulders till her lower back, nails dinning in her skin as she pushed the woman’s pelvis against her own.

Karlie moaned too, Taylor’s walls squeezing her length as she ran her tongue over Taylor’s chest.

“So beautiful.” she whispered to herself, pushing herself up on her elbows to look down at the woman beneath her.

Taylor’s eyes were a little bit darker than usual, like the colour of the sky immediately after the sunset. When the stars already start to appear, but rays of light still raise from the horizon painting the clouds of lighter shades. A dark blue, still bright and vibrant but darker, as even her eyes had adjusted to the night surrounding them.

“I love you.” breathed out the woman, her voice shaking, as her green eyes never left the face of the girl in front of her.

“I love you more than I thought it was possible.”

Her own eyes had grown darker, similar to the pine trees needles covering the ground of the cottage.

“I love you too.” Taylor’s voice sounded small, her hand raising up to caress Karlie’s cheek.

“I will always love you.” her hand ran to the back of the alpha’s neck, her fingertips running through her curly baby hair there.

“Kiss me.” she whispered, bringing Karlie’s head down to meet her lips.

The older girl mouth was warm against hers, her tongue pleading for entrance and running over the omega’s lips. Taylor moaned, opening her mouth to Karlie as the alpha’s length still moved in and out of her, sending jolts of pleasure along her body.

They felt like one. The sparks coming from the sensation of their interconnected lips and the shivers of need and lust coming from the movements of their pelvis one against the other, Karlie’s knot becoming bigger and bigger against the omega’s entrance.

“I want you.” sobbed the younger girl into the other lips. Her hips moving on their own against the alpha’s cock base.

Karlie nodded, grunting as her pace become harder, her knot starting to make its way in the omega’s opening,

“I want all of you Karlie.” Taylor opened her eyes, realisation hitting her.

She wanted her, she wanted her as she never did with anything else. It wasn’t lust or need, it was love, pure unconditioned love. She wanted Karlie for the rest of her life, it didn’t matter how of a long or how short amount of time that would have been. She would have always wanted her.

“I want to be your mate.” she said, turning her thoughts into words.

Karlie stopped her movements, lucking down at Taylor, her green eyes shining with surprise.

“You know what that would mean, right?” asked the alpha, her voice still hoarse from the sex.

Taylor nodded.

“You and me forevermore.” she whispered, her eyes never leaving the ones of the woman she loved.

Karlie gave her a small smile.

“I always knew it was going to be you.” she said, their faces so close that Taylor had to resist the urge to kiss her again.

“I want you too. Forevermore.” A lock of Karlie’s blonde hair fell from behind her ear, coming down over Taylor’s chest as the alpha smile down at her.

“But tomorrow…”

“Tomorrow doesn’t matter.” interrupted her Taylor.

“I want you.” she repeated, stressing on the last word.

“Today, tomorrow and for every single day I’ll still be breathing.” her chest moved up and down with her breath, being the only sound except Karlie’s own breath and the fire cracking in its corner.

It was just them, the rest of the world forgotten.

“I want that too, but…” Karlie bit on her lip, looking away for a second.

“If I… if tomorrow goes wrong.”

“West would never spare you if he can’t have you.” said the woman, locking her eyes with the girl beneath her.

Taylor replied with a smile, her blue eyes shining as the light of the fire hit them.

“I prefer to die as yours, then to live a lifetime as his.” she let out.

_A second looking into your eyes it much more worth than a lifetime without you._

Karlie blinked, a tear almost escaping her eyes as she gave the woman a small smile.

“I’m yours.” she whispered, lowering her head to meet Taylor’s lips.

“Now and always.” replied the omega, a tear escaping her eyes as Karlie’s mouth reached hers.

The kiss was tender, their lips and bodies lost in their own dance. The alpha pelvis moved against Taylor, who moaned in the older girl’s mouth, the pressure from Karlie’s knot growing by second.

The alpha’s bigger part was making its way inside her, stretching her to a nearly breaking point. The pleasure was so intense and so on the limit with pain that Taylor pulled away from Karlie’s lips, throwing her head backwards in a moan.

Karlie felt herself grow bolder, the girl’s gasp turning her on even more than she already was and started pumping her shaft in and out from the girl’s opening, pushing her knot deeper with every thrust.

Taylor bit the alpha’s lower lip, half sobbing as she felt Karlie’s tip bottoming her out.

“Yours.” she sobbed throwing her head to the side and exposing her neck.

“Yours.” she pleaded again. Her orgasm was so close that it was getting difficult for her mind to build coherent sentences.

Karlie growled in reply, lowering herself on Taylor, her lips just inches away from the girl’s pulse point.

“Mine.” she whispered, pushing in the last inches of her knot and breaking Taylor’s skin with her teeth.

The omega moaned, the pleasure so intense that she was sure she would have blacked out.

Her orgasm invested her as a wave, intense and protracted as nothing she had ever tried in her life. Karlie’s mouth was still on her neck, passing her tongue over her fresh mating mark. Shivers of pleasure ran from the omega’s pulse point directly to her core, as wave after wave the alpha’s shaft emptied itself in her womb. Karlie’s semen sent jolts of thrill all along her spine, filling her up as leaking cum ran down her opening and onto the bed.

She had never felt fuller, as her whole body belonged to Karlie’s, her whole being. She was her.

_As she is mine._

As their orgasm started to die down, Taylor found her place on Karlie’s chest, the pain on her neck slowly fading as she rested her forehead on the alpha’s jaw.

_My alpha._

She thought as she breathed in Karlie’s scent. It was faint, but she could feel the small differences in it, how Karlie smell called to her as a lullaby now, how of a sweeter tone it got.

_A mated alpha, her mated alpha._

The moment they would have gotten back to the camp everyone would have known.

_Mine._

“Yours.” chuckled the alpha, and only then Taylor realised she had been saying her thoughts out loud.

“It’s just you and me, forever.” she added, her green eyes looking for hers, the room slowly growing dark as the fire started to die down.

_No matter how long forever is going to be._

Thought Taylor as she caressed the alpha cheek, her mating mark starting to heal on her neck.

_My alpha._

“Forever.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially thought of doing 13 chapters, but this one was getting way too long so I decided to split it in two. You have no idea how much your kudos and comments mean to me, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for staying <3

It was cold.

The coldest winter Taylor could remember.

A freezing wind blew from the north, hitting her skin as if millions of needles were stinging into her cheeks. Her eyes felt teary, her eyelashes half closed trying to keep out the small snowflakes running towards her in a mad dance, dragged around by the same gusts that swept through her hair.

She wore nothing by a light jacket made out of deer skin and her skirt was too short, ending by her knees and leaving part of her skin exposed. The icy bite of the wind stung against her legs, sending shivers and pain all along her body as one after the other her feet kept moving towards home.

The snow reached her ankles and, as she walked, she could hear her boots cracking through the thin ice layer that the cold had created during the night. That meant she was the first one walking down that part of the woods that day.

The sun had just rose, and up in the sky, over the bare tree branches, she could see its pale rays making their way through the whiteness of the heavy clouds. A small warmth breaking into a cold and forgotten universe.

Everything around her was white, from the snow falling over her clothes to the log of the trees.

_Those trees shouldn’t be growing here._

She thought passing her hand over them.

_It’s too cold for them here in the north._

The trees were cold as dead bodies. Maybe that’s just what they were, forgotten skeletons from a past spring.

She shook her head and kept walking, her feet freezing in her tight little boots. The path she was following was hidden underneath the snow, but she knew the way.

It was the first thing her mother had taught her when they had put their camp there. She had to always knew how to come back. It didn’t matter the conditions, if snow covered the track or rain turned it into a small stream, she always had to know the way home.

Another gust of wind sent snowflakes in her blonde hair, now shining for all the snow stuck in them. Soon it would have melted and if she wouldn’t have been by a fire by that time she would have become sick. Something you would have wanted to avoid, especially during winter.

She tried to find some warmth by hiding her face in her jacket, but the piece of cloth was starting to get to little for her and it was already a miracle that she was able to close the bottoms in the front.

She then tried to shake off the snow, paying attention to not lose the berries she was carrying in her basket.

Red berries. A strike in the eye in all that white surrounding her.

_It’s not the right time of the year to pick up berries._

Whispered a voice in her mind, but the girl didn’t listen to it.

She kept walking towards home, towards the warmth of a fire. She could already imagine how it would have felt to put her hands towards one of the bright flames, finally feeling again her fingertips.

_Maybe Liz is going to give me a pair of gloves in exchange for some of my berries._

The thought brought a smile to her face as she hurried her steps.

But something was off, she couldn’t pinpoint what, but a strange sensation came up from her spine, sending a shiver down her body.

Her steps turned into a ran.

It was as the wind had become two times stronger, blowing in her face as she ran towards home, the basket of berries held tight to her chest.

One by one the small little red fruits were falling to the ground, leaving a trail of red drops behind the running girl.

Someone was following her, she could feel their breath behind her, their boots breaking twigs in their path.

_They’re going to get me!_

She ran as fast as she could, the fire of her camp already in the view at the end of the snowy path. The bright red flames shining behind the figure of her mother.

“Mom!” she shouted her voice much smaller, much younger than she remembered it.

“Mom!” the red flames were becoming higher and higher behind the woman.

She stopped in her tracks.

That wasn’t fire.

Her mother fell on her knees, blood starting to fall on the snow beneath her.

“No!” Taylor felt her voice break, her little basket falling to the ground, red berries rolling over the snow as little drops of blood.

“No!” she screamed again as her mother lifeless body fell to the ground, a small pool of blood quickly forming around her.

She started running, she had to reach her mother, she had to save her, she had to be there.

“MOM!” tears were running down her cheeks as got closer to the abandoned body.

She was less than five feet from it, the snow slowing her down. She could see her mother’s blonde hair, the locks falling into the snow, into the unrestraint puddle of blood.

She sobbed, pain breaking in her chest as she fought against the wind to reach the body.

Her mother locks were sweeping with the wind, their blonde so light that for a second it looked as white as the snow.

Her mother never had fair hair.

She swallowed, looking down at the body now in front of her feet. The black green eyes looking up at the white sky.

Karlie looked beautiful even in her death, her skin pale, her pink lips half closed, as if she was still trying to let how her last breath. Her eyes were green as the trees in spring, but there was no brightness in them, just a blackness.

Taylor fell on her knees. She couldn’t describe the pain invading her chest, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t even cry, no tears would have saved her from this.

She screamed, she screamed so much she thought her throat was going to break, her face rested on Karlie’s chest, her hands covered in the alpha’s blood.

“No.” she kept sobbing, not opening her eyes.

She refused to open them, this couldn’t be it.

She couldn’t be there, alive, breathing, when Karlie was not.

She was her mate. They should have had forever.

“Don’t worry.” a voice came from behind her back, his word hitting her shoulders as flames. Burning into her clothes, into her skin.

“You’re going to be with her soon.”

A sharp pain came across her lower chest, nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in her heart.

She looked down, where the berries she had been picking up had stained her shirt.

But the stain kept growing and growing, as dark as Karlie’s blood on her hands.

“Don’t worry, this is truly going to last forever.” more pain came from her chest and her back, where West dagger had been digging in her skin and her bones.

She turned, meeting the man’s eyes, but there was nothing in them, nothing besides darkness and flames. And Taylor fell right into them.

 

 

 

“Taylor! Taylor!”

The girl woke up with a scream, light hitting her eyes and blinding her for a few seconds.

She was sweating. She could feel the cold droplets running down her back, sending shivers against her warm skin. She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the light coming from a window on her right.

She could smell the wood from the house surrounding her, the dust that covered the books and the fireplace. But most of all she could feel Karlie’s presence, Karlie’s arms around her, her smell, her voice, her heartbeat next to hers.

She looked to her left, immediately finding the alpha’s concerned gaze.

“You were screaming in your sleep.” explained the alpha. She was seated on the bed beside her, her arm over her exposed shoulders keeping her close to her body.

“I… I had a nightmare.” stuttered the girl, her eyes still looking into Karlie’s.

They weren’t as in her dream. They were of a darker shade of green, and bright.

_So bright and alive._

Taylor threw herself at the other woman, finding her lips and kissing her passionately.

Karlie was alive, she was there.

She breathed in her scent, jolts of happiness running through her body as a smile appeared on her lips.

_My alpha._

“I love you.” she mumbled in the kiss, trying to talk while never leaving Karlie’s lips.

“I thought I lost you.”

Karlie brought their foreheads together, their lips inches from each other.

“I am here. I’m not going anywhere.” whispered the alpha.

Taylor nodded, her hand still grasping onto the back of Karlie’s neck, her finger running through her baby curls.

Taylor brought her chin over Karlie’s shoulder, hugging her as tight as she could.

She breathed in the other woman’s scent, the warmth coming from her chest sending waves of comfort through all her body. Karlie smell was relaxing as always. It reminded her of the woods, of the soft scent of pine trees and now, after their mating, of delicate summer flowers, her own scent.

After a few minutes Taylor let go, as pain and fear started to fade away.

It was just a dream, Karlie was there, with her.

_At least for now._

She looked at Karlie small smile, butterflies in her stomach as the alpha tilted her head playfully.

That was her mate, her strong, smart and dork mate. The love of her life.

She felt her cheeks redden, as a jolt of pleasure came from the mark on her neck.

She brought her hand to the fresh mark, feeling the small scar left by Karlie’s teeth.

Now they were mates, they were connected. Whatever would have happened they belonged to each other and nothing would have changed that.

“I wish omegas could leave marks too. I’d like to see you go around with “Taylor’s” written all over you.” chuckled the younger girl removing her fingers from the mark.

“Mh yeah? Well you already seem to have found an alternative, don’t you?” asked Karlie pointing at the hickeys covering her neck.

Taylor bit her lip, aroused by the little red spots she had left over her mate.

“Maybe I should leave just one more.”

She raised her brown trying to do what was supposed to be a seductive expression. Karlie smiled back at her, a challenging look in her eyes.

The omega didn’t make her wait, jumping at the girl beside her and sitting on her lap, only the bed covers separating their still naked bodies.

Karlie moaned, the feeling of Taylor’s weight on her appendage making her see stars. A kiss from the girl and she was already feeling herself grow.

“Looks like someone is enjoying herself.” chuckled the omega moving her pelvis against Karlie’s shaft.

The alpha tried to laugh it off, but her cocky attitude was quickly put in place by Taylor’s lips on her neck. Her laugh immediately turned into a second moan, her hips starting to move in rhythm with the girl in her lap.

“Already so hard for me.” whispered the omega in her ear, lightly biting into her lobe.

Karlie’s hands slowly made their way to Taylor’s hips, taking control of the rhythm of the girl before sliding one of the hands in between the omega’s thighs.

“And you already so wet.” she chuckled back, passing her finger in between Taylor’s soaked folds.

The omega bit on her lower lip, throwing her head back in pleasure.

“I wonder if…” whispered Karlie, sliding her finger lower to Taylor entrance.

She pushed in her digit, feeling the omega’s inner muscles contracting around her finger.

“So tight.”

“All for you.” moaned back the omega, moving back and forwards in attempt to push Karlie’s finger deeper inside her.

“You want more?” Karlie’s fingertip kept getting in and out of Taylor’s opening, her thumb delicately grazing against her clit.

“Yes please.”

“Please alpha.” added the blonde, feeling her inner walls contracting around nothing.

Karlie slide in her finger, but just of a few inches, not even reaching half of her phalange.

“More.” sobbed again Taylor, erratically moving her pelvis against the alpha’s hand.

“Like this?” whispered the older woman as she dipped in another finger.

“Deeper please.”

“Such an insatiable omega uh?” chuckled the woman finally pushing her two finger knuckles deep into the girl.

“This is how you like it?” she asked to the omega on her lap.

Taylor nodded, sobbing with her head thrown backwards, jolts of pleasure running from her core all along her spine.

“Yes please, fuck me.” she moaned. Karlie’s finger felt so good as they scraped against her inner front wall.

The alpha took her literally, starting to thrust her fingers in and out from her. Taylor’s walls were tight around her, so tight that it made her wonder how her cock was able to fit in there. The thought sent shivers of pleasure in all her body, making her shaft stand proudly under the sheets.

“Your cock feels so hard.” gasped the omega, her hand caressing the pulsing length beneath the covers.

“This is the effect you have on me.” whispered the blonde alpha before connecting her lips with Taylor.

The omega moaned in the kiss, her orgasm already starting to build in her lower belly. She came screaming in her mate’s mouth, her nails digging into Karlie’s shoulders.

“Just like that, come back down to me.” whispered the alpha as her moans started to die down.

Taylor purred in her ear, laying her body over Karlie’s one.

They stayed like that for a while, nothing but their breathing and their heartbeats interrupting their thoughts. Outside the sun was shining on a new day, their first day as mates.

_A maybe our last._

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” murmured Taylor, her eyes still closed.

She didn’t want to open them. Sleepiness and lust were fading away from her mind and reality, the cold and inevitable reality was coming back.

That night Karlie was going to have to fight against West. That night her whole life, the life she had built with Karlie, could have crumbled into pieces in front of her. She could do nothing to prevent it, she just had to watch. Praying, hoping, for the love of her life to come back to her.

“I wouldn’t want anything else.” came Karlie’s voice from beside her, her chest rising and falling beneath her head.

“We could live here in this house. You would go down to the river to fish and I’ll be waiting for you, reading.” Taylor could almost imagine it.

They could have a nice life, on their own.

“I’d love that.” replied the alpha, but her voice sounded sad.

“I’d really loved that.”

Karlie opened her eyes, her arm getting tighter around Taylor’s midsection

“You could still have that. Stay here, don’t come with me back to camp.” now the alpha was looking down at her, her green eyes full of fear.

“Maybe West will not come to look for you after I…” her voice died down.

“You will win Karlie.”

“You promised me.” urged her Taylor, her blue eyes tearing up.

“I promised you I’ll do my best.” Karlie locked eyes with her.

“Please, you don’t need to be there.” the alpha pushed one of the younger blonde bangs behind her ear, love in her eyes.

“I need to be where you are.” bite back the omega.

“I’m your mate. My place is at your side.” she continued, her hand finding Karlie’s in the covers.

“I have to be there.”

Karlie closed her eyes bringing their foreheads together.

“So stubborn.” she chuckled, her hand caressing Taylor’s cheek.

“You choose me.” replied the omega with a small laugh.

“Always.”

Their lips met again, forgetting the world, at least for another few hours.

 

#

 

“She is strong.” El’s voice broke the bubble of her thoughts, bringing her back down to earth.

She was seated on Karlie’s wooden porch, her feet rested on the steps leading up to the front door of their hut. On her right, across the river and the southern woods, the sun was starting to set. Its rays were becoming weaker, starting to caress the tips of the trees on the horizon.

_We don’t have much time._

Towards the east the sky was getting darker, soon the stars would have started to shine, and soon they would have need to begin their walk towards north, towards West.

Just the thought gave her shivers, fear creeping up her neck as a rope ready to strangle her.

She shook away the fought, swallowing, almost with effort.

Karlie was in the clearing in front of her, her blonde hair tied in a bun behind her head, her eyes closed.

Cara was a few steps behind her, crunched down, one of her hands in the short grass that covered the camp grounds.

Just a few moments and the alpha was attacking her leader, quicker than what Taylor thought was humanly possible. She reached Karlie’s back in bare seconds, and before the taller girl had the chance to respond, Cara threw an arm around the blonde’s neck, her forearms pressing against the younger girl’s throat.

The two alphas were sweaty, droplets shining on their foreheads as they kept fighting. Their muscles were pumped, even Karlie’s who, still half choking, got a hold on Cara’s shoulders and arm, dragging her over her back. Cara tried to wiggle herself out from the alpha’s hold, but Karlie held her in an iron grasp, quickly lifting her and sending her to the ground.

Cara gasped of pain hitting the grass with her lower back.

She groaned, laying down and looking up at her friend and at the orange and lilac sky over their heads.

“Again.” said out loud Karlie, her biceps shining under the tight white t-shirt she was wearing.

“She is strong.” replied Taylor to the healer, a small smile on her lips as her eyes never left her mate’s glistening body.

_But will she be strong enough to win?_

Karlie and Cara had been training all afternoon. Nothing too tiring, Karlie would have need to be at her best for the fight. But she needed to get her muscles warmed up, to practice her holds and to wake up her inner alpha instinct.

El seated down by her side, offering her a bowl of what looked and smelled like boar soup. In the other hand they a cup, the smell of infusion immediately told Taylor what it was.

She accepted both, resting the cup to the side of her thigh and bringing up the soup to her nose.

Definitively boar. It smelled delicious, but her stomach felt closed, clamped.

“Thanks.” she said to El clearing her throat.

“I didn’t see you at the bonfire. I thought you would have needed some food.” they replied.

The healer gaze felt weaker, tired than usual and they had two big bags under their eyes.

_They hadn’t slept._

_They’re worried for Karlie as much as I am._

“I would offer some to her too, but I doubt that she will accept it.” breath out the beta as their gaze moved to the alpha in front of them.

Karlie looked out of breath, sitting down on the grass as she rested for a moment.

She had barely spoken all afternoon.

As soon as they got back to the camp, the pack had been all over them. Many had congratulated them on their mating, now that their scents were as one everyone would have been able to see their connection, even West.

Behind greetings and congratulations, fear and anxiety had been hanging in the air around them as a plague. Taylor had learned to see the hidden feelings in the eyes of people and she knew she wasn’t the only one scared by the outcome of that night’s challenge.

Karlie had then vanished for at least an hour, disappearing into her hut with all the other alphas.

Taylor let her be. She would have been more of a distraction than anything else in there, during what she supposed to be a planning meeting.

After that, the Alpha and Cara had started their training.

The older alpha wasn’t far even then, talking with Amber on the other side of the clearing.

The omega had been with Taylor until that moment, congratulating her and Karlie on their mating and trying to cheer her up as much as she could.

_“Is going to be alright, Karlie had done this before.”_

Amber words kept swirling in her head, but for how much she wanted to believe in them, fear kept coming back to her in waves.

“Is that little Grace seated beside Karlie?”

Taylor nodded, a small smile appearing also on her lips as she looked at the young alpha.

She and Karlie were both on the ground, looking up at the lilac sky, their blonde hair fell over their shoulders as they whispered something to each other.

Taylor felt her heart melt at the scene.

Karlie would have been a good parent one day, she knew that. She was good with kids, especially with Grace, but also with the other young alphas she used to train.

Grace rested her head on the alpha’s shoulder, giving her a slight nod before closing her eyes.

Taylor could almost picture it. Karlie coming back from the river, a little pup running towards her shouting happily. The alpha would have lifted them up, laughing as she continued her walk towards her, towards home. Karlie’s arms would have found their place around her body, squashing the little one in between them, messy blonde hair and golden skin, little bright blue eyes looking up at her.

_Will we ever get the chance to have that?_

_A family?_

She opened her eyes, Karlie was back on her feet.

She looked down at her hands, at the still half full bowl of meat and at the smoking cup of untouched infusion. Just its smell made her feel sick.

“Taylor?” she looked up. Karlie was in front of her, drops of sweat still on her forehead, her starry eyes shining over her as the ones up in the now dark sky.

“It’s time to go.”

 

#

 

The omega tried to keep up with Karlie, her steps uncertain in the darkness surrounding them.

It felt as the woods were closing around them, the empty branches of the trees hanging over their heads as long pale fingers. The moon above the trees lighted up their way, but not enough for Taylor to avoid the twigs and piles of snow on the path, making her slip now and then.

The sun had vanished completely and in between the grey clouds the stars were shining, hidden behind the trees. She let out a shaky breath, her heart was going crazy inside her ribcage as she almost found it difficult to breathe. Everything was spinning around her, not that it changed much since it was all empty blankness.

She opened her eyes to look up at the moon, pausing her steps. It wasn’t full, but big enough to be a fair source of light. It would have been in its halo that Karlie and West would have fight. For sure there would have been people holding torches, but they would have been at the border of the clearing, far from the two alphas.

Taylor’s breath was visible in the air, the coldness turning it into a small, white clouds grazing her lips. She had never felt so tired and awake at the same time in her life. She felt drained, as if all her strength had left her, but at the same time she could feel a light buzzing going through all her nerves, as is lighting was flowing through her, ready for the run.

“Taylor?” asked the alpha at the head of their group.

Beside him Karlie looked back at her, her green eyes immediately finding Taylor’s.

The blonde alpha gave the man a slight nod before slowing down for the omega.

“Are you ok?” she asked, her voice caring and sweet as it was the night they met.

The alpha took Taylor’s hand, stopping with her under the light of the moon as Jacob and two other alphas from the hunting team led the way with torches.

“You’re shaking.” whispered Karlie her breath turning into little white clouds as she looked down at the other girl.

“I’m cold.” lied the omega, her hand grip becoming tighter and tighter around the other woman’s hand.

_Please don’t go, please don’t leave me._

Taylor remembered the night they met. How much she had been scared back, how she had ran for her life, how she thought that was going to be the end for her, but now? Now it was worst.

Back when she had been escaping from West she had nothing to lose besides her life. Now isn’t wasn’t only her life at risk.

She looked up, meeting Karlie’s bright green eyes as the alpha looked back at her with a sad smile.

“Winter is nearly over. Just a few weeks and it will start to be warmer.” replied the blonde, but Taylor could tell by her eyes that she didn’t believe her lie.

Karlie put her and Taylor’s hand in her coat’s pocket.

“Better?” she asked, silver speckles reflecting the moon above them shining in her eyes.

Taylor nodded, resting her head on the alpha’s shoulder.

She wouldn’t have wanted nothing more than to stay like that.

They would have forgot the world, the darkness, the cold, the dying trees all around them. Just the two of them, holding onto each other. No fight, no challenge, just them.

“Please win.” Taylor breathed out, her face pressed into the other girl’s grey coat.

She could smell the alpha’s essence, the soothing scent of pine trees and delicate flowers, but she couldn’t ignore Karlie’s erratic heartbeat and her anxious swallowing. The alpha was scared as much as she was.

“You’ll win.” whispered the omega, but Karlie didn’t reply.

 The alpha rested her chin on Taylor’s head, breathing in with her eyes closed.

After a minute like that, just enjoying each other presence Karlie kissed the omega’s forehead, giving her a sad smile and going back to walking, their hands still tied together.

Taylor followed her mate in silence, trying to enjoy the walk as much as she could. If this were going to be their last moments together she didn’t want to spend them in fear of what was about to come.

But it wasn’t that easy. It was hard to ignore the worry closing in on her, the creeping sensation that this could be the last time she would have looked up at her lover.

_At my mate._

Deep down there was also the fear for her own death. Now that she was a mated omega West couldn’t have her, he didn’t have any reason to keep her alive, and as soon as Karlie would have been out of the way he would have killed her too, she was sure of that.

_Like in my dream._

But somehow that didn’t scare her as much as the idea of Karlie dying in front of her.

The alpha had insisted again for her to stay back at the camp. Taylor wasn’t needed there, there were three alphas ready to help her if West would have play crooked. But Taylor didn’t give up, and now she was there, walking side by side with her mate towards whatever the future would have lay down for them.

“We’re here.” came Jacob voice from in front of them, its reddish fur coat shining in the silver shades of the moon.

He turned to look back at them, a torch flaming in his hand.

“Are you ready?” he asked Karlie, respect and tenderness in his voice.

_He cares about her, they all do._

“More than I could ever be,” replied the alpha, her hand squeezing Taylor’s before giving her one last look.

The girl nodded looking up at her.

“I’m here.” she whispered, her eyes finding Karlie’s.

_If we’re going to die I want her eyes to be the last thing I see._

“I know.” replied the alpha.

It was dark, but the moon shined on Karlie’s eyes, dancing with the shadows in them. Taylor raised o the tip of her toes giving the alpha one last chaste kiss as she caressed her cheek.

Karlie closed her eyes, breathing in Taylor’s scent through her nose before giving the shorter woman one last loving look, then her face went back to stone.

“Let’s go.” she ordered to the hunters, giving them a nod.

The men stepped forward, entering the clearing around the small river that marked the border in between the northern and the southern territory.

Jacob went first, his torch held high as the two other men followed him swiftly, both carrying similar torches to light up their way. Karlie and Taylor went after them, their arms brushing together as they walked side by side.

The wind blew through Taylor’s blonde hair as she stepped in the clearing. The light of the moon, now free from the tree branches, lighting up the girl’s surroundings shining on the small piles of melting snow.

Karlie was right, winter was nearly over.

_But would we have the chance to see another spring?_

Taylor hid her chin inside of the neck of her fur coat, the top half of her head protected by the jacket’s hood. But as she feared the shivers she felt weren’t caused by the cold.

Trees grew all around the small clearing, looking down at them as unperturbed judges. The grass was short under their feet, greyish in the light of the moon, and here and here and there, there were spots where it was missing, leaving nothing but mud.

On the other side of the clearing, the stream acting as border had grown since the last time Taylor had seen it. With all the melting snow of the last few days, the water instead of her ankles would have probably reached her knees. Not that she was looking forward for a swim. The river must have been freezing and she didn’t want to risk losing a foot due to hypothermia.

West was waiting for them on the other side of the river.

Jacob halt his steps as he saw him, stopping in the middle of the clearing, ice cracking under his boots.

The older alpha wasn’t alone. The whole northern pack was behind him, shaking as leaves in the gusts of wind coming from the north

_He brought everyone, or at least who was left._

The pack was nearly half of what Taylor remember it to be. All the elders weren’t in sight. The girl hoped that maybe West had just left them behind to the cave, but that didn’t sound like him.

Everyone needed to be there to see his victory.

The other alphas of the northern pack were at West’s side, Logan’s blonde hair shining under the pale light of the moon as a terrifying grin cut his face in two.

West raised his hand, turning his palms towards the sky in a dramatic gesture.

“I was starting to wonder if you had chicken out.” he shouted his dark hair hidden in the hood of his fur coat.

“Brought no public?” he laughed again, taking a step towards the river.

Beside her, Taylor heard Karlie letting out a small growl, almost unnoticeable as one of her hands turned into a fist.

The omega didn’t need to turn towards her to know that the woman was setting West on fire with her gaze, instead she leaned towards her alpha, radiating soothing pheromones to calm her.

“You didn’t want to show your pack what of a weak excuse of an alpha you are?” continued the man, the waves of the small streams hitting the tip of his boots.

Underneath the dark brown coat, his clothes were shining in the light of the torches his minions held up for him. West’s leather armour covered his chest and stomach, protecting him from the cold but especially it was going to protect him from Karlie’s punches. Underneath it he wore light pants, Taylor couldn’t really tell from that far, but she was going to say they were made with dear skin. They were tight around the man’s legs, probably with leather on the inside, which would have been a good protection, but at least he couldn’t have hidden any weapon in them.

The girl felt a stab to her heart, almost as the dagger she had dreamt about was still there, cutting into her skin.

 _That was just a dream._ She had to remember herself, shaking.

_If he will try to cheat Jacob will stop him._

But how fast could Jacob be?

“You have my permit to cross the border.” declared instead Karlie. Her face was blank, so white in the pale light of the moon that it looked like her features had been engraved in marble. Her eyes shining as emerald underneath her silver hair.

The clearing and the river were still in between her mate and the northern pack, but Taylor knew that, even if he hadn’t replied, West clearly heard the alpha’s voice.

“The fight is going to take place on my side.” added Karlie, her voice deeper than Taylor had ever heard it, a low growl coming from her chest together with her words.

West seemed to pond the other alpha’s suggestion, but even he knew that the clearing was a better fighting area than the stony river shore on his side.

The man nodded, looking back at his pack and ordering them to start crossing the stream. Even if the stripe of water wasn’t even ten feet large, the current was strong and the water freezing.

_But he wants his public._

The northern pack survivors didn’t seem too adamant in following their leader orders. But after a bark from Logan and his brother they lowered their heads and step by step started dripping their legs in the ice-cold water.

West followed them only when half of the pack had already been on the other side, and even he had clamp down on his jaw to restrain from cursing when the water reached his thighs.

Not even his leather clothes could protect him from the burn of the cold.

One minute later and the whole northern pack had crossed the border. The younger pups, the ones who had survived the coldest weeks of the year, looked as much terrified as Taylor was feeling. Shaking in their parents’ arms confused by the whole situations, but silently obeying the alphas. Nearly no one had furs to protect them from the bitter wind and in many looked more like living skeletons than people.

Taylor breathed out, her gasp turning into a puff of white steam before her mouth.

She could have been easily been in their place.

She had been.

“So, Karlie.” West spat the other alpha’s name, grinning in their direction as he took a torch from one of his minions and walked towards them.

“I think is really time to show you what…” The alpha stopped in his tracks, his nostrils widening as he breathed in.

The man’s eyes grew darker, as the golden shades in them light up as fire.

Taylor froze.

_He knows._

The man was now a few feet away from them, the torch in his hands lighting up is angered expression as Jacob brought and hand to his spear.

“You fucking bastard!” he growled towards Karlie, his free hand turning into a fist as he spat the last word.

Karlie didn’t reply, keeping her mind in check as her face stayed blank.

The man kept growling in her direction, his teeth exposed.

Taylor felt her blood draining from her face. She knew West wanted her, and she had known how angry he would have been when he would have founded out that she had been mated. But she couldn’t but take a step backwards, leaning into Karlie’s body seeking protection.

As she moved West eyes immediately fell onto her, burning into her as much as the flames he was holding could.

 “You couldn’t keep your legs closed, uh?” he spat, his words more of a growl and a human voice.

“You’re nothing by a slut.”

The man took a step forward her exposing his teeth as one on his hands reached for the omega’s arm.

Karlie took a step forward, putting Taylor behind her body, they’re hands still tied together.

“Do. Not. Dare. To. Touch. Her.” she growled, her green eyes turning as dark as the sky above them. Only her deeper alpha’s instincts left within her.

West golden gaze moved to her, forgetting Taylor for a moment.

“You had no right to make her yours.” he growled, never once leaving Karlie eyes.

In the meantime, his minions had reached his side, their teeth exposed towards Karlie’s hunting team members. Jacob replied with a low growl, his pheromones invading Taylor senses together with Karlie’s own anger.

Now that they were mated she felt her mate’s sensations as much her own, and Karlie anger and need to protect her were now nearly overwhelming. The air was so tense that the omega was afraid the two leaders would have started fighting right in that moment, with all of them in the midst.

Taylor tired to reply with some soothing pheromones, squeezing Karlie’s hand and leaning into her back.

_I’m here, I’m ok._

Karlie seemed to relax in her touch, her pupils turning back to human size.

“You are going to regret this.” rasped West.

“I wouldn’t have needed to kill her. I would have thought her, her place, made her a good, nice, willing omega?” he said, slowly shaking his head.

“But now?” his eyes met Karlie’s, the flames of the torches dancing in them.

He licked his upper lip and spat on the ground, his saliva hitting just a few inches from Karlie’s feet.

“Now she’s stained. Just an overused bitch.” he declared.

Taylor could feel Karlie’s growl even before it reached the alpha’s lips. It was as the whole alpha’s body was shaking with it, her eyes turning into two dark pools, almost no green left in them. Karlie’s pheromones invested Taylor as a wave, power and dominance so strong and intense that even if she didn’t need to, the omega felt the urge to expose her neck to her mate. The other alphas lowered their heads too, defeated by Karlie’s rightful dominance.

Even West took a step back.

There was new feeling in his golden eyes, something Taylor had never seen on the man’s face.

_Fear._

He hadn’t thought Karlie was that strong.

The omega had to suppress the smile growing on her lips.

_Karlie can win. She can do it._

West kept growling, his teeth still exposed, but Taylor could see the weariness in her eyes.

“You know the rules.” started Jacob, putting himself in between West and Karlie, a spear held tight in his hand.

As the young alpha spoke the survivors of the northern pack start moving around them, creating a circle around the clearing.

_Our public._

“No weapons.” explained the hunter, looking deeply into the older alpha’s eyes.

_No tricks._

Taylor cloud almost hear Jacob’s thoughts as he burned West with his eyes.

The older alpha raised his hands, signalling that he didn’t have anything with him, his eyes never moving from Karlie, and Taylor behind her.

The omega swallowed. She really hoped that the man wasn’t lying.

If he would have used a weapon, that would have meant Karlie’s victory. But how much that victory would have last if the man stabbed Karlie through her heart?

Jacob nodded towards the man, then gave one last look at Karlie.

“Good luck.” he whispered.

“Jacob?”

“I know.”

Taylor raised her brow at that exchange, but she hadn’t the time to ask that Jacob was already moving towards the side of the clearing leaving her alone with her mate.

Taylor moved around Karlie’s body, giving her back to West, who in the meantime had walked back to his alphas, probably getting ready for the fight.

Karlie’s eyes were still dark, her pupils blown, but scale of green still shined in them, letting the omega know that her Karlie was still in there.

 “Win.” she plead, caressing the alpha’s cheek so that the alpha would look down at her.

 “Come back to me.” she added, as Karlie brought their foreheads together.

“I love you.” murmured the alpha, closing her eyes, forgetting the world.

_It’s just you and me._

Taylor wondered if those were hers or Karlie’s thoughts.

“I love you too.” she whispered before bringing their lips together.

_This isn’t going to be our last kiss, it can’t be._

They parted, their eyes connected as much as their souls felt.

“Forever.” Taylor could see tears forming in the alpha’s eyes as she spoke those words.

“Forever.” she sobbed back to her.

The alpha kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent one last time.

_Flowers. Pine trees._

_Us._

Completed Taylor

“I’ll see you later.” she said, tears rolling down her eyes.

Karlie gave a single nod, before taking a step backwards and walking towards the centre of the clearing.

Taylor stood there for a second, looking at the back of the woman she loved getting further and further from her.

_Please come back to me._

_Please._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter for making you wait so long! Thanks for the kudos, the bookmarks and the comments, you have no idea how much they mean to me! Next chapter is going to be the last, can't wait to share it with you!

The wind swirled in the leaves above her head, as small crystals of snow fell onto her blonde hair. The woods were silent as ever. Even the gusts blowing across the northern territories were nothing but a whisper.

At the bottom of the hill, the pine trees stayed still as soldiers, waiting for an order that will have never come, as snow slowly started to cover their tips.

_Winter is here._

Thought the young woman, as she lifted the hood of her coat, shielding her head from the cold.

She knew that she should have already been on her way back to her camp. The sun had set, and in a few minutes the night will have eaten the woods, sinking them in the darkness.

_A night without moon._

She remembered, counting the days since the last full moon. There wouldn’t have been any star bright enough to lead her way back home.

The girl let out a breath, her thoughts turning in a small cloud of steam that vanished in the orange light of the dying sunset.

_I could run, run and never come back._

She could admit it the idea was tempting.

But ran where?

South? Where she knew that they had an Alpha who was nothing but worst then West? East? What did she know about that pack? Nothing.

The girl closed her blue eyes, shuddering in the swirls of the wind hitting her back.

_But I could try… I could just run and never look back. I will end up somewhere._

The girl took a step forward, the layer of frozen snow already cracking under the pressure of her boot.

_Yeah you will end up dead, killed by the cold in the middle of the night._

That was the truth, and for how much she could lie to herself there wasn’t a way to deny it.

There was a reason why West let them roam around the camp limits during winter, because he knew there was nothing but death out there.

_Or him or death._

There wasn’t another choice.

The girl reopened her eyes. The wood had already grown darker.

_It’s time to go home._

The woman was about to turn when she heard a laboured breathing coming in her direction. The blonde raised her brown, turning to look at the intruder of her special spot at the top of the hill.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” fretted the older brunette. Not that much of her hair was still of her original colour, most of them were already turning white.

“I’m sorry, I thought I wasn’t needed.” replied the blonde taking a few steps towards the midwife.

The brunette shook her head hassled.

“Andrea, what are you doing so far from the camp?” scowled her the older beta.

“Do you know how dangerous it is? Not only is getting dark but you’re not even a mile away from the southern pack territory!”

Andrea rolled her eyes, she was used to the midwife giving her a hard time, but usually at least the woman kept her admonishments during their teaching time.

“Well I’m here and I’m safe, what is that you wanted?” asked the younger blonde, a lock of her golden hair falling over her eye.

“Liz.” replied the brunette, still out of breath for the run.

“She’s in labour.”

Andrea lifted her head, surprised by the news.

“The baby is early.” reasoned the girl.

_But that has nothing to do with me._

Yes, she did follow Liz through her pregnancy, but it was the midwife’s job to finish the work and deliver the baby.

“She wants you to do it.”

Andrea felt herself turn white. Her nose the only one lingering in its red shades because of the swirls of wind still hitting the girl’s face.

“Me? I’m not ready!” she replied shaking her head.

“That’s what I told her. But she won’t listen, she wouldn’t even let me in her tend.” fussed the woman.

“Mary I never did it.” continued Andrea.

She couldn’t deliver a child, yes of course she knew how it was supposed to be done, she watched the midwife do it since she was a young pup, but do it? All on her own, she wasn’t sure she would be capable of it.

“She doesn’t want anybody else to do it.”

Andrea bit her lip.

Liz was her friend, she adored the older woman, and they had grown closer during their pregnancy.

_And she already lost so much._

Andrea took a deep breath. The woman had lost her husband, her mate only a few months before, when the woods were still warm and green. If it was her that she wanted to help deliver her pup, she wasn’t going to leave her alone.

“I’ll do it.” replied the younger beta, giving a firm nod to her teacher.

“Then move, we don’t have much time.

The two women jogged down the hill, snow falling over them as ice and small branches cracked under their feet. Andrea’s mind was a swirl of emotions, as her heart beat erratically in her chest.

She had never delivered a baby, not all on her own. The thought scared her to the core, but she had to find the guts to do it.

_For Liz._

As they reached the camp, Mary immediately brought her to the opposite part of it, as far as possible from the cave were West and the over alphas used to sleep, where the only small leather tend stood nearby the wood limits.

West was in front of it, his arms crossed over his wide chest.

The man wore a heavy wolf fur coat of an orange shade alike his eyes.

“What’s happening?” he asked with a growl.

“Liz’s pup is coming.” replied the midwife, her head lowered down in front of the alpha.

West gave a nod, pondering the news.

“It’s early. The kid will be weak.” he thought out loud.

“It’s never a good sign. A pup who comes into the world in winter, never sees the begin of spring.” replied the midwife, her head ridiculously tilt to the side in attempt to show her submission to West.

The man nodded, his broad shoulders now covered in small icy crystals.

“What are you doing here?” he asked Andrea, if only then he had noticed her presence.

The girl tried to keep her head up as much as she could. West pheromones brought such a burden to her neck that it almost felt as even the air had become heavier.

 “She is going to be the one to deliver the pup.” replied the older woman in her place.

West seemed to weight that too, burning Andrea with his flaming gaze.

“Have you ever done this before?” he asked looking down at her. Even if younger he had more than a few inches on her.

Andrea shook her head.

“Well maybe we’re lucky and you’re going to end up killing that witch and her offspring.” he whispered with a snarl.

Andrea felt rage ran through her whole being as fire and found the power to raise her head to meet the eyes of the man in front of her.

_Act as a tyrant as long as you want. But a day, sooner or later, you’ll grow old, you’ll grow weak an another will come, stronger and wiser, and you’ll be the one dying._

Andrea bit her tongue, keeping those words to herself.

“Go on and do your job, midwife.” he japed her and spat the last word as an insult. The blonde girl held the man’s gaze, as he moved away from the tent entrance.

“I will.” she replied, meeting the flames in the young man eyes before lifting the tent fabric covering the access. The leather door fell back behind her, but not before she could hear the last words West addressed to the older midwife outside.

“You know what to do afterwards, don’t let me down.”

Andrea would have turned back, leaning her ear against the tent fabric to hear what West was talking about, but the sight in front of her got all of her attention.

Liz was laying down on a mat, her dark brown hair spread all over a fur pillow as droplets of sweat covered her forehead. The woman wore nothing but a thin white dress, which stuck to her body like a second see-through skin.

“Andrea,” called the woman, her voice broken by the labour pains.

She raised a hand towards the girl at the entrance, signalling her to come closer.

“The baby is coming.” she cried out, opening as much as she could her lidded violet eyes.

“I know Liz, I’m here.” replied the blonde, sitting beside the woman.

She took the brunette’s hand, meeting her eyes before tying their fingers together.

“We are going to this together, all right?” she told her, passing a cloth over her forehead.

_I have never done this before. I don’t even know where to start._

Liz cried out in pain as the stabbing pain overcame her in ways.

“Andrea, you have to do it. Only you.” sobbed the woman, her violet eyes suddenly bright.

“You’re the only one I trust.” she added before delivering another scream.

Andrea nodded. She had been preparing for this all her life.

“Okay, Liz. The baby is ready and so are you. When I say to push you push. Understood?”

The blonde could feel her own heartbeat echoing in her ears, as she raised Liz’s vest above her waist.

The brunette nodded, tears escaping her eyes as she met the younger girl gaze.

“Burton should be here.” she cried.

“I know Liz, I know.”

“But if he was here, he would tell you to push too. I know it hurts, but we have to bring that pup outside. Are you with me?”

The woman looked up at her, fear and pain running across her face, giving her a slight nod.

Andrea took a deep breath.

“Push”

 

It took an hour, but sooner than Andrea expected the baby was out, crying in her arms.

During Liz’s labour she had shouted for someone to bring her a hot bucket of water. Thankfully a young man had heard her and brought in the fuming pail just in time.

She dipped a cloth in it, and as soon as the screaming pinkish creature was separated from their mother she passed it over them, taking away as much of the blood as she could.

Liz laid with her eyes closed, heavenly breathing as she recovered.

Andrea finally let out a breath.

_I did it._

The baby looked healthy and Liz was fine, tired but fine. They had both survived, and she made an impeccable first deliver. Andrea couldn’t keep herself from smiling, as she finally relaxed and looked down at the small pup in her arms.

The baby had just stopped screaming, but they were still opening and closing their mouth, making little goofy sounds.

_They are so soft and pinkish_

Thought the girl as she giggled at the little creature.

_This baby is strong._

She wasn’t skin and bones as many new born Andrea had seen, she was vital, and her cheeks were already turning red for the cold. That was a pup who was going to see the next spring.

“Can I see them?” came Liz’s weak voice.

The woman had lost a lot of blood and was still recovering from the birth of her child, but strength was starting to come back to her.

Andrea nodded, putting down the cloth she had been using to clean the pup.

She wrapped the baby in one of the furs spread across Liz’s tent and sat next to the woman’s head.

“Here we go.” the blonde passed the baby to their mother, a warm smile on her face.

The older brunette tried her best to sit up, resting her back against one of the pillows and, for the first time ever, she looked down at her child.

“Hello, little one.” tears escaped the woman’s eyes as she passed a delicate hand along the new born face.

The baby lifted one of their little hands to meet their mother’s finger.

“Hi.” cried out the brunette, her smile growing bigger and bigger as tears kept escaping her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful my love.” she sobbed, her eyes shining of a new light.

Andrea gazed down at the child too. At first, she thought the pup had been bald as many at the time of their birth. But now, closer to the light of the fire outside of the tent, she could see the thin, almost unnoticeable blonde hair covering the little girl’s head.

_Blonde, as their father._

“She is lovely Liz.” whispered Andrea, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

The little pup lifted one of their hands towards her mother, almost as she wanted to touch her face and for the first time she opened her eyes.

_Green._

Liz swooned, as Andrea tilted her head. It was the first time she was seeing such a bright colour in a baby’s eyes. Usually pups came into the world with a greyish-blue shade in their iris.

“As her father.” breathed out the brunette, holding the baby small hand.

“So beautiful.” she added, her voice a feeble whisper. It was as if the woman’s world had turned brighter, for the first time she was looking directly at a star and gleams of light shined in her violet eyes.

The woman passed a delicate hand over the baby’s forehead, before kissing it lovingly. She breathed in her daughter’s scent, closing her eyes as she held her to her chest.

Then Liz froze. Her eyes stayed close, but Andrea could sense something was off.

A single tear slid out of the mother’s eyes, as she moved the new born away from her face. When Liz opened her violet eyes, Andrea could see the war and the heartbreak storming in the woman’s heart. Almost as Liz had been in a dream all this time, and only then, it all had started to crumble into pieces.

 “She is an alpha isn’t she?” she whispered.

There was no warmth in her voice, just pain, as her eyes didn’t move from the baby girl in her arms.

“Wha…?”

The brunette didn’t give her the time to finish.

“My baby is an alpha?!” this time Liz shouted, panic and pain running across her face as she turned towards the blonde girl at her side.

“Ye-yeah.” stuttered Andrea, confused.

“Like her father.” she added, looking down at the blonde baby.

It almost looked as they were smiling, their little hands holding onto their mother’s thumb.

Alphas were the only ones who could be determined already at birth. For omegas and betas, it was different, their pheromones would have kicked in with age, but not alphas, and this baby was clearly one.

Liz started sobbing, pain cracking through her throat as she held her child as close as she could.

The baby started wailing as if she could feel her mother’s ache.

“Liz, what…”

“He is going to kill her.”

Andrea didn’t understand.

“What are you talking about?” she asked the older woman.

“West. He is not going to let Burton’s heir live.” cried out the woman.

The blonde girl shook her head.

That couldn’t be.

She looked down, her hands were still stained with the blood of the woman in front of her.

_But a day, sooner or later, you’ll grow old, you’ll grow weak an another will come, stronger and wiser, and you’ll be the one dying._

If she had been thinking that, surely West had been too. And what better Alpha to dethrone him than the daughter of the previous leader.

“If she grows up she will become too much of a threat for him. But if he kills her now…” she reasoned out loud.

Liz nodded.

“That’s why you wanted me to deliver the baby.” realized Andrea, only then seeing the brunette’s bigger plan.

“The other midwives are too much under West’s influence. If West gave her the order Mary would have killed the baby even before you could have seen it.”

Andrea shook again her head, pacing in the small tent.

_She is just a baby, he can’t…_

But she knew too well what West could. She was there when he killed Liz’s mate, when he had forced the older man down in the dirt and took his life.

“But what now?” she said panicking.

“We cannot hide her, he knows we’re here. What…” Andrea’s voice faded.

_There isn’t a way out._

 West wanted the child dead, and there was no way they would have convinced him to let her be.

She looked down at the baby. So innocent and small, her cheeks already turning pink for the cold of the bitter night. Her little green eyes were bright and alive, as she was already conscious of the world around her.

Liz caressed the baby’s face, tears still staining her cheeks as she spoke.

“The furs behind you, look beneath them.”

Andrea looked at her left, at the pile of greyish furs near the tent entrance.

The blonde frowned but followed the brunette’s orders and pushed them aside.

Underneath there was a wooden basket, made out tangled branches.

“I made it myself.” explained Liz.

“And I tested it. In case… in case this happened.” she added looking down at her daughter.

Andrea looked at the basket and then back at the woman laying down on the mat.

“What am I supposed to do with it?” she hissed.

“Put her in it and leave her to the wolves?”

She knew that there wasn’t a way out of that situation, but what part of abandoning the child was better than leave her at West? The little girl wouldn’t have lasted a night with the winter cold creeping in on her.

“You are going to put her on the river.”

Andrea couldn’t believe the woman words.

“She’s going to drown.” she shot back, enraged.

What had been Liz’s plan? Involve her in all of that just for her to kill the children instead of West?

“She is not.” replied Liz, her violet eyes meeting Andrea’s blue ones.

“I spent the last month making sure of that. The basket is going to float, even with her in it.” she explained, slowly rocking the baby in her arms.

“Then she’s going to die for the cold.”

“Not if they found her.”

Andrea stayed silent.

What was the brunette’s plan?

“The brook, the one at the bottom of the hill, it passes across the eastern camp.” Liz’s voice was still weak, shuddered by the tiredness and the pain.

“It hadn’t rain in weeks, the waters will be calm, and they will see her.”

_Or they will not._

Andrea closed her eyes. That wasn’t a plan, that was just crazy. The mad hope of a woman who lost everything.

_But it’s all we got._

Thought the blonde, looking down at the baby in her friend’s arms.

If the child will have stayed in the camp West would have had her killed, if the three of them would have run away, which was already impossible because of Liz’s conditions, the cold would have them killed.

“There isn’t another way.” came Liz’s voice, sadness kneading her voice.

“Trust me. I thought about this since the moment Bruton died.”

Andrea closed her eyes, holding her head in between her hands as tears started sliding over her cheeks.

_West will pay for this._

She sobbed, and, filled with anger, she kicked one of the small stools at her side.

_Someday, he will pay for everything._

 “I really hope your plan works.”

 

When she stepped out from the back of the tent the cold made her shiver. No matter for how many layers of fur she was wearing, they were reaching the peak of winter, and no one could escape its cold.

Not even the small baby sleeping in the chest that she was holding.

She could barely see the little girl’s face, for how much furs she and Liz had put on her to shield her body from the cold. The new born looked calm, sleeping without any thought as she did in her mother’s arms, not knowing that it would have been the last time.

Andrea had exited from the back of the tent, stepping directly in the woods, hidden from the eyes of the others by the trees and the darkness. She had no torch with her, it would have got her caught.

She was wearing a black scarf around her head, covering her mouth and the little clouds of steam of her breath.

She started moving slowly, being careful to not step on a patch of ice or to not stumble on a half-hidden branch. She couldn’t fall, not with the small baby crawled in the basket she was holding in her arms.

There was no moon shining in the sky that night, and she couldn’t pass on the main trail leading to the river, scouts could have seen her with the baby. So, she crossed through the woods, no light leading her way if not the one of the stars.

The girl shivered in the coldness of the night, her steps slowly bringing her southern.

She had just passed, the hill on which she had spent that afternoon when the baby woke up and started wailing for her mother.

“Shh shh!” Andrea kept walking, raising the basket so that she could look at the baby’s face.

“You have to keep quiet.” she pleaded the little girl, covering the lower part of her face with the furs.

The baby opened her eyes, dark as the pine trees around them.

_This is not was she deserves._

_To be thrown in a river, far from home, far from her mother._

Andrea felt pebbles under her boots.

She raised her head from the baby’s basket.

They had reached the brook, the border between the northern and the southern territory. The water flowed peacefully, while here and there patches of ice floated over it.

Andrea looked onto the other side of the river, where she knew a large clearing was, but her eyes, even if by that they had adjusted to the darkness, couldn’t make out any of it.

The baby had started crying again, her voice partially blocked out by the furs covering her.

Andrea crawled down on her knees, putting the baby’s basket in front of her.

“I wish you the best of luck little one.” she whispered, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

“I wish you could have had a better start.”

Andrea sobbed, before giving one last look at the baby, for a second meeting her deep green eyes.

It was almost as she knew, her little eyes turning full of tears, as if she was letting go too.

The blonde girl placed the basket on the water, pushing it in the middle of the brook. Her eyes closed as she couldn’t almost look at what she was doing, at what West had forced them to do.

_Please survive._

The baby started crying full lungs, her screams breaking through the silence of the woods. The girl sobbed again, her blue eyes watering.

 _Good._ They were far from the northern camp now, if the baby would have kept crying the easterners would have found her.

Andrea stood up, looking at the little basket while it slowly flowed towards east, towards the child’s only chance. The woman stayed there, tears sliding down her cheeks.

_Please survive._

She silently prayed, not knowing that in twenty years her own daughter would have been there, standing on the opposite side of the river, praying for that very same little girl to survive.

A gust of wind blew through her hair, as, over the woods, it started snowing.

 

 

#

 

 

Her fingers were starting to turn white. There was no wind blowing through her hair, it had disappeared together with the clouds above her head. Only the cold was left, crawling over her skin and biting her fingertips.

Karlie’s hand had been so warm that morning when she held her in their bed. The alpha’s body had been fitting with her own as they had been moulded to be together. But that was the past. When nothing but them existed, when Karlie’s laugh still echoed in her ears. Then, fear had been nothing but a small forgotten ghost in the back of her mind, now fear was all she could feel.

Taylor shivered for the bitter cold, goose-bumps creeping along her arms under the layers of fur. The moon was shining over the large clearing, alone in the sky. Its pale rays hit the snow and the brook freezing waters, almost turning them into silver. More torches had risen in the meantime, creating a circle around the two alphas in the centre of the clearing and sending bronze and golden flashes over their shadows.

Karlie was alone. Her fur had been already left behind and she was dressed in nothing but her leather armour. The vest covered her stomach, her chest and the upper part of her arms, leaving her forearms and elbows exposed. Over her hands she wore a pair of leather gloves, which protected her wrists and strengthen her knuckles while leaving her fingers bare and able to move fluidly.

The alpha stood still, her eyes closed. Taylor could almost feel the woman’s urge to look back at her, to meet her eyes just one more time before the fight started. But neither she or Karlie could make it through another goodbye.

She will have never been ready for a goodbye.

So, they stayed still, their hearts beating as one as they both waited for it to begin.

West was on the opposite side of the field, Logan at his side. The blonde alpha was checking the man’s armour, tying the belts and straps that kept it together. The older alpha’s arms were completely exposed, if not for two thin leather bracelets over his wrists. The northerners stayed silent around him, slowly drifting all around the clearing, torches in their hands.

When Logan finished the work, West gave him a nod.

“I’m ready.” his voice reached Taylor on the opposite side of the clearing.

“We can start.” he growled, taking a step towards his rival.

Karlie opened her eyes, a green wood meeting the fire.

She breathed in and gave one last look at her left, where Taylor stood beside Jacob in the crowd.

_I love you._

Mouthed to her Taylor, shaking much more for the fear than the cold.

Karlie never replied, she wasn’t given the chance.

West charged on her with an almost inhuman scream, his growl lower than anything Taylor had ever had, his teeth exposed. He tried to use his whole body as a weapon to thrust the woman in the dirt, his arms reaching for her neck.

Karlie easily avoided the attack, drifting to the right as the man ran past her. He grunted, turning back to her with fire filled eyes.

“Just a lucky start you bitch.” he spat, before getting back in an attacking position.

The man mocked an upper attack, swaying one of his fists towards Karlie’s face while with his foot he reached for the woman’s calf, kicking her in the back of her knee. The blonde lost her balance and wavered forward, almost falling in West’s reach. Luckily, she was able to move backwards leaving the man to grasp nothing but air.

Taylor shivered, the fear and the cold creeping on her like the shadows the moon threw all over the clearing before her. Her baby blue eyes, so clear in the silver light of the moon, were turning of the same shade of the ice, as Karlie and West fight reflected in them.

“She’s doing good, isn’t she?” she asked Jacob.

The alpha stood at her side, his fist closed and hidden in a pair of fur-clad gloves.

“Karlie is used to fighting with people who are stronger then she is. She is wearing him off, letting him do all the offensive, but one single well delivered punch and she could be on the floor. And if she goes down, West isn’t going to give her the chance to get up.”  his dark eyes never left Karlie and the fighting field as he spoke.

Taylor bit her lip, her heartbeat echoing in her ears as she watched Karlie avoid another punch.

“Taylor?” a voice called her from behind.

The blonde turned, furrowing her brows.

“Emma?”

Before she could add more she found herself in the arms of the other girl while the redhead crushed her in a hug. Taylor dove her face in the reddish hair, allowing herself a small smile.

“It’s so good to see you.” she whispered as they parted, meeting the girl’s hazel eyes.

“I thought you were dead.” replied the shorter girl.

Even if she was two years younger, Emma looked much older than her and much older than she looked the last time Taylor had seen her. Her face was hollow from hunger and even her mahogany hair seemed darker than she remembered it.

“West told us that he finished you in the woods.” continued the younger woman who still couldn’t believe her eyes.

“He didn’t. I was able to reach the eastern border.” tried to explain Taylor, the memories of the night she escaped still foggy in her brain. If not for the moments in the shelter, where for the first time Karlie had been hers.

“How did you survive winter on your own? How could you…” Emma was at loss of words.

“Wait.” something seemed to hit the redhead woman.

“You are mated!” she whispered, only then noticing the change in Taylor’s scent. Her mark was well hidden in the fur of her coat.

“A lot of things have changed since the last we saw each other…” started Taylor before the sounds of the fight behind her got her attention.

She quickly turned, her heart beating so fast she could feel it in her throat. Karlie was still on her feet, moving left and right and dodging every single one of West attacks.

_She is alive._

The omega let out a breath, looking back at the redhead woman at her side.

“What about you? What happened to the pack? It’s half of what it used to be.” urged Taylor her gaze wandering over the northerners gathered around the clearing.

“Winter happened.”

“There wasn’t food nor shelter. The wind was so cold during the night that not even the fires in the cave reached the morning. And so, did the weak.” explained the girl, her eyes growing darker.

Taylor could see the sign of pain and hunger on the girl, the emptiness of her gaze as she relived the past months. The thin veil of sadness that would have forever covered her once bright eyes.

_I could be her._

She thought, her hand reaching for her childhood friend hand.

Taylor had only the luck of behind the one who got her heat first. If it had been Emma instead of her maybe now she would have been the one with emptiness in her eyes.

“Your parents?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“My father died, he went to sleep one night and never woke up.” the girl’s voice broke as she said that.

“I’m sorry Emma. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you when it happened.”

The shorter girl shook her head.

“I’m glad you weren’t there Taylor.” she admitted, her eyes growing brighter for a second.

“I… I’m really happy that you’re alive.”

“Same goes for me.” Taylor put a hand onto her friend’s shoulder, feeling her fragile bones underneath her fingertips.

 _She’s so weak._ She thought shivering.

“What about your mother?”

“She’s fine. She’s still not over dad’s death, but she’s holding up.” replied the redhead, her gaze still locked with Taylor’s brighter one.

“West left her back to the camp. She would have only slowed us down he said, and someone had to watch over old Liz after all.”

Taylor froze.

 “Liz?” she asked, her voice nothing but a whisper.

_It can’t be, Liz died. Liz died to save me._

“Yeah, she’s still in bad shape after what West did to her…” Emma kept talking, explaining how West had pushed her on the ground, how her old bones had immediately broken, but Taylor wasn’t listening.

_“West told us he finished you in the woods.” As he told me he had killed Liz._

“Liz is alive?” asked again the blonde, her mouth agape for the shock.

“Not for much longer. She had barely eaten in the last few weeks.”

 But again, Emma got forgotten.

_Karlie. Karlie needs to know._

“Taylor are you…”

But Emma never got the chance to finish her question.

A loud crack came from the centre of the clearing, like the sound of a broken branch. The snaps got immediately followed by Karlie’s agonizing screams, which echoed through the silence of the crowded clearing.

Taylor felt her heart sunk. She turned, as the world froze around her.

Emma and Jacob were quickly forgotten, as her eyes find Karlie’s.

West was holding the younger alpha by her left arm, grinning from behind her back as he bent her forearm in an unnatural angle. Tears of pain streamed along the girl’s cheeks as she growled and cried for the excruciating injury.  

“No!” Taylor cried out, fighting against Jacob’s arm keeping her there.

“Taylor, you can’t do anything by going there. She has to fight back on her own.” whispered the man in her ear.

“Please!” she sobbed, looking at the pain in her mate’s eyes. The blonde alpha kept fighting against West grasp, trying to find the strength to tip over her opponent, but the injuries were making her weaker and her arms were both blocked by the man standing behind her.

“Let me go!” cried out again the omega, her voice broken by the sickening terror creeping on her heart.

In the meantime, West had finally let go of Karlie’s arm, which now dangled broken and useless by her side. The man still held the younger alpha from behind, pressing his forearm onto the girl’s throat suffocating her. Karlie’s moves were becoming more erratic, as she tried to remove the man’s arm from her neck, her nails digging in his skin.

Taylor cried, punching and kicking Jacob with all her strength to run to her lover.

_No, please no._

Jacob bit down on his lip, taking all the hits in silence.

But then Karlie’s green eyes busted open again.

The woman kicked West in his knee, hard enough to break it and the man lost his balance. His hold on her neck grew weaker giving Karlie the chance to free herself.

Taylor felt her heart beat again, as air came back to her lungs.

Finally, out of his grasp, Karlie stood back on her feet, ready for the next attack. Her arm was still badly injured, and pain ran through the woman’s eyes. She would have got to fight with just one arm.

Odds weren’t in her favour.

“She can still win.” tried to reassure her Jacob, his arms still around her midsection as he kept her to the side of the clearing.

“She can do it, ok?” he repeated

Taylor nodded, tears running down her cheeks as she prayed for the man to be right.

West spat blood on the ground near Karlie’s feet.

“Any last word, pup?” he growled limping on his wounded leg.

“Not for you.” growled back Karlie.

West charged on her, immediately aiming at her injured arm. Karlie was quicker and moved away for the man’s hit, kicking his injured leg from behind.

West growled in pain moving his weight onto the other foot.

 “You can’t run forever.” he grunted, stains of blood covering his lips were Karlie had punched him during the fight.

The woman growled back, a wave of angry pheromones rushing in her opponent direction.

Taylor stood shaking at the side of the clearing. Jacob’s hand on her shoulder, grasping into the fur of her coat in case the girl would have tried to run again to Karlie’s rescue.  

“You can’t do nothing to help her.”

The omega nodded, her blue eyes never leaving Karlie’s shape across the small field.

“Till she stands there is hope.” whispered the man to her, but the omega could feel the doubt in his voice.

Karlie kept her good arm in front of her chest, protecting herself from West punches as she tried to use her knees as her only weapon. Her plan seemed to work, every time she would hit West wounded leg the man would take a step backwards, slowly bringing the fight onto the riverside.

Pebbles clashed under the two opponents’ feet, as the sound of the water covered their grunts and growls.

Taylor followed the fight, hope growing in her heart as she squeezed Emma’s hand, who in the meantime had realized who Taylor’s mysterious mate was.

West reached the brook’s bank, water hitting the heel of his boots as Karlie fling her last hit.

“Any last words?” she retorted to the man.

Taylor had never seen panic on West face or nothing that was even similar in any way to fear.

Not even then.

The man lowered his head, a lock of his dark hair covering his flaming gaze.

“Die.”

Before Taylor could understand what was happening West at jumped onto Karlie, hitting her injured arm with a punch and bringing them both down in the freezing water.

At the start Karlie had been on top, fighting against West’s arms as the man battled with the brook waves, trying to keep his head above the surface. But the older alpha easily clutched the girl’s broken forearm, and quickly tripped them over, pushing Karlie’s face down in the freezing water.

  _No._

Taylor couldn’t move this time. She couldn’t even scream, almost as the water running down Karlie’s lungs was freezing her too, turning her into a statue.

_Fight back. Please fight back._

And Karlie fought back, she fought with all her strength, battling West grasp on her head. The man was keeping her down, his whole body pressing her under the wavy surface. At first she was able come up, filling her lungs with fresh air, but every time it got harder. It was like her whole body had been set on fire, from her broken arm, squashed in between the riverbed and her body, to her throat and her lungs.

Her eyes were still open, under the surface, as she tried to understand where the surface was, where the whole world was. All she could see was the red of her blood floating in the waves surrounding her.

Taylor watched all of this as pain shred her heart into pieces. Karlie’s body was still pressed in the water beneath West, her arms coming up in attempt to free herself, in vain.

The omega’s legs weren’t working, as she crumbled under her weight, her knees hitting the ground beneath her. But she didn’t feel anything, nor the pain from the fall, nor Jacob’s arms lifting her up in his arms.

“We have to go.”

But his voice was distant from her, nothing but a gust of wind running through the branches of a dead tree. Even her own voice was distant, just the whisper of a scream, barely a mumble in her ears.

She couldn’t hear any of her sobbing, of her crying, of her throat breaking for the pain as Karlie’s arms stopped moving, as her eyes stayed open, as West kept pressing her head under the surface, waiting for the last fragments of life to leave Karlie’s body.

“We have to go.” repeated Jacob, fighting again Taylor’s attempts to free herself from his arms.

“She’s gone.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, final update. I cannot even begin to explain how happy I am for this story and for all your kudos and nice comments. Thanks for giving this story a chance! I hope to bring you more stories and to see you in my next works. Thank you, and enjoy! 
> 
> (You can also find me on Twitter @lphadork)

Fire ran down her throat while knives cut in her skin. She wanted to scream, to cry for help, but nothing came out of her mouth. She shook her head trying to free herself from the hold on the scruff of her neck, but she was too weak for that and the taste of blood knead in her mouth.

Her head pulsed, giving her stabs of pain while her cheek bled, pressed against the icy rocks beneath her. Her eyes won’t open, as darkness slowly started to surround her. 

Her body was constantly shaking while her injured arms stayed trapped underneath her.

_No, please. Make it stop, make it stop…_

Another stab of ache ran through her shoulder, running down her spine. But this time it was different.

_Make it stop._

She could feel the pain, she could feel the icy water running down her throat, and she could feel her strength slowly fading away while the ache of her broken arm became nothing but the shadow of agony. But it wasn’t her. It wasn’t her pain, it was nothing but a memory, slowly fading as she got swept away from it.

It all started to vanish, the pulsing in her temples turned into nothing but a headache. The icy water, running down her lungs and along her body disappeared, as the flames dancing and burning across her chest perished too. Air came back into her lungs in one deep breath.

The girl coughed, taking in as much air as she could. Oxygen was getting back in her system as darkness kept surrounding her, her eyes still closed. Nothing felt better than the fresh air sliding down into her lungs. Karlie smiled, resting her forehead onto the ground as she stayed crunched on her knees.

_Thank you._

She cried, but there were no tears running down her cheeks. The pain was gone.

And the sun had raised.

On the over side of her eyelids, she could see the light of the day, burning into her closed gaze while she rested heavy breathing onto the ground. She wanted to open her eyes but for how much she flattered her eyelids, she couldn’t seem able to focus on nothing but the blindly light above her head.

Her hands grasped onto the ground beneath her as she fought to regain consciousness.

_Where am I?_ The words echoed in her mind, or maybe the clearing around her.

Did she say that how loud?

Something told her that she should have been afraid, but she just couldn’t. The grass was warm underneath her tired body and a mild breeze swept through her bronze hair as she laid down.

Sight was slowly coming back to her and every time she blinked a little more came in her view.

There were blue skies above her, but no sun, only pure warm light.

She opened and closed her eyes, furrowing her brows, but still no sight of the bright daylight star.

Karlie breathed in, cherishing that tasteless air her body had so dearly missed. Her muscles felt numb, but with some effort she was able to lift her broken arm, bringing it in front of her eyes to check the injury.

It was untouched. Her golden skin shined in the warm light coming from above and there were no signs of wounds of collusion.

She turned her hand, looking at her undamaged wrist.

_Impossible._

Her breath got caught in her throat.

_West had broken my…_

She shook her head, jumping on her feet.

  _Where am I?_

Fear ran through her features.

_It can’t be._

She passed her hand over her face, searching for the blood that had been there.

Nothing.

The woman’s heartbeat echoed in her ears. Or maybe that’s what she wanted to hear because as she pressed a hand on her chest there was no sign of her pulse. She looked around, trying to recognise her surroundings. Or so she would have done if there had been anything.

The grass she had been sitting onto extend for miles, same for the untouched blue sky above her.

_Am I dead?_

She wouldn’t have dared to ask it out loud, but her body wouldn’t obey her, and as her body and mind were the same things the words echoed around her.

_Where am I?_

She screamed her thoughts, her voice the only sound in that endless nightmare wreathing on her.

There was no response.

_No._

She sobbed, falling back onto her knees.

_I… It can’t be._

But no one was there to listen to her cry.

_Taylor…_

Tears would have streamed down her face, but as pain and blood, not even tears seemed to exist in that world.

_Please, please spare her._

She sobbed, her fist folded onto the soft grass beneath her.

_Please, save her._

“Karlie! You should see it fall limp before reeling it in.” chuckled a man’s voice behind her.

The woman turned, her attention diverting towards the new sound.

She was on a wooden dock, the one outside of the old house where she lived with El and Leo as a child. She looked back confused, but the endless fields had vanished and where the old two-floor stone build house should have been there was a wall of white glistening fog.

Karlie passed her hand through it, looking at the strange light it emitted.

 “Come on pup, try again.” cheered the man behind her.

This time Karlie recognised the voice.

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide in shock. She took a hesitant step towards the older man, seated on a chair at the end of the dock, a little girl crunched beside him.

The blonde little kid seated directly on the deck, in nothing but a worn-out pair of brown short trousers. Her long blonde hair fell over her naked back as she giggled, her feet an inch above the water surface.

“Like that Karls, you’re a fast learner!” cheered the man, a hand of the pup’s shoulder as he helped her with her little fishing pole.

“Leo?” whispered grown-up Karlie, her voice shaking as she reached the man.

The older blonde alpha turned, a sad smile on his face.

“You never called me dad, didn’t you?” chuckled the man, moving his bright blue gaze from the little girl to her.

Karlie cried out, she couldn’t believe it. She threw herself in the man’s arms, smiling as she rested her head in his chest.

“Shh, little one.” he reassured her, passing one of his old hands through her hair.

“I’m sorry.” she sobbed shaking her head.

“I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” he asked, a small smile growing underneath his untrimmed beard.

Karlie raised her face, the man’s arms still wrapped around her.

“I failed.” she whispered.

“I let you down.”

“Did you?” asked Leo, striking her with his deep gaze.

“I lost.” she sighed, her voice broken by the pain.

“I doomed the pack, and…” her voice faded away.

“Taylor?” he asked.

The girl nodded.

“I’m so sorry.” she closed her eyes looking down.

“I… I wasn’t good enough.”

“Then go.” he replied.

Karlie met the man’s unreadable features.

“What?” she asked, her voice nothing but a feeble whisper.

“If you really have lost, go.” he repeated, his eyes hinting at the fog lingering around them.

“Go and rest from your fight.” he added, tilting his head to the side, almost challenging her.

“What if I don’t?” Karlie crunched down on her knees, looking up at the man in the same way she did as a child.

“Then I’ll miss you dearly, my love.” Leo gave her one last smile.

“I’ll always do.” he whispered before turning back to the child at his feet.

“Just like that pup! Now reel it in!” he cheered lifting up is own fishing pole.

“Dad?” called Karlie, but the man wouldn’t turn.

“DAD!” she tried again, crying and reaching for his shoulder. But her hand passed through the older alpha and Karlie found herself alone again.

The light had vanished, so did the fog and she was back at wandering through a spinning darkness. Her heart echoed in her ears while fear took control of her confused mind.

_Stop! Stop!_ She screamed, falling, ground hitting her knees as the world kept swirling around her.

She blinked looking around, lost.

“Jacob, I have to talk to you.”

The man nodded, passing through her as he entered from the door.

“Save her.” the voice came from her and from around her at the same time.

“If I die, you have to save her.”

Karlie tried to make out her surroundings, but there were nothing but shadows, and voices, swirling through and around her like a storm.

“She will fight, and she will ask you to let her go.”

“Don’t do it.” her voice was firm.

Karlie stumbled on her legs, looking at her own reflection as blood started again to flow from the cuts on her face.

In front of her, Jacob nodded, his dark brown eyes filled with loyalty.

“This is not an order Jacob. I would never ask you to do that as your Alpha, never.”

“I don’t understand.” replied the man.

“I’m not ordering you to save her. I’m praying you.”

The orange sky appearing above her head almost blinded her.

“You will win.” came little Grace’s voice.

“You always win.”

“I’m sorry.” breathed out Karlie, shaking her head, the face of the little girl faded in front of her like a dream.

“I put you all in danger.”

“As you put your life in danger for us.” Grace voice disappeared in the darkness, covered by the growing sound of the river.

The water flew as it always did, plates of ice floating above it. There wasn’t any light, if not the one of the stars, the moon hidden. Her feet were sinking in the icy waves, her broken arm aching so much that her mind barely worked.

She fell on her knees, bitter splashes crawling up her legs. Tears started sliding down her cheeks, mixing with the blood that was already there.

“Karlie,”

The alpha raised her gaze, meeting Taylor’s blue eyes who looked at her from the side of the river.

The woman shook her head, her blonde hair darker than Taylor’s and her features hollowed by deeper pains and more years than her daughters.

“She needs you.” whispered the older woman.

“She needs both of us.” coughed out Karlie, her voice pasty for the blood in her mouth.

“I know that.” smiled Andrea, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

A stab ran through Karlie’s broken arm, making the girl scream.

“Karlie!” Andrea’s voice called for her.

The alpha tried to reply but the water was running down her lungs, violently silencing her.

“Karlie, please!” the alpha battered her eyelids, nothing but water and rocks in her view.

“Karlie!”

Taylor’s voice hit her as lighting.

The woman regained consciousness. She opened her eyes, squinting them to see something beneath the water’s edge. It was chaos, a water and blood chaos were everything had turned in shades of red. She tried to fight against the hand keeping her down, against the heavy knee planted in her back, but of her effort seemed meaningless.

She tried to use her arms as leverage, but both of them were stuck underneath her. She tried to move them, painfully scratching them onto the rocks covering the brook’s depth. Her broken arm’s elbow hit against a bigger sharper rock cutting through it.

The woman hissed, more water sliding down her throat as she gritted her teeth for the pain.

The rock kept stinging into her injured arm.

_I can’t win._

_It’s over. I lost._

The woman closed her eyes, fresh blood escaping from the new cut on her elbow.

_“Did you?”_

Karlie growled, biting down on her lip as she slid her broken arm over the sharp rock pocking into her skin, cutting along her whole forearm till her hand’s palm. Her whole body was telling her to scream, as the pain became unbearable and the brook turned into a river of blood.

Karlie closed her eyes, her hand holding onto the pointy rock who had just torn her forearm apart.

_Now._

It was like she had a million voices in her head, and the world was a red chaos swirling around her, but her brain was lucid. She took the rock from the river’s depth, moving at the best that she could her broken arm and swaying it backwards where she felt West’s body trapping her.

When she heard the man’s scream, she knew the plan had worked. The rock hadn’t caused much damaged, it just hit West leg, scratching his skin, but putting his already injured legs in enough pain to softening the man’s hold on Karlie’s neck scruff.  

The younger alpha didn’t let the opportunity go wasted. She rolled, finally coming back to the surface and crossing her legs so that West’s midsection got caught in between them.

Her throat burned, and her head pulsed terribly, but that was nothing compared to the pain in chest and through her arm. But she would have thought about that later.

West kept moving and fighting in between her legs, but only giving her chance to slide her grip, turning around the man’s shivering body and putting her healthy arm around his throat, while keeping his body immobilized with her legs.

Her muscles were trembling for the effort, but her she bit through the pain, holding out against the man’s attempts to regain freedom.

“Give up.” she growled, blood running down her lips.

The man grunted, his nails digging in Karlie’s forearm as he tried to escape.

“You wish.” he breathed back, his voice broken because of the arm strangling him.

West hit his head back onto Karlie’s chest freeing one of his arms and getting a hold on Karlie’s injured wrist, twisting it painfully. The woman screamed, falling back into the river’s icy waters with the older alpha above her.

They rolled in the river, breaking the reddish surface multiple times. Then finally West gained control, pinning Karlie onto the river’s bank, wet pebbles hitting the back of her head.

“This is how it ends Karlie.” he growled raising his fist ready to strike.

“For you.” spoke the woman through gritted teeth.

West stare became blank, as he lost his hold on Karlie’s shoulders.

The man blinked a few times visibly confused before blood started rolling down his face. The wound on his right temple was much deeper that Karlie had expected and her hand trembled as she let go of the sharp rock with which she had hit the older man.

West’s body slumped to the side, falling on his face into the bitter waves of the river.

Karlie dragged herself away from the water and the body, shivering. She was covered in blood and she was such in a deep pain that she couldn’t almost feel it, as if overwhelmed her body had just turned off every sensation.

“Taylor.” she stuttered, keeping her injured arm rested on her chest.

“Taylor.” the woman pinned her body on her healthy arm in an attempt to sit up.

Her body felt wobbly and she could feel her consciousness slowly drifting away, but she had to stand.

_I have to find her._

Shaking the alpha found the strength to raise on her feet, the world spinning around her.

A crowd had formed on the southern side of the river. A crowd of strangers for Karlie, and here and there some familiar faces from her hunting team, but no signs of her mate.

The woman took a step forward, her legs barely obeying her while the crowd moved to the side, creating a passage for her to reach the large clearing on the southern side of the border.

Karlie limped, mumbling her lover’s name and her new pack watched her in silence.

But the clearing was empty.

_No._

She kept walking towards the woods, a trail of blood following her steps.

“No…” her whisper got lost in the wind sweeping through her wet hair.

_“Jacob if I die you have to save her.”_

_“Just take her and ran. As fast as you can, as far as you can, where no one can find you.”_

She remembered the man nodding, his dark eyes closing as he promised her to take care of Taylor.

_No._

Karlie looked down at her injured body, at the blood covering her hands.

_Is my fault, all my…_

A sound of running steps came from the woods ahead of the alpha. Karlie raised her gaze, her green eyes darkened and clouded from the tiredness and the pain. More sounds came from the trees, followed by a man’s shouting.

Karlie could feel her legs tremble, but she kept walking forwards, praying, crying.

When Taylor appeared in front of her the alpha fell on her knees.

The omega ran towards her with tears rolling down her eyes, screaming her name, her voice broken.

Karlie barley noticed Jacob running behind her, holding a hand onto his face. Her eyes were only for Taylor, for her lover coming back to her.

The alpha had tears streaming down her cheeks running over the stains of blood.

“Karlie!” Taylor threw her arms around her, kneeling down as she held her mate to her chest.

“I’m here.” she sobbed, tears streaming from her own baby blue eyes,

“I thought I had lost you.” she added, her forehead pressed against Karlie’s.

“I thought that too.” rasped the alpha, her throat still sore for the almost drowning.

“I’m never going to leave you, never again.” cried out Taylor kissing every inch of Karlie’s face she could find.

“I… I love you.” breath out Karlie, the world slowly fading around her as she lost consciousness.

“I love you too, I love you so much.” came Taylor’s voice, but Karlie’s eyes had already closed.

 

#

The first thing she felt waking up was the pain.

The stabbing and pulsating ache tormenting her injured forearm. Then the burning in her throat, who made her cough scattering the taste of blood throughout her mouth. Beyond that her whole body was aching, not one of her muscles felt relaxed and painful shivers ran through her whole being.

The alpha groaned, adjusting her head on the soft pillows beneath her. She felt wasted and numb, but slowly consciousness was flowing back to her. She could feel the comfy matting od which she was laying and the soft furs covering her body.

She slowly opened her eyes, battering her eyelids multiple times as she put some effort into focusing on her surroundings. The first thing that came into her view was the small bonfire cracking at her side with its bright flames dancing in the air sending tall crimson shadows over the cave’s walls. The second thing saw was Taylor.

The girl was fast asleep, her head rested on the furs beside the older girl’s chest. Her blonde hair shined like gold in the halo of the flames. She looked peaceful as her shoulders slowly rose and fell with her breathing. Karlie smiled at the sight, carefully raising her healthy hand to reach Taylor’s. As the alpha tied their fingers together Taylor smiled in her sleep, tightening her hold on her mate’s hand.

Taylor baby blue eyes started to flatter, as she quietly turned awake.

 “Karlie?” the younger girl raised a hand to scratch her eyes, her voice still sleepy.

“Hi.” greeted her mate, a small smile on her lips.

“Karlie!” Taylor gasped, letting out a breath as she threw herself into the alpha’s arms.

The woman squeezed her back, grunting a little as she held back the pain.

“Fuck. I’m so sorry, sorry.” gasped the omega immediately sitting back up, moving away from Karlie’s injuries.

“It’s okay.” chuckled the other woman, taking Taylor’s hand in her own.

She was already missing the feeling of the omega’s body pressed against hers, and after they had mated, she had been feeling that as much as Taylor was near her it was never close enough. But for how much she would have like to envelop the girl in another tight hug, she wasn’t sure if her ribcage would have appreciated it.

“You’re so beautiful.” she whispered, trying to raise her other hand to caress Taylor’s face. But even with her best effort, she failed miserably, the movement too painful for her injury. She looked down at the arm, finding it completely wrapped in more layers of bandages as two tough looking wooden sticks kept it straight.

“I guess El gave you way too much milk of the poppy.” chuckled the younger blonde.

“You shouldn’t use that arm for a while” she added, caressing the top of Karlie’s hand with her thumb.

“Was El here?” questioned the alpha, moving her gaze from her injured arm to the woman at her side. Butterflies invading her stomach as she met her bright blue gaze.

“Yeah, I can go call them for you if you want. Are you in pain?” immediately questioned the omega, her eyes growing worried.

“No, no. It’s okay, I’ve seen worst.” chuckled the older woman, hissing as another burning stab ran through her throat.

Taylor didn’t really seem convinced by her words, but she stayed at her side, tightening her hold on Karlie’s hand.

“What happened after I passed out?”

“You weren’t strong enough to be moved so we decided to bring you here to the northern cave.” explained Taylor, hinting at their surroundings.

“While Jacob and the northerners helped me bringing you here the rest of the hunters went back to camp to call El. But you were bleeding too much to wait for them, so I had to sew the deeper cuts.” continued the woman.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Taylor lowered her eyes, guilt staining her gaze.

“You screamed in your sleep, but I had too.”

Karlie pushed herself up on her good elbow, sitting up to eye level the girl saddened stare.

“You saved me, Tay.” she whispered, looking into her mate’s eyes.

“You scared me so much.” breathed out the omega, their hands still tight together in between their meeting bodies.

“I thought that I was never going to see you again.”

Karlie tilted her head forward, resting her forehead on Taylor’s.

“I’m never going to leave you, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that.” sighed the omega, taking in her alpha’s soothing scent.

Karlie lightly chuckled, before kissing her mate’s nose tip.

“Then I promise that I’ll do my best.”

“To grow old and grumpy with me?” asked Taylor, a challenging grin on her face.

“Old, grumpy and together.” nodded the older girl.

“Forever?” whispered Taylor, her gaze shifting to the alpha’s lips.

“Forever.” replied the woman, tilting her head to meet the younger girl’s mouth.

As soon as their lips met, Taylor moaned into the kiss, throwing her arms around Karlie’s neck.

“I missed you so much.” she moaned in between their lips crushing against one another.

Karlie nodded, passing her tongue over the woman’s lower lip, before lightly biting into it.

Taylor gasped, opening her mouth and letting Karlie’s tongue meet hers, while her fingers played within the alpha’s short golden baby hair over the scruff of her neck.

The older girl growled, her good hand reaching for Taylor’s midsection and dragging the omega closer to her.

“The things that I would do to you if I wasn’t this beaten-up.” rasped the alpha, her voice dripping with desire.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

The two quickly separated, both their cheeks turning red as they turned to look at the intruder.

El scratched the back of their head, clearly embarrassed as much as them.

“El.” call out Karlie, a small smile growing underneath her reddened features.

“It’s good to see you’re awake.” replied the healer, taking a step closer to the alpha’s makeshift bedding.

“How are you feeling?”

“As a bear and stomped on me, but I think the poppy milk is doing its job.” replied the alpha, resting her back against one of the pillows.

“Your arm?” asked the beta sitting down next to Taylor.

“In pain.” replied simply the alpha.

“You also took some hard blows at your ribcage, nothing broken but you should go easy with them.” explained the healer.

Karlie nodded, resting her bandaged arm across her chest.

“What about West? Is he…” asked Karlie carefully.

El nodded.

“He was still alive when I have arrived, but the pressure on his brain was too much. He died in his sleep.”

Karlie took a deep breath. She knew from the moment she challenged West that one of them would have died but killing was never something she would have took lightly.

“What about the other northern alphas?”

“Jacob exiled them as you ordered him to. They have only tonight to gather their belongings when the sun will rise we will bring them to the lands of no one.”

“Across the southern river.” Karlie finished for them.

El nodded before turning towards Taylor at his side.

“How’s your hand?” they asked gently.

“Your hand?” Karlie raised her eyebrow at her mate.

Taylor cheek immediately reddened, as her gaze shifting elsewhere.

“What happened to your hand?” worried Karlie.

“IpunchedJacob.” mumbled the omega in one breath.

“You what?”

“I punched Jacob.” she admitted, turning completely red.

Karlie’s eyes widened in wonder.

“You punched Jacob?”

“Yes, kind of hard.” admitted the girl ashamed, her cheek as red as the fire cracking beside them.

“He’s still not talking to me.”

“And you should see the poor man’s eye.” chuckled El as they took a look at Taylor’s bruised knuckles.

Karlie shook her head with a small laugh.

“I should have warned him about your fiery temper.”

Taylor giggled her warm gaze finding the one of her mate.

El looked at the two of them, their eyes lingering over the couple joined hand.

He gave them a sweet smile, before poking Taylor’s arm to get her attention.

“You should tell her.” they whispered, a small but sad smile on their lips.

Karlie look between the both of them, confused.

“Tell me what?”

Taylor nodded to the healer, resting a hand on their shoulder.

“I’ll wait for you outside.” replied the beta, standing and leaving the two women alone.

Karlie turned towards her mate, tilting her head to the side in a silent question.

“West lied to me.” begin the omega.

“Do you remember how I told you Liz had sacrificed herself for me?”

Karlie nodded, her green eyes lingering over the younger omega’s features.

“West killed her because she saved you.”

“Yes, that’s what he told me.” continued Taylor, her hand still holding onto Karlie’s.

“But he lied.”

“What do you mean?” Karlie pinned herself on her good elbow, sitting up.

“Your mother’s alive.”

The alpha froze, her gaze growing blank as she turned away from Taylor.

“Karlie?” Taylor moved to sit at the alpha’s side, sharing her bedding as she put a hand on her mate’s chin.

The alpha raised her gaze, meeting her mate’s baby blue eyes.

“She’s alive?” she sobbed, overwhelmed.

Taylor nodded, caressing her lover’s face.

“She is, but she’s very weak. El said that they cannot even explain how it is possible that she had survived till now.”

A veil of sadness grew over the alpha’s green as she feebly nodded.

“How much time she has?” she breathed out.

“Not much.” replied the blonde, tightly holding onto the woman’s healthy hand.

“Can I see her?”

Taylor nodded, standing up to help her lover.

“Do you feel strong enough to lift yourself up?” she asked, offering the woman her hand.

Karlie took it, lightly grunting as she pushed herself back on her feet.

The omega was immediately at her side, placing the alpha’s arm around her shoulders to help her stand.

“You’re alright?”

“All good.” replied the alpha, hissing as she tried to take the first step towards the opening of the cave.

The two slowly started walking, Karlie lightly limping and Taylor at her side, as she tried to carry as much of the alpha’s weight that she could. They left the bedding and the small fire Taylor had turned on behind their back, as they reached the cave’s entrance and the small clearing before it.

A large bonfire shined in the middle of it, as some members of the southern hunting team hand out some of their food supply to the starved northerners. As Karlie and Taylor exited the cave everyone turned towards them, silence descending upon the small crowd.

“Alpha.” greeted a little northerner child, a small heel of bread in his little hands.

He had messy dark hair and big brown eyes who shined in the light of the fire as he looked up at Karlie.

_He looks at her as Grace does._

Taylor smiled at the little kid, who with a shiny stare kept looking at her mate with an agape mouth.

Others greeted Karlie, tilting their head in respect as many others thanked her for the food the hunting team had brought them. The blonde had a word for everyone as she strode through the camp with Taylor at her side.

Finally, they reached El who, with his messy red hair, was waiting for them outside of a small deerskin tent.

“She’s waiting for you.” the healer spoke, resting their hand on top of one of the alpha’s shoulder.

“Are you ready?” whispered Taylor to her lover, drawing back the arm she had been keeping around her midsection.

“I am.” breath out the alpha swallowing.

“Let’s meet my mom.” she added, lowering her head to enter the tent.

Inside it felt warmer, and Karlie’s breath stopped turning into little clouds of steam. Furs covered the ground and the small makeshift bedding on which the old woman was laying. Liz’s back was relying on a pile of pillows as covers wrapped her emaciated body, leaving out only her chest and head.

The woman long white hair was kept in a long braid, who fell over her shoulder as a silver rope. Karlie froze, her mind turning blank as she stared into the stranger’s violet eyes.

Liz’s face was wrinkled, and her features looked deprived, but Karlie could see the similarities between the two of them.

“Is it really you?” The woman’s voice was hoarse from the age and for the sickness but the brightness in her eyes was the same as Karlie’s gaze.

The alpha nodded, slowly taking a step forward, followed by Taylor.

Elizabeth tried to sit up, but too weak the woman slumped back onto the pillows, coughing. Karlie sat at her side, her muscles trembling for the pain her body was still enduring.

Once she was seated and had rested again her broken arm across her chest, the alpha looked at the weaken woman in front of her. Her bright violet eyes, even if clouded by the illness, were running over the girl’s features as tears start forming in them.

“You look so much like him.” sobbed Liz, raising her hand to bring it to her child’s face.

Taylor put an arm over her mate’s back as tears started running down the older girl’s cheeks. Karlie silently cried, leaning into her mother’s touch as words still evaded her tongue.

“You were so small the last time I saw you.” half giggled half sobbed the elder, her wrinkled face now stained with soft tears.

“A little red puffy thing.”

“And look at you now.” the woman ran the back of her hand across Karlie’s face, drying off her tears.

“A leader, as your father.” she whispered, her voice thick with pride.

Red shadows shine on the tent’s side as the bonfire kept burning outside, murmurs and chatting coming from Karlie’s new pack and her hunters. The older woman skin looked brighter in the halo of the nearby fire, but even like that Taylor could see how pale she really was.

Karlie intertwined her hand with her mother’s still silent if not for the sobs that shook her.

“Shh, don’t cry little one. Is okay.” she said, soothing her children.

“I…” Karlie tried to speak, but only sobs followed her words.

“I know.” replied Liz nodding.

“I wish things had gone differently. But I’m so thankful for the life and childhood you had been able to have. I wish I had witnessed it, I wish to have seen you grown, but I’m so grateful for you to have survived.”

“I had been speaking with El as you rested. They’re a good person, and I’ll forever be thankful to them for the woman they have raised you into.” continued Liz.

The older woman then looked up at Taylor, seated beside them, who replied to her soft stare with a small smile.

“And I’m so happy for the two of you.” uttered the white-haired woman.

“I couldn’t wish anyone better for my child.” giggled the elder.

“And I know for sure that Andrea would think that too” she added, smiling at the omega.

Karlie raised her head, finally finding the strength to look into her mother’s eyes.

“I wish we had more time.” whispered the blonde as she held Liz’s hand.

The beta nodded, a small tear running down her face as she passed and hand through Karlie’s long golden hair.

“You have his eyes.”

“And his strength.” she added.

“I’m very proud of you my child.”

Karlie closed her eyes trying to stop the tears.

“I’m proud of being your child too.” whispered the girl, holding back the ache growing in her heart.

Liz’s eyes widened, and for a moment she looked young again, the same woman who had given birth to Karlie so many years before.

“You risked your life for Taylor. I would never be able to repay you for that, or for saving me, but…”

“You already did.” interrupted her Liz.

“You repay every single thing I’ve ever lost, you repay them every time I look at you.” whispered the woman, her voice getting weaker as she rested her head back down.

Karlie smiled at her, dried tears still staining her face.

“So, spill it all.” chuckled the old woman, now laying down in her makeshift bed.

“Spill it?” asked Karlie.

“Oh yeah, I have twenty years to catch up. I want to know every detail.” explained Liz, adjusting in her makeshift bed.

Karlie chuckled, getting more comfortable at the woman’s side.

“Where to start?” she thought out loud, passing a hand through her head.

“Oh! I was able to walk before every other pup of the pack. El is always very proud of that.” giggled the woman.

“Even Cara took her first steps after me.”

“Cara?” asked Liz, a big smile on her face as she listened to her daughter.

“Yes, she is my best friend, almost a sister…”

Karlie kept talking, as her mother listened to her, happiness and warmness painted all over her face. Taylor stayed at her mate’s side, watching the big strong alpha turning into an excited pup, who wanted to tell her mother all of her daily adventures and escapades.

The hours passed, Taylor fell asleep and slowly all the voices started to die down, even Karlie’s. The alpha fell asleep over her mother’s chest, the woman’s hand in her hair as Liz ran her hand through them.

Dawn caught them by surprise, the wispy rays of the winter sun filtering through the tent’s thin layer. Karlie was where Taylor had left her, at Liz’s side her head lowered.

Taylor flattered her eyes, yawning and reaching her lover’s hand.

“She’s gone.” whispered the alpha, her eyes still closed.

Taylor immediately turned towards Liz. The woman was resting in her bed with a small smile on her face, her eyes closed as if she was asleep, peaceful.

Karlie sobbed, throwing herself in Taylor’s chest.

“I’m so sorry.” Taylor held her mate, resting her chin on the alpha’s head as she surrounded her with her arms.

Karlie cried, and sobbed, her fingers digging in her mate’s shirt as Taylor whispered in her ear, soothing her ache.

“We are going to be okay, I promise you.” Taylor passed her hand through her mate’s hair, kissing her forehead as she spoke.

“I promise.”

 

#

 

Wild hyacinths had started to grow all around the camp, sweetening the light spring breeze with their smell. The woods had never been greener, and a light scent of blooming flowers came from there too, together with the cheerful chirping of awakened birds. The sun was shining above the wooden huts, as people got ready for the day ahead. More cabins had been built in the meantime, covering all the northern side of the river that, thanks to the rainy days, widened of nearly a thousand feet.

Karlie sat nearby the extinguished bonfire, as the logs from the night before rested forgotten in between the ashes across the woman’s legs. The light white shirt she was wearing felt tight around her biceps as, with her eyes closed, she laid in the warm embrace of the sun.

“Come on. Who am I?” came Cara’s voice beside her.

Karlie chuckled, opening her eyes. Cara sat at her side, seated on the log her back was resting onto. The woman had her legs parted, as she looked down in between them at the newborn playing on the grass below her.

“Who-am-I?” repeated the alpha, spelling out the question as she hit her chest with the palm of her hand against.

The little kid ignored her, her little brown eyes diverting away from the ones of her mother to look down at the short grass growing in between her chubby fingers.

“Eve, Evelyn look at me.” called out Cara, picking up the child in her arms.

The baby cried out happily, smiling and raising her little arms towards her mother’s face to pinch her nose.

“You know that she can’t talk yet, right?” chuckled Karlie, looking at the baby.

Evelyn was resting her little head on her mother’s chest, as her small feet kept kicking around as she tried to climb up the woman’s body.

Cara rolled her eyes, gently passing a hand over the little girl’s back.

“If you say so.”

Eve giggled, making little bubbles with her mouth as her small hands grasped onto her mother’s shirt. She wore a little white dress made by Amber, her dark blonde hair so short that Karlie could barely see them. The resemblance with Cara was stunning. Even if the little girl didn’t have her mother’s colours, their features were strikingly similar.

“So, how’s motherhood?” asked Karlie, biting into one of the sweet apples she had been keeping in the basket beside them.

“Joyful, beautiful, really tiring.” replied the alpha, moving her child so she wouldn’t drool over her neck.

“But you forget the tiring part every time you look down at this little ones.” she added smiling at the baby in her arms.

“Isn’t it, Eve?”

“We stay awake all night, we cry till we sleep, then as soon as mommies fall asleep it’s din-dins time. All fun stuff.” continued the woman, talking to her daughter in a high-pitched tone.

“Sounds great.” laughed the taller alpha, swallowing down a mouthful of apple as she crossed her legs.

“Yeah well, it’s Amber the one good at this. I feel like I’m just stumbling around with all this motherhood stuff.” admitted Cara scratching the back of her head.

“For what is worth it, I think you’re doing an incredible job.” cheered her Karlie.

“Look at her, she adores you. If that isn’t a sign of the fact that you’re a good mother I don’t know what it could be.”

Cara smiled, looking up at her friend as she held her baby’s hand into hers.

“Thanks, Karlie.”

“That’s what friends are for.” replied the woman, with a slight nod.

The two women kept chatting, eating more apples as they relaxed, the little baby laying down on a fur Cara had unfolded on the grass in between them.

“How’s everything going with Taylor?” asked the older woman as she tied her hair in a bun on the top of her head.

Karlie bit down on her lower lip, looking down.

“Is something wrong?” asked Cara, raising her brow.

“No, I mean, everything’s fine. We love each other, and I never felt happier and more complete than I do when I’m with her. It’s just that…”

Karlie closed her eyes, her cheeks turning red as she brought a hand to the back of her neck.

“We haven’t done it in weeks.”

“Done it, done it?” asked Cara to be clear they were talking about the same thing.

“Yes, done it as in sex Cara.” replied the blonde, rolling her eyes.

“Ehi! Not such vocabulary in front of my child.” joked the other woman, bringing her hand onto her child’s ears.

“Yeah, as I’m supposed to believe that you and Amber haven’t done anything in the bed across her crib in the last three months.”

Now it was Cara’s cheek turning red.

“Well, we were talking about your lack of sex life, not the blooming of mine.”

Karlie shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“It’s not like I’m complaining, our relationship is much more than just our…” Karlie looked around lowering her voice “…sex life.”

“But I feel like she’s locking me out.” the blonde shook her head.

“I just want to feel her, to feel us. But it’s like she had been hiding in the past few weeks. I don’t even know where she is right now.” Karlie looked down, letting out a breath.

It was nice to finally open up with someone, but her heart was still heavy with all those thoughts.

“Couldn’t it be about, well you know.” Cara raised her browns knowingly.

“About what?” Karlie looked up at her friend, not understanding her veiled allusion.

“The thing you haven’t told me yet.”

Karlie blinked, tilting her head.

“I have no idea of what you’re talking about.”

Cara froze, as the realization hit her.

“Wait a second, you don’t actually know.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying all along.” exclaimed Karlie, shaking her head.

“Would you please tell me what’s going on?” she asked, annoyance growing in her voice.

“It’s not my place.” replied quickly the alpha, shaking her head.

“Just, you should talk with Taylor.”

Karlie growled, irritated.

“Then that’s what I’m going to do.”

The blonde rose on her feet, cleaning the green stains of grass from her trousers as Amber and Emma approached them.

“How’s babysitting going, babe?” asked Amber to her lover, looking down at their baby.

“Mamamam” screamed the little child, raising her chubby arms towards Amber.

“Come on!” Cara raised her hands as Karlie laughed at her.

“She’s just making random sounds Car.” she said resting a hand of her friend’s shoulder, partially feeling guilty for her previous remarks.

Amber and Emma looked in between them.

“Is there something we missed?” asked the blonde omega.

“Nothing. Is there any chance you know where Taylor is?” replied Karlie, looking at her mate’s best friends.

“I ran into her before, while I was having a walk with Jacob.” replied Emma.

“She was going towards east, to your shelter I think.”

The redhead ran a hand through her hair, sending traces of Jacob scent towards the blonde alpha.

Karlie nodded.

“Thanks, Emma. I’ll see you later?” she asked, greeting her friends.

Cara nodded and so did the others.

“Go get her.” chuckled Amber, sitting down next to her mate.

Karlie gave them a little laugh, before turning and heading towards the village eastern border.

_“Couldn’t it be about, well you know.”_

_“The thing you haven’t told me yet.”_

The alpha kept walking, her mind deep in thought as she weighted Karlie’s words.

_What could Cara possibly know that I don’t?_

_And why Taylor told her instead of me?_

The blonde crossed the village, her eyes glued to the ground as she took the rocky path leading towards her eastern territories, where her and Taylor’s shelter was built.

_Have I done something wrong?_

Karlie bit down on her lip, running through all her recent memories. She couldn’t even pinpoint the moment where Taylor’s attitude towards her had changed how could she remember if she had done something.

_What if she’s growing tired of me?_

Fear crept in the alpha’s mind, but Karlie quickly cleared it away.

_I’m just overthinking._

The woman kept walking through the woods, the blanket of leaves over her head getting thicker and thicker as she moved forward. Birds sang above her, hidden in the trees’ branches, and not far she could hear the sound of a brook flowing. Spring had truly begun.

Karlie had nearly reached half of the way to the shelter that a scent hit her nostrils.

Taylor smelled of spring, of blooming flowers and honey and as soon as Karlie could breathe it in a smile appeared on her face. It didn’t matter how much time it would have passed, Taylor’s scent would have always given her stomach butterflies.

The alpha looked to the side of the trail she was walking, where Taylor’s scent was coming from. A wide field of white hyacinths extended in front of her, so many of them it almost looked as it had snowed. But the alpha could still breath in her mate’s scent coming from that direction.

Karlie left the path, walking through the flowers, some of them so tall that they reached her hands. The perfume was nearly intoxicating, but it reminded her so much of her lover that she couldn’t but bend down to breath it all in.

Taylor wasn’t far.

The alpha followed her lover’s scent until the end of the clearing, where the wood started again. It didn’t take long for her to find a small path through the bushes that led to the brook she had previously heard.

The small river wasn’t much bigger than the one that not so long before had acted as a border between the northern and the southern pack. Flowers grew on both of its sides, not only the white hyacinths that seemed to cover the wood’s floor but also forget-me-nots, which painted the bright green grass with their dark blue and purple colours.

Taylor sat on the side of the brook, her back towards Karlie as she dived her feet in the cold water.

“Ehi stranger.”

Karlie smiled at the woman, who surprised turned towards her.

“Hi.” greeted the younger girl, the sun shining over her golden hair.

“Can I sit with you?” asked Karlie, tilting her head to the side.

Taylor nodded, giving her mate a small smile.

The taller girl quickly removed her boots, rolling up her trousers. Then she seated next to the omega, who was wearing a large fully grey jumper and had her feet dived in the brook’s clear waters.

They stayed like that, enjoying each other presences with nothing but the sound of the birds and the river around them. Karlie’s hand quickly found Taylor’s, intertwining their fingers as they revel in the silence.

But then the moment passed, and Karlie’s thoughts became too loud to be kept in her mind.

“Is everything ok?” she whispered to Taylor, almost afraid to break that magic connection between them.

The younger girl nodded, squeezing her hand, but keeping her baby blue eyes focused on the water below her.

“Tay.” called Karlie, lifting the omega’s face with gentle fingers.

“You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

Taylor nodded again, this time meeting her mate’s deep green eyes.

“I know that.” whispered back the omega, her hand grasping at her own baggy jumper.

“I… is it something I did?” asked the alpha, biting down on her lips.

“I just feel like you’re locking me out.” Karlie looked down, saddened.

“No, no, no.” quickly replied the omega, caressing the alpha’s face so that Karlie would look at her.

“You did nothing wrong, don’t even think of that.” Taylor brought a strand of Karlie’s hair behind the woman’s ear, looking into her eyes.

Karlie reached for the omega’s hand caressing her face.

“Than what’s going on?”

“You have been so elusive recently, and…” Karlie’s neck and cheeks reddened her free hand playing with a flower beside them.

“We haven’t…” Karlie cleared her throat, biting her lips.

“It’s not like I’m complaining, I…”

Taylor smiled, quickly kissing the woman to put an end to her ramble.

“Have you finished?” she chuckled in between their lips, their forehead pressed together.

Karlie nodded, her eyes still closed.

Taylor moved backwards, taking a deep breath.

“You have done nothing wrong, and neither did I, or so I hope.” she continued, taking her feet out of the water.

Karlie tilted her head, the different shades of green shining in her eyes as the sun hit them with its warm rays. The omega kneeled in front of her lover, sitting on her heels as Karlie remained with her feet dangling in the water.

“I just didn’t know how to tell you.” whispered the younger girl, taking the hem of her shirt in her hands. Taylor started removing the baggy jumper, easily slipping it off and remaining in nothing but her underwear and her trousers, the warm spring sun shining over her delicate skin.

Karlie could already feel her mouth water, but she knew that wasn’t the reason Taylor had removed her shirt. If she hadn’t known the omega’s body had much as she did, she wouldn’t have probably noticed, but it wasn’t the case, and the small, almost undetectable baby bump underneath Taylor’s hands was all the alpha could see.

Silence hanged in between them, as Karlie froze.

“Karls?” Taylor tried to get the alpha’s attention, removing her hands from her belly to reach her mate’s face. As soon as her hands touched Karlie’s cheeks the woman got back to reality, her mouth agape in shock.

“You’re pregnant!” she exclaimed her face and her voice unreadable as she jumped out of the river and kneeled in front of Taylor.

“Can I?” Karlie met Taylor’s gaze, lifting her hand towards the woman’s stomach.

Taylor nodded, still trying to read Karlie’s reaction.

“It’s so small.” chuckled the alpha, caressing her lover’s stomach.

“It’s nearly months.” stuttered Taylor.

Karlie looked up at her, looking almost hurt.

“You haven’t been telling me for so long?” she asked, her hands still on Taylor’s bump.

“No, I would have never done that.” immediately replied the omega, bringing her hand on top of Karlie’s one.

“I only realized it a couple of weeks ago.” admitted the omega.

“I know it sounds stupid, but in between all that had happened three months ago, I… it never came to my mind.”

Karlie looked down at their hands holding onto each other above Taylor’s belly. Her arm still hurt occasionally and sometimes she would have still wake up in the middle of the night screaming as if she was still drowning, as those three months had never passed. She could see why Taylor’s mind had been elsewhere.

“I’m sorry for having kept it away from you, I just needed time to process all of it. And I know that’s no excuse, and that you had the right to know about it as much as I do, I just… I’m sorry.” finished the girl, whispering, her gaze moving away from Karlie’s.

The alpha slowly shook her head, smiling.

“It’s okay. It’s more than okay.” she continued smiling.

“You’re pregnant!” Karlie’s smile was the happiest Taylor had ever seen on the girl, as the alpha kept moving her gaze from her mate’s eyes to her small baby bump.

“We’re having a baby.” the alpha looked overflowed with happiness and Taylor couldn’t but join her, throwing herself in her lover’s arms kissing her.

Karlie replied to the kiss, never moving her hand from Taylor’s belly as she kept smiling.

“I can’t believe this.” whispered the alpha in between their kisses.

“I…” the words died in her throat as tears of happiness started streaming down her face.

As Karlie started crying Taylor did too, giggling and sobbing at the same time, as she held her lover as tight as she could.

“I feel like we are stepping in a completely new world.” chuckled the alpha, her forehead pressed into Taylor’s.

“Kind of scary isn’t it?” shared the omega smiling into her lover’s face.

“But after we gone through all the woods together,” whispered Taylor, her lips grazing against her lover’s ear.

“The clear won’t be so scary after all.”

Karlie was looking at her, smiling and so she did as their lips met.

 

THE END.


End file.
